The Order Redeems
by david.davies.5851
Summary: After Ahsoka Tano leaves the Order, Anakin Skywalker is a mess. Obi-Wan Kenobi decides to do something about it and tells the council some home truths. The results could save everyone. Rated teen due to some unpleasant events being discussed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, my third story. Don't worry; chapter 11 of A Gift Lost is in the works, but decided to put this out to see if it was worth it. This answers the question: What would happen if Obi-Wan Kenobi loses it with the council after Ahsoka leaves? The results could save everyone. Rate and comment please.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 1 – A Council Told**

"I Know" she said. Those words continue to burn into the soul of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. It had been a month since his faithful padawan Ahsoka Tano had left the order after being falsely accused of murder and terrorism. What hurt him the most was the fact that the council did nothing to help her. The council just expelled her and handed her over to a corrupt senate because it was convenient; no proper investigation, no support nothing. Indeed, if he hadn't have discovered the truth, Ahsoka, his precious Snips, would have been executed by now. 'Thank the force she was alive' he thought.

Anakin felt like bursting out with laughter when Mace Windu said this had all been Ahsoka's big trial. A big trial? He thinks that nightmare Ahsoka went through, that he went through, was a big trial? What planet; no scratch that; what galaxy was Mace in when he said that? No wonder the poor girl turned and walked out the door; he almost did himself. In fact, after a month, he's still not sure why he didn't just follow her out of the order. At least he could openly be with Padmé if he had done that; at least he would know if Ahsoka was safe.

Anakin shook his head; he had been trying to get some peace in the room of a thousand fountains for nearly three hours now, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get away from the thought of Ahsoka alone in an unsafe galaxy. He had almost been expecting a clone trooper to report that he'd found Ahsoka's beaten and violated body. It was tearing him apart 'I should've been there for her. She is alone and in danger because of me, because of the council.' He kept on thinking the same thing over and over again.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was stood in the room of a thousand fountains. He had been watching his former padawan for an hour now. Obi-Wan was well aware what Ahsoka's departure had done to Anakin; he could sense the anger, frustration and self-doubt radiate off the younger man in waves.

The truth was that her departure had hit Obi-Wan hard; he was also fond of the young togruta padawan. Indeed, he had played a role in Master Yoda assigning her to Anakin in the first place. He simply couldn't believe his fellow council members had been so cold when she was falsely accused. They didn't bother to listen to her, to Anakin or even Obi-Wan himself. 'I'm supposed to be a member of that council' Obi-Wan thought to himself 'and yet they completely ignore me. Look what it has done, what it has led to. How did we lose our way like this?'

Obi-Wan was secretly concerned about Ahsoka; as she was standing in the chamber listening to Mace Windu's Joke of a statement about this being her big trial, Obi-Wan had sensed there was something else that had hurt Ahsoka; something she couldn't trust the council with to tell. This bothered him; he could sense the hurt from that played a part in her decision to leave, but what was it? He wasn't going to tell Anakin this of course, he had enough worry.

'What of Barriss Offee?' Obi-Wan mused 'what happened to her to turn her into a murderer? How did the council miss it?' Obi-Wan's thoughts were far more extreme than they had ever been; he found himself thinking more like his former master Qui-Gon Jinn. 'What of the Code? If the Jedi Code could lead to such coldness that a pure spirit like Ahsoka Tano was forced to leave because of a lack of trust, then the Code is wrong.'

Looking at his former padawan again, Obi-Wan knew something had to be done, but what? Obi-Wan considered going to Anakin, but what more could be said? Anakin's belief that this was the council's fault was right after all; even Obi-Wan had to agree with this. 'Why did Master Plo hold me back when Ahsoka walked out? Why? Surely if I had have gone with Anakin there would have been a greater chance to get her back.' What concerned the Jedi Master the most is that neither Master Windu nor Master Yoda seemed to have learned anything from this.

Obi-Wan realised that it was no good comforting Anakin, only the council could really do anything to rectify this situation, if they had the inclination that is. Obi-Wan sighed as he realised the garbage about the Jedi Way they would rattle off if Anakin asked them for help about his feelings or if Obi-Wan himself asked them to help Anakin's feelings.

Obi-Wan had realised in the last month that Anakin simply couldn't function without feelings, it was part of his makeup. In fact Obi-Wan was beginning to wonder if anyone, even himself, could truly function without feelings. That is why he was beginning to question the code.

Obi-Wan started to slowly shake his head as he watched Anakin begin to cry again. Obi-Wan noted that Anakin had been breaking out in tears quite a lot recently, he just feels too much Obi-Wan realised, but that is who he is. Obi-Wan decided to stop trying to change Anakin and concentrate on helping what he was. With that Obi-Wan knew what had to be done, and even if it cost him his place on the council, he would make sure the council agreed one way or another. He collected himself and headed out of the door towards the council chambers.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan approached the doors of the council chamber. Since he was now a council member, he didn't actually need permission to enter, but he decided to wait a while at the doors. This was to compose and collect himself more than anything. This discussion was going to be…unpleasant at the very best.

Obi-Wan entered the council chambers. He noticed that a fair number of council members were present; this was unusual due to the war.

"Morning Master Kenobi. A request for us you have hmmm?" Master Yoda stated in a very knowing tone.

Instead of heading to his council chair, Obi-Wan stood in front of the members and answered "Yes Masters now you mention it." He had decided to try and be as casual as he could about it.

"Interesting this is. Casual you are being but concern I sense in you." Yoda obviously wasn't buying Obi-Wan's casual idea.

Sighing Obi-Wan replied "Very well master. I believe this council has recently made very grave errors in practice and judgment and I request that you approve my plan to…"Obi-Wan paused, trying to formulate the correct words "counter the effects."

"Of what errors do you speak?" Asked Master Windu in a very arrogant sounding voice.

"I am referring to the errors involving the unfortunate events surrounding Anakin and his former padawan. Masters, I'm sure you are all aware of the pain that my former apprentice is in over Ahsoka's decision to leave."

"It was her decision Obi-Wan" stated Master Shaak Ti. In truth Ahsoka's decision had disappointed Master Ti immensely; she had always considered Ahsoka to be her spiritual successor as Jedi representative of the togrutan people.

"I know Master Ti, but it was this council that drove her to that decision. Now Anakin is paying the price; he is in pieces masters." Obi-Wan was starting to get a bit more forceful in how his words were coming out.

"We did not drive her to anything" protested Master Mundi.

"Oh didn't we?" Obi-Wan made sure to include himself in this statement. He was a council member after all "We didn't trust her enough to listen to her and we expelled her without any investigation and turned her over to a corrupt senate just so we could be seen to be acting for the senate. It is obvious to me that the girl lost all trust in us after that. I don't blame her either."

"You know the reasons why we had to do that Obi-Wan." Spat Master Windu in a very irate tone.

"What I know is that it was convenient. It was wrong, you all know it. Now not only has a most promising padawan walked away, but Anakin doesn't trust this council any more either."

"Qui-Gon's attitude I sense in you. NEED THAT YOU DO NOT" It was unusual to hear Master Yoda raise his voice.

'Oh I don't do I?' Obi-Wan thought to himself, he then responded. "Would Qui-Gon have stood idly by whilst that girl was put though a nightmare like that masters? No, he would've stood right by her, knowing her innocence, no matter what the consequences were. I'm beginning to see that that is most important aspect of being a Jedi, compassion, not placating a corrupt senate."

"You bring our whole mandate in the Republic in question Obi-Wan?" barked Master Windu.

"No Master Windu, just pointing out that that we have forgotten compassion." In truth Obi-Wan was questioning the Jedi's role in the war. Barriss had been correct about that at least; even Obi-Wan could see it.

"We are at war" began Shaak Ti "in case you have forgotten Master Kenobi."

"I have not forgotten, just wondering what we are willing to do for that war." Obi-Wan let out that response before he could stop it.

"Sounding like Padawan Offee you are Obi-Wan…hmm"

Shaking his head Obi-Wan responded "No Master Yoda. What she did was wrong. All I'm saying is we should do something about the situation our mistake has created."

"What do you propose?" Master Windu asked.

"We need to do something to allay Anakin's fears Masters. He is tearing himself apart over Ahsoka."

After a brief pause Master Yoda uttered "Hmmm. In turmoil young Skywalker is. Something to take his mind off his former student he needs. Teach another he can. Help him it will."

'Oh no, he's not really going down that route is he?' Obi-Wan asked himself in horror. "Are you sure that's a good idea Master? I don't think Anakin will happy to replace Ahsoka."

"It will help him cut his attachment to former Padawan Tano" stated Master Windu.

"I agree" began Master Plo "although I am saddened that Little 'Soka decided to forge her own path. Skywalker must concentrate on someone new."

The other council members nodded, with that Master Yoda stated "Decided it is. Choose for himself another student Skywalker will. Inform him you will Obi-Wan."

'Oh that's going to be fun, but maybe now I might be able to get what I came for' Obi-Wan thought to himself. He paused for a second then replied "Yes Masters. Once he has chosen a new padawan, Can I suggest their first mission?"

"Interesting Master Kenobi. Played on us you have" Master Yoda seemed mildly amused. He seemed to know what Obi-Wan was going to say.

"What mission do you suggest?" asked Master Mundi

"I suggest that we allow Anakin to allay his fears over Ahsoka. We should send Anakin and his new padawan, whoever it is, to find her and make sure she is well. This will calm him down and will hopefully restore some of his faith in the council."

"Share his fear over young Ms Tano you do Obi Wan" Master Yoda was now smiling; he has realised that Obi-Wan has played them.

"I admit I do Masters. Ahsoka is a young child with no knowledge of how to fend for herself or earn credits to keep herself fed and housed. The Jedi Oder is all she has known. Surely we owe it to ourselves to at least make sure she is alive and well." Obi-Wan decided not to tell the council of his other fear over her.

The council members looked at each other, before all nodding. "The council agrees to this on condition that you go with them to keep an eye on Skywalker" stated Master Windu.

Sighing Obi-Wan replies "Understood."

"Dismissed you are. Inform him you will."

"Yes Masters." Obi-Wan bows and heads out of the chamber. Obi-Wan's mind is in bits at the moment, but at least he has gotten what he wanted. Telling Anakin that he has to choose another apprentice is going to go down like a load of bantha dung in a café, but hopefully Anakin will like the mission. Realising that there's no turning back now, Obi-Wan heads off to find Anakin.

**Well that's my new idea. What do you all think? Is it worth continuing this alongside A Gift Lost?**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Padawan

**Hi, everyone here's chapter 2 of The Order Redeems: Anakin has to pick a padawan and Obi-Wan has to convince him to do it.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 2 – A New Padawan**

"THEY WANT ME TO DO WHAT MASTER?" Anakin Skywalker was irate. Obi-Wan had just told him that the council want him to get another padawan. "THERE IS NO WAY I'M GETTING ANOTHER PADAWAN. How dare they try and replace Ahsoka."

Obi-Wan sighed; he knew this was one of Master Yoda's stupidest ideas. He agreed with everything Anakin was saying but had to try anyway "Anakin, calm down."

"CALM DOWN MASTER? Calm down? How can I calm down? I failed Ahsoka, now they want me to fail someone else. They are out of their minds master." Anakin's anger was boiling over "I have half a mind to walk out myself Obi-Wan, right now."

At that moment, Obi-Wan was glad he found Anakin in his quarters; this would have been a real problem in the room of a thousand fountains. "You can't walk out Anakin. You can't" Obi-Wan was beginning to panic; he sensed that Anakin meant every word of it. "Anakin, you would be doing to me what Ahsoka did to you."

"Ahsoka did nothing to me master. I do not blame her one bit for her decision to leave. How could she stay after the council betrayed her like that? They didn't even give her a proper investigation. Hell master, even Master Plo Koon didn't support her."

"You'll get no arguments from me on that Anakin" Obi-Wan said in a depressed tone "They wouldn't even listen to me on the subject. I'm a member of that council as well."

"That settles it master. I'm leaving to." Anakin began to head for the door. "I've wanted to for a long time now. They have gone too far this time."

"ANAKIN WAIT PLEASE!" Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's arm "You're breaking my heart Anakin. Don't do this. Wait, you've wanted to for a long time, what do you mean by that?" Obi-Wan sensed a massive conflict in Anakin. For the first time he sensed Anakin had a secret. "What are you hiding Anakin?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Anakin closed his eyes.

"Anakin, if you are going to leave, why not tell me? Please Anakin, you can trust me. Whatever you tell me, I promise, I will NOT tell the council."

Anakin began to break down, tears in his eyes "It's Padmé Master."

"Senator Amidala, Anakin, what about her?" Obi-Wan was puzzled.

"Actually master…" Anakin gulped "….she's Senator Skywalker now."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened "What? Anakin, when?" Obi-Wan realised why there was conflict in Anakin now. It made sense.

"We married at the start of the war master, when I escorted her home. R2 and C3PO were witnesses"

"So that's why you were so happy when you came back from Naboo." Obi-Wan sighed. He realised that for Anakin, that was always going to be the correct choice, Obi-Wan now believed the code to be wrong after all. "Alright Anakin, I see you need Padmé in your life, now more than ever. I won't say anything I promise, but you must stay Anakin, you can't walk away."

"If I stay, they will force me to replace Ahsoka. I can't do it Master. I need her, I need them both. I need to love Padmé and Ahsoka..She's like my daughter Obi-Wan, I love her too."

"I know Anakin, but right now, we need you, I need you, the republic needs you. Anakin somehow, we will change the code. I don't know how, but we will." Obi-Wan was sincere; he had noticed how much happier and calmer his former apprentice had been round Padmé and Ahsoka and, despite the fall outs, how much happier he had been around Duchess Satine before her death.

Anakin was surprised; Obi-Wan had always been rigid with the code. It was then Anakin realised Ahsoka's departure had affected Obi-Wan as well "Master? I never would have thought you would say that master."

"It's hit me to Anakin. I was fond of her as well. Now Anakin, pick a new apprentice please, I will help you."

"I can't master. I'll just fail a new apprentice like I failed Ahsoka." Anakin looked down to the floor.

"Anakin, you didn't fail Ahsoka. She flourished under your instruction. The council agrees, that's why they have ordered you to take another. In fact Anakin they have given you the responsibility to pick her this time. It proves that they trust you in this"

"Her master? Why do you assume I'd pick a girl?" Anakin chuckled.

Relieved to hear Anakin laugh, Obi-Wan replied "Because I know you too well. Of course you'll pick a young girl; you'll pick her to honour Ahsoka. I don't think there's anything wrong with that either."

Knowing that Obi-Wan was of course right he laughed "Am I really that predictable?"

"Oh yes, my former padawan. Now let's go and meet some younglings Anakin." Obi-Wan decided to keep the mission secret for now, just in case.

Anakin sighed, and then nodded. Obi-Wan couldn't hide his relief as they walked out of the door and headed to the youngling classes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan and Anakin had been looking around the youngling classes for a couple of hours when they came across a group of younglings who had just completed their initiate trials. Both Jedi's had been watching the group during their lightsaber practice for about half an hour, when Anakin began to notice a small tholothian girl at the back of the room. She had smooth brown skin and bright blue eyes that slightly resembled Ahsoka's. She wore the traditional headdress her species usually wore.

Obi-Wan noticed who Anakin was looking at and broke out with a smile. He knew who the girl was; he had met her when Ahsoka had taken her on the Gathering, but he kept silent. 'Trust you to find a girl that Ahsoka had taught Anakin' he thought to himself.

Anakin waited for a break in the saber lesson, and then walked up to the girl smiling. "Er, hello youngling" he said. He had never been brilliant at talking to younglings.

"Master Skywalker" replied the girl as she bowed with respect. She then bit her lip before continuing "I'm sorry about padawan Tano. I really miss her; she was my favourite teacher. I really hope she comes back."

Anakin was surprised; Ahsoka had taught her? Oh course, the Gathering trip. He smiled; it must be the will of the force, it must be. "What is your name young one?"

"I'm Katooni master." She replied "I'm delighted to meet you." She smiled.

"You've passed your initiate trials I see."

"Yes Master Skywalker, though to be honest, I believe I only just passed. I don't really think I'm good enough" Katooni looked to the floor.

"If you weren't good enough, then you wouldn't have passed." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin's response to Katooni. He was proving again that he was a natural teacher despite how much he believed otherwise.

"Thank you Master, but I do need work."

'Hmm her confidence needs working on' thought Anakin. "It's been great to meet you Katooni. I'll leave you to your practice now."

"Thank you and bye Master Skywalker."

Anakin smiled, then turned and walked over to Obi-Wan. "I think she's the one Obi-Wan. I sense something of Ahsoka in her."

"Well, Ahsoka did teach her Anakin. Are you sure?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure master."

"Ok Anakin. You go to the council. I'll sort things here and bring her." Although he would never tell Anakin this, Obi-Wan did steer Anakin in this direction; he had a feeling the force would draw Anakin towards someone Ahsoka had taught.

"Yeah ok master." For some reason, Anakin found himself feeling happier about this than he thought he would but he knew that Katooni would never replace Ahsoka; she was just special. Anakin walked out of the door, collected himself and then headed to the council chamber.

'That was an intense few hours' Obi-Wan thought to himself 'I really hope Master Yoda knows what he is doing. Still the mission should definitely cheer Anakin up.' Obi-Wan then approached Aayla Secura who was overseeing the practice.

"Anakin has picked her hasn't he?" Aayla asked. In truth she had always had mixed feelings about Anakin, but was deeply upset when she heard about Ahsoka leaving.

"Yes, but again, it was Master Yoda's idea."

"I'm not sure that was a good idea." Aayla replied.

"No neither do I. Anakin was incensed when I first told him but I think he is happier now he's found Katooni." Obi-Wan was slightly less concerned than before.

"Let's hope this works out Master Kenobi." She stated in a slightly disbelieving tone before she turned to the room. "Initiate Katooni, go with Master Kenobi please, the council wish to see you."

Katooni gulped before responding "Yes Master Secura. She then followed Obi-Wan out of the room. "What's this about Master Kenobi?"

"You'll see young one." Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle as he led her to the council chamber.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan and Katooni entered the council chamber once summoned. Katooni was surprised to see Anakin Skywalker already standing in front of the council. Obi-Wan sat in his council chair and then nodded to Master Yoda.

"Made your choice you have young Skywalker?" Asked Master Yoda. Katooni was puzzled.

"Yes Master." Anakin replied.

"Interesting found a youngling Ahsoka taught you have."

'They better not pick on that, or I'm having words. It was Yoda's hare-brained idea after all' Obi-Wan thought to himself.

"I sensed a connection Master." Anakin wasn't lying.

"Very well" began Master Windu "Initiate Katooni, stand in front of Anakin."

"Yes master" she replied; she had no clue what was going on. As soon as she stood in front, Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Anakin Skywalker, Katooni. Master and Padawan you now are. Serve each other and serve the force you will."

Katooni was shocked beyond belief. This was more than she ever dreamed possible she turned around and beamed at Anakin.

"Master Skywalker, we are sending you on a mission" began Mace Windu "Take your new padawan with you. Master Kenobi will also be going. He will fill you in with the details."

"Yes Master" Anakin stated.

"Dismissed you all are."

With that all three Jedi left the council chambers and headed for Anakin's quarters.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Katooni was shocked when she first saw the quarters she would now be sharing with her Master. Various parts of droids and other electrical components littered everywhere.

"That's your room Katooni. Settle yourself in, whilst Master Kenobi fills me in on the mission." Said Anakin.

"Yes Master" Katooni then had a question she had to know the answer to "Er master was that Ahsoka's room?"

With a tear in his eye Anakin nodded.

"I'm sorry master" she then entered her new room.

"I'm proud of how you kept yourself together then Anakin. That was a difficult question for you that she asked" Obi-Wan knew that Anakin needed praise and needed his emotions recognised rather than covered.

"Yeah, I knew she would ask it. Now what's the mission Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan smiled; Anakin should like this "The council are concerned about their mistakes regarding Ahsoka Anakin. I have finally got them to realise the pain it has caused you."

"How did you do that master?" To say Anakin was surprised would be to put it mildly.

"I told them a few home truths Anakin. Some they didn't want to hear."

"You Master! That's hilarious. So what's the mission?"

"Anakin, the council have granted us permission to find where Ahsoka is now and make sure she is alive and well. They hope it will put your mind at rest."

All of a sudden, Anakin couldn't stop smiling "This was your idea wasn't it master?"

"Actually yes this one was my idea. It's the price I made then pay for Master Yoda's daft plan."

Anakin was stunned; he'd never heard his former master talk like this before. He liked it; he hoped it would stay this way "How did you get them to agree to that?"

"By pulling a Qui-Gon on them Anakin."

Anakin's eyes widened. "When do we start master?"

"I suggest we give your new apprentice the night to settle, and then start tomorrow morning."

"Ok Master, I'll get to know her tonight and meet you in the docking bay in the morning."

"Ok, I'll leave you to it" Obi-Wan stated "just teach her like you taught Ahsoka and she will turn out fantastic and I promise you Anakin, I won't let the council get away with such coldness again. Goodnight Anakin."

"Night Master" Anakin found himself happier than he has been since before the temple bombing. He was going to see his Snips again and he had a new friend. She wasn't Ahsoka, but he felt he could work with her. Maybe she would help him. On top of that Obi-Wan had transformed; he knew of Anakin's marriage to Padmé and was quite happy with it. Roll on tomorrow.

**That's a good place to leave it I think. The mission starts next chapter. Obi-Wan, Anakin and his new padawan Katooni try to find Ahsoka.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Search Part 1

**Hi Everyone. Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Anyway here's chapter 3. The mission to find Ahsoka begins.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 3 – The Search Part 1**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was waiting at the docking bay of the Jedi Temple. He was waiting for Anakin Skywalker and his new padawan Katooni; he wasn't surprised, Anakin was never brilliant at keeping time and was almost always late. It was something he would almost certainly pass on the Katooni; after all, Ahsoka was always late as well after being with Anakin for nearly three years.

Obi-Wan took the time to think about the mission; they were off to find Ahsoka. He couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Ahsoka's decision to leave had been so unexpected and he couldn't help but be worried by her feelings that he sensed as she walked out of the council chamber. He knew there was something that Ahsoka hadn't told them; he hoped he would be able to find out what. He was therefore quite happy that Mace Windu had ordered him to go with Anakin.

Just then, Anakin and Katooni came in through the doors into the docking bay. They were obviously discussing something. Obi-Wan eventually managed to hear what.

"I got trapped inside a chamber of ice master" Katooni was saying "Fortunately, Petro came and helped me break the ice with the force so I could get out." Obi-Wan realised they were discussing her Gathering trip; he thought Anakin would want to know about that. That was why Anakin picked her after all.

"Ah I see. Ahsoka never said anything about your experiences to me" Anakin answered. He then noticed Obi-Wan looking at them "Oh, Hello Master. I'm just getting to know my new Padwan."

Obi-Wan smiled; this mission was working already. Anakin seemed relatively happy and seemed happy with Katooni as well. "Late as usual I see. Don't tell me you're teaching your new apprentice your lack of punctuality already?"

Anakin glared back "Sorry Master. It was my fault. I've been thinking about Ahsoka again" Anakin looked to the floor "I didn't notice the time."

"It's ok Anakin. I understand" Obi-Wan truly did. Since Ahsoka's departure, he realised why friendships and relationships were important.

"Where should we start Masters?" asked Katooni. She wasn't really sure why they were doing this mission; it seemed slightly against the code to her and had done since Anakin explained it to her last night, however she had noticed how important it was to her new master so decided to just go with it.

"Good question young one" began Obi-Wan "I suggest we start with Ahsoka's friends. Anakin, did she have any friends here on Coruscant?"

"Only really Senator Amidala Master" Anakin was going to say 'my wife' but remembered that Katooni didn't know about that yet even though Obi-Wan did. "Oh she does know Senator Chuchi as well, but I don't think she is on world at the moment."

Obi-Wan nodded "Better start with Padmé then I suppose." With that all three Jedi climbed into a speeder and headed off to Padmé's apartment.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Senator Padmé Amidala opened the door and was surprised to see three Jedi. Anakin, she expected of course, but not Obi-Wan and the third she had never met. "Master Jedi. It's good to see you, please come in."

"As it is to see you Senator" Anakin replied with a massive beaming smile. Obi-Wan did his best not to roll his eyes; how had he missed it for so long?

"And who are you little one?" asked Padmé smiling as she looked at Katooni.

"I'm Katooni ma'am. I'm Master Skywalker's new Padawan."

Padmé seemed rather surprised by that; she never thought Anakin would replace Ahsoka, but she'll ask about that later when they are alone. "What brings you all here?"

Obi-Wan decided to answer before Anakin dug himself into a hole he couldn't get out of. "We have been tasked to make sure that Ahsoka is ok. There are people in the temple including Anakin and myself who are concerned about her. We wondered if she has visited you recently."

"Bit late to show concern isn't it Master Kenobi. I could have swung for that council myself during that trial. I'm not surprised Ahsoka left your precious order." Padmé was not normally angry with the Jedi Order, but made an exception in this case.

Katooni eyes widened; she had no idea exactly what caused Ahsoka to leave, only that it was something to do with false accusations. She decided to be very quiet and listen.

"Yes well, I would have to agree senator" Obi-Wan stated "that is why Anakin, Katooni and I are looking for her. We owe it to Ahsoka to make sure she is ok."

"Well Master Jedi, I'm surprised any of you care, but Yes, Ahsoka did visit me after she left."

"Did she tell you where she was going Padmé?" asked Anakin now getting quite excited.

"I gave her some credits to pay for flights, but no she didn't say where. She gave me the impression that she wanted to disappear."

This last statement hit Anakin who had a troubled look. Obi-Wan could sense his former padawan's distress. "What is it Anakin?" he asked.

"That doesn't sound like her master. When was the last time Ahsoka wanted to disappear?"

Realising he had to go along with Anakin rather than telling him not to worry, he said "You're right Anakin. That is worrying."

"Look Anakin" Padmé began "I know Ahsoka enough to guess she'll want to visit Lux at some point. She told me about her feelings before she left."

"Lux Bonteri?" asked Anakin "Of course, I remember having to discuss her feelings about him when we were on Onderon."

"Ahsoka had romantic feelings master?" asked Katooni "Isn't that against the code?"

Again Obi-Wan decided to answer that "Young one, the code is the beginning of wisdom Katooni. You will find out in the real world, it is by no means the end of it despite what the council says. We are all real people with real feelings. You must remember that."

Anakin smiled massively at Obi-Wan's response; he really has changed. He then added "You will have those feelings yourself at some point Katooni. Everyone does. When you do, don't bury them they can be a source of great happiness. You can always come to me about it Katooni"

Katooni looked shocked, but as she herself was more emotional than most Jedi, she smiled and responded "Yes Master."

Obi-Wan then stated "Well, I guess we are off to Onderon. Thank you Senator Amidala; you have been most helpful." With that, the three Jedi bowed and exited the apartment. They would need a ship from the temple to continue now they knew Ahsoka was off world.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A few hours later and Obi-Wan, Anakin and Katooni were in hyperspace on board a Jedi Shuttle heading for Onderon. It became clear to all three Jedi that finding Ahsoka was not going to be easy; it seemed that she didn't want to be found. Why? She wasn't a fugitive anymore. It didn't make sense.

"I hope Senator Bonteri knows where she is master" stated Anakin. He couldn't hide his concern.

"It's possible Anakin. It's also possible that Ahsoka is with him."

Anakin frowned; he hoped that was true, but his feelings said otherwise "I don't know Master. I do not like what the Force is telling me."

"You sense it to Anakin?" Obi-Wan was actually hoping that Anakin didn't.

"Yes Master. I feel the force is very disturbed whenever I focus on Ahsoka."

"I can't sense anything" stated Katooni. However, if the feeling was as bad as her master stated, then she was actually glad about that.

"It comes with practice Katooni" said Anakin "but right now, I envy you."

Katooni nodded before saying "We are coming up on Onderon Master."

"Dropping out of hyperspace" Anakin began to fiddle with the controls; there was no denying that he was more on edge than usual. "Now we just need to find the spaceport."

"Senator Bonteri's residence is by the main palace Anakin, so land somewhere near there."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea master." Anakin settled the ship down on a landing pad and shut the ship down. The three of them then turned towards the senator's residence.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The three Jedi waited patiently after knocking the door. It was soon opened by one of the senator's aides. "Master Jedi." She said.

"We are here to speak to the senator about a personnel matter if he is available." Obi-Wan tried to be as polite as he could; he knew that Lux wasn't that keen on Jedi.

"Come in. I'm sure the senator will see you." She led them inside to a massive hall filled with fine carvings and ornate fixings. "If you will please wait here." She pointed to an ornate sofa in the corner of the room. The three Jedi did as they were told and sat on the sofa.

A few minutes later, Lux Bonteri came into the room; it was clear from the look on his face that although he was friendly, he wasn't exactly thrilled to see them. "Sorry to have kept you waiting Master Jedi. The king has been keeping me busy since we joined the Republic."

"Thank you for seeing us senator" Obi-Wan decided to do most of the talking; Anakin could get himself into trouble with diplomacy. "We are here to ask you if you have seen or heard from Ahsoka recently."

"Why are you looking for her now? She can't be in trouble, I thought she was cleared."

"Oh it's nothing like that I assure you senator. It's just that we feel it's only right that we check she is ok. Her current situation is our fault after all." Obi-Wan said.

"Big of you to admit it Master Jedi. You lot almost destroyed her; she was crying in my arms for hours when she came." Lux was annoyed; he wasn't the Jedi's biggest fan at the best of times, but the treatment of Ahsoka made him boil over.

"So she did come here?" asked Anakin.

"Yes, about three and a half weeks ago. As I said, she cried all night as she told me about the trial and nobody but you Anakin believed her. She also told me about the council's pathetic statements after she was proven innocent. I must admit, I almost felt like bombing your temple myself after that."

"Is that all she told you senator?" asked Obi-Wan

"Pretty much. I did get the feeling that she was hiding something. It took me a while to convince her to let me hold her. She didn't seem to want me to touch her initially. I found that odd, but eventually she did let me, and as I said, she cried in my arms all night."

That statement worried Obi-Wan immensely; it confirmed what he expected, that something even worse had happened to her. "Did she stay with you?"

"No. I wanted her to. I pleaded with her to" Lux faltered; should he admit the rest? "I even told her I would keep her safe as you see…..well….I love her. However she told me that she had to go somewhere and she had to be alone. It broke my heart master Jedi."

Katooni had been silent all this time. She couldn't quite believe what she was discovering; Ahsoka and Lux Bonteri Loved each other? The Jedi training she had had didn't prepare her for this.

Anakin looked a bit upset by the senator's admission, but let it pass as he asked "Did she say where she was going?"

"No, and even if she did, I wouldn't tell you. The Jedi Order has caused her enough pain."

"Did she say anything at all senator?" begged Obi-Wan "we are only going to help her. We are not going to drag her back or anything like that. We are just seeing if she is ok."

Sighing Lux replied "She did mention something about 'birthplace' but as I said, that was over three weeks ago. She left not long after; I know nothing else."

"Ok, thank you for your time Senator Bonteri." The three Jedi left the house and made their way back to the ship. Once inside they sat down and discussed their next move.

"I can't believe it Master; we'll never find her now" Anakin began to get tears in his eyes.

"What do you think 'birthplace' meant master?" asked Katooni.

"I'm not sure young one" began Obi-Wan "but it might refer to her birthplace which was on the plant Shili."

"I think that might be our best choice Obi-Wan." Stated Anakin "but do you know where on the planet she was born?"

"No, but I'm sure if she is there, we will be able to find her with the force."

Anakin fired the ship's engines up "Let's get going." Very soon after, they had left Onderon behind and after setting course for Shili, made the jump into hyperspace.

**That's a good break point for now. Next chapter, they land on Shili and continue the search. Any Ideas welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Search Part 2

**Hello everyone. Thanks for all the words and a few ideas. Anyway, here is chapter 4; the search continues on Shili. Is Ahsoka here?**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 4 – The Search Part 2**

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his new Padawan Katooni had just landed on the home world of the Togruta, Shili. Obi-Wan hoped that his interpretation of the small clue they had from Lux Bonteri was the correct one. The logical part of his mind reasoned that her home world was the obvious place for Ahsoka to go, but so was Onderon, she loved Lux after all, and she hadn't stayed there. Obi-Wan struggled with the concerns over her that he had. In fact, he was more worried about her than Anakin was; that really shook him.

Anakin to was also in turmoil; he really didn't like the feelings from the force he was getting over Ahsoka. He also sensed the concern in his former master Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was never the type to worry, so the fact that Obi-Wan was worried made Anakin feel even worse.

Right now, Anakin was glad the council made him take another apprentice; Katooni's calmness and innocence was a beacon to him. He even appreciated her lack of confidence at that moment; it made him feel needed. There was no doubt in his mind that she was keeping him together, as was the change in Obi-Wans attitude.

Katooni was somewhat confused although she would never admit it. To her, Ahsoka's actions didn't really make any sense; why would Ahsoka walk away from the Order and why would she walk away from Lux, who she quite clearly had feelings for? In addition, she too was now starting to get ominous feelings from the force; maybe she just needed to be closer. Does this mean Ahsoka could indeed be on this planet? "Master, I'm getting uncomfortable feelings from the force. I don't like them Master."

"Try to gain some meaning from them my young padawan" answered Anakin. The fact that Katooni now did share his and Obi-Wan's feelings did not escape Anakin. He too now started to wonder if they were close.

"Your Master is right young one" began Obi-Wan "the force can tell us far more than anything can, if we listen and find the meaning."

"Yes Master. So what is our next move?" asked Katooni. "Could we just ask someone?"

"Actually." stated Obi-Wan. "That may be our best option. Maybe we should talk to one of the immigration officials."

The three Jedi walked to the office connected to the landing pad they had set down on. Inside the building, they found an official. He was a very tall Togrutan male. He had red skin with linear white markings on his face and his montrals and head tails suggested he was fully mature. Instead of the usual togrutan clothing, he was wearing a fawn coloured uniform which quite clearly showed him to be a government employee. "Can I help you Master Jedi?" he said. Whilst he could clearly speak basic, it was obvious that it wasn't his first language.

"Yes actually." Started Obi-Wan "My friends and I are looking for someone. We have reason to believe that she may have come back to her home world as she is Togrutan."

"I see. She must in come kind of trouble then. What's her name?" the official responded.

"No, she is in no trouble; we just need to speak to her." Obi-Wan started "Her name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Ah yes, the Jedi Padawan that was falsely accused of that bombing of your temple. All of Shili was pleased she was found to be innocent." The Togrutan man seemed genuinely happy "I'll look into the records, see if she has come here on any ship recently."

Anakin cut in "We think she probably came here on a ship from Onderon."

"Right, I'll check flights from there first." The official took several minutes searching through the immigration computer. It was beginning to look like a dead end when he finally stated "Yes, found her. She came to Shili on a cargo ship just under three weeks ago. There's a note here saying she was the only passenger on the ship."

Katooni had an idea "Is there any record of her leaving?" she asked feeling pleased with herself.

"Very good my young apprentice" stated Anakin smiling. He then turned to the official "Is there?"

After a couple more minutes of searching the official responded "No Master Jedi. If she left, there's no record of it."

"Any idea where on Shili she would go?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Sorry, that isn't my job; I just make sure that they are cleared to come here. Where people go whilst on Shili, I have no Idea."

"Thank you for your assistance." Obi-Wan bowed, then led the other two Jedi back outside.

"At least she seems to be on this planet" stated Katooni. She was beginning to enjoy her first mission; much better than war.

"Yes, now we just need to find where on this planet she is" stated Anakin.

"Concentrate Anakin" began Obi-Wan "If anyone could sense her location it's you. Your bond with her should still be strong."

Anakin closed his eyes and opened himself to the force. He tried to focus on his bond with Ahsoka. For a while all he got was the same unpleasant feelings he had been getting for hours, then there was a glint. "She's here Master. I can feel her."

"Can you tell exactly where?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, her force-signature is week almost distant. Master I'm worried, I think she's hurt or ill." Anakin was on the verge of tears.

Katooni's eyes widened then filled with tears; she prayed to the force with everything she had that Ahsoka was all right.

"Then we must find her. Which direction does the force tell you Anakin?" Obi-Wan too was now very worried.

After closing his eyes again, Anakin pointed towards a far off forest valley "I think she's over there somewhere. We will need a speeder Master. I think she's too far to walk."

The three Jedi rented a speeder from a nearby vender and headed off in the general direction.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It took a couple of hours for the speeder to cover the distance that Anakin thought was needed. Obi-Wan himself began to sense Ahsoka's presence "Slow down Anakin; I can feel she's nearby now."

"I can sense her now too Master" said Katooni.

Anakin slowed down the speeder and started to sweep it from side to side, much to Katooni's and Obi-Wan's annoyance. "Master, what are you doing?" shouted Katooni.

"Getting a bearing on what I'm sensing" answered Anakin.

"Yes well, do you think you can do it without making us sick" Obi-Wan's stomach was not happy at that moment.

"I've got her" stated Anakin who headed the speeder towards a small island in the middle of a lake. Anakin landed the speeder next to a beaten up shack in the middle of the island. It was surrounded by trees and the lake the island was in couldn't be seen from where they were.

"What are we doing here Master?" asked a very puzzled Katooni.

"I think she is inside this shack Katooni" Anakin had a pained expression on face. He then turned to Obi-Wan "Master she's barely there."

"I know Anakin. I sense it. We had better knock I suppose" Obi-Wan was forcing himself to be calm; this was not a good situation to worry. He knocked to the door. Everyone became more uneasy when there was no response.

"She is in there Obi-Wan. I sense her" Anakin was distraught "Start looking in the windows Katooni. Obi-Wan and I will continue knocking."

"Yes Master" Katooni started to walk around the shack. She noticed that is was larger than she initially thought and although it was very run down and made mostly of wood it still looked serviceable and water proof. She started looking in to any window she came across. She suddenly stopped and screamed "MASTER, MASTER, I've found her. She's lying on the floor in the shack master; she's not moving."

Letting out a massive force blast, Anakin blew the door off its hinges. The scene that greeting them made all of them falter. Ahsoka was motionless in the middle of the floor. She was on her side with her back to them; it was obvious that she was extremely thin and her Jedi clothing hung off her like rags. It was also obvious that the force around her was disturbed.

"AHSOKA!" Anakin screamed and ran to her. He turned her on to her back and listened to her chest. To his relief he could hear that her heart was still beating and she was still breathing. "Thank the Force you are alive. Master we have got to help her."

Katooni let out a cry "PADAWAN TANO!" she turned around, dropped to the floor and burst into tears. Not even facing General Grevious was as upsetting as this.

Anakin put an arm around his new apprentice and said "I'm sorry you had to see this Katooni. I promise we will talk about this when we get back."

Obi-Wan smiled; he noticed that Anakin had changed also. It seemed like he had finally grown up and his resolve had improved. Obi-Wan then walked to the motionless Ahsoka "She looks malnourished. I don't think she's been eating."

"We have to get Ahsoka out of here Master" stated Anakin, still comforting Katooni.

"She's too week Anakin. I fear if we move her, it may be too much; we may lose her." This was breaking Obi-Wan's heart; he knew if Ahsoka passed into the force, Anakin would die with her.

"What do we do Master?" asked Anakin trying his best not to lose his composure. He was failing however; all his fears over Ahsoka were coming true.

"We need to get some fluids and nutrients into her. Do either of you know how to set up a drip?"

Through her tears Katooni responded "I do Master Kenobi. I've had a few lessons with the healers." She got back to her feet; fighting the tears away she continued "I'll get some medical supplies from the speeder" she ran outside.

"Why hasn't she been eating Master?" asked Anakin.

"I don't know Anakin. Maybe she just had no credits to buy food." Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder "We will save her, I promise."

Katooni came racing back into the shack with a medic pack. She immediately placed a needle into a vein in Ahsoka's arm and connected it to a drip containing fluids and liquid nutrients. As she was doing this, Obi-Wan placed an oxygen mask over Ahsoka's nose and mouth.

"I don't know anything else to help her" said Katooni sadly.

"It's ok Katooni. You have done well young one. Your Master and I are very proud of you."

"So what happens now Master?" asked Anakin.

"Now Anakin, we wait and see if the fluids bring her round" Obi-Wan was now determined; Ahsoka was coming back with them. It is quite clear she can't look after herself. Even if she doesn't re-join the Order, they are going to help her; he will see to it. He just wonders what it is that has put her in this state.

"There must be more we can do Master?" Anakin was insistent "Somehow it seems wrong to just sit and wait."

"There is nothing more we can do until she has enough strength to come round Anakin."

Feeling rather awful, the three Jedi sit in the shack doing everything they can to assist Ahsoka. However, it is painfully obvious to them all that it is up to the Force and Ahsoka herself whether she lives or not and they all hate it.

**Well, that's chapter 4. Hope you like it. They have found Ahsoka, but maybe they wish they hadn't. Next chapter we will see if Ahsoka survives and what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ahsoka's Pain

**Hello everyone; here's chapter 5. WARNING: This chapter contains some unpleasant events being discussed. They are upsetting and I apologise for that, but they are required for the story. **

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 5 – Ahsoka's Pain**

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Katooni are sitting in Ahsoka's rundown shack on Shili. They are pleased they have been able to find the ex padawan, but she is far from well. It is clear that she is extremely under nourished and has fallen unconscious from the effects. All the three Jedi can do is sit and wait and hope the fluids and liquid nutrients bring her round enough to move.

"I hope she survives Master" Anakin was breaking down. "I'll never forgive myself or the council if she doesn't." Anakin didn't care that his new padawan Katooni was listening to every word.

"To be honest Anakin" said Obi-Wan sighing "I don't think I'll forgive the council either if she passes." This was too much, even for Obi-Wan. In his mind there has been enough death and enough fallen Jedi in this war.

Katooni was surprised; to hear her own master and a respected council member talk like this was completely unknown territory for her. She was upset over Ahsoka in her own right of course. Katooni thought back to that Gathering trip several months ago; in her mind she can still see a fully fit Ahsoka fighting off first the pirates, then General Grevious. How had it come to this? Katooni had managed to stop herself crying again, but couldn't stop herself shaking her head. "She'll be alright masters won't she? She must be."

"Hopefully Katooni, Yes" was Obi-Wan's response, although if he was honest, he wasn't sure.

Ahsoka still hadn't moved in the two hours since they had gotten there. From continually checking her pulse, they could tell she was still alive. What they couldn't tell was whether the fluids were having any effect; if they were, it certainly didn't look like it. A scary thought entered the mind of all three of them; was she too far gone to come back?

As the minutes passed, to everyone's relief Ahsoka's orange skin began to brighten and her heart rate began to speed up and strengthen. Anakin raced beside his former apprentice. "Ahsoka! Snips! Can you hear me?"

The gradual opening of Ahsoka's s eyes brought a huge wave of cheer to the three Jedi. It was also evident that despite everything, Ahsoka had remained on the light side of the force. Her crystal blue eyes were proof of that. She managed to whisper "What's going on?" she finally noticed and sensed the man standing over her "Anakin." She managed a shallow smile.

"Hiya Snips" Anakin couldn't help the smile he formed "It's wonderful to see you awake. You had us worried."

Ahsoka's words brought Obi-Wan and Katooni beside her as well. With great effort she managed to sit up slightly "Master Kenobi, Katooni, why are you all here?" despite her words, Ahsoka was actually really pleased to see them, especially Anakin.

"We wanted to check up on you Ahsoka" was Obi-Wan's reply "and it looks like it was a good job we did."

"Ahsoka" Anakin put on a concerned expression "What has happened? Why haven't you been eating?"

"I….I….My hunting hasn't been going well" Ahsoka's voice was week, but she continued "and I've no money to buy food." It became clear that Ahsoka had been trying to hunt for food like many Togruta do, but it was something the Jedi had never taught her; it was never supposed to be needed.

Obi-Wan sensed there was more to it than that but for now just responded with "We will take you back Ahsoka. The Jedi healers can help you recover your strength." Obi-Wan actually wanted to hear Ahsoka's response to this; he had a feeling it wouldn't be a good one.

"No Master Kenobi" Ahsoka suddenly looked terrified "please, I can't go back to the temple…..I…I…I can't go back to Coruscant."

"What do you mean? Why not?" Obi-Wan knew he was getting close to the secret that Ahsoka had been keeping.

"You must come back padawan Tano" said Katooni "you need medical attention."

"I just can't. It's too painful. Not after what happened" Ahsoka's fear flowed through the force. All three Jedi were taken aback. She had never shown outright fear like this.

"The trial and Barriss's betrayal?" asked Anakin with a hint of anger as he mentioned Barriss.

"Not just that" Ahsoka began to shake; her mental shields began to collapse. "Please, I beg you all, leave me here…..I…..I'll be ok; my hunting will improve someday."

Obi-Wan was now certain he was right; he must get her to talk no matter how painful it was "I don't think you can look after yourself Ahsoka" Obi-Wan actually did intend for that to sound slightly mean; it was the only way to get her to talk. He then added "Besides, no one is saying you have to re-join the Order."

"I can look after myself Master Kenobi" Ahsoka showed a hint of anger; which was Obi-Wan's plan. She then continued "I just can't go back. I can't face it, not after what happened in my….." Ahsoka stopped herself; she realised she had almost given away too much.

With Ahsoka's weakened mental state, Obi-Wan could sense Ahsoka was going to add the word 'cell' before she stopped. "I knew something had happened to you that you weren't telling us Ahsoka. Please what is it?"

Anakin's eyes widened he then said "What is it Snips? What aren't you telling us?"

Ahsoka was overcome with fear and shame "I….I…..I can't."

Sensing her shame Obi-Wan adopted a very calm and understanding tone "Please, you must tell us Ahsoka. We only want to help you."

Ahsoka began to cry, pointed at Katooni and shook her head "I can't, not in front of her; she's…she's too young."

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin sat back with realisation. What had happened to her? Fearing the worst Anakin turned to Katooni and said "Katooni, it might be best if you wait outside for a while. In fact, get some food and drink for Ahsoka."

"Yes Master." Katooni bowed and headed out of the door. Ideally she would have liked to have stayed and listened, but the force confirmed that this was a conversation she didn't want to hear.

Ahsoka's eyes widened; Katooni was now Anakin's Padawan? Oh well; she had left after all, besides she had bigger problems.

"Now Ahsoka, please tell us what happened" Obi-Wan continued in the same understanding tone.

Still crying, Ahsoka sighed "It happened just before my final trial. Anakin brought Senator Amidala to see me in my cell. Padmé and I spent a while discussing my non-existent defence; after which she left." Ahsoka stopped; she really didn't want to continue.

"Yes." Stated Anakin now convinced he wasn't going to like this.

"Continue" said Obi-Wan "we are not going to let you bottle this up Ahsoka."

Sniffing away the tears, Ahsoka reluctantly continued "After Padmé left me, Admiral Tarkin and two goons came into my cell."

"Goons?" questioned Obi-Wan.

"They weren't clones Master Kenobi. I don't know what they were" Ahsoka looked as near to the floor as she could in her present condition "Tarkin laughed at me and said he had come to get a confession and that it would be easier on me if I gave him one. I told him to go to hell."

"Good for you Snips" Anakin's anger peaked after Tarkin was mentioned.

"He laughed again and told me he had ways to convince me to sign a confession."

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat back again. "Snips, did he torture you?" Anakin asked, his anger boiling over.

Ahsoka broke down; she was full of fear and shame. How would Anakin and Obi-Wan take this? "W..W…Worse." she uttered.

"Worse?" questioned Obi-Wan "What did he do to you Ahsoka?"

"His two goons put me in force binders so I couldn't fight back" Ahsoka paused; she really didn't want to continue but she realised she had no choice "They then tore my clothes off me" Ahsoka broke down in tears "Tarkin then…then…."

"What Ahsoka? What did he do?" Anakin asked the question; he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"Tarkin he….." Ahsoka had a pleading look in her eyes; pleading that she didn't have to say or that she would die any minute "…he raped me masters. He raped me all that afternoon." She finally completely broke; her mental shields completely gone. She started to sob uncontrollably.

Obi-Wan just hung his head; he knew she was hiding something, but this? How could they have let this happen?

Anakin felt sick; his precious Snips had gone through that? He was overcome with emotion. He pulled Ahsoka into an embrace; promising himself and Ahsoka silently he would never let her go. As Ahsoka was crying into his robes Anakin turned his head towards Obi-Wan and he stated "He's dead Master. Admiral Tarkin is dead. Don't even try to stop me."

Obi-Wan didn't want to stop Anakin at this point; in fact he was even considering helping Anakin in his task. Obi-Wan could sense the entire event from Ahsoka's mind; she was now easy to read; her mental resolve gone. As he read her mind, Obi-Wan began to sense something even more important in the traumatised girl's mind. Being as soothing as was possible he asked "Ahsoka, there's something else isn't there? Something very important."

Regaining some strength from Anakin's embrace, Ahsoka nodded. She realised that she couldn't hide it anymore "I've been plagued with dreams and visions Master Kenobi. They started right after the rape."

"What about Snips?" Anakin wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"About Darth Sidious Master. I…..I know what he plans to do" Ahsoka's fear began to surface again. Sensing this, Anakin held her tighter.

"What? What does he plan to do Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan's feelings were telling him that Ahsoka knew the truth.

"He's going to turn the Republic into an Empire and hes….." Ahsoka paused, she didn't know if she had the mental strength to say the next bit "…he's going to turn the clones against the Jedi, against us using something called Order 66. I saw it clearly in a vision." Ahsoka didn't expect anyone to believe her.

"What?" Obi-Wan was stunned, but he knew she was right; his feelings conformed it. "Do you know who Sidious is Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka, holding back more tears nodded "Yes, but you'll never believe me."

"Tell us please" Obi-Wan begged.

"Master Kenobi, there was nothing I could do. I knew then everything Barriss said in my trial was right. I couldn't stop him. After I was cleared, I ran. I'm sorry Master Kenobi. I'm sorry Anakin" Ahsoka filled with shame again "I'm a coward."

"You're not a coward Ahsoka. You acted as most people in your situation would" Obi-Wan said reassuringly "Now, please who is he?"

"Chancellor Palpatine, he's Darth Sidious. I saw him clearly in my visions. I told you that you wouldn't believe me" Ahsoka buried her head into Anakin's robes and sobbed.

Anakin was stunned. He sat holding Ahsoka with a stunned expression on his face. It can't be true, can it? He turned to Obi-Wan "That can't be true Master. Please tell me it isn't."

"It's true Anakin" Obi-Wan replied "Search your feelings, you know it's true."

Anakin closed his eyes for a few seconds then stated "I trusted him. I trusted him like a father; now I find he's a Sith Lord and has set us up from the beginning. I've been a fool Master; to think I listened to him. Never again." At that moment, realising what Palpatine's plans for him had been, Anakin made a silent promise to Padmé and Ahsoka that he will never walk the dark path again; he will get better control of himself.

Sensing the darkness dissipate from Anakin Obi-Wan replied "He's fooled is all Anakin. Well, except for Ahsoka of course." Obi-Wan looked to Ahsoka "Ahsoka, why didn't you tell us all this in the council chamber after you were cleared? The council would have helped you."

Keeping her head buried in Anakin's robes Ahsoka answered "They wouldn't even believe me when I told them I was innocent Master Kenobi. There is no way the Jedi council would have believed me if I had told them I had been raped and I knew who Darth Sidious was."

Obi-Wan sighed; realising there was a good chance Ahsoka was correct about that. "Yes, well, you still should've told us Ahsoka."

"So, what do we do now master?" asked Anakin.

"We must contact the council Anakin. They must know about this whilst we can still stop Palpatine."

"Will they believe her master?" Anakin asked. He too believed Ahsoka's statement about the council was correct.

"We will make them believe her Anakin. Now pick her up, she must come back with us; she needs help."

Anakin picked Ahsoka up; to his amazement, Ahsoka didn't complain. Carrying Ahsoka, Anakin followed Obi-Wan outside to meet up with Katooni and make a call to the council. This had been one of the hardest days Anakin had ever experienced; only the day he lost his mother was harder. Anakin vowed that it was a day that would change everything. Palpatine would be dealt with, the Jedi council will change for the better and Tarkin? Oh…..Anakin had plans for him.

**That's chapter 5. I know this has been unpleasant, but as I stated at the beginning, it was required. Don't worry, SPOILER ALERT, Ahsoka does turn out ok; I won't tell you any more than that. Next chapter, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Katooni contact the council.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Council Stunned

**Hello everyone. Here's chapter 6. Obi-Wan and Anakin contact the Jedi Council. Can they get them to believe Ahsoka? Katooni is tasked by Anakin to watch over a very delicate Ahsoka.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 6 – The Council Stunned**

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked out of Ahsoka's shack on Shili. Anakin was carrying Ahsoka in his arms; still surprised that she wasn't complaining. The unpleasant conversation between Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka has changed everything; the entire Republic is being controlled by a Sith Lord, but what sickens them the most is the rape Ahsoka was subjected to in custody. The important thing now is contacting the council and getting Ahsoka back for medical help.

Obi-Wan now finds himself even more upset with the council than before; they had really failed Ahsoka and he intends to tell them. The one good thing is Anakin; Obi-Wan sensed the dark side leaving him. Maybe, just Maybe, Palpatine's hold on Anakin has been broken. Maybe seeing Ahsoka in that state has given Anakin the kick he needs? Obi-Wan certainly hopes so. Obi-Wan also knows how important Ahsoka has suddenly become; she's the one light sider that has seen through Palpatine's lies. It saddens him that Ahsoka is no longer a Jedi; they need her now far more than they realise. Although he'll never tell Anakin this, Obi-Wan is actually slightly fearful for Ahsoka's mental health.

Anakin suddenly has a greater resolve than he has ever felt before; for some reason, the dark thoughts that have plagued his mind since before the war have gone. He now only wants to do right by Ahsoka, Padmé and the galaxy at large. For some reason, he's not so interested in revenge anymore, but Tarkin will still pay; he'll see to that. After seeing what Ahsoka's secrets did her frame of mind, Anakin starts to question whether his double life is the correct path or not. Maybe he should make a play to change the council and the code. He decides to consult with Obi-Wan when they get back.

Ahsoka is in pieces, she suddenly realises how unwell she now is and how badly her mind has been working for the last month. She is still unhappy about going back to the temple, but decides to just go with it as Anakin seems to need it. She has to admit to herself that she does feel slightly better now Anakin and Obi-Wan have got her secrets out of her. At least being carried in Anakin's arms has banished her fear, however, she wonders if she'll ever be happy and shame free again.

The one thing that has pleased Ahsoka is that she has also sensed the darkness leaving Anakin since she told him of her visions. Although she would never tell anyone this; Anakin's growing darkness was, secretly, one of the minor reasons she decided to leave. She is happy that trend has reversed. With this, Ahsoka has managed to finally stop her tears and has managed a very slight smile.

Katooni is sitting waiting in the speeder; she has prepared a broth from the field rations ready for Ahsoka. Katooni has had enough lessons with the healers to know that giving Ahsoka solid food straight away could be dangerous, which is why the broth is ideal.

Katooni wonders why Ahsoka seemed to want her to leave before she would talk to Anakin and Master Kenobi. Is what happened to Ahsoka that bad? Katooni starts to tear up when she realises it must be that bad; why else would Ahsoka want her leave? Looking up, Katooni notices her master carrying Ahsoka heading in her direction. At least Master Kenobi and Anakin have convinced Ahsoka to come back with them. Katooni is happy about that.

Anakin placed Ahsoka down in the speeder next to Katooni, turning to his new padawan, he says "Katooni, Obi-Wan and I have got to contact the council. I'm leaving Ahsoka here with you. Did you get her any food?"

"Yes Master" Katooni replied "I've made her a broth from the field rations."

"Excellent. Well done Katooni. OK, I'll leave her with you. Try to get her to eat, and Katooni, mentally, Ahsoka isn't good right now so try to comfort her as much as possible."

"I'll do my best Master" Katooni responded, bowing slightly. With that, Anakin nodded and headed back towards Obi-Wan. Katooni turned to Ahsoka "I have some food for you Padawan Tano. Do you want it?"

Ahsoka looked at Katooni and smiled slightly "Thank you, but Katooni, I'm not a Jedi anymore. You don't need to call me that, just Ahsoka will be fine."

Smiling, Katooni handed a cup full of broth to Ahsoka and said "You will always be Padawan Tano to me. You protected us from the pirates and General Grevious and you taught me to build my lightsaber. In my eyes, you will always be a Jedi even if you aren't in the order." Katooni flung her arms around Ahsoka.

Taking a sip from the broth, Ahsoka put an arm round Katooni as well. The two girls stayed there, gaining strength from one another.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan got out his holo projector once Anakin re-joined him and immediately contacted the Jedi Council. As the connection was being made, Obi-Wan sighed, this was going to be another interesting conversation with the council. "Let me do the talking Anakin."

"Ok Master" Anakin responded, though he was slightly puzzled.

The entire council appeared once the connection was established "Greetings Master Kenobi. Found Ahsoka you have?" Master Yoda enquired.

"Yes Masters on her home world, Shili" Obi-Wan began "She is alive, but she is far from well."

'That's an understatement Obi-Wan' Anakin thought to himself.

"Explain" Master Windu sharply asked.

Trying his best to control his annoyance Obi-Wan responded "She was unconscious through mal-nutrition when we found her. It took a few hours with a drip to bring her round."

Master Shaak Ti looked to floor. Even over the hololink, Anakin and Obi-Wan could see that she was beginning to suffer. Obi-Wan then continued "Once she came round, Anakin and I finally managed to get her to talk and tell us what had happened."

Master Windu was puzzled. He knew what had happened as far as he was concerned "We know she is angry with us Obi-Wan, we don't need her to tell us. We don't need her anger either."

That statement angered Obi-Wan 'How insensitive can you get?' Obi-Wan asked himself. He could see that Anakin was less than impressed by that also. Unable to hide the hint of anger, Obi-Wan responded "I'm afraid Ahsoka didn't tell us everything I the council chamber that had happened to her. I'm afraid it has damaged her physically and mentally."

"Tell you, what did she?" asked Master Yoda.

"Admiral Tarkin raped her in her cell just before her trial Masters" Obi-Wan had to work hard to keep his composure.

"HE DID WHAT?" Master Windu snarled.

"Know this for certain do you Master Kenobi?" asked Master Yoda; his voice audibly shaking.

"Yes Master I do" Obi-Wan looked to the floor "Ahsoka's mental shields collapsed, I could read the entire event from her mind through the Force."

"Hmmm, an animal that man is" Over the hololink, it appeared that Master Yoda was possibly crying.

Master Shaak Ti started to cry; the injustice had finally hit her "We did this to her. This is our fault. This council has failed her; failed her badly. May the Force forgive us, we have fallen." Master Ti hung her head and sobbed.

'You've finally admitted it at last' Obi-Wan thought, he then spoke again "I'm sorry to report that the girl's torment did not end there" A small part of Obi-Wan wanted to drive home to the council how much she had suffered because of their betrayal. "Ahsoka has also been plagued with visions and dreams of a very upsetting nature."

"Did she tell you about these visions?" Master Mundi asked.

"Yes. She has had visions about Darth Sidious Masters. According to her visions, he plans to turn the clones against us using something she referred to as Order 66." Obi-Wan was waiting for the tirade of disbelief from the council.

"Hmmm, investigate that we will." Master Yoda's response surprised Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"The good news Masters, is that Ahsoka's visions have told her who Darth Sidous was." Obi-Wan cast a small smirk when he noticed the council members lean forward; now they value her. How hypocritical.

"Did she tell you who Master Kenobi?" asked Master Ti, between her tears.

"Yes she did. According to her visions, Darth Sidious is Chancellor Palpatine." Even over the hololink, Obi-Wan could sense the shock, fear and anger in his fellow council members.

Master Yoda closed his eyes and looked to the floor. After a while his eyes shoot back open "BLIND WE ARE. WORKING FOR A SITH LORD WE HAVE BEEN" Yoda's outburst shocked everyone.

Master Plo Koon turned to Master Yoda and asked "You believe Little 'Soka's visions are true Master?"

"True they are Master Plo. Played for fools we have been" Master Yoda stated "Confront him we must."

Obi-Wan cut in "If what I understand of her visions is true, then that is what Palpatine wants us do. I believe he has prepared for that."

"Then what do you suggest Obi-Wan?" asked Master Windu.

"If his plan is what I think it is, then the senate may be his weakness."

"An Idea you have given me Master Kenobi" Master Yoda said with a smile "Deal with Palpatine this council will."

"What about Tarkin Masters?" Anakin asked. He couldn't keep himself quiet any longer.

"Deal with him, you and Master Kenobi will" answered Master Yoda.

Anakin gained a smirk on his face; finally the council have made a good decision "Yes Masters."

Finally gaining some control of her tears, Shaak Ti asked "How is Ahsoka?"

Sensing that Master Ti has regained some compassion Obi-Wan answered "She is very unwell Master. She is dangerously underweight and I fear for her mental health. The most amazing thing however is despite it all, she is still on the light side of the force; her spirit is unbroken."

"Where is she?" Master Ti asked; her head in her hands.

Anakin answered "Katooni is watching her in our speeder at the moment. Katooni has prepared some broth for her."

Looking disturbed Master Yoda stated "Bring her back to the temple you will. Help her the Jedi healers will. Abandon her again this council will not" In truth, Yoda was deeply upset by what he heard. He has realised the mistake the council has made.

"Yes Masters" Anakin replied. With that the holo connection broke and Anakin and Obi-Wan were left to themselves again.

"I think we should head to the speeder Anakin and see how Ahsoka is doing."

"Yeah. I hope Katooni is comforting her Master. Ahsoka needs it" Anakin stated. Anakin and Obi-Wan walked back towards the speeder. Anakin smiled when he noticed Katooni and Ahsoka holding each other. He could sense through the Force that Ahsoka was calmer and slightly happier.

Once they got close enough they could hear Ahsoka ask Katooni "Katooni, how long how you been Master Skywalker's Padawan?"

"Since just before the mission to find you" Katooni Answered "but I will never be as good as you were Padawan Tano."

"You will be better Katooni, I promise" Ahsoka answered. She then noticed Anakin and Obi-Wan walk up to them. Ahsoka managed a smile.

"Hello Master , Master Kenobi" Katooni stated "What did the council say master?"

"The council are going to act on what Ahsoka told us Katooni" answered Obi-Wan. He then turned to Ahsoka "They have agreed to help you Ahsoka. I have made them see the mistake they have made with you."

"Thank you Master Kenobi. I'll come back for treatment. Much more than I that I can't say" Ahsoka's response gave all three Jedi a small glimmer of hope that the old Ahsoka would someday return.

Climbing into the speeder Obi-Wan said "Well, we had better start on our way back Anakin."

Climbing in himself Anakin responded "Yes Master." Anakin powered up the speeder which took off. He then guided it out over the lake they had come in over.

Obi-Wan didn't like flying, but he was relieved they were airborne and on the way back to the ship; Ahsoka couldn't change her mind now; she would get the treatment she needed. Anakin's problems had also been solved and he was acting more grown up than he had ever been. Obi-Wan knew that things would definitely start to change when they got back; he could sense that the council had been shocked. Shaak Ti breaking down although upsetting was the change the Jedi Order needed, hopefully things would improve from here.

**That's chapter 6 everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. I know there wasn't any action or anything in it, but it is a very important chapter for what follows. Next Chapter, Ahsoka is taken into treatment by the Jedi Healers and Anakin shocks the council.**


	7. Chapter 7: Anakin makes a Play

**Hello all. Thank you all for the reviews; I'm glad this story is liked. Well, here is chapter 7. Ahsoka is taken into treatment and its Anakin's turn to tirade the council.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 7 – Anakin Makes a Play**

It had been over twelve hours since they had left Ahsoka's shack on Shili, but finally, the Jedi Shuttle landed in the temple's docking bay. Obi-Wan Kenobi was relieved; Ahsoka was still conscious and seemed to be slightly happier than before. There was no doubt in the Jedi Master's mind however that Ahsoka had weeks, maybe even months of medical care and counselling ahead of her. After all that, he reasoned, it was extremely likely that Ahsoka would just go back to Shili and Obi-Wan couldn't blame her in the slightest.

Anakin Skywalker walked down the ship's ramp carrying Ahsoka. The ordeal that his former apprentice had gone through had sickened him but had potentially saved him. Her visions of Palpatine had broken Anakin free of the darkside and he was eternally grateful. It is for this reason that he had come to a decision. In a quiet moment on the ship, away from Katooni and Obi-Wan he had contacted his wife Padmé. He explained everything to her, including the fact that Obi-Wan now knew of their marriage. Sickened by the rape of Ahsoka, Padmé had finally agreed to Anakin's plan.

Katooni followed her master down the ramp and she was extremely relieved to be back at the temple. This mission had proven itself to be far harder than she had ever thought and far more emotional. At that moment, she began to understand why her master had been so attached and why the mission had been so important. Far from being dangerous, her master's attachment to Ahsoka had saved Ahsoka's life and maybe, just maybe brought her back into the Order although Katooni was being realistic; she knew that was unlikely, but she was hopeful.

In the time it had taken for a gurney and a healer to meet them, Ahsoka had drifted off to sleep, her lack of food sapping her energy. Anakin placed her on the gurney and then turned to his Padawan. "Katooni, can you go with the healers and watch over Ahsoka please? I need to know she's ok. I need to speak to Master Kenobi about something."

"Yes Master" Katooni bowed and followed the healer, taking one of Ahsoka's hands in her own.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan was suspicious "What do you want to talk about?" This was unlike Anakin; he was usually at his happiest with a lightsaber in his hand not talking.

Checking around, making sure no one could hear them Anakin answered "I've been speaking to Padmé Master. I can't do this anymore." Anakin gulped; he knew Obi-Wan would initially jump to conclusions.

"Anakin, you're not leaving after all this. Please tell me that's not the case" Obi-Wan was distraught.

"Master, I'm not leaving, but I am going to change this code and the council. I can't keep Padmé and me a secret any longer. I saw what secrets have done to Ahsoka's mental health. She will be in therapy for weeks. " Anakin began to tear up as he mentioned Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan was full of worry "Anakin, surely you're not going to tell the council about your marriage?" Anakin nodded. With wide eyes Obi-Wan continued "You'll be expelled Anakin. Why?"

"Because the council need to see that their precious code has almost brought the destruction of the Order instead of keeping it safe. The council need to see that they are so obsessed with keeping to a code that stops us being human that they have forgotten how to be Jedi in the first place." For the first time in his life, there was no malice or darkness in Anakin's words; he had come to this decision purely because he believed it.

Obi-Wan had to agree; he had come to the same conclusion himself. "I agree Anakin. The code needs to change, but why sacrifice yourself?"

"Master, it's the code that led to the council's coldness and lack of trust that forced Ahsoka away. How many more Jedi will they cast off for the sake of the code and public perception?" Anakin put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder "I know they will probably expel me Master, but I'm doing this for all Jedi, so what happened to Ahsoka doesn't happen again. We need to be able to love, to feel so we can help and understand people better. I know you think I'm just thinking of myself, Padmé and Ahsoka Master, but I'm thinking of everyone. Every sentient being in this galaxy should have the right to feel and love; even you Master." Anakin was thinking clearer than he ever had in his life.

Obi-Wan was stunned; Anakin had never created such a reasoned argument before. Obi-Wan could sense that Anakin was not being selfish, he really was considering everyone. Obi-Wan realised that Anakin was right; the council's lack of compassion over the false accusations against Ahsoka must not happen again. The council must learn trust.

Obi-Wan sighed "You're right Anakin. I know myself what it's like to love, but have the code get in the way. There are times I wonder if Satine would have made it if I'd been allowed to be with her. I'm proud of you for this decision Anakin; you must have learnt it from Ahsoka, I certainly wasn't good enough to teach it you. I'll speak out in your defence Anakin."

"Thank you Master."

"Anakin, promise me one thing" Obi-Wan pointed straight at Anakin. "Promise me you will make them expel you if they rule against you. Don't walk out; make them make the decision. They will learn nothing if you walk."

"Yes Master and can you promise me one thing?" Anakin asked "Promise me you will train Katooni. I don't want her suffering."

"Of course Anakin" Obi-Wan agreed "Well, best get this over with I suppose." Both Jedi left the docking bay and headed for the council chamber.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the council chamber. They noticed that many of the council members were present, though strangely, Master Windu was absent.

"Greetings Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker. A successful mission you have had yes. Shocked we were about Palpatine. Ahsoka's rape tragic that was" Master Yoda was trying to be happy, but his feelings told him something was about to happen "but something to tell us you have young Skywalker." It was statement rather than a question.

"Yes Master" Anakin paused for second; building up the courage "Masters, I have come to this council today to make a confession. A confession which has a purpose."

"A confession you say?" Master Yoda was intrigued; he could sense the change and lack of darkness in Anakin's force signature.

"Yes Master. I have hidden a secret from this council since the beginning of this war nearly three years ago. Seeing Ahsoka in the state she now is has made me realise I cannot keep it anymore."

"What secret?" asked Master Mundi.

"Masters" Anakin gulped "I'm married to Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo."

"What do you have to say for yourself Skywalker? You know you have broken our sacred code" snapped Master Saesee Tiin.

Anakin smirked; he'd been waiting for this. They asked for it; they were going to get it "Masters, I now know for a fact that the Code is wrong. It has led to such coldness within the Order that there is no trust here anymore. Ahsoka lying in the halls of healing in that state is proof of that. Masters, how can we be people, sentient beings, if we are not allowed of feel, not allowed to care for one another?"

"Attachments are dangerous Skywalker. You are proof of that" blasted Master Mundi.

"Says the guy that has five wives" Anakin returned triumphantly; Anakin was well aware of the reason Ki-Adi-Mundi was allowed his exception to the rule, but couldn't resist the comeback anyway even though he knew it was low. Master Mundi went silent and looked to the floor. Knowing he'd scored some kind of victory, Anakin continued "My point master is that forming attachments does not stop someone from being a Jedi, rather it makes them a better Jedi. I admit my statement to Master Mundi was underhand, but that was the point, Master Mundi has five wives and has served on this council for years."

Master Yoda was chuckling; he couldn't help but find Anakin's statement slightly amusing "Interesting this conversation is. Continue you will Master Skywalker."

"Masters, I ask this code be changed not because I am married. I am fully aware that I will be in all likelihood expelled from the Order, I accept that. Rather I ask this code be changed so that Ahsoka's situation can never happen again so that never again will a Jedi have his or her heart ripped in two if they find someone they connect with. Masters, the right to marry and form close relationships is granted to every sentient being in this galaxy except us." Anakin paused, both for breath and composure. "If I may be blunt, the Jedi Order is so fixed on the code that we have forgotten trust and friendship. We have forgotten what it is to just be Jedi."

"Hmmm a well stated argument you have made Skywalker" Master Yoda stated. He then looked at Obi-Wan "Something to say you have Master Kenobi?"

"Yes Master" responded Obi-Wan "If this would have come to light several months ago then I would have agreed that Anakin has broken the code, but not now. Masters, I admit that Ahsoka leaving the Order and being found in that state has affected me immensely. I now agree with Anakin that the code has left this order blind to feelings of trust and love. The look on Ahsoka's face as she told Anakin and me about Tarkin raping her will live with me till I die. It could have been avoided if we would have shown her some trust. Trust that the code and this war have taken from us. I understand that as Jedi we serve the Republic first, but we must remember close friends also."

"The code has been around for a thousand years Master Kenobi" stated Master Plo.

"Master Plo, you found Ahsoka as a youngling. I can sense the feeling of sadness and loss within you. Ahsoka's decision has affected you too, but you can't show it. You can't properly grieve. This is the point Anakin is trying to make." Obi-Wan then turned to the council as a whole "Masters, the code was created to stop attachments from sending Jedi to the darkside, but as you have all no doubt sensed, the darkness in Anakin has gone. It was his love for Padmé and Ahsoka that drove it out of him. May I remind you Masters, that it has also led to this council knowing that Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

"Hmmm need to discuss this the council do" Master Yoda began "but no time there is. Deal with Palpatine in the senate we must. Need the help of Skywalker's wife we do. Contact her we will. Gather all available Jedi we will. Make our decision over Skywalker after the council will."

Anakin then asked "Masters, as I said, I expect to be expelled. I have made peace with that and will accept it if that is the council's decision, but whilst you are dealing with Sidious, can I ask that I deal with Tarkin. I feel I owe Ahsoka that."

"Deal with him you can. Help you Master Kenobi will."

"Thank you Master Yoda" Anakin bowed, and headed out of the door followed by Obi-Wan. Once outside the door Anakin turned to Obi-Wan "Thank you for your back up Master."

"I consider you a brother Anakin and I am proud of your argument in there."

"Do you think they will listen Master?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know Anakin, but I wouldn't be too optimistic" Obi-Wan sighed "I think the council are too stubborn to listen to anyone but themselves."

"At least Master Windu wasn't there. He would have been a real problem" Anakin said.

"Yes, I sometimes wonder what's wrong with him" Obi-Wan laughed "Anyway Anakin, I think we should get Tarkin now."

Anakin gained an evil smirk on his face; if this was to be his last act as a Jedi, he was going to make it worthwhile. Tarkin was going to be sorry he ever accused Ahsoka in the first place much less raping her. Anakin decided he wasn't going to make it quick or easy for Tarkin. No, Tarkin was going to suffer like Ahsoka had, and Anakin was not going to fall to the darkside to do it; he had better control than that now.

**Well, that's chapter 7. I really wanted to have Anakin unleash at the council. I hope you like it. Again Ideas and reviews welcome. Next chapter, Anakin and Obi-Wan scare the living bleep out of Admiral Tarkin and Palpatine gets a surprise he had never expected.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Darkness Defeated

**HI everyone. Thank you for the exceptional reviews, it really means a lot to me. Here's chapter 8 and the moment everyone seems to want; Anakin has a "word" with Tarkin and Palpatine gets a very big surprise in the senate. Also why was Mace Windu missing in the previous chapter? You'll find out in this chapter.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 8 – The Darkness Defeated**

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker landed their speeder outside Admiral Tarkin's Office. This was the moment that Anakin was waiting for; He will make Tarkin pay for raping his little Snips. In fact Tarkin will regret the day he ever accused her in the first place. Anakin had a new found determination about him; a determination for justice. He decided he'd hurt Tarkin far more than just killing him. Oh no, he'd scare him more than that; he'd turn him over to the council. Anakin was interested to see how Tarkin would cope with the situation he put Ahsoka in. Anakin smirked at this thought; just because he was now committed to the light side approach doesn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. "Let me take the lead on this please Master?" Anakin uttered.

"Ok Anakin" Obi-Wan planned to allow that anyway. Obi-Wan himself had to admit that Anakin's approach was more appropriate to this situation. "Just remember that we are here to arrest him."

"Yes Master" Anakin replied. With that the two Jedi walked up to Tarkin's office. They noticed two clone troopers on guard outside. "Leave us" Anakin demanded.

Both troopers noticed the look on both Jedi's faces; with a hint of fear in their voice they both replied "Yes generals." They both left the scene as quickly as possible.

Anakin didn't bother to knock; he just blew the door down and walked right in. Admiral Tarkin had a look of fear on his face; he already knew he was in trouble. He had feared this since Ahsoka was found innocent and released. "G….Generals" he stuttered.

Sensing Tarkin's fear, Anakin put on an evil smile "Tell me Admiral, is it normal military procedure to rape your prisoners, or do you just reserve that for pretty young girls?" Anakin let out a massive force blast and slammed Tarkin against the back wall of the office.

"G…G…General please" Tarkin was pleading; this was the end, he knew it.

Anakin ignored him. He walked around Tarkin's desk "Did you really think you'd get away with falsely accusing her and then raping her Admiral?" Anakin slammed Tarkin with a right cross sending the Admiral slamming into filing cabinets in the corner of the room. "I don't take kindly to people doing bad things to people I love."

"General, the evidence against her….." Tarkin was cut off by Anakin slamming him in the stomach with full force punch.

"The evidence against her was fake Admiral, as I proved." Using the Force, Anakin lifted Tarkin into the air and swept him sideways, slamming him into the side wall. Although Anakin was putting on a display of pure anger and hate, in reality, he was more controlled than he'd ever been. He had no intention of actually killing Tarkin; he did, however, have every intention of making Tarkin believe that he had. "I know you raped her Admiral and you're going to pay. You destroyed her life so I'm going to destroy yours."

Obi-Wan stood by the office door. Normally, he'd be telling Anakin to calm down, but for some reason, he had no inclination to do that. He knew that Anakin needed this; he knew that Ahsoka needed this. In addition, Obi-Wan sensed the new level of control that Anakin displayed. Obi-Wan smiled at the difference in his former apprentice; it just made him sad that this was likely to be Anakin's last act as a Jedi. Obi-Wan decided to just let this play out; he'd just make sure that Anakin didn't actually kill Tarkin and leave it at that.

By now, Tarkin was out of his mind with fear; he couldn't see a way out of this. There was no way he could compete with a very angry Jedi Knight; Anakin in particular. He was desperate "Master Skywalker please I beg you."

"You beg me?" Anakin was really enjoying this; he could sense that Tarkin was losing his mind. It was almost time to give Tarkin his demands, but he would rub Tarkin's nose in it a bit more first. "You expect me to show you mercy Admiral? I don't remember you offering Ahsoka mercy. No, wait a minute; you just demanded that she was executed. It's only thanks to Ventress that she is still alive. Admiral, I don't think you are in any position to beg for mercy." Anakin flashed an evil smirk. Even though it was an act, it had the desired effect.

"General Skywalker, General Kenobi, please, I was only doing my job."

"Oh, so it's your job to rape prisoners then Admiral?" Anakin was highly amused by that answer "Do you know what's worse? Ahsoka saved your life. How could you do that to her? That's it you're done." Anakin ignited his saber and pointed its blue blade right at the Admiral's throat.

"Generals please, I beg you…I'll do anything" Tarkin was losing control of himself; he was shaking with fear.

Anakin flashed a smile. 'Got him' he thought to himself; with deliberate menace in his voice Anakin demanded "Alright Tarkin, if you value your life that much then you will record a full apology to Ahsoka Tano for her false imprisonment and her rape. Then you are going to write and sign a full confession stating you raped her. The Jedi Council will then decide what to do with you."

Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's amusement; he had worked out Anakin's plan and decided that now was the right time to play along. Stepping forward Obi-Wan stated "I suggest you write that confession Admiral or I might walk out of the door and leave you with Anakin. I can assure you he is not happy right now and in that frame of mind, he really does like to think with his lightsaber."

"Anything. Anything." Tarkin had resigned himself to his fate. It was over; he knew it. The sentence for rape was life imprisonment but it was preferable to being left with Anakin at that moment.

Using the force, Anakin picked Tarkin up and slammed him down in front of the holo projector. "Now, start recording Admiral before I change my mind on letting you live." Anakin was delighted; he had gotten Ahsoka justice. He hoped it would go some way towards her recovery; he also hoped that the council would not go easy on Tarkin.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jedi Master Mace Windu was hurrying; although successful, his assignment had taken most of the afternoon. He had confirmed that Ahsoka's visions were true; Palpatine was indeed the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and he had gotten a recording to prove it. He couldn't help but sense however that he had missed something important in the council chamber as he was accomplishing his task. Putting it to the back of his mind, he raced on; his destination was the senate. He hoped to meet up with Master Yoda and many other Jedi although he wasn't sure who they would be. Although Master Windu was not one to worry, preferring to trust the will of the Force, he was relieved when he noticed Master Yoda.

"Greeting Master Windu" Master Yoda began "Confirmed Ahsoka's visions you have?"

"Yes. There can be no doubt that Palpatine is a Sith" Master Windu sighed "Former Padawan Tano's vision are in fact true."

"Got what we need have you?"

"Yes" Mace stated, holding up a holo disk "It's taken me all afternoon, but he won't be able to deny what is on this. I'm actually surpised; I thought he would have had better security in his communications than that."

"Good this is" Master Yoda paused before continuing; he knew Windu wouldn't like the next statement "Deliver it to Senator Skywalker you must."

"Senator Skywalker?" questioned Master Windu.

"Married to the senator of Naboo young Anakin Skywalker is. Told us this afternoon he did"

"He's what?" Master Windu was less than impressed "We will have to expel him." Mace saw no option.

"Enough of that there has been" Master Yoda looked to the floor "Discuss this later we must. Deal with Sidious now we must. Deliver the disk to Senator Skywalker you will. Needs it she does."

Agreeing that the Sith Lord must take priority Mace headed towards Padmé Skywalker. He found the senator in her office, preparing to give the speech she had agreed with Master Yoda. Bowing slightly, Mace gave her the disk. Padmé noticed the look on the Jedi Master's face "I take it you know" she stated in a resigned tone.

"Yes I do" Mace replied quite sharply. He had to remind himself that Padmé had done nothing wrong in his eyes, it was Anakin that had.

"Please don't treat Ani harshly" she pleaded. Padmé had to do her best not to lay into Mace Windu. She still hadn't forgiven the order for the treatment of Ahsoka. "It wasn't our fault we fell in love."

"The council will discuss it later senator. For now, the business at hand must take priority."

Reluctantly she agreed "Yes. I still can't believe Palpatine is a Sith. Its unthinkable how damage he could do. I'll do what we agreed." With that, Master Windu headed back out and took his position in the senate and waited for the inevitable.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Padmé stood on her floating podium and waited for the right time. As usual, the senate had descended almost into a riot. She began to think that Palpatine was doing this deliberately to avoid any genuine decisions being made; she quickly realised that's exactly what he was doing. Eventually a slight lull appeared in proceedings; perfect.

Padmé began her speech. "Members of the Senate, I come before you today not just as the senator of Naboo, but also as a chosen representative of the Jedi Order. It is my sad duty to inform this senate that a Sith Lord has infiltrated this very senate."

A huge volume of noise and mumbling spread throughout the senate. Various senators started to shout: "A Sith Lord?" "Impossible!" "The Chancellor would never allow it." Palpatine started to look uneasy.

Padmé continued "I'm afraid it's true. I'm also afraid to say that the Jedi Order gave me the identity of the Sith earlier today along with a recording proving it." Padmé inserted the disk from Mace Windu into the holo system on her podium. "It brings me great sadness to state that Chancellor Palpatine is in fact the Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious; as this recording will show." She instructed the computer to play. A large holographic recording of Palpatine having a holographic conversation with Count Dooku and General Grievous appeared.

"_I want you Count to launch full scale attack on Coruscant. You will use this as a decoy to kidnap me from my office."_

"_But what good will that do Master?"_

"_It's time the Sith rose up my friend; my time as Palpatine is coming to an end. Only together can we have total victory and grind the Jedi Order into dust."_

"_What about me my Lord?"_

"_General Grievous, you are needed on Utapau. We will make the Jedi fools think you are hiding. From there you will strike."_

"_It will be done my Lord."_

The recording was met my mass condemnation. Padmé then continued "As you can see, there is no doubt that our own chancellor has in fact been collaborating with the Separatists to bring about an age of Sith rule. I therefore call that Palpatine is removed from office affective immediately and tried for treason against The Republic and democracy."

"He's a traitor. He must be removed; removed now."

"Arrest him. He is s Separatist." This was met by thunderous applause; it was clear the senate had voted him out.

Palpatine stood up. His eyes glowing a horrible yellow colour "I'll make you all pay for this, and I'll make the Jedi pay for their treachery." He turned to the clone commander behind him "Execute Order 66."

In response the clone commander stated "I'm sorry, but you are no longer chancellor; I cannot follow your order."

"WHAT? Well if you will not follow my order, then you will die as well." Palpatine unleashed a volley of force lightening that killed the clone instantly. "You will all die."

A wave of panic overcame the senate just as ten Jedi appeared led my Masters Yoda and Windu backed up by over three dozen clone troopers. "Finished you are Darth Sidious. Fight us all you cannot."

"You are no match for the power of the Dark Side." Sidious unleashed a torrent of lightening at Yoda who caught it in his palm. With the help of Master Windu and Master Plo Koon, he turned the lightening back on Sidious. Sidious screamed in pain as he was overcome with his own attack. The rest of the Jedi attacked.

As powerful as he was, he couldn't handle an attack by ten Jedi at once, the final blow was landed by Master Aayla Secura; her blue blade severing Palpatine's head from his body.

"Over it is" Master Yoda stated. The Jedi all nodded.

Mace Windu then addressed the senate "Members of the senate, we know that Palpatine has been making it look like we intend to overthrow the senate. I can assure you, that is not the case. As proof of this, we now call on this senate to elect a new chancellor who values peace. Since this does not concern the Jedi Order, we bid you all good night and may the Force be with you."

As the applause died down, the Jedi all bowed and left the senate. The next issue at hand was the question of Anakin's confession. Every Master in the council, even Master Windu, knew that this would affect the whole order. The discussion would last a long time.

**Well that's chapter 8. I hope you all liked it. Anakin comes clean to Ahsoka and Katooni next chapter and of course the important decision regarding the code. In addition, Ahsoka makes a request.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Council Decides

**Hi, thanks for the reviews. I may tidy chapter 8 up at some point, but for now, here's chapter 9. Anakin comes clean to Ahsoka and Katooni and the council finally makes a decision, but what does Ahsoka request?**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 9 – The Council Decides**

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker walked into the halls of healing. They had just handed Admiral Tarkin to temple security; thanks to Anakin's persuasion, Tarkin had composed and signed a written confession about raping Ahsoka. They were here to make sure Ahsoka got to see Tarkin's apology. They both knew it was vital for Ahsoka's recovery. They arrived to see Ahsoka lying in bed and Katooni sitting next to her. Both girls were glued to the holonet projector that Katooni had brought in.

"…_we bid you all good night and may the Force be with you."_

Ahsoka beamed as she witnessed Palpatine being brought down; the council had listened to her, they'd actually listened. She was overcome; the council had finally showed her some trust and acted on what her visions had said. As she began to cry tears of joy, she noticed Anakin and Obi-Wan walk into the room. "Anakin, Master Kenobi; they listened, they actually listened to me. Darth Sidious is dead." Tears continued to well up in Ahsoka's eyes; it was clear her emotions were uncontrolled.

"That is excellent news Snips" Anakin exclaimed as he ran and embraced Ahsoka "Master Kenobi and I have got more good news for you."

"What?" Ahsoka was full of joy for the first time in over a month.

"We have arrested Tarkin" Obi-Wan moved to stand close to Katooni "Anakin….er…convinced him to sign a confession."

"What did Tarkin do Master?" Katooni asked. She had a feeling that it wasn't good whatever it was.

Ahsoka decided to answer since she knew Anakin could be a little blunt with things "He did something to me Katooni" Ahsoka looked down "Something you're too young to understand; something I hope you will never have to understand."

"Oh" Katooni uttered. Katooni instantly understood what Ahsoka meant; she had had biology lessons in the temple after all "I'm so sorry Ahsoka; I didn't know you had been raped." Katooni started to cry.

Anakin knelt down next to Katooni "I'm sorry you heard this Katooni. Ahsoka is right; you are too young to fully understand, but what happened to Ahsoka was terrible and demeaning and Tarkin will pay for defiling her; the council will see to that. We will talk about this Katooni I promise. I don't want this upsetting you."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but be impressed both by Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka was showing wisdom and calmness way beyond her years, despite the delicate state her mental health was obviously in and Anakin was showing a level of teaching ability that Obi-Wan believed that he himself could never reach. Obi-Wan then spoke "Ahsoka, Admiral Tarkin has recorded something for you. I promise you will want to watch it."

With slight reluctance, Ahsoka nodded. Obi-Wan brought out a small holo projector and pressed play. A slightly dishevelled Admiral Tarkin appeared. Ahsoka smirked when she noticed this; Anakin had obviously had a little fun with him.

"_I am recording this message to the former Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. I want to sincerely apologise to you for what has occurred to you. I see now that I accused you in error and that you were imprisoned illegally. This is unacceptable and I take full responsibility for your false imprisonment. I am very pleased that the truth has now been found and the true culprit is now in custody._

_I also want to formally apologise for my treatment of you in your cell. I now see that raping any woman is unjustified especially a prisoner. Now you are free, I hope you can recover from your ordeal and I hope and pray I haven't damaged you permanently. I admit, I thought you would be an easy girl to rape as you would most likely be executed; I am pleased that I was wrong. I want you know Ahsoka that I have signed a confession and expect to be punished by the Jedi Council and the Law._

_I will now sign off; what do you Jedi say? Oh yes… May the Force be with you."_

Ahsoka instantly burst out in tears as the recording shut down. She sobbed uncontrollably but turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin; she smiled between the tears "Thank you. I never thought he would be brought to justice."

Katooni was in tears also "I hope the council feed him to a starving rancor."

Anakin had to laugh at Katooni's response; he had a similar hope himself "Well said my young padawan."

Obi-Wan smiled but he knew they were here for a sadder reason as well "Anakin, do you think you should tell them now?"

Anakin nodded "Yes I should I suppose."

"Tell us what Master?" Katooni asked.

Anakin swallowed then began "Ahsoka, Katooni. I've got to come clean to you both. There's a very high possibility that I will be expelled from the Order later today."

Katooni's crying intensified. Barely controlling her tears she asked "Why?"

Ahsoka leaned back on her pillow; she had an idea what was coming. She had suspected for a while and after Anakin told her he understood about her leaving she was certain she was right.

"I have told the council that I'm married to Senator Padmé Amidala." Anakin pulled Katooni into a hug "I couldn't keep my secret anymore. I want you to know Katooni that I am glad you are my padawan, but I must make a stand. The Order must change."

"I knew it" Ahsoka muttered. She was happy that Anakin had someone but she felt very sorry for Katooni. Confessing to the council wasn't one of Anakin's best ideas in her view; he could've easily kept it hidden. However, Ahsoka agreed that the Jedi Code definitely needed altering.

"What will happen to me?" Katooni asked as she pressed herself against Anakin; her world had come crashing down. She truly believed she was going to lose her new master.

"Master Kenobi has agreed to take you as his padawan if I get expelled Katooni. You will be trained; I wouldn't have made this decision if you would have been left stranded."

Sniffing away tears, Katooni nodded "When will you know?"

"I guess the council are discussing it as we speak. We will know soon I dare say" Obi-Wan said with sadness. Obi-Wan wasn't sure that he could keep going; first Ahsoka left the order now it was likely Anakin was gone as well. "Just have wait I suppose."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Two hours later a youngling walked into Ahsoka's room in the halls of healing.

"Petro" Katooni ran and hugged him.

"Hi Katooni" he responded "I heard you got picked as a padawan."

"Have you been picked yet?" she asked.

He shook his head, but smiled when he saw Ahsoka "Hi Ahsoka."

"Hi Petro" Ahsoka smiled. "It's good to see you."

Petro looked around "I'm actually here to tell Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi that the council are ready for them. Master Windu asked me to convey the message. I guess you should come as well Katooni."

All three Jedi nodded. "I'll see you later Ahsoka, whatever the outcome" Anakin said.

"Good luck Master" Ashoka responded. The three Jedi followed Petro out of the room and headed to the council chamber. Now alone, Ahsoka wondered what the outcome would be, she wasn't very optimistic; the council hadn't given her any reason to be. At least she could spend more time with Anakin if he was expelled.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Anakin, Katooni and Obi-Wan stood outside the council doors. Obi-Wan assumed he wasn't called to take part in the discussion because he had already given his view on the matter. He was glad really; the last thing he needed was a heated discussion with Mace Windu.

"Enter you all may." Even through the doors Master Yoda's voice was business like.

Anakin, Katooni and Obi-Wan entered the council chamber. Anakin had to hand it to the council masters; there was no indication of their decision on any of their faces. How could they be so cold and emotionless? Nevertheless, Anakin decided to be gracious and accept his fate; after all expulsion wasn't so bad; he would be free. Moving to the centre of the room he bowed "Masters."

"Given us much to discuss you have" Master Yoda's tone of voice was surprisingly joyful "Taken us a long time this has."

Master Windu then spoke "I want you to know Skywalker" Mace spoke with a certain air of contempt "I my view you have acted irresponsibly and have let your emotions rule your judgement."

Master Shaak Ti couldn't take this anymore; she was normally so serene, but on this occasion, she was annoyed "Master Windu. May I remind you that Skywalker's emotions are the only reason that Ahsoka is still alive and therefore the only reason we have just been able to defeat Darth Sidious. We treated Ahsoka shamefully because we were so obsessed with the code and the senate."

Swallowing some of his pride Master Windu responded "I have made errors with young Tano. I do admit that now. Maybe some change is required." He lowered his head. For the first time anyone can remember, Master Windu looked slightly broken.

"Young Skywalker" Master Mundi spoke with a slight air of discomfort "You cut me down earlier today with a statement that was flippant and underhand" he lowered his head "but I can't disagree with its meaning. I was being hypocritical. Whatever the reason is, I do have five wives and therefore I cannot really justify criticising you on this matter."

Master Plo Koon then spoke up "Before we deliver the final decision I just want to say that this whole situation has hurt me immensely just as Master Kenobi said. I admit myself that I do have an attachment to Little 'Soka. I will never forgive myself for not supporting her more during those unfortunate events. In many ways, I blame myself for her current condition. Since I have myself broken the code to some degree, it would be hypocritical of me also to criticise you. That is the reason I voted the way I did."

Anakin was surprised by how this was going. He could sense similar feelings from most of the council members. He was beginning to wonder exactly what the council's decision was.

Master Yoda delivered the final verdict. What he said shocked everyone "Punished young Skywalker will not be. Sanction your marriage this council does. Altered the code will be. Allow marriage and relationships we now do. Make an official statement latter tonight the Jedi Order will."

A massive beaming smile spread across Anakin's face "Thank you Masters."

Obi-Wan and Katooni both moved to Anakin "Well done Anakin. I'm proud of you; you will make a far better master one day than I will ever be. Tell Padmé I'm glad you have each other and that she now has the entire Jedi Order behind her."

Katooni was delighted; she still had her master and she could look forward to falling in love maybe. She smiled at that thought "Congratulations Master" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Congratulate Padmé Skywalker we must" Master Yoda stated.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She has been elected as the new chancellor" replied Master Windu "We heard about it ten minutes ago."

Anakin stood with wide eyes "What?" he again broke out with a smile. "Masters, may Katooni and I be excused? We need to check on Ahsoka's status with the healers and I need to congratulate my wife."

"Dismissed you both are but need Master Kenobi we do. Write the official announcement this council must."

Anakin and Katooni bowed and turned to leave when Master Plo spoke "I'm coming with you. I need to visit Little 'Soka; I must try to repair some of the damage that has been done to her. Writing statements isn't my strong point anyway." He stood up and followed Anakin and Katooni out of the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka was surprised when she sensed Anakin, Katooni and Master Plo approach her room. Ahsoka hadn't actually used the Force much since she left the Order; she wasn't sure she could fully trust herself to do so, but she still paid attention to the feelings she got through the Force. She could sense that Anakin was delighted; did that mean….? Just as she asked herself the question, the three Jedi entered her room.

"Good evening Little 'Soka" Master Plo tried to sound as happy as he could.

"Co to yar Master Plo" Ahsoka responded; for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to be mad.

Master Plo smiled at Ahsoka's response. It was the first sign of the old Ahsoka that had been seen in over a month. "How are doing?"

"I'm doing ok Master Plo but I keep breaking down with emotions. At least the healers are feeding me good. I've got almost unlimited access to food." Ahsoka turned to Anakin "So….What was the outcome?"

Anakin beamed "I have been allowed to stay Ahsoka."

"That's great Anakin" Ahsoka smiled "I was worried for you."

"It's actually better than that. The code has been changed. The council have allowed attachments."

Ahsoka was stunned "Wow. It's about time. It would take me walking away to convince them wouldn't it? Typical!"

Master Plo was hurt by Ahsoka's attitude but he couldn't blade her "Ah Little 'Soka what can we do to make it up to you? What can we do to repair some of the damage done to you?"

Ahsoka winced; she hadn't seen this coming but there was one thing that still deeply upset her: Barriss. Ahsoka asked "Master Plo, what has happened to Barriss?"

Master Plo sighed "Padawan Offee has been tried. She is to be executed next week."

Ahsoka swallowed hard; as much as Barriss had betrayed her, Ahsoka couldn't allow this "Master Plo. Can I see Barriss? I know she's not herself; it's not her but the dark side in her that has done those things. Please Master Plo, I think I can redeem her; turn her back to light. I've got to save her."

"Save her?" Questioned Anakin "But, she betrayed you; betrayed all of us."

"I know Anakin, but I have got to try. I will lose my own soul completely if I don't. I don't want anyone else to die; Barriss was my best friend; I can't abandon her."

"We must allow this" Master Plo mumbled to himself "If you believe you can turn her back to the light Little 'Soka then I will speak to the council. For now rest Little 'Soka. You have earned it."

"Thank you and goodnight Master Plo." Ahsoka smiled.

"Goodnight Little 'Soka" Master plo bowed and walked out of the room. 'I must speak to the council and Master Unduli' he thought to himself.

Anakin said "I must go myself Snips. Padmé has been elected chancellor and I must go and ahem congratulate her."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes; she knew exactly what Anakin was going to Padmé for "Night master tell her well done from me. Night Katooni."

"Night Padawan Tano" Katooni replied. Both Jedi left Ahsoka's room. Ahsoka couldn't believe it; the Jedi Council have allowed attachments? She never thought she'd see the day but she was delighted; Tarkin was in custody, Palpatine was dead and her former Master was still a Jedi. Ahsoka smiled; maybe there would be a good outcome to all this after all but she did begin to dread the loneliness she would go back to on Shili.

**Well that's chapter 9. A slightly longer chapter his time; I hope you all like. Next Chapter; will the council allow Ahsoka to try and turn Barriss back and what will happen if they do? What will Master Luminara Unduli make of it?**


	10. Chapter 10: Barriss Redeems?

**Hello everyone. Thank you for all the reviews tips and hints. I am still new to writing so I am glad for them. Anyway, here's chapter 10. What does Ahsoka have to say to Barriss? What does Luminara Unduli make of it?**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 10 – Barriss Redeems?**

It was the day after the council agreed to allow attachments. The council had been debating whether to allow Ahsoka the chance to try and redeem Barriss Offee, the true perpetrator of the temple bombing for most of the day. Finally they decided to allow her the chance providing she was accompanied by a current Jedi. After Master Plo Koon had spoken to her, Master Luminara Unduli demanded to be the accompanying Jedi. Barriss Offee had been her Padawan after all and she felt partly responsible for the torture that Ahsoka had been through and therefore Ahsoka leaving the Order.

Luminara and Ahsoka therefore, were flying in a Jedi speeder heading towards the military prison. If she was being honest, it wasn't a place Ahsoka really wanted to go, the memories of her incarceration and rape still fixed in her mind, but she knew she had to if there was any chance of saving Barriss. Ahsoka couldn't hide the slight fear she had as she saw the prison in the distance; her memories were still too fresh, too raw for her to feel anything else. The other problem for Ahsoka was the healers; they had only allowed her to be out for a couple of hours as she was still physically week.

Sensing Ahsoka's slight fear Luminara spoke "Ahsoka, why are you doing this? Barriss made her choice; she knew it would cost her life."

As Luminara said that, Ahsoka's mind began to race. Thoughts and memories flooded through her of times she had been with Barriss; crawling under that droid factory under Geonosis, being trapped under that same factory after they blew the reactor with the tank, fighting Barriss after she had been taken over by Geonosian worms, the times they had spent talking in the temple and that trip to Dex's Diner just before this all happened. It was too much; tears began to escape Ahsoka's eyes as she finally answered "I have to do this Master Unduli. She was my best friend and I know the Barriss that did that bombing wasn't the same Barriss I knew or that you knew. I have to get the old Barriss back; I have nothing else left. My soul will die if I don't try."

Sadness washed over Master Unduli; she couldn't help but feel sorry for Ahsoka as she realised that Ahsoka spoke the truth. Ahsoka didn't have anything; it made Luminara mad. To her, it just didn't seem fair. Luminara wanted Barriss back also and finally with the change of code, she could admit it "You know Ahsoka, I viewed Barriss like a daughter. I know at the time it was against the code. I think it was because of this that I kept the relationship distant. Why didn't I see she had problems? To think, I had the gall to criticise Skywalker for being too attached to you. Well I'm the fool now aren't I? Barriss is my failure; if you redeem her Ahsoka, you redeem me as well."

Ahsoka didn't know how to respond to that; she could tell the difference the change in the Jedi code was having already. When Ahsoka first met her, Master Unduli would never have admitted something like that, now she could sense Luminara's feelings far more easily; she could now tell how close Luminara wanted to be to her apprentice "You really loved her like a daughter didn't you Master?"

"Yes I did Ahsoka and it was that blasted code that made me blind to her problems." Trying to release some of her built up anger Luminara shook her head almost in desperation "At least now, with the attachment rule gone, we can admit to caring for people. Again I've got Skywalker and you to thank for that."

On hearing that, Ahsoka reached into the Force and gained a new determination "I'll bring her back Master Unduli. I know how; I'm sure of it."

Luminara was amazed; she couldn't work out where Ahsoka's strength was coming from. Luminara reasoned that if what happened to Ahsoka had happened to her, she would be in pieces round about now. "I hope you do Ahsoka, there has been enough death now." Secretly however, Luminara doubted whether Barriss could be redeemed, but she had to hope.

"Yes there has. At least I'll see no more of it I hope" Although Ahsoka said it, she felt a stab though her heart as she said it for some reason.

Ahsoka's statement raised a question in Luminara's mind she had to ask "Ahsoka, when your treatment is finished, what will you do?"

Ahsoka was caught cold; she only briefly thought about it "I suppose I'll go back to Shili; I've got nowhere else to go. I think I need some lessons in hunting however or a job." Ahsoka let out a dry laugh.

Luminara looked down a shook her head. She didn't like that answer; Ahsoka didn't deserve to live her life alone because of a council mistake "Try to find something to do or someone to be with Ahsoka."

"I'll try" Ahsoka wasn't sure exactly what she'd try however. In fact, she wasn't even sure what she was good at; Jedi training wasn't much use for anything except being a Jedi. Ahsoka shuddered at that thought.

"Well we're here" Luminara stated as she landed the speeder by the prison entrance. She led Ahsoka through the security checks and finally into the prison wing.

Ahsoka felt her apprehension rise as she walked through the prison; she had to keep reminding herself that she was only visiting this time, she could get out, and she wasn't locked in. Ahsoka didn't realise the damage simply being locked in had done to her. Every time Master Unduli led her through secured doors, she flinched as they closed behind them almost as if she wouldn't be able to go back through them. Ahsoka was certainly relieved when they finally reached Barriss's cell.

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Luminara asked even though she knew the answer already.

'Hm, hell of a time to ask that question' Ahsoka thought to herself as she looked through the force field at Barriss "Yes I'm sure."

"I'll be right out here. If anything happens and you're not happy at anything call me understand?" Luminara was concerned about this. She hoped it would work and Ahsoka could redeem Barriss but she also feared the exact opposite outcome; what if Ahsoka fell?

Ahsoka nodded as the force field was released. As she entered Barriss's cell she raised her mental shields, hoping her mental state had recovered enough, and stated "Hello Barriss."

Barriss Offee lifted her head; she had suspected something was up when she was placed in force binders, but she hadn't expected this "You're the last person I expected to see here. Come to gloat have you?"

Ahsoka was taken back; Barriss really has changed. This close, Ahsoka could sense the darkness in Barriss, but to her relief, she could also sense that the dark side hadn't fully consumed Barriss; there was a spark of light. The Force also told Ahsoka the angle to take "I've got nothing to gloat over Barriss, thanks to you."

Now Barriss was taken back "Now you're nice and safe and sound? I'd say you have." Barriss really didn't care about Ahsoka now; her plan to frame her had failed so what was the point in caring?

Ahsoka deliberately showed a hint of anger; she knew Barriss would sense it "Do I look like I was safe and sound Barriss?" Ahsoka still looked thin and slightly drawn so Ahsoka planned to use that to her advantage.

For curiosity's sake, Barriss studied Ahsoka. She stunned at what she saw. Ahsoka looked like she hadn't been eating properly and she could sense Ahsoka's mental distress. Barriss couldn't help but be concerned even though she knew she shouldn't care "What happened? I'd have thought the council would welcome you back."

"They did ask me back Barriss but how could I go back? They clearly didn't trust me so I couldn't trust them or myself." Ahsoka now dropped her anger act "However Barriss things are changing. The Order is changing. Even though I'm not a Jedi anymore, the Jedi healers are helping me."

Barriss was confused. She realised she was starting to care about what Ahsoka had gone through, even though she didn't know why. "Why did you need help though?"

Ahsoka's face fell as she started to tell the story "Barriss, Admiral Tarkin raped me in my cell just before my trial. Add to that the fact that I was tormented by visions of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and his evil plans."

Barriss started to feel a hint of sorrow; had she really caused Ahsoka to suffer like this? "What? Ahsoka no..T…that's terrible."

Ahsoka began to cry again, this time deliberately, "Barriss, I was so ashamed, when I was cleared and I had left the Order, I ran. I ran all the way to Shili but I couldn't look after myself. Barriss I would have died of starvation if Skyguy hadn't have come and found me." Sniffing away her increasing volume of tears Ahsoka went for the kill "Barriss, you were my best friend. Why did you do this to me? To the Jedi?"

Barriss began to falter; she really had caused Ahsoka to suffer. She'd caused everyone to suffer "I…I told you; the Republic and the Jedi Order are corrupt; thinking more about war than the people." Barriss gave the reason, but somehow, it didn't sound as convincing to her as when she said it in Ahsoka's trial.

"So that required you to kill innocent people and frame me then?" Ahsoka snapped. She could sense that Barriss was beginning to wobble.

Barriss didn't know what to say "I….I….I had to do something. The Republic was lost in darkness." She knew she wasn't being very convincing now.

"Barriss, Chancellor Palpatine was Darth Sidious. I saw him in the visions I had. He's dead Barriss, the Jedi have killed him." Ahsoka grabbed Barriss's shoulders "Barriss, open your mind. The dark cloud in the Force has gone. Padmé Skywalker is the Chancellor now."

"Padmé Skywalker?" Barriss asked; now she was confused.

Ahsoka smiled "Anakin is married to Padmé Amidala now Padmé Skywalker. He has been since the start of the war. Barriss, the Order have allowed attachments and feelings. I promise you Barriss, the corruption is ending."

Barriss smiled "So they listened to me then."

"No Barriss, they didn't. The fact that you are due to be executed next week is proof of that. Why would they listen to you Barriss? You are a murderer. At least the dark side that is now in you is a murderer. The Barriss I was best friends with just wanted to be a healer. What has happened Barriss? Why has the dark side claimed you?"

Barriss felt a torrent of shame rise up inside her. As much as she tried to push it away it kept coming. With steel like eyes, Barriss began "It started about six months ago. Master Unduli and I were due to invade a plant that the Separatists had subjected. I don't even remember the name of the planet now, Kiola, that's it. It's a small mostly unknown planet in the outer rim." She looked down trying desperately to avoid Ahsoka's eyes "Master Unduli got called away for an emergency and I was ordered to continue alone."

Ahsoka could sense Barriss's shame; she knew she was close and she knew Barriss was close to turning back to the light. Ahsoka decided to risk sitting next to Barriss and put on a concerned expression "Go on Barriss." Ahsoka decided to use similar techniques to those Master Kenobi used to get her to talk on Shili.

"The mission was going as expected" Barriss continued to look down "until the clones and I were caught by surprise by a hail of blaster fire from nearby houses. I ordered a detachment of clones to clear out the houses."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Ahsoka. She was genuinely puzzled.

Barriss was so overcome with shame she started to cry "Ahsoka, after the clones had carried out my orders, I went to see what the attackers were for future reference." Barriss's crying intensified "Ahsoka, they were just ordinary families trying to defend their homes. The worse thing was, the clones….the clones killed the children as well."

"Oh my god. Barriss, why didn't you tell anyone?" Ahsoka didn't know how to respond to that.

"Who could I tell? The clones claimed the kids got caught in the crossfire and the council wouldn't believe me if I said otherwise."

"Barriss, you did nothing wrong there. How were you supposed to know? Barriss listen to me. You were not responsible for the death of those kids." Ahsoka realised why the dark side had got into Barriss; that must have been terrible. "But Barriss, you were responsible for the bombing. Why?"

"I….I….I don't know anymore" Barriss was overcome with grief; she just wanted everything to go back right, but it was too late; she was beyond hope.

Ahsoka could read Barriss's thoughts; she knew she had got her if she pushed right "Barriss, I want my best friend back. Release the fear, the shame and the hate and come back to me Barriss. The fact that you feel grief and shame proves the darkness hasn't consumed you."

"But I'm going to die next week. Why are you interested in me? I'm nothing but a murderer." Barriss couldn't work out why she was so important to Ahsoka after all; she had tried to frame Ahsoka.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Barriss. I know that more than anyone. I was almost executed myself remember. Now Barriss please, release your darkness." Ahsoka was secretly desperate; she couldn't bear to lose anything else.

All of a sudden, Barriss broke down as she realised what she had done and what she had almost done. The very girl she had tried to frame was the one who was trying to save her. Barriss released all her fear, hate and shame as the darkness left her "What have I done? I became the very thing I was trying to stop. I became a Sith now I've ruined everything. I deserve to die."

Sensing the darkness leave Barriss, Ahsoka put an arm around her "No one deserves to die Barriss, especially my best friend." Ahsoka smiled.

"After all that I have done to you and all that's happened to you Ahsoka, you're willing to forgive me?" Barriss was stunned.

"Of course I'm willing to forgive you Barriss. As I said, I want my best friend back." Ahsoka felt her heart leap with glee as she said those words. The first pure joy Ahsoka had experienced in well over a month.

"Oh Ahsoka, how could I have done that to you?" she leaned her head on Ahsoka's shoulder and sobbed "I'm so so sorry."

"It's alright Barris, now let's see if we can get you that second chance" Ahsoka lifted her head and raised her voice a little bit "Master Unduli you can come in now."

Master Unduli lowered the force field and entered the cell. She was astonished to see Barriss crying on Ahsoka's shoulder. She could also sense the sorrow and relief in Barriss; she had come back; it was a miracle.

Barriss looked up "Master, I'm sorry. I've ruined everything; betrayed the Order, betrayed your trust and worst of all, I've betrayed Ahsoka. Can you ever forgive me?"

Luminara threw herself down and wrapped her arms around Barriss "Of course I can forgive you my Padawan. I'm sure we can do something about the death penalty." Luminara raised her head and looked at Ahsoka; crying tears of her own she stated "Ahsoka, you dear sweet child. After all the pain you have gone through, all the hurt, you still have it in your heart, in your spirit to do this; to save the girl that betrayed you. You are a massive loss to the Order Ahsoka and you are twice the Jedi any of us will ever be."

Ahsoka smiled "I'm just happy to help. By the way, Master Unduli, Barriss needs to tell you what happened on a mission; it goes a long way towards explaining her fall."

"Barriss?" question Luminara.

"I'll tell you Master, once I've done some reparations." Barriss just wanted to make it up to everyone now especially Ahsoka; Barriss owes her soul to her.

"Come Barriss; the council have granted me permission to fetch you in front of them if you came back to the light." Luminara and Barriss both stood up "I hope you understand I must leave the binders on you."

"I understand Master. I don't really deserve this slight chance you are giving me."

"As I said" Ahsoka cut in "Everyone deserves a second chance. You made a mistake Barriss; an understandable one from what you told me. Everyone makes mistakes; I'm the queen of them."

Luminara was astounded; was Ahsoka really just a sixteen year old girl? "Left to me Ahsoka, you would be on the council. Now let's get you both back to the temple; you need to be back in the halls of healing Ahsoka and you need to see the council Barriss."

Luminara led Barriss and Ahsoka through the prison to the speeder. The prison guards had been told that Luminara and Ahsoka taking Barriss was a possibility, but one expected it to actually happen. Ahsoka could feel her heart begin to repair itself as the three of them sat in the speeder. Master Unduli's words to her had started off a host of questions in Ahsoka's mind; was her future really on Shili? She wasn't so sure anymore. Some of the words she had said to Barriss had actually had an effect on Ahsoka herself as well; the darkness in the Republic was gone and the darkness in Barriss and Anakin was gone also. Maybe she doesn't have to be alone anymore.

**That's chapter 10. I hope you approve of the story I gave Barriss. I had to give her a reason for turning dark; it was so out of character. Oh I just made the planet Kiola up; hope you all don't mind. Next Chapter, the council discuss Barriss, Ahsoka sees a counsellor and Master Unduli reflects on these events with Master Kenobi to interesting effect.**


	11. Chapter 11: Interesting Events

**Hello everyone. I am amazed by the reviews I am getting, thank you all very much. I have been taking notice of some of the suggestions and some of them I will use. Anyway, here's chapter 11. Barriss Offee, now back in the light, stands before the Jedi Council, Ahsoka has an eye opening counselling session and Obi-Wan consoles Luminara to interesting effect.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 11 – Interesting Events**

Jedi Master Luminara Unduli stood before the Jedi High Council. She had just dropped Ahsoka off at the Halls of Healing, now she stood with her newly redeemed Padawan Barriss Offee. Luminara hoped she could convince the council to give Barriss a second chance, if not with the Jedi, then at least to live. The thought of Barriss being put to death had upset her to the core since the judgement had first been passed. Thanks to Ahsoka, Luminara now had this chance to hopefully overturn that brutal ruling. She wondered if she would ever be able to repay Ahsoka; she owes her Padawan's life and soul to her.

Barriss Offee stood next to her master. She still believed herself that she deserved to die, but she made a promise to herself as she stood there that she will never let the darkness in again and even if she still does die, she will die in the light. 'How can I ever make it up to you Ahsoka?' she asked herself. Barriss's emotions were swirling, full of grief and shame; even if Ahsoka and her master had forgiven her, it didn't mean the council would. It didn't mean that she could forgive herself.

There was an inescapable silence through the council chamber; a silence which no one felt comfortable with. All the council members were staring at Barriss with looks that could kill her on their own if she wasn't strong enough to resist; which she wasn't sure she was. Finally, it was Master Unduli who broke the silence "Masters, I am pleased to say that Ahsoka was successful and a miracle has occurred. Ahsoka has brought Barriss back to the light."

It was quite clear that Master Windu was sceptical "We will have to judge that for ourselves Master Unduli. Padawan Offee, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Barriss took a deep breath and prayed to the Force; she knew this wouldn't be easy "Masters, I was week. I was so affected by a mission that I forgot my better judgement. I let the dark side control me masters and committed crimes that I will never forgive myself for. I thank Ahsoka Tano from the bottom of my heart for making me see the error in path that I chose and I hold her forgiveness very dear." Barriss couldn't stop herself from tearing up "Ahsoka made me realise that I took the easy option instead of talking about my problems. My real crime was not trusting my master or this order. Masters, I can say that I will always endeavour to redeem myself and make amends. I will not let that darkness control me again. I understand the military court's decision to sentence me to death and if that is to be my fate, I promise, I will die in the light."

"See your own mistakes you do" Master Yoda had been reading Barriss since she first walked in. He could tell her darkness had gone, but could she keep it out of her? "A good sign that is. Hard to see the darkside is; even harder to see in oneself. Full of grief you are young one; learn to forgive yourself you must if redemption you seek."

"I do seek redemption master" Barriss lowered her head "I will do everything within my power to make up for the monstrous acts I have done."

"Why did you try to frame Little 'Soka?" Master Plo Koon was still reeling from Ahsoka's decision to leave. He decided to take advantage of the alteration to the Jedi Code and try to heal himself; this was as good as place as any to start.

Barriss started to cry "I don't know Master Plo, I truly don't. As I said, I let the dark side control me; it just kept telling me to frame someone. Master Plo, that is the action I will regret the most. I will never forgive myself for that and I don't want to either. Ahsoka deserves better than the situation I put her in." Barriss couldn't help the hint of anger with herself, but quickly released it into the Force; she will not fall again.

Master Unduli embraced Barriss; she felt terribly sorry for Barriss. She knew that Barriss's spirit had been tested beyond breaking point. Whatever happened on that mission it had destroyed her. Master Unduli decided to find out even if she had to ask Ahsoka. "It's alright Barriss. No one is expecting you to be perfect; you have been through an ordeal as well. The dark side destroys people and it has destroyed you. You are back now Barriss, you will survive; I will help you." She then turned to the council "Masters, Ahsoka told me that Barriss had been badly affected by a mission. I don't know what happened yet and I don't think we should push Barriss. Please take that into account."

Obi-Wan Kenobi was intrigued "We do need to know about that; it will help us with our decision." Obi-Wan wasn't being unkind; he was actually giving Barriss the opportunity to explain her hurt.

Sniffing away tears Barriss said "It's alright; I will tell you. It occurred on the invasion of Kiola. The clones and I were ambushed by blaster fire from some houses. After the clones had cleared out the homes, I went to investigate. I was appalled when I realised they were ordinary families. Masters, the clones had killed the children as well. Masters, I was so overcome with grief, I blamed the war, blamed the Jedi, blamed myself. That is when the dark side entered me" Barriss broke down in tears.

Luminara broke out in tears also; she threw her arms around Barriss "Barriss, that is terrible, no wonder you fell. Why didn't you tell me? Barriss, I will help you through this I promise; I will help you stay in the light." Turning her head to the council she stated "Masters I think we need to find those clones; they are guilty of war crimes."

Barris's statement had shocked the council and a wave of understanding swept through them "Find those clones we must. Bring them to justice we will. Unacceptable their behaviour was." Master Yoda stated "Understand your fall we now do Padawan Offee. Need help yourself you do. Let go of your grief you must."

"What about the death sentence?" Master Mundi asked. He was appalled by what he had just heard; his anger against Barriss dissipated the instant he heard that.

Master Windu shocked everyone when we stated "I will speak to Chancellor Skywalker. I'm sure she will overturn that if I tell her the details and that Barriss has come back to the light." He looked at Barriss "Padawan Offee, I'm sure you understand we can't just reinstate you into the Order. However, if the chancellor agrees, you will be assigned some public work activities as your sentence. If you complete those without falling back to the dark side, we will discuss your re-entry into the Order."

Obi-Wan was delighted by what Mace said; he has definitely changed. Obi-Wan wondered what Shaak Ti had said to him to accomplish that. However, as much as he didn't want to say it, he knew it was required "I'm afraid Padawan Offee, we are legally required to house you in our cells until Master Windu discusses this with the chancellor. I'm sure she will decide in your favour, especially if Anakin has a word with her; she is his wife after all."

"I understand Master Kenobi. I thank you all for this chance; I'm still not sure I deserve it. If this is allowed, I promise I will not let you all down. I promise it to Ahsoka." Barriss gave a slight bow.

"Escort her to the cells you will Master Unduli" Master Yoda stated "await Chancellor Skywalker's decision we do."

"Yes Master" Master Unduli turned to the door "Come Barriss, I will make you as comfortable as possible."

"Yes Master" Barriss followed Luminara out of the door and headed to the cells. Barriss was delighted; the outcome was as good as was possible. Barriss knew that the Chancellor had to give her ok so her death sentence wasn't overturned yet, but she was hopeful; she would just have to wait and see.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka Tano was back in the Halls of Healing. She was delighted that she was able to bring Barriss back from the dark side, but knew the council and the chancellor truly held Barriss's fate. Ahsoka was actually more optimistic than she had been before; the council were now starting to make better and more compassionate decisions all of a sudden. It was beginning to make her think; about what, she wasn't entirely certain, but she was beginning to wonder if her future truly was on Shili.

Ahsoka was waiting on her bed; a Jedi Healer trained in counselling was due to come and see her. Having never seen a counsellor before, Ahsoka wondered exactly what she had let herself in for; still she was grateful for the help. Ahsoka knew her mental condition was still slightly suspect at best even though the events of the last couple of days had gone a long way towards repairing her heart.

Just then a tall human woman walked into Ahsoka's room. She had long black hair that reached her chest, green eyes and very light, almost white skin. She was wearing a light grey Jedi Robe over a yellow top and a light red skirt. Ahsoka estimated the woman was in her early thirties. "Good afternoon Ahsoka" the woman stated, she then smiled "I'm Master Ticarti Mai. I have been assigned to assist you overcome your ordeal."

Ahsoka blinked initially; she could sense the woman's strong connection to the Force, there was no doubt, this woman was a Jedi Master and a healer. Smiling, Ahsoka replied "Good afternoon Master Mai."

"Please, just call me Ticarti. I don't like the Jedi formalities when dealing with patients." Ticarti had been told of the circumstances Ahsoka was in; she knew that Ahsoka wasn't a Jedi anymore, so Ahsoka being formal in her address interested Ticarti. Her first question surprised Ahsoka in its simplicity "So Ahsoka, how do you feel?"

Ahsoka stopped for a second; she actually didn't know how she felt "Happier than I was I guess."

Ticarti sensed Ahsoka's confusion "That's great, but why do you feel happier?" slightly awkward questions were Ticarti's style.

Ahsoka had to think "Um, things are going better I suppose. The evil Palpatine is dead the guy that raped me is in custody and I brought Barriss Offee back to the light earlier so I've got my best friend back."

Ticarti didn't want to dive right into Ahsoka's rape just yet, she knew it was too soon; she would have to gain Ahsoka's trust before she touched that, but redeeming Barriss was interesting; why did she do that? "Yes, Luminara told me about that. You have made her very happy. That was a wonderful thing you did Ahsoka. Tell me, where did you get the strength to do that?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted my best friend back so I did what I had to do to make it happen." Ahsoka broke out into a grin "I guess the Force helped me also."

Ticarti suspected Ahsoda had drawn on the Force "The Force will always help us my dear." Ticarti then had an idea; she knew it might annoy Ahsoka slightly, but that was partly the point "The Force is always a Jedi's best friend Ahsoka."

Ahsoka snapped back almost before Ticarti finished the sentence "But I'm not a Jedi" she looked down "At least, not anymore." The slight hint of anger and remorse was clear in her voice.

'Hmmm, she said that very quick; almost too quickly. I wonder?' Ticarti said to herself. Adopting an understanding tone she said "That doesn't actually matter Ahsoka, you are still strong in the Force and it will always help you. Tell me, have you meditated recently?"

Ahsoka was again surprised by that question. Ticarti's style wasn't what Ahsoka expected at all; mind you, she didn't know what to expect "Not really. Mind you, I don't really trust myself much with the Force right now."

'Interesting statement, especially since she used it to aid with Barriss.' Ticarti thought; Ahsoka was beginning to fascinate her; she sensed that Ahsoka was asking a question to herself that she wasn't aware of. In addition, she found that she liked her; Ahsoka was pleasant. "You must mediate Ahsoka, it will help you more than you realise. You may find it will answer a question you have; that question you are almost too scared to admit to yourself that you're asking. However, I must ask. Why don't you trust yourself?" She was really interested to hear Ahsoka's answer to that.

Ahsoka winced; she really didn't want to go there. Ahsoka considered refusing to answer, but she knew she had to get better so she decided to answer. Sighing loudly she responded "Ticarti, I spent almost a week on the run. On the run from my former friends. During this time I found myself having to act first and ask questions later. Once I was found innocent, I wasn't sure if I could control that; at least not at first especially after the rape and visions."

"So….you stopped using the Force as you thought you would lose control. That's actually a very wise path to take Ahsoka. It takes a strong spirit to realise a lack of control. So how do you feel about it now?"

Ahsoka had to think; this woman does ask awkward questions "I guess redeeming Barriss has helped me regain control a bit. I must admit to a hint of fear in the prison."

Ticarti was really interested now; she was beginning to see the old Ahsoka in the girl in front of her "But you pushed through it. Ahsoka, that's enough for now. I will see you again. I'm going to leave you with a request; I want you to meditate on what we have discussed here and I want you to use the Force slightly. Don't do anything you aren't comfortable with, but I think it will do you good. Well goodbye until our next appointment Ahsoka."

"Goodbye Master Mai." Ahsoka responded. As Master Ticarti Mai headed out of the door, Ahsoka decided to do as she was instructed. She sat on the floor, closed her eyes, crossed her legs and opened herself to the Force; wondering what Ticarti meant about a question she was too scared to ask.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been a few hours since Master Unduli had brought Barriss in front of the council. She knew that Master Windu had headed off to speak with Chancellor Skywalker. Luminara hoped that Padmé would grant Barriss a second chance, but she would have to wait and see.

Although she was delighted that Barriss had redeemed and was back on the light, she also couldn't help but think about Ahsoka. It was very possible that Barriss would get her chance, but Ahsoka was still going back to a lonely future on Shili. To Master Unduli, that didn't really seem fair. She was delighted that she may get her Padawan back of course, but what about Ahsoka? She also couldn't help but feel sorry for Anakin Skywalker; she knew he had a new Padawan, Katooni, but she knew that Anakin loved Ahsoka almost as much as his wife.

Master Unduli had spent all the time since taking Barriss to the temple cells in the room of a thousand fountains. She knew she had to sort her own feelings out. Luminara noticed that many Jedi had been doing the same since the chance of code. In her opinion, allowing feelings and relationships was the best decision the council has ever made. She was mad at herself that she hadn't thought this way sooner. Maybe if she had, Barriss wouldn't have fallen to begin with.

"Master Unduli."

Slightly stunned, Luminara looked up to see a concerned Obi-Wan Kenobi looking at her. Smiling she responded "Afternoon Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan was concerned; he could sense Luminara's conflict and self-doubt; it reminded him of how he found Anakin in this same room a few days ago. He sat down next to her, placing his hand on hers he asked "Luminara, what's wrong?"

She had to smirk at Obi-Wan taking her hand, but quickly shook her head "Just thinking about the injustice in all this Obi-Wan."

"I know" he responded "A part of me died also when Ahsoka left. When Anakin and I learned what had happened to her, I almost felt like leaving myself. At least she is here getting treatment and the council has learnt its lesson."

Nodding Luminara added "Yes, we can be thankful for that, but I still have to ask myself how I missed Barriss's problems. Why didn't she tell me about those clones killing kids? I'm happy she may get her second chance but Obi-Wan, what about Ahsoka? She deserves better than living alone on Shili."

Obi-Wan closed his hand around Luminara's "Yes she does, but that really is out of the council's control now. We have no control of her now."

Resting her head on Obi-Wan's chest Luminara stated "I hope she finds something or someone I really do. Everyone needs that and I'm ashamed it's taken me this long to realise it."

Obi-Wan noticed his heart speed up as Luminara put her head on his chest "I'm ashamed it's taken me this long as well. Anakin knew better than all of us after all. Maybe that's what the prophecy meant."

"Well the Order has learnt his lesson Obi-Wan. Now we just need to hope that Padmé agrees with us about Barriss and somehow, Ahsoka gets a better future."

Obi-Wan nodded, before he noticed Anakin Skywalker and Katooni approaching them. Even from here he could see the massive smirk on Anakin's face and the fact that Katooni was giggling. As he got nearer Anakin started to laugh "About time master."

Katooni couldn't stop giggling "Master Unduli, Master Kenobi. That is a beautiful sight." She put a hand over her mouth to try and contain her laughter.

Obi-Wan glared daggers at the pair "Anakin, teaching your Padawan bad habits again I see."

Anakin burst out in laughter; this was too good for words "It's not our fault you two are falling for each other in front of us."

Luminara and Obi-Wan went red, but hey both decided to stay where they were; the damage had been done "Is there something you want Skywalker?" Luminara asked; she wasn't really sure where to put herself.

Desperately trying to control his laughter, Anakin replied "The council has heard back from my wife. Mace told me to tell you that Barriss will be given her chance. I had a word with Padmé myself just to let you know. Padmé told me that no one else is to die over this."

Luminara released a huge wave of relief "Thank you Skywalker. Thank the Force."

Deciding there was no point in trying to recover the situation Obi-Wan pulled Luminara into a full embrace "That really is good news Luminara. Thank you Anakin; now leave us before I tell your wife how you're taking the mick."

Anakin looked serious for a second "Actually Master, there is something else. The healers have told me that they will allow Ahsoka out soon. Since she will need to return for check-ups and counselling, Padmé and I have decided to ask her to stay with us. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's an excellent Anakin" replied Obi-Wan "both for her and you."

Anakin shot a smirk "Thank you Master. Now Katooni and I need to train so we will be on our way. By the way, Master, don't hold back this time. Genuinely, you both deserve this, if it happens." He gestured to the two of them; he then turned to Katooni "Come Katooni, I believe I need to start teaching you the basics of Form V."

Still giggling Katooni replied "Yes Master."

As Anakin and Katooni walked away, Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder what Anakin was on about, but he noticed that Luminara Unduli actually seemed quite happy in his arms and he realised that he was happy about that. Is that what Anakin meant?

**Well that's chapter 11. This is more of a set up chapter than anything. What do you all think of the Obi-Wan / Luminara situation? Next chapter, Ahsoka is allowed to leave the Halls of healing, but where will she go? Shili, with Padmé and Anakin or does she make an even more surprising decision? Also, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Katooni are assigned a mission that could end the war.**


	12. Chapter 12: Ahsoka's Decision

**Hello everyone. Before I start on this chapter, I must explain something. I am delighted about all the suggestions and ideas that you have given me about this story, but they have left me with a dilemma. Quite a few of you have commented on Ahsoka's future and not everyone agrees. I will therefore continue on my original plan for this story as it leads to a sequel. Quite a few people agree with this approach anyway I think. However, because of the immense interest in this story I will also write an alternate ending for this story after this covering Ahsoka's other valid decision open to her so no one will be left disappointed. Anyway, on with the chapter; Ahsoka is allowed to leave the Halls of Healing, but where does she go? Also Obi-Wan, Anakin and Katooni are given a mission to deal with Count Dooku.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 12 – Ahsoka's Decision**

It was two days after Barriss had been given her second chance. Ahsoka had just been given the news. She was delighted with the outcome; the Jedi Council really are trying to change. Ahsoka still felt slightly betrayed by them, but the pain was dissipating. Maybe she could visit Barriss on her public work sentence although no one knew what it would be yet.

She had also just been told that her physical condition had recovered to the point that she didn't need to stay permanently in the Halls of Healing. Back when she was a Jedi, Ahsoka would have been delighted with this; she always found it boring. Now however, Ahsoka had to admit, she was apprehensive; she had tried living on her own on Shili and that didn't exactly go well. Add the fact that her former master, Anakin Skywalker, and his wife Padmé and offered her a place at their apartment. After some thinking Ahsoka had agreed to this since she still needed to return for counselling sessions with Master Ticarti Mai.

Ahsoka smiled as she thought about Ticarti; she had to admit, the woman was good. Her advice had gotten Ahsoka's brain working somewhat properly again and had helped her make the decision to live with Padmé and Anakin. Ahsoka hoped however, that she wouldn't be in the way at Padmé's considering that Padmé was now the chancellor.

Ahsoka waited at the exit of the Halls of Healing; she had been told that Padmé would be picking her up very shortly. As she waited, she tried think about what she could do now; trying to hunt on Shili was obviously not viable, but neither could she come up with an alternative. Maybe she could learn politics from Padmé and be Shili's senator, but she quickly realised she had no understanding of politics at all and no amount of training from Padmé would change that; besides after what Palpatine turned out to be, she had had enough of politics. Maybe she could marry Lux; she loved him after all and she now knew that he loved her. She smiled at that thought but the thought of just being a house wife depressed her; she had always been a girl of action who had to help people. She shook her head almost in frustration. 'Maybe Anakin or Padmé can come up with some ideas for me" she mused 'something will come to me I'm sure.'

As she stood there trying to create a future direction for herself, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Ahsoka could sense the Force swirl around her filling her with a feeling that something was wrong. Not wrong in the dangerous sense, but wrong in the incorrect sense. Ahsoka had no clue what the Force was trying to tell her, but she wished it wouldn't as it was extremely uncomfortable. It was with some relief that she saw Padmé and Anakin walking towards her with Katooni not far behind.

"Anakin, Chancellor Skywalker, Katooni. Great to see you all" Ahsoka's smile filled her face.

Padmé responded with a slight chuckle "Please Ahsoka, call me Padmé. You are coming to live with me after all. I'm not the chancellor at home you know. I don't really want to be the chancellor at all in fact." That was the truth; Padmé had been shocked to core when she was elected. She really didn't want the total power she had, but it was now her duty to accept so she did. Padmé however vowed to wave the emergency powers the first chance she got.

Padmé's statement didn't really surprise Ahsoka that much. Ever since Ahsoka had first met her, Padmé had always been modest and purely for the people rather than herself. "Ok, if you insist Padmé" Ahsoka stated as she chuckled.

"Come, let's take you home" Padmé said as she put arm round Ahsoka to guide her. Padmé then turned to her husband "I take it you've got to stay here Ani. I think Katooni is after more training." She flashed a wink at Katooni, who giggled.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Angel" Anakin wanted nothing more to than to go home with his wife and Ahsoka, but duty required him to be here for now "but I'll be back tonight and I'll come to the door with you."

"You better had be back tonight Ani" Padmé playfully snapped "there's no excuse now our marriage is open and allowed. I need you to do something for me" she added with an evil glint in her eye.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes; was she really going to have to overhear then making love? She wondered if they ever stopped. "That will be interesting" she added, then burst out with laughter.

Blushing, Padmé said "Well, I think we need to get moving."

Padmé, Anakin, Katooni and Ahsoka made their way out towards the temple's main entrance. Ahsoka couldn't help the emotions that swirled inside her; the last time she had walked out of these doors was on the fateful day when she left the order. It was hard enough to walk through them then; it was proving damn near impossible to do it this time.

To make matters harder, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli had come to see her off. 'Why are they making this hard for me?' Ahsoka asked herself. She tried desperately to ignore their sincere goodbyes, but she couldn't. She began to tear up as she again sensed the unpleasant feelings in the Force; there was no doubt, something was wrong with this situation, but what?

Anakin and Katooni stopped as they passed through the door but Ahsoka and Padmé kept going. Padmé had a feeling how hard this was proving to be for Ahsoka; it was written on her face. Padmé therefore wasn't that surprised when Ahsoka suddenly exclaimed "Padmé, can you give me a few minutes? There's something wrong, wrong with my situation."

Stopping, Padmé replied "Of course Ahsoka, take your time." Padmé had a feeling what Ahsoka was thinking.

Ahsoka ran off; everyone watched in horror thinking she was going to disappear into the Coruscant crowd, but were relieved when she stopped just before the steps. Ahsoka sat on the floor and crossed her legs. Puzzled, Padmé turned around "Ani?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked up to Padmé. Puzzled himself, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan "Master..?"

"Before you ask Anakin, I don't know. I did sense she was disturbed, but no idea." Obi-Wan was puzzled himself. What was Ahsoka doing? It looked like she was meditating, but why?

Ahsoka opened herself to the Force; she had no idea why she felt so uneasy about the situation, she just knew it was wrong. She could get that bit from the Force anyway. She hoped that meditating would get some answers; why was the Force tormenting her now?

As she sat there, Ahsoka dived deeper into the Force; she quickly lost all feeling of the world around her as she concentrated more on the Force. All of a sudden, she could see a blinding whiteness; nothing but whiteness. Ahsoka thought that that was all there was for a while, before she noticed a figure appear in front of her. Ahsoka thought she would die when she realised who it was. Her future self had appeared to her again.

"You listened to me child" the adult Ahsoka stated.

"Yes I did, I left the order and my master" Ahsoka responded "Are you happy?"

The adult Ahsoka laughed; she pointed at her younger self "The main question is: Are you happy? For I am merely you. When I appeared on Mortis, I was just a possible future for you. This time I am you."

Ahsoka was stunned "Then how are we talking? You….er I must be dead."

"I am not dead child, therefore neither are you. We are communicating through the Force. I am meditating, just like you and soon I will have to return to my own time."

"Why are you appearing to me again?" Ahsoka asked; her mind freaking out over the fact she was talking to a future version of herself.

"You need guidance child. You have a very important decision that you need to make."

"I know" Ahsoka responded "Now I've left the Order, I don't know what to do. I just know something about me isn't right."

"The Force won't let me tell you what to do, but I can give you the following clues. One, be true to your heart in all ways. Two, the Jedi Order altering their code was the will of the Force and Three, the decision you will make leads to me." The Adult Ahsoka put her hands on her hips and stood there with a smirk on her face.

Ahsoka was puzzled, but studied her future self. The adult was wearing pretty much the same as Ahsoka herself was, but Ahsoka noticed that her future self was equipped with lightsabers again and also was wearing a wedding ring. 'A wedding ring?' Ahsoka asked herself.

The adult Ahsoka smiled when she realised her younger self had seen what she needed her to see "As I said, the Force prevents me from saying any more about your decision, but you make the right one, I know it. I must also explain one thing. The decision you made to initially leave the Order was the right one for that moment, but it's up to you whether that moment still stands."

Ahsoka frowned at her future self; what did all of this mean? "Is there anything else you can tell me at all?"

"I'm afraid not child, but I will tell this. If your decision is the right one, I will visit you again; I can tell you more then. Now, I'm sorry child, but I must return to my own time. I'm needed there." With that, the adult Ahsoka faded. Ahsoka could sense that she had returned to her own time.

Ahsoka gazed into the blinding light of the Force, wondering what to make of all of this. The three clues were strange, but since she needed to understand, she decided to run through them. From looking at her future self, it was obvious that she was married, but the wedding ring confused her. Togruta's don't really use wedding rings, that custom is more of a core worlds thing. Who would she likely marry? Lux probably, but why did she have the lightsabers?

It was the comment about the Jedi Order allowing attachments that really confused her. Ahsoka wasn't a Jedi so could marry Lux anyway. She agreed that it was a good decision of the council to allow marriage, but it didn't affect her. She also thought about the first clue about being true to her heart in all ways. She would be true to her heart if she married Lux, but why the 'in all ways' addition?

Ahsoka began to think about the situation around her since Anakin and Obi-Wan had found her as the adult Ahsoka's statement about the moment still standing really threw her. She began to realise how much had changed in the six days since she was found. The council showing her trust and dealing with Palpatine, Tarkin getting arrested, the Jedi Order allowing attachments and the redemption of Barriss. In addition the darkness in the Republic and in Anakin had gone. She had to admit that she was in a totally different situation and frame of mind than when she left five weeks ago. Could that be it?

Ahsoka quickly ran through the clues again. She suddenly realised what her future self had meant. In her heart, Ahsoka had only ever been one thing; she knew it. In addition she realised the only possible future that could now lead to her married and with lightsabers. Ahsoka was herself surprised by the decision she had come to, but she knew in her heart it was the right one. Both her decisions were the correct ones; they just highlight how much things have changed.

Padmé, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Katooni and Luminara watched with some puzzlement as Ahsoka finally stood up. She had been meditating for well over half an hour; whatever she had been asking the Force, it had taken its time. Ahsoka walked very slowly and uneasily back to the small crowd of spectators; she was surprised they were still there.

"Snips?" questioned Anakin. He was the most puzzled of all; Ahsoka was not really into meditating that much whilst she was his Padawan.

Recognising the hidden 'what was that all about?' question in his enquiry Ahsoka looked up at Anakin "Master, er…" she bit he lip; this was more awkward than she feared "….Can I see the council?"

All four Jedi were taken aback my Ahsoka's question. Anakin, looking at Obi-Wan, shakily responded "Sure Snips." Obi-Wan nodded.

They turned to lead Ahsoka back inside before Padmé stated "I'm coming too. I want to see this."

The walk to the council chamber was one of the longest in Ahsoka's life; she really didn't know what anyone would make of her new decision; what she feared the most was: Would it make her look stupid? As they approached the chamber Obi-Wan said "You lot wait here. I'll go and clear the air. If they agree to see Ahsoka, I'll call you in." After everyone nodded, Obi-Wan entered the chamber, the doors closing behind him.

It was about five minutes before Ahsoka was summoned inside. As she entered and the rest followed her, she sensed the sorrow in the council members; they really had learnt their lesson. However, she suspected they would still be sceptical about her decision.

"Wish to see us you do Ms Tano?" Master Yoda Asked.

"Yes Master" she replied. She then paused and gulped; she knew this would surprise them "Masters, as you know after I was acquitted of the charges against me, I refused to re-join the order and I left. I now know that this was the correct decision for the time." She paused again; she was enjoying the massive feeling of loss that spread around. Although rubbing their face in it wasn't very Jedi like, she wasn't a Jedi…yet. She then continued "However, since I have been brought back by Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi, I have witnessed the changes that have occurred in the order and the Republic. I also have to admit that my own mental condition has improved somewhat since I have returned. Although I still feel slightly betrayed, I must now say that I can finally forgive the council and the order, so I formally ask to be re-admitted into the Jedi Order."

There was a huge wave of surprise that swept the room. Anakin, Katooni, Luminara and Padmé all looked at the council, all of them with a 'don't you dare turn her down' look on their face. Obi-Wan quickly spoke up, fearing Anakin's wrath if he didn't "Masters, I am prepared to take her as a padwan and complete her training."

All the council members looked at each other and noted that Master Plo Koon had tears in his eyes. No words were spoken because no words needed to be spoken; all the council members, even Master Windu, had the same thought. Master Yoda finally stated "Necessary that will not be Master Kenobi." He stood up and hobbled towards Ahsoka, as the council members formed a circle around her "Kneel child."

Obi-Wan finally realised with some surprise what was about to happen and quickly took his place in the circle "Anakin" he snarled.

Anakin was too stunned to do anything; he just stood there staring. It was only his former master's prompt that caused him to take his place in the circle.

Ahsoka was overwhelmed; this can't be happening? Can it? She dropped to her knees, too stunned to really think.

As all the Jedi ignited their lightsabers, Yoda, noting that Ahsoka didn't have a braid on, brought his saber to her left shoulder then right, before stating "Ahsoka Tano. By the right of the Council, and will of the Force, Dub thee Knight of the Republic I do."

As the council members returned to their seats, Ahsoka, still shaking, stood up. She was swept immediately into an embrace by Anakin, with tears of pure joy in his eyes he said "Snips, you have made me extremely happy today. I love you Ahsoka, you are like a daughter to me. If you ever need help on a mission, call me."

"Thanks master" she replied smiling, still shocked to the core. Turning to the council she asked "Knight Masters?"

Master Yoda replied "Treated you shamefully we did. Wounded you deeply we have. Gone through much pain you have yet unbroken your spirit is; taught us all a lesson you have Knight Tano."

"Congratulations Little 'Soka, you have made me very happy" Master Plo just couldn't stop crying no matter how hard he tried. He had a massive smile behind his mask.

"Knight Tano" began Master Windu "I wish to deeply apologise to you over the trial on behalf of all the council. It takes a lot to make me admit mistakes, but I made a very big one with you. I'm sorry."

Ahsoka smiled; getting an apology off Windu was big, very big. "Thank you Master."

Master Yoda then spoke up "Knight Tano, need time to recover you do. Help you we will. Once fully recovered, accept your own missions and take your own apprentice you may. Lead you to knight quarters Padawan Katooni will."

"Yes Master" Ahsoka and Katooni replied.

Master Yoda smiled; he had one thing left to do before he discussed an important mission "Step forward you will Skywalker."

With wide eyes, Anakin stepped in front of the council "Yes Master?" he half questioned, half stated.

"Defeated your own darkness you have. Brought about a change in code you have and rose to the rank of knight your first apprentice has. Bestow the rank of Jedi Master on you this council does." Master Yoda then gestured to an empty seat "Offer you a place on the council we do. Need your insight on marriage this council does."

Anakin glared in shock at Master Yoda. He was shaking all over as he took his chair "Thank you master."

No matter how hard she tried, Padmé couldn't keep quiet "Oh Ani" she exclaimed as she clapped with glee. She looked at Ahsoka and at that moment she decided that the Republic will do something nice for Ahsoka. In fact, now her husband is on the Jedi High Council, she has a perfect idea. She will discuss this with Anakin.

Master Windu stood up "Everyone is now dismissed except for Master Skywalker. The council need to discuss a very important mission that could end the war."

Everyone bowed, Katooni then stated "Come Master Tano, I'll show you to your quarters."

Ahsoka, overwhelmed from being called 'master' said "Thanks Katooni."

As everyone left the room Anakin asked "What's the mission Masters?"

"We have been going through Sidious's belongings in his office" began Master Windu "We have found the location of Count Dooku's Palace. We also believe from what we have found that General Grievous is with him plotting an attack on Coruscant. We have the opportunity to surprise them and end this war in one hit."

"To Serenno Masters Kenobi, Windu and Skywalker will go" began Master Yoda "With you, Padawan Katooni will go to command the clones. Assembled a strike fleet we have. Leave tomorrow you will."

Nodding Anakin replied "Yes Master". Anakin was beside himself with happiness; his little Snips is fully back in the Order and he is on the council. Now he's on it, they will never make a bum decision again; he'll see to it. He can't believe that he is now a Jedi Master; all his dreams have come true. This was all because he renounced the darkness that was in him. Now to end the war, tomorrow is definitely going to be interesting.

**There you have it. That's Chapter 12. I know there was at least one of you that thought that Ahsoka shouldn't re-join. As I said at the beginning, this was my original plan for the story but I will write an alternative ending in which she doesn't re-join or if someone wants to write it then that is also fine as long as you message me. I just want to say that in this story Ahsoka re-joins the order for many reasons which hopefully will become clear as this story goes on. Anyway, next Chapter, Count Dooku and General Grievous get a very big surprise and how does Katooni handle her first taste of combat? Oh I'm looking to update 'A Gift Lost' tomorrow as well.**


	13. Chapter 13: The End of Dooku?

**Hello everyone. Again thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked chapter 12 and Ahsoka's decision. Anyway, here's chapter 13 and a chance to effectively end the war in one fell swoop. Please note, I'm not great at fighting scenes, so please bear with me.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 13 – The End of Dooku?**

Jedi Masters, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker were standing on the bridge of the Jedi Cruiser _Resolute_. Standing behind them was a very apprehensive Katooni. In the eight days since she had become Anakin's Padawan, she hadn't yet faced the Separatists in combat; this was about to change. She knew she had an important role in the battle to come, but she wasn't yet sure exactly what it was. Before this mission, she only had the experience on Florrum to draw on; she just hoped that a skirmish first with Hondo's pirates then Grievous's forces would help her enough to succeed. She was also slightly fearful of commanding clones; that was something she had never done before.

It wasn't only Katooni that was apprehensive, Anakin Skywalker was too. He was well aware of his Padawan's lack of experience and the last thing he wanted was to lose her. He had to admit, the prospect of Count Dooku and General Grievous together didn't actually appeal to him much either. Since he was now a master however, he was expected to face situations like this without the slightest complaint; indeed, he promised Padmé , Ahsoka, Katooni and himself that he would do so. He is over the moon that Ahsoka is back and is a knight now. He smiles when he thinks of possible future joint missions with her and their respective padawans; he has no doubt that Ahsoka will take one eventually.

Obi-Wan's mind is firmly on the mission; the final plans of who is doing what still need to be ironed out. They have assembled a strike fleet of fifty Venator class star destroyers and the same number of Acclamator class assault ships, but the exact role of each is as yet unknown as the exact strength of the Separatist fleet they are facing is unknown. Even though he is trying to work all this out, Obi-Wan has to smile at how things have worked out; Ahsoka re-joining and getting knighted is far more than he could have hoped for. Obi-Wan could sense just how much that meant to Anakin; Obi-Wan was sure he could still sense Anakin's joy if he was on Tatooine.

Mace Windu was surprised himself at the transformation in Skywalker. All of his darkness had gone and there have been no comebacks or antics from Skywalker since the code had changed. Now Ahsoka is back, even Mace had to admit, Skywalker has grasped the rank of master. Mace now turned his attention to the mission; he was the highest ranking Jedi on the ship, so it was his final decision on the exact plan "I suggest we allow Padawan Katooni command the clones; she can keep the droids away from us as we deal with Grievous and Dooku."

"Command the clones Master Windu?" Katooni couldn't help the slight hint of fear in her voice.

Anakin, sensing his Padawan's slight distress responded "You'll be fine Katooni; just do things like I have taught you." Anakin smiled slightly as memories flowed through him before he added "Even Ahsoka got moments of fear about command."

"Anakin is right Katooni" Obi-Wan added "apprehension is expected; this is the first time you will command troops after all."

Mace Windu directed Katooni's attention towards a holo projector, which was showing the layout of Dooku's palace, "Padawan Katooni, when we set down, your task will be to lead the clones to this area." Mace pointed to an area just outside of the palace "Once there, you are to engage as many droids as your forces can manage. Keep them away from the palace. That is when we will go in; Skywalker and I will deal with Dooku. Master Kenobi, your task is Grievous. If you can't take him out, then hold him there until we have dealt with Dooku." Even Mace had to admit that this wasn't the perfect plan; ideally they would have liked to take another Jedi, but no other Jedi with the skill to deal with Grievous or Dooku was available. Even Luminara Unduli had to take off to Felucia.

"Oh Joy" Obi-Wan replied. He made no attempt to hide the slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Do you think you will be alright on your own old man?" Anakin asked with some cheek.

"I think I'll manage my former apprentice." Obi-Wan smirked "I'll probably have to come and save your hide."

Mace Windu dropped his head in his hands; they were at it again. Council sessions were going to be interesting from now on, Mace knew that for certain.

Katooni just giggled; there was no doubt in her mind that she had one of the most interesting masters in the Jedi Order.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Count Dooku was discussing the planned attack on Coruscant with General Grievous. Dooku was surprised that the Jedi had uncovered his master's plan and killed him; he was surprised, but he wasn't exactly sorry. Now he was the master and he could do things his way. He never really understood the point of kidnapping Sidious; why did his master want to be kidnapped? Dooku had a much better idea then kidnapping the chancellor, he would attack the main problem, the Jedi Temple. The only slight problem was this had now become a genuine war rather than the carefully orchestrated puppet show that was originally planned.

Grievous didn't really care about Sidious; in his mind the Sith Lord had a habit of over complicating things; setting the Jedi up for something instead of just killing them. In many ways therefore, Sidious's death was a good thing. Grievous was well aware of Dooku's thoughts about the coming attack. In Grievous's view Dooku's plan of attacking the Temple was a much better idea.

"Grievous, with my master's unfortunate death" Dooku smirked as he said the word 'unfortunate' he then continued. "We will have to alter our plans. You will assist me as we take on the Jedi Temple head on. From the last of my master's intelligence, I know that there aren't many Jedi there at the moment. We will take this opportunity in taking their home from them."

"It will be done my Lord" letting out a wheezing cough he continued "We will raise them to the ground."

"Have you assembled the fleet Grievous? I can tolerate no mistakes this time."

Grievous replied "They are waiting in orbit as we speak my Lord. We are just waiting for a few more frigates."

"Excellent…" the Count was cut off by a battle droid who ran into the room.

"Er My Lord" even though the droids were programmed to be killing machines, they still feared Dooku and Grievous "We have a problem."

Dooku was annoyed; how dare a lowly droid interrupt him. "This had better be good Commander."

"Er Sir, Lord ..Sir…There's a massive Republic fleet dropping out of hyperspace; they've taken out some of our ships already."

"What?" Dooku activated a holographic view of the battle; it was worse than the droid had said, far worse. Well over two thirds of the Separatist fleet had been taken out already. Both Dooku and Grievous, despite their bravado, knew they were in trouble; there was no way off Serenno now.

-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as their gunships touched down, all four Jedi jumped to action. It was Katooni who needed to start things off. "Begin your assault Padawan Katooni" Master Windu ordered.

"Yes Master" Katooni responded "Come on Captain Rex."

Anakin, who had introduced Katooni and Rex the day before, turned to Rex just before they left "Look after her Rex."

"Will do General" Rex then turned and followed Katooni. As they reached the rest of the troops, Rex turned to Katooni "What are your orders Commander?"

Katooni winced slightly; she'd never been addressed as 'commander' before. She brought out a small holo projector "We need to keep the droids away from the masters." She pointed to a clear area outside of the palace "So we will launch an attack here to draw the droids out. We will not enter the palace; we must keep the fight out here."

Rex studied the hologram, nodding he replied "Yes Commander; might I suggest that we situate some heavy cannons on that ridge; we can minimise our casualties with the covering fire."

"Yeah ok Rex" Katooni was just glad that the clone was respecting her rather than over ruling her; she really didn't know what she was doing, so was glad for the advice."

"Well, you heard her boys, let's waste some clankers."

Once the cannons were in place, the clones launched a massive offensive; taking care not to actually advance too far; their purpose was to draw out the droids. Sure enough, the entire droid garrison met their attack. Realising, her time for action had come; Katooni ignited her saber, and dived in. To her amazement, she found that battle droids weren't that difficult; she quickly found that she could play on their stupidity.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Once it was clear that Katooni's diversion had worked, Mace, Obi-Wan and Anakin crept inside the palace. All of them could sense Dooku's presence, so they knew they were right; the Sith Lord was indeed here and it wouldn't be long until they found him.

Following the Force signature, they entered a room in the centre of the palace. All three Jedi noticed Count Dooku and General Grievous with their backs to them. Nodding to each other, the three Jedi homed on their targets; Mace and Anakin aiming for Dooku, Obi-Wan aiming for Grievous.

Using the Force to enhance their speed, Mace and Anakin made a run at Dooku. Just in time he sensed their approach and blocked their attack with his saber. "Master Windu, Skywalker, I don't like pests in my abode."

"That's too bad Count" replied Mace. He lunged at Dooku, bringing his saber to bear aiming for Dooku's head.

With quick skill, Dooku blocked but was met immediately by Anakin attacking from the other direction. Quickly, Dooku reversed his swing and blocked. Dooku immediately sensed the change in Anakin; there was no longer any hate or darkness; just resolve. Secretly, on sensing this, Dooku knew he was in trouble. Dooku countered and quickly swiped at Anakin.

Anakin blocked, giving Mace the opportunity to attack Dooku again; Dooku barely had the time to block Mace's attack before turning his attention back to Anakin.

Anakin, realising that Dooku had turned his attention towards himself, decided to use that information. Anakin smirked and deliberately swiped a weak attack at Dooku's head. Anakin hoped that Mace would pick up what he was doing.

Dooku immediately countered the weak attack, swiping hard to knock Anakin's saber out of position. Dooku didn't realise however that he had fallen into Anakin's trap.

Mace watched what had occurred and had noticed the slight smirk on Anakin's face. As he watched the deliberate weak attack, Mace caught on to Anakin's thinking. Mace waited until Dooku countered Anakin's attack; before he swiped his purple saber right at Dooku's back. Dooku sensed the attack coming, but it was too late. Mace's saber went straight through Dooku's back, ripping the air from his lungs. As mace retrieved his saber, Dooku dropped to the floor.

With his last breath Dooku hissed "Master Windu, you were always a worthy opponent." With that, the Sith Lord was no more.

"That was a dangerous tactic Skywalker" Mace said sternly.

"Yeah Master Windu, but it worked" Anakin smirked.

Looking over to Obi-Wan and Grievous, Mace stated "Let's assist Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan wasn't enjoying this very much; Grievous was always difficult and was proving so again. Grievous swiped both his sabers at Kenobi who blocked and rolled out of the way. Obi-Wan let out a Force blast that slammed Grievous against the desk.

Grievous crumpled to the ground and was just about to run, when he was cut off by Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker. "Going somewhere general?" Anakin asked with some sarcasm.

"Arrrgh" Grievous snarled. He split his arms and brought out two more sabers as he prepared to face three Jedi Masters. He unleashed a whirlwind of attacks, cutting up everything in his path. Mace and Anakin leapt out of the way.

Obi-Wan took the opportunity and let out another Force blast, sending Grievous shooting across the room.

Mace Windu spoke "Count Dooku is dead. You should surrender; you have no escape, we have you surrounded."

On hearing of Dooku's death, Grievous snarled "Impossible!" He turned his head; he couldn't believe it when he did indeed see Dooku's body. Deep down, he knew he had lost; his situation was hopeless but he would not surrender "I'll never surrender Jedi." He launched a massive attack at Mace Windu, but he lacked the Force connection of Dooku, so didn't notice Anakin and Obi-Wan approach him from the back, until it was too late.

Nodding to each other, Anakin and Obi-Wan swiped at the same time. Anakin's saber severed Grievous's head whilst Obi-Wan's dissected Grievous's body in half.

All three Jedi breathed a sigh of relief; their mission was a success, the only question now was Katooni; how had she faired? Anakin pulled out his comlink "Katooni, Dooku and Grievous are dead. How are you doing?"

Over the comlink, Katooni replied "We have the droids on the run Master. Rex and his men are clearing up now."

Anakin smiled "How did you find combat my young padawan?"

"Exhausting Master" she replied.

Even over the comlink, Anakin could tell that Katooni was tired "Ok, meet us back at the gunships Katooni. We are done here. It's time to go home."

"Yes Master" replied Katooni feeling extremely relieved.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was fifteen minutes before all four Jedi met again at the gunships. It was Katooni who arrived last with Captain Rex in tow. Katooni stated "Sorry I took my time Masters; we had some droids that attempted to block our return that we had to sort out."

"Well done Padawan Katooni" replied Master Windu "The council will need a full report on your part of the mission, but I'd say it was a complete success."

"Well done Katooni" Obi-Wan agreed "I'm sure your Master is proud of you."

"Yes I am. That was a great Job my young Padawan. However I think we had better be going" Anakin was the happiest he had ever been in life. He knew they had just dealt a huge blow to the Separatists. Of course he knew that the war wasn't technically over; the likes of Nute Gunray were still around of course, but the death of Dooku and Grievous had left the Separatists in a huge hole and Anakin didn't feel sorry for them one bit. In addition, his new Padawan had proven herself in combat, which is always good. Now the question was; how long would the war last? Anakin doubted it would last more than a month now. Hopefully, the days of conflict and combat were coming to an end and he could spend more time with Padmé. His wife was right; there was no excuse not to, now their marriage was allowed.

**Well, that's chapter 13. I'm not great at fighting scenes, so don't sledge it too much. I will try and work on fighting scenes for the future. Anyway, Dooku and Grievous are dead, so the war is practically over. Just a note, Darth Maul won't be in this story. Don't worry, he is around and will appear in the sequel. Anyway, next chapter, Ahsoka has had some time to partially recover so is sent on her first task and Padmé has a big surprise for Ahsoka and maybe one for Anakin too. By the way, three gold stars too anyone who can guess what Padmé has for Ahsoka.**


	14. Chapter 14: Light Duties?

**Hi everyone. I see that many people have had a guess about Padmé's surprise for Ahsoka. The vast majority of you think its Lux. Well, you are half right, that is part of Anakin and Padmé's plan but first….well, just wait and see. Anyway in this chapter, a small amount of time has passed and Ahsoka has recovered slightly so the council send her on her first task, but why does Chancellor Padmé Skywalker want to speak to her?**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 14 – Light Duties?**

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was meditating in her quarters. It had been a month since she had decided to re-join the order and although it had taken her all of the first week to fit in again, she was now convinced she had made the correct decision. True to their word, the Jedi Council have allowed her time to recover and the pain of her trial, rape and betrayal had begun to subside. The past month had largely been spent with Anakin, his new Padawan Katooni, Obi-Wan Kenobi or Master Ticarti Mai. In addition, Ahsoka had learnt that Barriss Offee's public work sentence had been decided. Barriss was to assist the rebuilding on Onderon after the civil war. Ahsoka was delighted as she had been given permission to visit her at some point.

Ahsoka had grown to love her counselling sessions; Ticarti had a knack for giving Ahsoka a better outlook on events. Ticarti made it perfectly clear that she was over the moon with Ahsoka re-joining; indeed, she even promised to help Ahsoka with her first missions if needed. All of this made Ahsoka feel wanted for the first time in almost two months.

Ahsoka had also grown to love her new quarters; being a full blown knight now, Ahsoka was assigned quarters very similar to the quarters she used to share with Anakin. As well as a living space complete with desk, holo projector and sofa, there were two bedrooms; a master bedroom for her and a padawan room for any padawan she may take. In addition, there were a refresher and kitchenette. When she was assigned the quarters by the temple quartermaster he informed her that with the change of Jedi Code, each Jedi was now allowed a few personal possessions to brighten up their quarters. With this info, Ahsoka promised herself a shopping trip at some point, maybe with Padmé, to get herself some plants and a few ornaments to brighten everything up.

Ahsoka's mental health still wasn't completely perfect; she still had a tendency to break down in tears on occasions. However, those episodes were getting less by the day it is because of this that Master Mai had declared her fit for light duties. In addition, Ahsoka had started to feel more comfortable with the Force again; with Master Yoda's help, she had slowly regained the control she had before the week she spent on the run. One thing had changed however; Ahsoka no longer thought of herself as a fighter; there had been too much death already and she had seen too much of it. It is for this reason that she had chosen the path of Jedi Consular. She intended to make every effort to prevent wars in future rather than fight them.

Ahsoka reasoned that it was her new love of meditation which had brought about most of her healing. When she was Anakin's padawan, Ahsoka really had no time for meditation, always considering it a waste of time. Now however, she really valued it. It was meditation that allowed her to speak with her future self after all and that put her back on her correct course. She had been meditating for about half an hour when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. In her meditative state, Ahsoka could instantly sense who it was "Come in Katooni."

Katooni entered Ahsoka's room "Master Tano, my master asked me to get you as the council wish to see you."

Since she had returned to the Order, Ahsoka had formed a close friendship with Katooni; the two girls often exchanged stories about the one thing they definitely had in common, Anakin. However, the fact that Anakin was now on the council had taken Ahsoka some time to get used to "Oh right Katooni, I'll come with you. By the way, Anakin used to get me running around like this also" Ahsoka couldn't stop the laugh she tried to muffle.

Ahsoka stood up and followed Katooni out of the room as she did so Katooni responded "That doesn't surprised me" she began to laugh herself "he told me about bossing you around." She then broke out in full laughter.

Ahsoka shook her head in amusement as they walked to the council chamber.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Once Ahsoka was summoned inside, she stood in the middle of the council chamber. Even before anyone had said anything, Ahsoka had a feeling what this would be about. She still had no lightsabers; all the practicing and training she had done since she had re-joined was with training sabers. Now she had been declared fit for light duties; she was certain the council would want her to do something about it but had to act unknowing. "Masters, you asked to see me." She said as she looked around the room. Only two masters were in, Yoda and her former master Anakin Skywalker. This wasn't surprising considering the peace talks that had been on-going since Dooku and Grievous were killed.

"Good to see you it is young Knight Tano" Master Yoda was really thrilled with how Ahsoka had recovered; he had seen this for himself of course. He also believed that Ahsoka forgiving the Order and re-joining had redeemed the whole Order "Good to see you on the road to recovery it is."

"Thank you Master Yoda" Ahsoka replied. Since she re-joined, Ahsoka had witnessed how much the Order had changed; she now knew that the council had genuinely learnt their lesson.

"Fit for light duties you now are. To Ilum you will go; rebuild your lightsabers you must. With you your former master and his padawan will go."

Ahsoka wasn't surprised about having to go to Ilum, but she wondered why Anakin and Katooni were coming with her. "Yes Master, I'll prepare immediately."

"Before you go, meet Chancellor Skywalker in the docking bay you will" Master Yoda suddenly gained a slightly evil smile that Ahsoka had never seen on him before "wishes to speak to you she does."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin Skywalker, the only other council member present. She noted that Anakin had a similar smile on his face than Yoda. There was no doubt; Anakin knew what his wife was up to and Ahsoka was intrigued. Another thing instantly puzzled her; why would Padmé want to meet her in the docking bay? As chancellor, Padmé could have asked for Ahsoka to come to her office or even visited her in her quarters. What is going on? "Yes Master."

Ahsoka bowed and started to head out of the door when she heard Anakin "Wait for me Snips." Once Anakin was beside her, they both exited the council chamber. Katooni was waiting just outside the door which instantly told Ahsoka that Katooni was in on this as well, whatever this was. The three Jedi then headed off to the docking bay.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Chancellor Padmé Skywalker stood waiting in the docking bay of the Jedi Temple. This was a welcome break for her; the peace talks with the Separatist Parliament were difficult, but slowly producing some results. Both sides hoped hostilities would end within a day or two.

She was really looking forward to springing this surprise on Ahsoka. Since Ahsoka re-joined the Jedi Order, the Senate and Jedi High Council have been overseeing this project to make sure it was correct. Padmé smiled at the effort she had to put in the get the Senate to agree to this, but in her mind, Ahsoka was wounded badly because of them and still she came through. Ahsoka definitely deserves this; she just hoped Ahsoka liked it.

Padmé also had another surprise, this time for Anakin; how would he take the news that she was now ready to tell him. How would the Jedi Order react for that matter? Relationships were now allowed, but the prospect of children hadn't really come up in those discussions as far as she was aware. Still she was delighted especially once the medical droid had confirmed twins.

As she was smiling, she noticed Anakin, Ahsoka and Katooni enter the docking bay. Padmé could see that Ahsoka was suspicious just by the look on her face; the fact that both Anakin and Katooni had daft evil grins didn't help either; Anakin would definitely need a lesson in effective secret keeping "Ahsoka, it's good to see you. How are you doing?"

Ahsoka noticed Padmé and with a beaming smile, responded immediately "Hi Padmé. I'm doing much better; my counselling is going well and I'm finally feeling like a Jedi again." Ahsoka noticed that Padmé was standing in front of quite a large starship. Ahsoka estimated that it was at least three times larger than a Jedi Shuttle and it was sleek with a pointed nose that led up to a cockpit section towards the rear. A wing panel swept forward from both sides of the ship and curved around ending in a laser cannon on each wingtip. In addition, Ahsoka noticed a turbolaser turret just behind the cockpit section. Secretly, Ahsoka gained a love of ships from Anakin and she was definitely impressed by this one 'Must be Padmé's' she thought to herself.

"That is excellent Ahsoka" Padmé replied "In fact that is why I'm here. You see, there is a general feel of remorse in the Senate now over how you were treated. Ani has told me that there is a similar feel in the Jedi Council. The Senate and the Council were both delighted and humbled by your decision to re-join. Now as I understand it, with the change of code, you are allowed some personal possessions now Ahsoka. Is that correct?" Padmé knew it was correct; her husband was on the Jedi High Council after all, but wanted to lead Ahsoka into the surprise.

Ahsoka was now even more suspicious than before "Yes, so the quartermaster tells me."

Padmé smiled "Perfect. You see Ahsoka, your visions have saved this Republic from a period of tyranny that it would never recover from and we are forever in your debt. I don't want someone who has done so much for the Republic and yet was hurt so much to have to travel on lowly junk filled freighters. Therefore, on behalf of the Senate and the Republic, I wish to present you with this."

Padmé handed Ahsoka a datapad. As Ahsoka looked at the pad, her eyes instantly widened when she saw that it was the ownership papers of a starship. Ahsoka's heart nearly stopped when she realised the papers were for the ship that was behind Padmé "A…A…A" Ahsoka just couldn't get the words out "A…A…A ship. You're giving me a ship?" When Ahsoka saw Padmé nodding, she turned to look at Anakin.

Anakin, who had been deliberately silent this whole time, stated "It's fully legal Snips. All it needs is a name to complete its registry."

"Th…th…th…the council knew?" Ahsoka could barely stand at this point; she was overcome. No one had ever done anything like this for her before.

"Course they knew Snips. I was the council representative on this. Now, what are you going to call her?" Anakin knew that Ahsoka would respond like this and he was enjoying every minute of it; he could sense her immense joy.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and drew on the Force to try and calm herself as she could barely think. As she opened herself to the Force, a name appeared in her mind. Opening her eyes again and with a smile on her face she said "Master, I think I'm going to call it _'The New Horizon'_ because I feel that's what I've now got."

Anakin smiled "Ok, well, we had better board your ship Ahsoka. I've got to update its registry with the name you have chosen and I've got to enable the ship's Jedi privileges…"

Anakin was cut off by Padmé, with an evil grin of her own she said "Not so fast Ani. I have something to tell you as well husband dear."

Both Katooni and Ahsoka were very interested by this. Despite her continued shock, Ahsoka listened as did Katooni.

"Padmé?" questioned Anakin; he had never seen his wife with a look like this before. In addition, he could sense her delight.

"You're going to be a father Ani. I'm pregnant with twins; the medical droid confirmed it yesterday."

Anakin's eyes bulged out as he stood there in shock; he was going to be a father? He was going to be a father. He let out a loud cry "YES!" He pulled Padmé into his arms and kissed her with tears of joy in his eyes. Neither Anakin nor Padmé cared at that moment that most of the people in the docking bay were now looking at them.

Both Ahsoka and Katooni gained massive beaming smiles on their faces "Congratulations Master, Madam Chancellor" stated Katooni.

"Congratulations to the two of you" Ahsoka was overjoyed. This was the happiest day in her life.

Finally breaking the kiss, Anakin motioned something to Padmé, who nodded. Padmé then turned to Ahsoka "Ahsoka, would you do Ani and I the honour of being the twin's godmother?"

Ahsoka had to gasp for breath due to shock. Ahsoka felt her heart melt as she replied "I'd be delighted."

Katooni couldn't help crying herself as she watched the happy scene; she began to wonder if one day something this wonderful would happen to her.

"I have to go Ani. I'm needed back at the peace talks. See you soon Ahsoka, you too Katooni." Padmé didn't want to leave Anakin but she knew she had to.

"I'll see you soon my Angel" Anakin replied "and watch yourself. I don't want my beautiful pregnant wife doing something silly."

Padmé rolled her eyes as she got into a speeder which immediately took off and headed out of the docking bay.

Anakin, still overcome, turned his attention back to Ahsoka and Katooni "Well Ahsoka, are you going to lead us on to your new ship?"

"Yes Master" Ahsoka replied. As she walked to the ship's loading ramp, she realised that the ship was actually even bigger than she thought. Close up she could tell the ship was almost as big as a light cruiser; it just didn't look it due to its shape. Ahsoka wondered how much the Senate had paid for this ship and how it had been built in just a month. A part of her still refused to believe that this ship was legally hers. In addition, this had restored the rest of her faith; if the Jedi council were prepared to be involved in a project like this for her then she was definitely valued as a knight now.

"Explore your new ship Snips. I'll set up the registry. In addition, the ship has been granted full Jedi status so has full diplomatic immunity." Anakin boarded the ship and went straight to the cockpit. His status on the High Council was required to update the registry. Also, Anakin grinned with the knowledge of the second part of the plan. It had in fact been Master Yoda that had suggested the second part and although Anakin himself was sceptical at first, Padmé had convinced him it was correct. Ahsoka would get another surprise after she had rebuilt her lightsabers.

As Ahsoka boarded the ship and began to walk through it, she could tell that the Jedi Council had indeed been involved with the design and construction of this ship. The boarding ramp led into a central corridor off which was a large training room complete with training droids and remotes, a medical bay with a med droid, a meditation room similar to the ones in the temple, a repair room, which had been filled with lightsaber components, a library with several racks of holo cards, a galley with eating area and six cabins each with a refresher. Ahsoka was slightly confused why the master cabin had a double bed in it. It was obvious to Ahsoka that the ship had a slightly higher level of luxury than was normal for a Jedi ship, but it was hers after all.

Katooni was also surprised by the ship. Katooni had been told of the ship's existence since it was first authorised but she hadn't seen the design or plans. Katooni had watched her master look over the plans four weeks earlier and he made her promise that night not to tell Ahsoka, which she was happy to do.

It was fifteen minutes later when Anakin came out of the cockpit. He found Ahsoka meditating with Katooni in the ship's meditation room; it was clear to him that Ahsoka had fallen in love with the ship already 'Padmé will be delighted' he thought to himself. "Come on Ahsoka, all is set; the ship is now fully registered and legal. You need to fly us to Ilum Snips."

Opening her eyes Ahsoka asked "You want me to fly Master?"

"It's your ship Snips"

Ahsoka grinned before she made her way to the cockpit, noting that there was a military grade holo projector situated at the rear of the bridge. She couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive as she sat in the pilot's seat. She has flown many ships before of course, both fighters and capital ships, but this was different; this was her ship and it was brand new the last thing she wanted was to crash. Again she used the Force to control her emotions as she powered up the ship's engines and lifted off. Being very careful she steered the ship out of the docking bay and climbed into the Coruscant sky and then into space.

Ahsoka noted that the ship was fast, very fast. In fact she didn't remember flying a ship of this size that was this quick before. She quickly reasoned with herself that that was almost certainly Anakin's influence on the design of this ship. She smiled at him as she sensed Anakin sit in the co-pilot's seat next to her; after setting the navigation computer to Ilum, she made the jump into hyperspace.

**Well that's chapter 14. What do you think of Padmé's surprise for Ahsoka? I guessed that no one would think of that. As I'm sure you've guessed, the second part of the plan is indeed Lux Bonteri but that is in a couple of chapters. Oh in case anyone asks; yes this story will cover the important part of the peace talks. Anyway, next chapter; Ahsoka tries to find two crystals on Ilum and rebuilds her sabers but there's something unusual how the sabers turn out. What does it mean? **


	15. Chapter 15: Ahsoka's Sabers

**Hi everyone. I'm glad everyone likes Ahsoka's ship. Anyway, here's chapter 15 and Ahsoka needs to rebuild her lightsabers.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 15 – Ahsoka's Sabers**

Ahsoka Tano loved her new ship; she was taking the time whilst in hyperspace to get more used to the ship and its systems. It was clear to Ahsoka that the Senate had spared no expense on the ship and it was also clear that Anakin's touch was everywhere. The most impressive thing about the ship was its speed; equipped with a class point five hyperdrive, it was twice as fast as a Jedi Cruiser and many times faster than a Jedi Shuttle. In addition, after studying its systems, Ahsoka had realised that as well as almost being the size of a light cruiser, it had the firepower of one too. As well as the wingtip laser cannons and turbolaser turret she had initially noticed, the ship was equipped with ion cannon turrets, a tractor beam emitter and two concussion missile launchers.

Ahsoka had also spent some time in the ship's repair room gathering the components she would need to rebuild her lightsabers. Again, she decided to build a matching set of main saber and shoto; the only problem with this of course was the requirement to find two crystals on Ilum. Ahsoka was well aware of the fact that it would be difficult; the crystal cave on Ilum never gives up one crystal easily never mind two.

Anakin Skywalker also loved Ahsoka's ship. He had been involved in the project from the beginning of course and many of the ship's special modifications, like the hyperdrive, were his designs. However, the plans that he had approved four weeks before didn't begin to do justice for how the ship turned out. There was no doubt in Anakin's mind that more missions with Ahsoka were needed so _The New Horizon_ would be available to him on occasions; indeed, Anakin believed that many other Jedi would be eager to assist Ahsoka as this ship was vastly superior to anything Jedi usually have access to.

Katooni spent the majority of the flight in the ship's library room. Katooni noted that a significant subset of the Temple library had been downloaded into the ship's library's datacards. She was fascinated; she had never encountered a library on a ship before. Katooni was delighted for Ahsoka; if anyone deserved a gift like this ship, Ahsoka did.

A navigation computer alert brought all three Jedi back to the cockpit; they were nearing Ilum. Sitting in the pilot's seat, Ahsoka brought the ship out of hyperspace and began the final approach to land on Ilum. "I wish I could've practiced with this ship before bringing it here. Snow storms and blizzards don't make it any easier."

Sitting in the co-pilot's seat, Anakin grinned and said "All good practice for you my former apprentice."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes; at that instant she realised how much she had missed being on missions with Anakin. "Only you could say that Skyguy" she replied with amusement in her voice, she then grinned herself before adding "However, with me flying, we might actually land rather than crash."

"Hey! I'm not that bad Snips" Anakin returned "besides I remember you telling me about a certain landing on Maridun."

"You're impossible!"

Katooni burst out in fits of laughter before she stated "Am I safe on this ship with you two flying?"

Anakin and Ahsoka glared at Katooni before Anakin smugly replied "Well my young Padawan, I guess you need to learn to fly yourself then." An evil idea entered his head "In fact, when we get back to the temple, I'm going to teach you."

Ahsoka choked "Master, I don't think Katooni wants to learn how to crash."

Katooni went very pale "Master?"

Anakin just grinned at his apprentice; that should give her something to worry about. Anakin himself had really missed being out in the field with Ahsoka. Even though she came back into the order a month before, she hadn't been well enough for missions. Anakin quickly realised that there was a very large possibility that even as a knight Ahsoka would be around him on missions for a long time now. In fact, maybe Ahsoka could help him train Katooni. That thought gave him an idea for later; he needed to keep Ahsoka occupied for a while.

Ahsoka was desperately trying to stop laughing. The ship was nearing the landing area and she needed to concentrate. With some effort, she managed to control her amusement enough to successfully set the ship down on the ground. Ahsoka smiled; her ship's maiden flight had been completed. "Well, we're here. I guess it's time to break out some warm clothes."

Katooni shuddered; she still remembered her own trip here. She instantly felt cold and instantly remembered being trapped in an ice chamber. Katooni was definitely glad it was Ahsoka not her that was going into the crystal caves this time.

Anakin could sense the apprehension in both his former and current apprentice; he knew of Katooni's experience here and he knew that the Force would almost certainly put Ahsoka through the ringer to get two crystals. He wished there was something he could do to help her but unfortunately, this was something she would have to do alone.

As she was putting on the warm clothing, Ahsoka started to think about what the cave had in store for her. Ahsoka knew that the crystal cave often made you face your inner problems before it would give up the correct crystal for you. In her case, she reasoned, the cave would almost certainly play on trust and faith; the two things that had been rocked the most by Ahsoka's experiences.

Once all three Jedi were suitably attired, they made their way down the boarding ramp and began the walk to the crystal cave temple.

-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as they reached the temple, Ahsoka realised why Anakin and Katooni were with her. It would take the combined Force power of the three of them to enter. Holding their hands out, the three of them focused the Force; even with three of them, Ahsoka wondered if they would get in.

Eventually, the ice formations moved and collapsed, revealing the entrance. The three Jedi entered the crystal temple and stood before the entrance to the cave itself. "Are you ready Snips?" Anakin asked.

Composing herself for a second Ahsoka nodded "Yes Master, I'm ready."

Looking up, Anakin rotated the large crystal hung under the roof with the Force causing a right ray to melt the ice door to the cave. "Good luck Ahsoka" Anakin stated.

"Good luck Master Tano" Katooni added.

Breathing out Ahsoka replied "Thanks." Ahsoka walked into the cave. As usual, Ahsoka had no idea where her crystals would be or what she would have to do to get them. Ahsoka walked through the cave, having an initial look; to Ahsoka, the door of ice held no fear so, for her, there was no rush. She could take time to think and walk; she knew she had to.

As she completed her initial walk around, Ahsoka confirmed what she expected, she wasn't just going to come across her crystals; she would have to do something to bring them out, but what? Ahsoka decided to take some time to think. She had already determined that the Force would question her trust and faith so she began to think about exactly how they would be questioned.

Ahsoka realised the biggest problem with trust she had was with herself and the use of the Force. Ahsoka wondered therefore whether she would have to call on the Force to locate the crystals. Secretly, she hoped not; Force use on Ilum could be interesting to say the least. Nonetheless, Ahsoka decided to ask the Force; she closed her eyes and controlled her breathing. In her mind, she began to scan the cave with the Force; she reasoned that the crystals that were destined to be hers would shine in the Force as she scanned them.

Ahsoka continued to scan the caves for over half an hour; so far, the Force wasn't giving away its secret. However, Ahsoka knew that patience was also one of her weaknesses as a Padawan, one she would have to get over now she was a knight. Eventually however, her patience paid off as she began to sense the location of her crystals; to her surprise both crystals seemed to be next to each other, which was a relief.

Ahsoka followed the direction that the Force took her. Rather than one of the main directions, her feelings led her down a side path that she had never seen before. The path was narrow and the entire path was cut out of the ice making it very easy for her to slip, which she did on several occasions 'I hope my crystals are here after all this' she thought to herself.

Ahsoka followed the ice path to the end which opened out into a full cavern. Ice formations grew from the floor and ceiling of the cavern. Ahsoka could sense that the Force swirled around the open space in the cavern; there was no doubt in Ahsoka's mind that this was no ordinary part of the crystal caves. As she looked around the cavern, she could see little speckles of light that would glint here and there, confirming that there were crystals here, but so far there were no sign of her crystals.

As she was thinking that thought, Ahsoka suddenly noticed two white lights coming from a shelf on the opposite side of the cavern. "There they are" she said to herself "but how am I going to get there?" She looked around again and noticed a thin strand of ice that lead from the floor and curved and climbed up to the ledge "Ugh that will never hold me. Shame as it leads right to them." Ahsoka desperately searched for another way to reach the shelf; she considered climbing, but the shelf was sheet ice with no way to grip. Maybe she could reach out with the Force and pull the crystals to her hand; no, that would bring the roof down. Ahsoka's heart sank as she realised the thin ice bridge was the only path to them.

Ahsoka stood staring at the thin ice bridge; it was clear that footing wouldn't be a problem so it was perfectly possible to walk on it. The only problem was that it didn't look like it would support her weight. It was at this point that Ahsoka remembered about faith; the Force had already tested her on trust, was this bridge her test of faith? Maybe it would hold her, maybe she just needed faith that it would. She looked under the bridge and noted that there wasn't anything overly dangerous under it so she could stop herself with the Force if it gave.

She made up her mind; she would have faith that the ice bridge would hold. Slowly she walked up onto the bridge trying her best to ignore the creaks and groans as she walked up towards the shelf. Ahsoka could feel her heart hammering as she inched up the bridge, but so far so good; it was holding. As she got higher, Ahsoka's apprehension increased but she forced herself to keep going. 'The bridge will hold; have faith' she kept thinking.

Eventually, she reached the shelf; it was with some relief that she walked off the bridge onto the shelf. Ahsoka stopped to breathe for a second before turning her attention to her crystals. To her relief, Ahsoka saw both crystals sitting on the edge of the shelf; smiling, she held out her hand and called them to her with the Force. It was only when they were in her hand she noticed something odd; Ahsoka was led to believe that the crystals on Ilum were either green or blue in tint, but these crystals were clear, completely clear. Puzzled, Ahsoka closed her eyes and opened herself to the Force; were these really her crystals? It was with some surprise that the Force responded in the affirmative very quickly.

Deciding to accept the crystals, Ahsoka turned her attention to getting out. She knew the bridge would hold this time, so the trip back down wasn't very difficult. As soon as she reached the floor of the cavern, she headed out along the ice path she came and headed out of the crystal caves; her mission a success. She had obtained both crystals, now to build her lightsabers. Fortunately, she can do that on her ship.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Anakin and Katooni had been waiting patiently for three hours. Although he wasn't exactly worried, Anakin was uneasy; the crystal caves were always a challenge; even he had problems when he came here. Ahsoka was still recovering so this could be a very tough challenge for her. Anakin hoped she would be fine.

Katooni was also a bit on edge; she could sense her master's unease and it was making her nervous. She wondered if Ahsoka would be successful and she hoped this experience wouldn't set Ahsoka back any.

It was with some relief when Ahsoka appeared and walked out of the ice door. The look on her face told Anakin and Katooni that she had been successful. "I've got them" she stated "but I had a bit of a scare to get them." She opened her hand showing both crystals. It was only at this point that she realised that one crystal was slightly smaller than the other; perfect for her shoto.

"Well done Ahsoka" Anakin gave her a brief hug "Come, let's go back to your ship."

"Well done!" exclaimed Katooni; feeling rather relieved herself.

With a smile, Ahsoka nodded. The three Jedi exited the crystal temple and made their way back to _The New Horizon_. All three Jedi were very happy to walk up the boarding ramp back onto the ship.

Finally able to take off his bulky warm clothes, Anakin stated "Ahsoka, you go and build your sabers; Katooni and I will fly the ship back to Coruscant." In reality, Anakin needed to fly the ship; this was the point at which the second part of the plan needed to be sprung. It was vital to get Ahsoka out of the way.

After some consideration, Ahsoka, with a smirk on her face, responded "I knew you wanted to fly my ship Skyguy." Anakin smiled innocently and Ahsoka rolled her eyes "Ugh, fine, I do need to build my lightsabers."

As Ahsoka made her way to the repair room, Anakin and Katooni made their way to the cockpit. With some glee, Anakin sat in the pilot's seat, powered the ship up and lifted off.

-0-0-0-0-0-

As she felt the ship lift off, Ahsoka gathered all the components she had previously collected; she laid out the parts for her main saber and shoto; deciding to build the main saber first, she sat down, crossed her legs and closed her eyes. Using the skill he had learnt three years previously, she brought the components together forming her main saber, slipping the larger crystal in at the right moment. Ahsoka felt a satisfying thump as the completed main saber came into her hand.

Resisting the temptation, Ahsoka decided to build her shoto before she saw the blade. Again with her eyes closed, she brought the rest of the components together, forming her shoto, inserting the smaller crystal at the correct time. Again, the completed saber thumped into her hand.

Ahsoka took a few seconds to look at the completed sabers; they looked identical to the ones her future self was equipped with. This confirmed to her that re-joining the Order was the correct decision. Not being able to resist any longer, she smiled as she activated both her main saber and shoto. Her eyes widened with shock; both blades were pure white in colour. Ahsoka had never seen lightsaber blades like this; she will have to show these to Anakin.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Anakin guided the ship out of Ilum's atmosphere and began to set the navigation computer. Katooni noticed something was slightly out and stated "Master, I thought we were going to Coruscant. What are you doing? It looks like you've set the navi computer to Onderon."

Anakin smirked to himself, before he turned to face his Padawan "We are taking a detour Katooni and you must play along, I sense Ahsoka is on her way back to the cockpit."

Katooni was extremely puzzled, but giggled and said "Ok Master, whatever you say."

Anakin smiled just as Ahsoka entered the cockpit, turning to look at her he said "Oh, hi Snips, done already?" Anakin put on a serious face "We have had a communication from the council. They need us detour to Onderon on the way back. We have to fetch someone for the peace talks." In fact, Anakin wasn't lying; they were indeed going to pick someone up for the peace talks, but it had been decided my Master Yoda and Padmé before they even went to Ilum; it was just kept secret from Ahsoka.

"Oh ok, I wondered why we weren't in hyperspace yet. Anyway, Master, there's something unusual about the lightsabers I've built."

Anakin frowned and asked "What Snips?" In his view, a lightsaber was a lightsaber; he had never heard of anything unusual.

Ahsoka took her main saber off her belt and ignited it "This" she stated.

Anakin stared at the white blade with wide eyes; he had never seen this before either. As far as he was aware, white blades had never before been seen or were very rare at best "I've never seen anything like that Ahsoka. I think you should show them to Master Yoda when we return."

"I was planning to Master" Ahsoka replied as she extinguished the blade.

Katooni was stunned "They .. they are beautiful Master Tano."

Anakin smiled; Katooni sure loved beauty but they had to be somewhere "Well, we had better make a move, as I understand it, we are being waited for on Onderon." Checking that the navigation computer had completed its calculations, he pulled the lever and made the jump into hyperspace.

**Well that's chapter 15; Ahsoka has her new lightsabers, but white blades? Also I'm guessing you all know by now who it is they will be picking up. Next chapter Ahsoka has another interesting meditation and they land on Onderon but why does Anakin have meet whoever it is they are picking up alone?**


	16. Chapter 16: An Onderon Surprise

**Hi everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I just want to make one point. Someone commented about Ahsoka choosing the path of a consular. Yes I know this is unlike her; that is the point. I wanted to highlight the fact that although she has decided to return to the Jedi, she has still been scarred and altered by her experience. In addition, she still doesn't trust the clones. Anyway here's chapter 16 and Ahsoka has another interesting meditation, but why does Anakin meet someone alone on Onderon? There will be a few scene changes in this chapter as it's required to tell this part of the story.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 16 – An Onderon Surprise**

Ahsoka's ship, _The New Horizon_, was in hyperspace on the way to Onderon and Ahsoka herself was in the ship's meditation room. Ahsoka had just rebuilt her lightsabers and was astonished by the white blades. It was obvious to her how badly Anakin wanted the opportunity to fly her ship, so she just decided to let him do it. Ahsoka decided therefore to meditate for a small period as she wasn't sure what chance she would get afterword.

As Ahsoka sat down in the centre of the room, crossed her legs and closed her eyes, one thing puzzled her; why did the council divert her ship to Onderon? Surely, if someone on Onderon was needed for the peace talks, there were plenty of ships on Onderon itself that could transport whoever it was. Even if there wasn't, there were plenty of Jedi cruisers that could do it. It wasn't that Ahsoka minded being diverted to Onderon, it was just that to Ahsoka, this was strange; it was not like the council to be inefficient.

Ahsoka mused about visiting Barriss; after all, her public works sentence was on Onderon and maybe this could be a perfect opportunity. Maybe this was the reason she had been diverted; after all she had already been granted permission by the council to visit Barriss at some point. Ahsoka certainly hoped that was the case; still, she had to wonder who they were picking up.

As Ahsoka meditated, she tried to clear her mind of all the conflict that she still had. Even after the counselling sessions, she still couldn't completely trust herself. She had realised this on Ilum when the Force tested her on trust and faith. Ahsoka's mind also briefly flashed back to the first night that Anakin, Katooni and Obi-Wan brought her back to the temple and the Jedi healers giving her a pregnancy test after hearing about the rape. The fear of a positive test that night still haunted her, even after a month. She was relieved that night that the test was negative. Still at least the pain had subsided mostly. It was just occasional flashbacks like that one that hurt her now.

One thing was clear to Ahsoka now more than ever. At heart, Ahsoka was still a Jedi and she realised she always would be so she was happier than ever about her decision to re-join the month before, however she still didn't know if she would ever feel the same about fighting in the war or conflict again.

As Ahsoka's mind began to clear, she began to feel more peaceful and as she immersed herself more into the Force, she began to see a blinding whiteness. There was no doubt; she had seen this before and sure enough, before long, the unmistakable figure of her future self appeared before her again.

"I take it I made the correct decision then?" Ahsoka asked, remembering her future self's promise.

"Yes you did child" the adult Ahsoka smiled in a very comforting way. "You will become me now, there's nothing to prevent you from obtaining the happiness I have."

"Happiness?" Ahsoka questioned "That's a relief."

"Yes child. I can remember the pain you have gone through for the last two months. You do get over it; trust me." The adult Ahsoka eyed her past self and smiled "I see you've built your sabers. What do think of the white blades?" She knew exactly what her past self thought of course, but needed to approach the topic.

"They're certainly different" Ahsoka stated "I've never seen them before. Do they mean anything? Do you still have them?"

"I'm afraid I still can't tell you that, however, show them to Master Yoda. The answer to your second question is; yes I still have them. I have grown to love them over the years. Even Skyguy likes them."

Ahsoka shook her head; there was something she still didn't understand "I still don't know how we are talking. I know you said we were talking through the Force, but I've never heard of this before."

The adult Ahsoka sighed "I can't tell you that either, the time is not right, but don't worry, you will start to get some answers when Master Yoda sees your sabers and the rest you will discover when the time is right. Oh one thing young one; you must tell the council about your discussions with me. Master Yoda will need to know."

"Ok, I will tell him after he's seen my sabers." Ahsoka quickly hatched a plan; she had to find something out the future "Who are you married to?"

The adult Ahsoka laughed "You don't need me to tell you that; I'm you remember. In fact, something big is going to happen very soon; something that will end most of the emotional pain you are in."

"How soon?" Ahsoka asked; even now as a knight, patience wasn't her strongest point.

"Well, you are on the way to Onderon right now, are you not?" the adult added with a smirk. "I will say however, for the first time, make sure you do what Skyguy says when you get there. I know you are thinking of visiting Barriss, but don't. You will have plenty of time to visit her. Also, I will say it again: Be true to your heart in all ways."

"I did re-join the Order" Ahsoka mused as she gained some understanding of her future self's words. She then paused "Does Barriss succeed in fully redeeming?" Ahsoka realised that the adult probably wouldn't answer, but asked the question anyway.

"I can tell you that I had lunch with her yesterday if that tells you anything."

Ahsoka beamed; that told her everything she needed to know "That's great. That's really helped me today."

"I'm glad child. Now, my time is short" The adult Ahsoka held her hand up, before smirking; she will drop this piece of information. "My Padawan is getting knighted in half an hour and I must attend the ceremony."

Ahsoka's eyes widened "Padawan?"

The adult chuckled "You haven't met her yet. I will say that you will think she is useless initially but she is far more than she seems and will make you a very proud master."

"I'll try and remember that." Ahsoka was stunned; she had never thought of having a padawan of her own and now she hears that not only will she take one, but she will be knighted. "Erm one thing. How far into the future are you?"

"The Force won't let me tell you, but the fact that I've just mentioned my Padawan getting knighted should give you some clue." The adult Ahsoka gave a deep breath "Now I really must go; I must prepare for the ceremony. One thing before I do. Can you do one thing for me?"

Ahsoka nodded.

The adult Ahsoka gained an evil smirk and stated "Tell Master Kenobi that Master Unduli isn't getting any younger. Oh and tell him that their son says hi. Oh make sure you have a holo recorder on you; I'm still laughing at the recording to this day."

Ahsoka burst out in laughter "Oh I'm so doing that" she exclaimed "Skyguy will wet himself when I tell him. He loves any chance to tease Obi-Wan."

Laughing herself the adult Ahsoka stated "Goodbye child. I may pop into your mediation to say hi on occasions. Oh, look after your ship; I still use it for every mission." With that, the adult Ahsoka faded. Ahsoka again sensed that she had returned to her own time. This conversation with her future self had helped Ahsoka immensely. It gave her confirmation that one day, she would overcome all the hurt she had experienced.

Ahsoka meditated for another ten minutes before she was interrupted by Katooni "Master Tano, we are nearing Onderon."

Opening her eyes Ahsoka responded "Ok Katooni."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Anakin Skywalker set Ahsoka's ship down on a landing pad on Onderon, there was just one problem left; how to stop Ahsoka coming with him? He mused that question as he sensed Ahsoka and Katooni approaching the cockpit. He nodded and smiled as he remembered a thought from before.

Ahsoka and Katooni entered the ship's cockpit. "We're here I see" began Ahsoka "come on lets go and find who it is we are supposed to pick up."

Anakin cut in; Ahsoka mustn't come with him "Actually Snips, I'm afraid only I can go" he paused for a second trying to come up with a believable lie "the person's identity is classified; only Padmé, being the chancellor and select members of the council know who it is." Just to make it sound a bit more believable he then added "The only reason I know it is because Padmé is my wife."

Katooni and Ahsoka looked to the floor "Aw Master…" began Katooni.

Anakin cut his apprentice off "Katooni, stay here with Ahsoka." He flashed a quick smile as he turned to Ahsoka "I'm sure you can keep her occupied Snips. In fact Ahsoka, can you spar with Katooni? She hasn't yet faced anyone with dual blades."

Remembering her future self's words Ahsoka responded "Yeah I think so Skyguy."

Katooni gulped as Anakin smiled and said "I won't be long." He then walked out of the cockpit and down the ship's boarding ramp.

"Come on Katooni, lets practice" Ahsoka said as she started to head to the ship's training room.

"Yes Master Tano." Katooni ran to catch up.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lux Bonteri was waiting in his residence on Onderon. He was extremely puzzled at the chancellor's order that had come through to him; so puzzled in fact he had to clarify with his aide "Are you sure that's what she said Lydia?"

"Yes senator" she replied "The chancellor's order was quite clear." Lydia cleared her throat then began "You are required for the peace talks with the Separatists and a Jedi ship will pick you up to transport you to Coruscant."

Lux sort of understood why Padmé wanted him there; as a former Separatist himself his word should go a bit further in the talks than most Republic senators. It was the requirement to travel on a Jedi ship which both puzzled and angered him. Although he had heard of the Jedi Order altering its code to allow marriage and relationships, the way that Ahsoka was treated still made him boil even though he now knew she was back in it. In fact he had realised, if it wasn't for that, there was a chance Ahsoka and him could have been together now, especially with the change of their code.

In addition, there were other ships that could take him. In fact, as senator, he had access to a diplomatic consular ship if required; this really was puzzling. Why send a Jedi ship, presumably with a Jedi on it, just to pick him up? It made no sense. Still there was nothing he could do except wait; sighing he said "Ok Lydia. Well, you may as well take the day off as they will be here soon I dare say."

"Thank you senator" Lydia picked up her notes and left, thinking about what she could do with her extra day off.

Just as she left, Lux heard a knock on the door. He sighed as he walked to the door and opened it. He was faced with Anakin Skywalker. Lux bottled up his annoyance "Master Skywalker, you've come to pick me up I take it." Lux was slightly happier with Anakin as Anakin was the only Jedi to defend Ahsoka, in addition, he was Padmé's husband.

Anakin nodded "That's correct senator. However, I want to tell you something before we go back to the ship." Lux motioned for Anakin to continue, which he did "She is back in the Order Senator but she is delicate. She was raped and tormented with visions of Darth Sidious."

Lux's eyes widened "What?"

Anakin just smirked in reply. He then stated "I'll lead you to the ship." He gestured for Lux to follow him. The two men then left Lux's residence closing the door behind them.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka and Katooni were sparring in the ship's training room. Just as Anakin had said, Ahsoka was teaching Katooni how to face someone with dual blades.

"Not bad Katooni, but you keep forgetting about my shoto." Ahsoka pointed to Katooni's open side "As you block my main blade, you leave yourself open there."

"I'll try to remember that the next time Master Tano" Katooni replied.

Nodding Ahsoka stated "Shall we try again?" She ignited both of her sabers; their white blades turned down to minimum power so as not to hurt anyone.

Igniting her own blade Katooni nodded "I'll try my best."

Ahsoka swung her main blade at Katooni, who moved round and blocked. This time Katooni was mindful of Ahsoka's shoto and immediately swept sideways out of the way. "Better" stated Ahsoka before she reversed her main blade and swung it back. Katooni blocked before trying to leap over the attack using the Force. As she landed, Katooni launched a swiping attack at Ahsoka's side. Ahsoka blocked the attack with her shoto, before swinging her main blade round, knocking the lightsaber out of Katooni's hand.

With the duel done, breathing hard Ahsoka said "That was much better; you made me work for it that time. In future, look to remove my advantage by disarming one of my sabers. We will work on that. Now, fancy a drink?"

"Yes, I am thirsty Master Tano" Katooni replied.

Ahsoka nodded as the two of them walked to the ship's galley. At that moment, Ahsoka realised just how much she liked teaching. In fact she was considering asking Anakin about borrowing Katooni on a few more occasions; it would be good practice for her own padawan now she knows that she will have one in the future.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Anakin led Lux to the boarding ramp of _The New Horizon_. Lux was impressed; this was certainly no ordinary Jedi ship "Whose ship is this Master Skywalker?"

"You should know Senator. The senate voted on its construction" Anakin shot back. He really didn't want to make anything too obvious.

Lux's eyes widened "Ahsoka! Is she here?"

Anakin nodded, with a look of menace on his face he then stated "She loves you; I can sense it her but if you hurt her Bonteri, you will have me, Master Kenobi, Katooni and Padmé to answer to and I promise you, you will not survive Padmé."

Lux went white as he nodded. In truth he feared Padmé the most; not only was she the chancellor but he knew she was quite willing to lynch him if he did anything wrong.

Anakin smirked; he knew he had put the fear of the Force into Lux "Now come. I must warn you that although she needs you, she is very delicate. I can't vouch for her exact reaction. Admiral Tarkin damaged her a lot when he raped her."

Lux was feeling ill. At that moment, he was glad that Tarkin was already in custody otherwise Lux himself might have killed him. "I'll be gentle with her, I promise. I love her too much to hurt her."

Anakin led Lux up the boarding ramp. Anakin could sense that Ahsoka and Katooni were in the galley, so he led Lux to the galley. From the door Anakin could see Ahsoka and Katooni chatting, he composed himself before he stated "Ahsoka, come and meet our passenger."

Slightly suspicious, Ahsoka stood up and turned around; her eyes widened as she saw Lux "Lux" she ran straight into his arms.

Feeling his heart melt Lux replied "Hi 'Soka." At that moment Lux didn't care about Onderon, the Republic or the Separatists; all he cared about was the beautiful Togruta girl in his arms. He promised the whole galaxy that nothing would hurt Ahsoka from now; that was the one thing he definitely agreed with Anakin about.

Ahsoka was in tears as she felt her heart fully repair itself; she had no idea just how much she loved Lux until that moment. Despite the pain she had suffered love had won and she knew it; it was as if all the damage done to her dissipated the instant she ran into Lux's arms. She also realised that re-joining the order was the only way she would ever have ended up with Lux; it certainly didn't cross her mind to go back to him. With a sorrow filled voice she stated "We will have to take it slow Lux, the pain from the rape…"

Lux cut her off "I know, Master Skywalker has told me. I'll help you 'Soka I promise."

Smiling between her tears she turned her head to face Anakin "Thank you Master."

Anakin couldn't hide the tears in his eyes; he could sense that both of them needed this; they were both in pain without the other. Anakin had to admit, Master Yoda was right; Anakin never thought he would see the day when Master Yoda would be a matchmaker "You can thank Master Yoda Snips. It was his idea."

Ahsoka's eyes widened "What? Er Master…..can you fly the ship whilst…"

Holding his hand up Anakin stated "Sure Ahsoka. Come on Katooni," he shot a smirk "let's leave the lovebirds alone."

Katooni giggled as she followed her master to the cockpit leaving Lux and Ahsoka alone. Keeping her in his arms Lux whispered into her montrals "I don't care that you have re-joined the Jedi, I love you 'Soka."

"I love you too Lux" At that instant, Ahsoka remembered what her future self had stated.

"_Be true to your heart in all ways."_

Ahsoka knew at that moment what she wanted; what her heart wanted; the memory of the rape be damned. She took Lux's hand as she said "Come Lux, I need you to repair my heart and faith in love; my only experience so far is rape. I want that situation fixed tonight"

Lux's eyes widened as she pulled him to her master cabin. At that moment she understood why it had been built with a double bed; Obviously Padmé knew about all of this. At that moment Ahsoka realised that she had been totally set up and she didn't mind at all.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In the cockpit, Anakin and Katooni were readying the ship for take-off. As Anakin fired the engines and the ship lifted off, Katooni asked "Master, what…what do you think Lux Bonteri and Ahsoka will do tonight?"

Anakin turned to his apprentice instantly thinking she was being a bit naïve "Hopefully Katooni, they will spend the night together. I can sense that they both need it."

Katooni froze "Oh!" She then relaxed into a smirk of her own "Er..Master…What would you do if…if I found a boyfriend of my own?"

Anakin's eyes widened and with a grin he stated "I'd kill him on the spot of course Katooni."

"Oh!" Katooni giggled; she knew that in reality, Anakin meant just the opposite.

Anakin burst out in laughter as he guided the ship out of the atmosphere; setting course for Coruscant, he made the jump to lightspeed. Anakin could now turn his attention to his own news, Padmé being pregnant with twins.

**Well, that's chapter 16. I hope you liked it especially all the scene changes. Oh I just wanted to point out in this chapter some of the treatment that Ahsoka had had; hence the pregnancy test. I made a slight hint at something coming in the sequel also; that is when you will meet Ahsoka's Padawan.**

**You all knew that Ahsoka and Lux would get together eventually didn't you? Next chapter; what do the council make of Ahsoka's sabers? Can peace finally be obtained? One final thing; I'm thinking of doing a tie in story to this covering Ahsoka's treatment. It would be from the point of view of Master Ticarti Mai. If you think it's a good idea, then please say so.**


	17. Chapter 17: The War Ends?

**Hello everyone. I'm ecstatic with how everyone reviewed chapter 16; it really means a lot to me. A couple of people are musing over Ahsoka's Padawan already as well, which is good. Anyway, here's chapter 17; what do the council make of Ahsoka's white blades and how do they react about the conversations with her future self? Also, can the war finally end peacefully?**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 17 – The War Ends?**

Anakin Skywalker had just landed Ahsoka's ship, _The New Horizon_, in the docking bay of the Jedi Temple. Even for him, he had to admit, it hadn't been straightforward due to the ship's size. Anyway, after careful manoeuvring, the ship had landed safely. He now had to turn his attention to his next task; waking Ahsoka and Lux. The couple hadn't been seen by either Katooni or Anakin himself since Ahsoka dragged Lux to her cabin; silently, Anakin was in fits of laughter over what the pair had obviously got up to.

After shutting the engines down, Anakin and Katooni made their way to Ahsoka's master cabin; sensing the two teenagers inside, Anakin knocked and shouted "Snips, Senator Bonteri; we've arrived back at the temple. The council need your report Ahsoka."

"Coming Skyguy" Ahsoka's response was full of embarrassment. Anakin and Katooni both stifled a laugh when they overheard the ruckus made by obvious quick dressing.

Eventually, Ahsoka opened the door and she exited her cabin, followed quickly by Lux. Anakin took a second to study Ahsoka; the rapidity of her dressing obvious by the fact that her Togruta sash was twisted to one side, her lightsabers were to opposite way to how she usually kept them and she had completely forgotten her headdress "Er Snips, you might want to tidy yourself." Her head-tails blushing purple with embarrassment, Ahsoka ran back inside.

Anakin then turned his attention to Lux. Anakin couldn't contain his laughter anymore; Lux's shirt was hanging out and his suit top was inside out. Added to the fact that he had put odd socks on. Lux noticed his own dishevelled appearance and his face blushed with a vivid red. With some fear Lux begged "Er Master Skywalker; it was her idea, I swear."

Barely able to stop his laughter, sensing Lux's fear, Anakin responded "It's fine Bonteri; Ahsoka needed this, but I think you need to tidy yourself as well." Lux nodded and went back inside. By this stage, Katooni was on the floor, almost dying of laughter.

A few minutes later, both teenagers re-emerged; both of them looked more presentable this time. All four walked down the ship's boarding ramp. At the bottom, it was time for Lux to head to the senate. Taking Ahsoka's hands in his own, he leaned in and kissed her. As they separated; he said "I love you 'Soka."

"I love you too Lux" Ahsoka quickly glanced at Anakin and Katooni before turning her attention back to Lux. She knew what she had to say but knew she would get teased by Anakin for the rest of her life; still she had to say it anyway "Thanks for last night. It has healed me."

Lux smiled; all his dreams had come true; Ahsoka was his, she was really his. Even now, he still didn't quite believe it "After these talks, I'll take you out somewhere Ahsoka; I want you in my life from now on." Lux kissed her again before he forced himself into a waiting speeder to head off to the senate.

Ahsoka was smiling; she felt fully complete for the first time in over two months. She could sense the Force dance in happiness around her; almost as if the Force had given her its approval of her relationship to Lux. This was a feeling she wanted to keep with her for the rest of her days. In truth, she was now waiting for Lux to ask the question; she had already decided to answer yes. It was just a question of time. Also, she had to wonder what Master Ticarti Mai was going to say when she told her in their next appointment.

Anakin gave his former apprentice a few seconds; he could sense her contentment and inner peace. He realised that Ahsoka had been healed the previous night and it was far more effective than any Jedi Healer could hope to be. Eventually though, he knew that duty did call "Snips, it's time to report back to the council."

Ahsoka nodded "Yes Master, I'm coming."

The three Jedi left the docking bay and started walking towards the council chambers. Half way there, Anakin turned to Katooni, "Katooni, you can head back to our quarters. You can have a few hours free as I'm needed by the council."

"Yes Master" Katooni replied smiling. Although she had found the situation incredibly funny, she found Ahsoka and Lux being together beautiful. She was now gladder than ever that the order had allowed relationships.

After Katooni had left them, Ahsoka and Anakin continued their way to the council chamber. For Ahsoka, this was going to be quite important; she knew she had some things to tell them that they would find surprising and what would they make of her white bladed lightsabers?

-0-0-0-0-0-

After being summoned, Ahsoka entered the council chamber. Anakin had entered a few minutes before to announce their return from Ilum. Standing in the centre of the chamber she bowed.

Master Yoda smiled; he sensed her improved mental condition as soon as she entered the room. It was clear to him that his suggestion had worked "Greetings Knight Tano. Feel better you do?"

"Yes Master" Ahsoka's face broke out in a beaming smile "Thank you Master for setting me up with Lux. It means a lot to me."

For Master Yoda, that confirmed it; his suggestion had worked "Healed you he has."

"Yes he has. The pain from the rape has finally left me."

Yoda nodded "Seen myself I have how love can heal. Learnt a valuable lesson the Jedi Order has; forget it again, we will not."

Obi-Wan Kenobi was delighted; he could also sense Ahsoka's improved mood. In addition, there was something else he wished to ask "What do you think of the ship Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka beamed; she was in love with the ship as it represented the fact that the council had accepted her again and that they were truly sorry for doubting her. "I love it Master Kenobi. I really don't know how to thank the Senate or this Council for it, but thank you all."

Still feeling slightly uncomfortable with the talk of relationships and possessions, Master Windu decided to bring the conversation back around to business "Did you rebuild your lightsabers Knight Tano?"

Ahsoka silently gulped as this was the important time; everything needed to come out now "Yes I have Master Windu. As before, I have constructed a main saber and shoto. They have come out slightly unusual though."

"Unusual?" questioned Master Shaak Ti. It was uncommon to hear Master Ti in council sessions unless it was really required. This confirmed that she was interested.

"Yes Masters" Ahsoka took both her sabers off her belt and held them in her hands "I'll show you." Ahsoka activated both her lightsabers. The council members stared at the white blades and switched glances with each other. It was clear to Ahsoka that none of the council members had seen this before either.

Master Yoda was intrigued. It was rare to find something he had never seen, but this was certainly one. "Hmmm. Interesting those are. Wish to see them I do." Ahsoka extinguished both sabers and handed them to Master Yoda. He studied them visually before he partially stripped the main saber with the Force. He intended to look at the crystals as they were the obvious culprits. He was stunned at the clear crystal. He again turned to Ahsoka, "These crystals, find them where did you?"

"On Ilum Master" Ahsoka paused to compose herself, "The Force led me down a side path cut in the ice. The path opened out into a vast cavern. The crystals were on a shelf at the opposite end. The Force tested my faith as the only way to them was on a very thin inclined ice bridge that looked like it would break if I stepped on it."

Yoda knew what path Ahsoka was referring to and he was surprised, "Hmmm, often show itself, that path does not" Master Yoda reassembled Ahsoka's main saber then continued, "Seen it only once I have. Hmm, a sign of a pure spirit these are. Possible sign of special power these could be; picked you for something the Force may have. Important you may be."

Ahsoka stared at Master Yoda with wide eyes "Important?"

Master Kenobi was astonished; he wondered if Ahsoka had any clue as to what she was picked for "Ahsoka, has anything else unusual happened to you since you re-joined the order?"

Ahsoka gulped; here goes nothing, "Er actually yes.." she paused, wondering how the council would take this. However she reasoned that her future self was still a Jedi, so all must be well. Sighing, she continued, "…Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, I know you were both puzzled when I meditated outside the door on the day I re-Joined. Well, the truth is, I was communicating with myself as an adult. She appeared to me again on the ship confirming I had made the correct decision."

Anakin almost choked in his chair "Communicating with your future self Snips? How is that even possible?" Ahsoka just shrugged.

"What?" Master Windu stared at Ahsoka.

"Communicating with your future self you say?" Master Yoda was now really intrigued; Ahsoka did have special abilities, "Tell you how you were doing it did she?"

"No Master Yoda" Ahsoka looked to the floor; she was uncomfortable with the feelings of fear and uncertainty she was sensing, "All she said was that we were talking through the Force. She told me that the Force wouldn't let her say how."

"What else did she tell you?" asked Obi-Wan. He was also intrigued. He knew that some of his fellow council members didn't like this, but he wasn't afraid.

"Well, she told me that I do fully recover eventually and that my future Padawan is having a knighting ceremony that she needed to attend and she did sort hint at us picking Lux up on Onderon. From studying her, I could tell that one day, I'll marry Lux." Ahsoka watched the stunned expressions on the council member's faces.

"Hmmm, knowledge of the future you have Knight Tano" Master Yoda mused; he didn't know exactly what to make of it, but he could sense from the Force that there was no danger "An unheard of ability this is; have a special Force power you do, but no danger do I sense. Meditate on the meaning of this and your sabers I will."

Ahsoka smiled; Master Yoda had accepted the information. Now for the fun part; she secretly pressed the record button on a holo recorder that she had quickly hidden in her headdress as she put it on. "My future self did leave me with a message for Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide; he wasn't sure he was going to like this, "Yes" he muttered with some hesitation.

With a smirk on her face Ahsoka began "Master Kenobi, she told me to tell you that Master Unduli isn't getting any younger and that your son says hi to the both of you."

Obi-Wan's face blushed with a bright red as the whole council, even Mace Windu, erupted in fits of laughter. Anakin fell off his chair with laughter; this was brilliant "I've been telling him that for weeks. Should I buy you some nappies Master?"

Master Shaak Ti was usually so serene, but she was now hurting with laughter; she just couldn't resist either "Now Master Kenobi, you know it's bad manners to keep the girl waiting."

Ahsoka had been keeping a straight face up to that point, but Master Ti's comment was too much; she fell to the ground with laughter, desperately trying to keep the holo recorder on subject.

Even Master Yoda couldn't resist "Hmmm, know your future you do Obi-Wan. Act on it you must."

Obi-Wan wanted to die at that moment. Everyone could see his face getting redder by the second; the truth was that he was indeed beginning to think a lot of Luminara, but this wasn't how he wanted it to come out. In fact over the last month he had had lunch with her on several occasions. In addition, he was used to getting this kind of thing off Anakin but from Ahsoka? No, he had to stop this now "Yes well Ahsoka, I suppose the time you spent with Senator Bonteri last night was purely innocent."

Ahsoka stared at Obi-Wan with Wide eyes. Her head-tails flashed a very deep purple. The time she had spent with Lux was anything but innocent and she knew it.

Master Shaak Ti really couldn't resist now "Well Ahsoka, I hope you showed him our species' predatory nature during mating. If not, you need tips my girl."

Ahsoka glared at Master Ti; had she really said that? Ahsoka's head-tails blushed with an almost black colour as the council again erupted in laughter. Eventually, even Ahsoka herself couldn't hold it in as she succumbed with laughter again.

Eventually Master Yoda regained enough control to continue "Hmmm, interesting the Order has become since the code we changed yes?" Yoda chuckled, "Meditate on your information I will Knight Tano. Return your sabers to you I will." Master Yoda handed Ahsoka's sabers back to her. "Good to see you laugh it is. Rest you may; ready for your first mission as a knight soon you will be."

Regaining her composure, Ahsoka secretly turned the holo recorder off and responded "Yes Master." She bowed and headed out of the door. Ahsoka was relieved; the council have accepted the knowledge of her future self. Maybe Master Yoda could get some information about it from his meditation.

She had discovered one thing however. It was some kind of special Force power that was allowing the communication through time. Ahsoka wondered what it meant; still she was the happiest she had been in months and her future self was right; it was worth recording Master Kenobi's response.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Senator Lux Bonteri arrived at the Senate. He was ushered in to one of the side meeting rooms where representatives of the Separatist Parliament have been situated for the last four weeks. Although he understood why he was there, he really didn't know exactly what he could add to the situation, after all, these talks have been on-going for a month already. He looked around the room, he noticed Chancellor Padmé Skywalker, Senator Bail Organa, Senator Chuchi and a few people he hadn't met. He assumed there were the Separatist representatives.

As he sat down at the meeting table, he was greeted by Padmé "Hi Lux, these are the representatives from the Separatists." She then turned to the representatives "This is the senator I told you about, Lux Bonerti."

"Ah yes" replied one of them "Mina Bonteri's son. A tragedy that was; she was a good woman that just wanted peace. I can assure you, that's what we all want now."

Lux was sceptical, the fact that Dooku, Grievous and Sidious were all dead was not lost on Lux; the Separatists had basically lost so of course they want peace. However, although he had an axe to grind with his former colleagues in the Separatists, he was prepared to do what was right, if only for Ahsoka's sake; trying desperately to put on an official tone he responded "I can speak as a former Separatist myself and now as a Republic senator that I want peace also."

Padmé smiled; she could tell just by looking at Lux, that he had spent the night with Ahsoka; he wasn't untidy anymore exactly, just not perfect. She was delighted; she hoped that when they met, Lux and Ahsoka would get together. Padmé thought a lot of both teenagers so for them to find happiness together was everything Padmé was hoping for. She held both of her arms out "Now senators on both sides, I speak to you as the Chancellor of the Republic and as a soon to be mother. What can we do to secure peace?"

"We need to bring about a unifying democracy" began Senator Organa "This war must end. We can only do that if both sides agree to come together."

"The Separatist people would never agree to that" answered one of the representatives angrily "The Republic is too corrupt. It's why we broke free to begin with."

Lux answered "As opposed to the Separatists. You were led by a Sith Lord. So was the Republic in fact. That is why the war happened. The corruption was there deliberately on both sides."

Padmé added "Senator Bonteri is right; Darth Sidious set both sides up for his game. He would have betrayed you and the Republic. He would have betrayed both sides; the Jedi discovered that."

"The Jedi are part of the corruption."

Padmé sighed; there was an element of truth in that, or at least there used to be; the treatment of Ahsoka was proof. Now however, the Jedi Order has learnt its lesson, Ahsoka re-joining the Order was proof of that. "I can assure you, the Jedi have changed. I'm actually proof of that as I'm married to a Jedi; I must also remind you, that it was the Jedi that discovered this plot. A unified galaxy has nothing to fear from the Jedi and I have assurances from the High Council that they would serve re-joining former Separatist worlds just like they would any other."

"There is still too much corruption in the Republic."

Senator Chuchi answered "Not on Pantora there isn't, but alas, everyone here agrees that you are right about the Republic as a whole. However, with Palpatine gone, we can work to eliminate it and the more of us there are to oppose the corruption, the faster it will go."

Padmé was impressed by Chuchi's statement, she then added to it "Once the war is over and I can rescind the emergency powers, I'm going change how the voting system is done so it has to be public. In addition I'm going to remove the industrial and corporation links in the Senate so that they can no longer influence senate policy."

The Separatist agent was impressed, but not convinced "And what makes you think it will be that easy chancellor? Every corrupt member in your senate will oppose you."

Padmé had to admit, he was probably right, but maybe that was the point. Sighing again she answered "No, it will not be easy. No one is saying it will be but if the genuine senators in the Separatists like you were to re-join, it would make it easier."

"What assurances what we have that we would be treated like everyone else and wouldn't be ignored?"

Lux Bonteri decided to answer that as he had a gone one. "Former colleagues, you are right, that has been the Republic's problem for a while. That is why my late mother and father joined the Separatist cause. However, I am proof of the different situation in the Republic now. I have been accepted as the senator for Onderon and allowed to take part in talks like this. I can vouch for Chancellor Padmé Skywalker as both my mother and I knew her well; she will listen to all of you. With respect to the Jedi; I admit, I'm not their greatest fan but I have myself just entered into a relationship with one of them and I love her with all my heart and so I can vouch for their change in attitude."

"Well, there will have to be conditions. We heard of a battalion of clone troopers killing children on Kiola seven months ago. What will you do about it?"

Padmé nodded; she couldn't hide from this. They were entirely right about this one; that was why Barriss Offee fell to the dark side. Padmé was delighted that Barriss returned to the light and so overturned her death sentence. "Yes, unfortunately you are right about that. I can assure you the Jedi are trying to find which clones are responsible; they will be brought to justice. Now we are after the likes of Nute Gunray and the like. We will hunt them as they are also war criminals however, I can assure you, and there will be no repercussions to the rest of you. You were deceived just like us."

"If you will give us a few seconds Chancellor, we will contact the rest of the Parliament." The representatives left the room to contact the parliament.

"Do you think they will agree?" asked senator Chuchi.

"They have to" answered Senator Organa "They have completely lost otherwise."

"They'll agree" said Lux, "trust me, I used to be one of them and there are a lot of cowards amongst them. There are also a lot of decent people who were misguided like my mother was."

"I hope they do" Padmé said with sorrow "this war has gone on too long as it is. Both sides need to rebuild."

A few minutes later, the representatives came back into the room, "I've got good news, the senators of the Separatist Parliament have agreed to re merge with the Republic Senate. They have accepted that we were misled and with your offer of amnesty, the vote was overwhelming. From our perspective the war is officially over and we decreed that the likes of Nute Gunray set us up so they have been regarded as criminals." He held out his hand. The handshake with Chancellor Padmé Skywalker marked the end of the war. A final order to cease hostilities was sent to both sides.

"We will begin work on re-integration immediately. This is a great day, not just for the Republic, but for the galaxy as a whole." Padmé was thrilled; she had done what she set out to do, find a peaceful end to this war, after all, with the Sith gone, there was no need to fight it. Now came the task of winning the peace; that would be down to the Jedi. She will have to speak to Anakin.

**Well that's chapter 17. I hope you like it. I did consider leaving the Separatist decision as a cliff-hanger, but decided to be nice. Don't worry, that's not the end, Nute Gunray and co are still around. Anyway next chapter; Obi-Wan comes to two decisions and Ahsoka is sent on her first proper mission since she re-joined. **

**Just to be different, I am going to ask for your opinion on Ahsoka's first mission. Please state what you want in reviews or as a PM. I am going to give you three choices to pick from: -**

**1: She is sent with Anakin, Katooni and Obi-Wan to hunt down Nute Gunray.**

**2: She is sent to Raxus to oversee the re-merging of the Separatist Parliament into the Republic.**

**3: She is sent to escort Lux Bonteri back home.**

**As I said, it's up to you. Just a note, all three will be covered at some point. Thanks**


	18. Chapter 18: Obi-Wan's Decisions

**Hello everyone. I'm glad people found chapter 17 funny. I thought it was important to add a bit of comedy as I've had some nasty stuff in this story until now. Last chapter I asked you to vote on Ahsoka's first mission. Here are the results of that:-**

**1: Nute Gunray – 6 votes**

**2: Raxus – 4 votes**

**3: Lux – 6 votes**

**Thank you to all of you that voted and gave their opinions; it is much appreciated. As you can see, it has ended in a tie between option 1 and 3. I was surprised how close this was actually. Anyway, I have therefore decided to combine options 1 and 3, how? You will have to wait and see, but its dramatic I assure you. **

**Someone asked a question about Ahsoka's head-tails blushing. The answer is I noticed it in some other stories and as I needed something to convey her embarrassment, I decided to use it. Anyway, here's chapter 18 and Obi-Wan makes a couple of decisions and Ahsoka is assigned her fist lone mission. There's going to be a lot of Obi-Wan's thoughts in this chapter so I apologise in advance if it seems slightly boring.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 18 – Obi-Wan's Decisions**

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was meditating in one of the temple's meditation rooms. The reason was Luminara Unduli. Ever since Ahsoka teased him the day before, Obi-Wan has been thinking a lot about her. In many ways, Ahsoka or the adult Ahsoka depending on how you look at it was right; Luminara wasn't getting any younger. Neither, for that matter, was he. Ever since the Jedi Code was altered to allow relationships, Obi-Wan has watched the joy and contentment in likes of Anakin, Aalya Secura since she re-entered her relationship with Kit Fisto and of course Ahsoka herself.

Now the war was over, Obi-Wan found himself wondering if Luminara and he had a future. Would she even want to bother with him? They have had lunch a few times, but that is a long way from entering a relationship. He couldn't deny the fact that he was beginning to love her, but the big question was her. At that moment, he was glad that Anakin wasn't around; Obi-Wan already knew that Anakin would never let him forget about Ahsoka's comment and the last thing Obi-Wan needed was more teasing.

Obi-Wan was conflicted; he didn't know what to do. He was torn between what his heart was starting to say and what his fears of rejection were saying. He knew there was nothing stopping him except fear, but in this instance the fear was real and tangible. He began to wonder how Anakin and Padmé got together if it was this difficult.

He began to shake his head; he knew the decision he wanted to make, he just couldn't make it and he didn't know why. For Obi-Wan, killing General Grievous a month ago was infinitely easier than the situation he now found himself in. Still he was glad he had the opportunity to make the decision at all.

Obi-Wan hoped that a future version of him would appear in his meditation. Oh yes, he was slightly envious of Ahsoka at that moment; she had knowledge of how her life would work out. Realising that it wasn't very Jedi Like, he quickly released his envy into the Force. At that moment, he remembered that he did have some knowledge of his future; Ahsoka mentioned a son. He smiled as he began to feel better; maybe he did have the courage to take the next step. He decided to work out the rest of his fears with some sparring. That was something he learned from Anakin and despite what some masters said, it did work.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan walked into one of the training rooms. He hoped he would find someone to spar with, but alas at that moment, no one was there. 'No matter, I'll practice some katas and practice against remotes' he thought to himself.

Deciding to practice against remotes first, he set up two remotes to fire at him. His intention was to work up to a whole pack of remotes, but he'd warm up gradually. As soon as the remotes were activated, they began firing a stream of blaster bolts.

Obi-Wan expertly blocked every single bolt and then proceeded to activate another remote. Obi-Wan continued to repeat this procedure until he was successfully blocking bolts from six remotes at once. He decided that it would enough for now, although if he repeated later on in the session, he would take it up to eight.

He was just about to set up to repeat the process blindfolded when he sensed someone enter the training room; looking up, Obi-Wan watched as a lone youngling walked into the room; he was surprised at who it was.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jedi Initiate Petro had decided to do some practicing; he had little else to do as there were no classes today. Since they had all passed their initiate trials just over six week ago, starting with Katooni, everyone else in his clan had been picked as a Padawan. The fact that they had all faced the situation with Hondo and his pirates had increased their worth in the eyes of the knights and masters. For some reason however, he had been overlooked.

He therefore found himself alone. He wasn't envious of his former clan members exactly; they had earned their padawanship, but he was feeling left out especially as he'd always considered himself more than good enough to be a Padawan and better than some. Although he felt left out, he wasn't worried exactly; he had two years to be picked so he reasoned he probably would be picked at some point.

He was just about to start going through some form I katas, when he noticed Master Kenobi walking up to him. "Good day young one. How are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

Petro bowed slightly "Doing OK I suppose Master Kenobi. I was just about to do some practicing."

Obi-Wan could sense that although Petro was hiding it well, he was uneasy; he had to wonder why. Deciding to try and find out, Obi-Wan responded "So I see. I am surprised you are alone Petro. Where is everyone else in your clan?"

Petro couldn't help himself wince slightly, "They've been picked as Padawans Master Kenobi so I'm alone for now."

Remembering that Anakin had taken Katooni as a Padawan, he nodded; so that was it. Obi-Wan wondered why Petro had been overlooked; he then remembered Ahsoka's report on the Gathering and that how Petro could be arrogant and on occasions selfish. Deciding to try and make the child feel better Obi-Wan asked "Do you want to spar Petro?"

Petro's eyes lit up "Definitely Master Kenobi." Petro gained an evil smirk, "You won't mind if I beat you will you Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan nearly burst out with laughter on the spot. He realised at that instant that Petro was, to all intents and purposes, a miniature Anakin. "Well, we will have to see won't we Initiate?" Obi-Wan turned the power on his saber down to minimum and lit it. Doing the same, Petro lit his saber. The two combatants circled each other. Obi-Wan spoke "When you're ready."

Quickly flashing a smile, Petro leapt at Obi-Wan using the Force to enhance his speed. He swung his saber at the same time aim for Obi-Wan's chest. Slightly surprised by the speed of the attack, Obi-Wan blocked. Obi-Wan decided to give Petro a chance so didn't do anything too advanced; the last thing he wanted to do was demoralise the youngling. Obi-Wan returned the favour and swung, sending a swiping attack towards Petro.

Petro didn't bother to block, he just leapt backwards out of the way and once Obi-Wan's blade had passed, he jumped back in, swiping at Obi-Wan's exposed side as he did. Obi-Wan was impressed and quickly reversed his blade to block, then spun his blade around to attack back. This time Petro did block, but then ducked underneath and thrust at Obi-Wan's chest. Now Obi-Wan dodged out of the way and swung at Petro's exposed side. Petro tried to block, but was unfortunately too late and his saber was knocked out of his hand.

Petro conceded defeat and bowed. Obi-Wan returned the bow. Obi-Wan had been impressed by the duel; Petro had a lot of potential; of that, Obi-Wan was certain. Obi-Wan also realised however, that the Anakin like streak that Petro had meant he was unlikely to be picked; not many masters could have coped with Anakin; he had struggled on many occasions. "You fought well young one."

"Thank you Master Kenobi. I'm just looking for a chance now. I want to take Gunray down."

Obi-Wan chuckled; yes he was just like Anakin. Obi-Wan remembered Anakin saying very similar things when he was his Padawan; Obi-Wan also smiled when he realised how Anakin passed that on to Ahsoka. At that moment he realised that being like Anakin wasn't necessarily a bad thing. After all, Anakin was now a master and a fellow council member, he had helped to end the war and had brought about a change in the Jedi Code. In addition his first Padawan, Ahsoka, despite some horrific events, was now a knight herself.

In fact Obi-Wan quickly realised the Anakin had taught Ahsoka how to cope with the false accusation situation she was in two months before, in just three years; the fact that Ahsoka was unquestionably ready to be the knight she now was after just three years proved how good a teacher Anakin was. There was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind therefore that Petro being like Anakin was far from a bad thing and it was making him think. 'I guess I have another decision to make' Obi-Wan thought to himself 'and I came here to clear my mind. Oh well.'

Shaking it off temporarily, Obi-Wan responded "Patience Petro, everyone gets his or her chance." Obi-Wan decided to keep his thoughts to himself for now. He didn't want to get Petro's hopes up unnecessarily.

"Everyone keeps saying that" Petro returned with some haste in his voice.

Obi-Wan chuckled again then said "Well, it's true. You will just have to wait your turn I'm afraid. Now I will leave you to practice as I have some things to attend too."

"Thanks for the duel Master Kenobi and goodbye." Petro bowed slightly.

"Goodbye Initiate" Obi-Wan bowed, then turned and left. He had intended to practice for a large part of the morning, but his encounter with Petro had complicated matters. There was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind that more meditation was needed. As soon as he left the training room, he headed to his quarters; he'll meditate there this time.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan was now in his quarters. For the second time in the day, he started to meditate. Obi-Wan realised that the Force was now asking him two questions and he would need to answer them. He had already thought a lot about the Luminara issue, so decided to concentrate on the new issue.

Obi-Wan wondered if he was ready and prepared to take another Padawan; he had barely survived Anakin after all and Petro was pretty much the same. Mind you, on the other hand, Obi-Wan realised that he had also grown since those days. He now knew the value of feelings and attachments; if Petro was like Anakin as he suspected, then that would certainly help. Obi-Wan wondered if he could cure the slight arrogance that Petro had. That was the one thing that he never cured in Anakin; indeed, it was finding Ahsoka starving to death that had cured Anakin of that not him.

Obi-Wan wondered about watching Anakin. Anakin had proven to be a far better teacher than Obi-Wan believed he could be. Maybe it could assist him if he did take Petro. There was one other thing in his favour this time. Petro was older than Anakin was and he already had skills and a lightsaber. Obi-Wan had to teach Anakin everything from scratch.

Opening himself to the Force, Obi-Wan tried to determine if there was anything dangerous in Petro's training; maybe the Unifying Force knew more than he did. After about an hour, it became quite obvious to him that the Force was telling him to take Petro as his Padawan. The few glimpses of visions that he had seen all had him with Petro. 'So that's decided then' he thought. Obi-Wan was not prepared for the vision of him and Luminara though. Briefly he could clearly see both of them together.

As he woke, Obi-Wan smiled. Both of his decisions had been made by one meditation. It became clear to him now that he had to answer one question before he answered the other one. He would take Petro as a Padawan and he would try to take things further with Luminara.

Obi-Wan sighed; Master Unduli would have to wait for today as she was on a brief assignment, but he would do something about Petro now. He got up exited his quarters and headed for the council chambers.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Petro was concerned when half an hour after he had returned to the initiate dorms he was contacted and told to report to the council. As he was walking, he went through his actions in his mind; had he done anything wrong? It was certainly not completely unheard of for him to be mischievous, but he was convinced that he hadn't done anything wrong this time.

He was very uneasy, therefore, when he reached the doors of the council chamber. He waited patiently until he was called in. As he entered the chamber, he stood in the middle of the room feeling very uneasy. Bowing slightly he said "Masters."

He was surprised to see Master Kenobi stand up and approach him "You're nervous, Relax." Obi-Wan stood behind him, and Petro could feel something being stock to his hair. Petro's eyes widened.

Master Yoda then spoke "Master Kenobi, Petro, Master and Padawan you now are. Serve each other and the Force you both will."

Petro broke out into a smile; he would get his chance after all. Turning around he said "Thank you Master."

Obi-Wan smiled and said "You're welcome Padawan. Now, just wait to one side for a few minutes; there is something else that I need to attend to with the council before we continue."

"Yes Master" feeling overjoyed, Petro moved and stood to one side of the council chambers.

Obi-Wan walked to the chamber doors. When he returned, Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano followed him. She noticed Petro and smiled at him, "Hi Petro. What are you doing here?"

"Master Kenobi has just taken me as his Padawan Master Tano" he replied with pride in his voice.

Ahsoka beamed "Well done Petro, we will see each other at some point" she then turned her attention to the council "You wanted to see me Masters?"

Master Yoda said "Greetings Knight Tano. Ready for your first lone assignment you are. Two parts to your mission there are."

"Two parts Master?" Ahsoka questioned; she hadn't expected this.

Master Mundi answered "Yes, You are needed to escort Senator Bonteri home after the successful talks yesterday."

Ahsoka beamed with happiness at hearing this; she wanted nothing more than to spend time with Lux "Yes Master."

Master Mundi then continued "Once you reach Onderon, the second part of your assignment will begin."

Master Windu then took over "Knight Tano, we need you to do a progress report on Padawan Offee. We need to know how she is doing on her public work sentence and if she is showing any signs of falling back to the dark side."

Ahsoka smiled again; this was her perfect mission. In fact she wasn't sure if she could have picked such a perfect mission.

Obi-Wan commented "We did consider sending someone else for this task, but since you are Barriss's best friend, we feel she is more likely to open up to you about any problems rather than anyone else. In addition, you were heading to Onderon anyway and already had permission to visit her." In truth, the council were going to send Aayla Secura, but decided that sending Ahsoka would also free Aayla for something else.

Ahsoka smiled before Master Windu again spoke "You must realise Knight Tano, that although you are visiting your friend, this is a real assignment, we do need the report on her and you must be objective. If she shows any signs of falling again, you must tell us."

Ahsoka put on a serious face "Yes Master. If there's anything wrong, I will tell you." Secretly Ahsoka began to worry slightly; why had the council found this necessary? She hoped that Barriss was ok. "I have just one question. When do I meet up with Senator Bonteri?"

"Meet you tomorrow in the docking bay he will" answered Master Yoda "have a good time together, I trust you will."

Ahsoka smiled "I hope so Master. I will prepare immediately." Ahsoka noticed that Master Shaak Ti again had a smirk on her face; there was no doubt, she approved of Ahsoka and Lux being together.

"Very good" Master Yoda stated "No need to hurry there is; needed on Raxus you will be, but next week that is. Dismissed you are; prepare you must."

"Yes Master" Ahsoka bowed and left. She was delighted with her first solo assignment; she wondered if the council had assigned it to her as a favour.

Once Ahsoka had left the council chambers, Master Windu spoke up "Padawan Petro, walk back to the centre. We have an important mission that you will be part of."

"Yes Master" he replied as he walked to the middle of the room. He looked at Obi-Wan "Where are we going Master?"

Anakin Skywalker looked at Petro; he was surprised but happy that his former master had taken another Padawan. It also pleased Anakin that it was someone that Katooni would be happy with. The two of them could continue their friendship "Padawan Petro, you will joining Your Master, Katooni and I. We have been tasked by the Senate and the re-joining Separatist Parliament to seek out and arrest Viceroy Nute Gunray."

Petro nodded and smirked; this was the chance he was waiting for. In addition, he knew how close Anakin and Obi-Wan were, so he realised that he was going to get one of his friends from his clan back. "Yes Master, I won't let you down."

"No, I don't suppose you will" Obi-Wan added as he got up from his seat "Now come on Petro, we had better get you settled in and kitted out before the mission begins tomorrow." Obi-Wan bowed to his fellow council members, and then walked towards the door.

"Yes master" Petro stated as he followed his new master out of the door. It was at this point that the reality hit him; this was real. He was going after Nute Gunray and this time, it wasn't an exercise. He hoped he was ready.

**Well that's chapter 18. I'm sorry if it was a touch boring, but it was essential. One point, I mentioned Raxus in this chapter. I know I said I am going to combine option 1 and 3 and I am. I just mentioned Raxus to prove that it will also be covered in this story. Oh I know your now wondering about Barriss; don't worry, it's just part of my plan to merge the missions. Barriss hasn't fallen back to the dark side or anything like that. Oh three more gold stars to anyone who guesses how Ahsoka ends up getting involved in the mission to get Gunray. Here's a clue; it's very dramatic and action filled and involves something Ahsoka has. Next Chapter Ahsoka begins her mission and escorts Lux and Obi-Wan and co begin a hunt for Gunray.**


	19. Chapter 19: Two Missions

**Hello again everyone. Thanks for all the reviews and guesses on the link between the missions. One of you actually got it almost right. Anyway, here is chapter 19 and Ahsoka escorts Lux home and Obi-Wan, Anakin and their padawans start the hunt for Gunray.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 19 – Two missions**

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was prepping her ship _The New Horizon_. She was over the moon with her first solo mission since returning to the Jedi Order. Escorting Lux home was everything she had been dreaming for. Maybe they would end up sleeping together again; Ahsoka certainly would be happy to do so. To make everything even better, she has also been ordered to check up on Barriss and to cap it all, Master Yoda told her not to hurry. Ahsoka couldn't remember ever being this happy in her life; she certainly hadn't been this happy since she was falsely accused of murder, raped and practically forced to leave the Order.

Ahsoka was also silently laughing about Master Ticarti Mai's response when she told her about Lux. Ticarti almost fell off her chair when Ahsoka informed her that she had slept with Lux. Nevertheless, Ticarti made it perfectly clear that she was delighted with Ahsoka over this development and insisted on meeting Lux Bonteri herself at some point.

Looking through the cockpit window, Ahsoka noticed Lux enter the docking bay in a speeder. Smiling broadly, she raced from the cockpit and down the boarding ramp.

As soon as Lux noticed Ahsoka, he ran and gathered her in his arms, the two of them meeting with a kiss. As they separated, with a playful tone in his voice, he said "Morning 'Soka."

"Morning Lux" she replied, beaming widely before they both met with a kiss again. Separating again, Ahsoka stated "Let's go on board; we won't be so watched there."

"Yes, unfortunately, I've got to get home as the King needs me" Lux stated as the two of them walked up the ramp hand in hand "However Ahsoka, once we are on Onderon, I have a nice little lunch planned for us."

Full of glee, Ahsoka responded "That's sounds delightful." The two teenagers made their way to the ship's cockpit. Ahsoka sat in the pilot's seat and Lux sat in the co-pilot's seat. Ahsoka powered the ship up and slowly steered the ship out of the docking bay. As the ship climbed out of the atmosphere, Ahsoka set the navigation computer to Onderon and made the jump into hyperspace.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and their two padawans, Petro and Katooni were standing in the docking way. All four Jedi had huge smiles on their faces as they watched Lux and Ahsoka kiss, walk onto Ahsoka's ship and take off. "That is beautiful Master" Katooni stated, with a few tears in her eyes.

"Yes it certainly is Katooni" Anakin responded. He then smirked "but Ahsoka will get teased about this, make no mistake." Katooni giggled.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes "Anakin, you may have defeated your darkness and become a master, but you're still immature." Obi-Wan then smirked himself "However, I still need to pay her back for her Luminara comment."

Petro burst out laughing "Now who's immature Master."

Anakin smirked as Obi-Wan glared at his new apprentice; he was going to get this from both Anakin and Petro now? Perfect! Sighing, Obi-Wan stated "Yes, obviously, I must teach you the importance of respect, my young Padawan." Petro smiled innocently in response.

Anakin couldn't hold a laugh in anymore "I think Petro is right; if I'm immature, then so are you. Besides, Ahsoka was right about you and Luminara; don't deny it." Anakin decided that he needed to give Petro tips on teasing Obi-Wan. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this; Anakin was certain of that.

Obi-Wan couldn't deny it, but he knew they had a mission that needed doing "Yes well, you do have twins on the way Anakin. Em, I'm sorry to be such a bore. I know you would much rather trade insults for the rest of the day, but we do have a mission to attend to, unless you think you are so good, Nute Gunray will just hand himself to you."

"Hey, my reputation precedes me master, you know that" Anakin said in a playful tone. In reality, Anakin had got over his arrogance that he once had, but couldn't resist the comeback.

Obi-Wan shook his head "Come on, the lot of you. Why does this happen to me?" Obi-Wan led the party to a Jedi shuttle that had been prepared.

Slightly perplexed, Petro asked "Where are we going Master?"

As they reached the shuttle Obi-Wan replied "His last confirmed location, Utapau. As far as we know, that was the base of the Separatist Council."

"We might be able to get the lot of them then" Anakin stated.

"Possibly Anakin, but latest intel suggests that the former Separatist Council split and ran once the parliament ended the war" Obi-Wan mused "however, Gunray is the priority as he was the leader." Obi-Wan gestured to the shuttle "Shall we?"

As all four Jedi walked on board the shuttle, Petro couldn't help but feel nervous. This was his first assignment and he knew it wasn't an easy one. Petro may act a bit cocky, but he certainly didn't feel it at that point. The one thing that comforted him slightly was the knowledge that the Separatist Parliament sent the shutdown signal, so there shouldn't be any battle droids to contend with.

Katooni was also slightly nervous as this was only her third mission. At least she had some combat experience after the mission to kill Grievous and Dooku. She was also happy that she would have Petro to talk to on this mission. She was delighted that Master Kenobi decided to take Petro as a Padawan; she knew the he was the last of her clan to be picked and she didn't want anyone left out; Petro especially has he had acted as the clan's pseudo leader when they rescued Ahsoka from Hondo.

As soon as the four Jedi entered the cockpit of the shuttle, Anakin fired the engines and lifted off. After flying Ahsoka's ship, Anakin realised how unsuitable the Jedi shuttle really was; this particular ship didn't even have any proper weapon systems. As he was now on the council, Anakin decided he would try to convince his fellow council members to do something about that when they returned from this mission as a new shuttle design was definitely needed in his view. Setting course for Utapau, Anakin made the Jump into hyperspace.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka was sitting in Lux's arms in her cabin. Ahsoka had left the autopilot guide the ship whilst in hyperspace as she wanted to be in Lux's company for as long a time as she could. Lux was gently stroking her rear lekku; an action that Ahsoka was more than happy to let him do. "Thanks for making my life complete Lux. I'm not sure what I'd be like without you."

Lux smiled in reply "You make me complete also Ahsoka, but I'm sure you would be ok without me, you're a Jedi. I'm honoured you're mine." Ahsoka suddenly started to tear up. Noticing her starting to cry, Lux, worrying he'd said something wrong asked "What is it 'Soka? Have I said something? I love you, you know that."

Shaking her head Ahsoka tried to speak what was in her mind, "It's not that Lux, I love you too, with all my heart, it's just….." Ahsoka started to really sob; proof if any were needed that her mental condition still wasn't perfect "…It's just….you don't know how close I came to never coming back…..never seeing you again…..I almost died Lux….I almost starved to death tormented by visions and memories of rape."

'Oh my god' Lux thought to himself 'Master Skywalker told me she was delicate, but this is heart-breaking.' Lux decided the only way he could help was if he got her to talk "What happened to you Ahsoka? Why did you leave the Order to begin with?"

Sniffing away tears she replied "I told you Lux, the council didn't trust me so I couldn't trust them or myself."

"Yes, I know that's what you said, but there's more isn't there?" Lux was certain of it as the pain was obviously affecting her still even after she re-joined.

Ahsoka nodded; she snuggled into him as she answered "Yes, Lux, when Tarkin raped me it caused the visions of Sidious. I knew there was nothing I could do, I felt so powerless, so ashamed that I ran….I left the order and ran." Ahsoka broke into tears "That's why when I visited you I didn't want you to touch me initially. I fully intended to stay with you but I couldn't."

Realisation hit Lux; of course she wouldn't want to be touched after that "I should've known. If I did, I wouldn't have tried to hold you then."

"It's alright Lux, I'm glad you did as it did help me, but I had to be alone, so I went to Shili. I couldn't look after myself so I almost starved to death. That was when Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker and Katooni found me and took me back to the temple for treatment."

Lux felt his heart constrict; he was sick to his stomach that the girl he loved had suffered like that "I see, that's why you went back, but why did you re-join the order if were hurt so much?"

Ahsoka smiled through her tears "I began to see how much things were changing. Sidious was brought down and Tarkin was arrested. I realised that the Jedi Order had been forced to confront their mistakes and had allowed relationships and love. I addition, I saw that they were now valuing me and had gone out of their way to heal me. I worked out how badly my brain had been working up to that point and once Master Ticarti Mai had helped me regain my thinking, I realised what I always was and that I would never be fully happy otherwise, so I re-joined and to my astonishment, they knighted me." Ahsoka decided not to tell Lux about her future self; that would certainly scare him.

Lux smiled "I'm glad you did re-join as its brought happiness back to you. Listen to me Ahsoka; I don't need to be a Jedi to tell you that you made the correct decision, both times. I can see it in your eyes. I love you Ahsoka and I always will. I promise that I will help you through this."

"Thank you Lux, I love you too, it's just I don't know if I'm strong enough sometimes."

Lux realised that Ahsoka was still affected slightly by shame "Ahsoka, you are the strongest girl I've ever met; the fact that you went through all that and yet you are still a Jedi Knight proves it."

Ahsoka broke out into a smile as her crying stopped "I'm sorry for this Lux. Master Mai says I'm suffering the after effects of a mild case of P.T.S.D."

"Don't apologise Ahsoka" Lux began as he noticed Ahsoka begin to calm down "after what you went through, it's no wonder you're suffering. As I said, I will help you through this and I know that the Jedi will help you through this; they won't hurt you again. In fact…." Lux smirked "….I think Padmé will issue Order 66 herself if the Jedi Council hurt you again."

Ahsoka burst out laughing "Yeah, she may very well do that Lux."

Delighted to hear Ahsoka laugh, Lux asked "Feel better now?"

"Yes Lux, I do; I can't thank you enough since you seem to be healing me more and more. Making love helped me before, and this has helped me this time."

Lux pulled her close to him "Your welcome 'Soka. Tell me, when are you needed back at the temple?"

As Ahsoka snuggled into him, she felt the last of the pain in her last disappear; maybe this time, she was fully over it. Smiling to herself, she answered "I have got to visit Barriss Offee to report on her progress but apart from that. Master Yoda told me I won't be needed until next week, when I've required on Raxus. I don't know what for yet."

Lux nodded "I that case 'Soka, you're spending the rest of this week with me at my residence. I'm going to make sure you're pampered, starting straight after we land with dinner at my favourite restaurant. You can take a speeder to complete your assignment with Barriss. I will get Lydia to prepare a guest room."

Ahsoka beamed; she realised at that moment that that was why Master Shaak Ti was smirking at her yesterday and Master Yoda told her there was no rush. The council must've known about this "Thank you, I'd be delighted." She then gained an evil smirk herself "but you won't need to prepare that guest room Lux; not after what we did the last time you were on this ship."

Lux blushed and then nodded "Whatever my darling Togruta girl wants."

Ahsoka looked at the chrono, she estimated that they had about four hours left in hyperspace before they reached Onderon and Ahsoka decided she was going to spend those four hours right here. Putting her head on Lux's chest, she sighed with contentment. She was so glad now that she had her own ship; she really saw at that moment how good her life had become; she was a Jedi Knight, in love and the last of her hurt had just been driven away; she really couldn't ask for more.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Anakin dropped the Jedi shuttle out of hyperspace. All four Jedi on board noticed that the planet Utapau was straight ahead. Just as Anakin began to steer the ship towards the planet, red blaster bolts streaked across the view port.

"Vulture Droid!" Anakin exclaimed as he pulled the ship into a hard left hand turn.

"Vulture Droid Master?" questioned Katooni "I thought the droid forces were deactivated by the Separatist Parliament."

As Anakin quickly reversed the turn, Obi-Wan responded "These must have been left out of the deactivation signal; they must be loyal to Gunray himself."

"Wonderful" Anakin stated as he accelerated towards the planet, cursing that this ship had no weapons. More blaster bolts streaked past the view port causing Anakin to change direction again.

The violence of Anakin's manoeuvres caused everyone to stubble and fall over "Do you think we can get there without being sick Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Just as Anakin was about to utter a comeback, the ship was pounded by several bolts "Blast it!"

"They've bettered you again, haven't they?" Obi-Wan said with some sarcasm in his voice causing Petro and Katooni to giggle.

"It's not my fault Master, it's the ship; it's not fast enough" Anakin returned "Hold on, I'm going in." Anakin gave the engines everything they had and entered Utapau's atmosphere. As soon as re-entry was complete, he pushed the ship straight down to land as soon as possible. As soon as the ship was near the ground, Anakin pulled back, extended the landing skids and managed to settle down. Smirking he turned around "See Master, I didn't crash; I knew that's what you were thinking."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes "Will wonders never cease. How bad is the damage Anakin?"

Checking his instruments, Anakin replied "Well, we have lost the plasma conduit to the starboard engine and one of the stabilisers is damaged. Ah, the hyperdrive has been hit. I think I can repair all the damage, but it will take a bit of time."

"Right well in that case, I think we need to investigate why we had such an interesting welcome" began Obi-Wan "It would appear we have arrived somewhere where we aren't wanted."

"That's unfortunate" Anakin smirked "for them."

Petro and Katooni looked at each other; they were both thinking the same; it was unfortunate for the four Jedi. "So what do we do now?" asked Katooni.

Anakin answered "Hmmm, that Vulture Droid was protecting something. Obi-Wan is right; it must have escaped the deactivation signal, which means it's loyal to Gunray himself. Maybe if we can see where that droid went, we can find whatever or whoever its protecting."

Obi-Wan was stunned; Anakin had just said he was right about something; Anakin has changed for the better "I good enough plan; for you Anakin."

The four Jedi left the ship and started looking around; for some reason, there was no sign of the Vulture Droid; it disappeared as soon as they entered the atmosphere. "I can't see it anywhere" Petro stated.

"Patience my young padawan" Obi-Wan said "It's here somewhere."

"There Master" Katooni was pointing towards a sink hole that could be seen some distance away "I think that's it heading into that hole."

"It's called a sinkhole Katooni, Utapau has many of them" replied Anakin, he then turned to Obi-Wan, "I think she's right Master."

"Well then, I guess it's time for a walk" Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy; he couldn't sense any dark side on this planet, but the Force was giving him some warnings; still, this had to be done.

At that moment, Anakin started to get the same unpleasant feelings from the Force; there was no doubt; they were not alone here. Anakin was now a master however and had to give an example to the two Padawans so he said "After you Master."

As the four Jedi began their walk towards the sinkhole, Petro and Katooni began to feel the warning signals from the Force themselves. They had to wonder if walking towards this hole was a good idea. Both Petro and Katooni both quickly made up their minds that it wasn't, but they weren't the masters and both realised that neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan would really take any notice if they spoke up. Both Padawans looked at each other and shrugged as if to say to each other: "This will not end well."

**That's a good place to leave it I think as it's a natural break in both missions. How many of you think that Lux did well with Ahsoka in this chapter? I wanted to show a little bit of the internal struggle that still appears in Ahsoka from time to time. Oh one thing, there are clues in the talk between Lux and Ahsoka that relate to the tie in story on Ahsoka's treatment. I am currently planning that and hope to have the first chapter done within the next week.**

**Admit it; you all thought Anakin was going to crash didn't you, but the ship is damaged. Anyway, next chapter; Ahsoka and Lux reach Onderon and have a first proper date and Ahsoka visits Barriss and something terrible and dramatic happens on the mission to find Gunray.**


	20. Chapter 20: Missions Converge

**Hello everyone. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. I know one of you is wondering if I'm going to kill one of the padawans. Don't worry; I'm not, but something bad does happen this chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 20; Ahsoka and Lux have lunch and Ahsoka visits Barriss for her report and something bad happens on Anakin's mission.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 20 – Missions Converge**

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was in her idea of heaven. Lux and Ahsoka had landed on Onderon a couple of hours before and after she had settled in to his residence, Lux had kept his word and had taken her to a very upmarket restaurant. Ahsoka had fully recovered from her slight breakdown on the ship and was actually feeling slightly embarrassed about the whole affair, despite Lux's assurances that he understood completely.

Ahsoka looked around; the restaurant was the highest class establishment that Ahsoka had ever been in. Being a Jedi all her life, Ahsoka was used to fairly modest places, not five star places like this. The walls were covered in silk wall hangings, all the chairs were thick velvet lined and there were gold plated candle holders in the middle of each table. Ahsoka wondered why anyone would bother with candles in an age where even on the most primitive planets, electric lighting was considered essential for civilisation, but somehow, they did aid to the atmosphere in the room.

The other thing that set this place apart was the food. Ahsoka was used to battlefield rations and, during the time she was out of the order and alone on Shili, any edible animal that she could catch and kill with her fangs and that wasn't a very common occurrence in Ahsoka's case. So Ahsoka was shocked to the core with deep fried nuna legs. Although it wasn't the healthiest, she couldn't remember any meal that was so tasty.

Gazing into Ahsoka's crystal blue eyes, Lux almost lost himself before he managed to ask "Are you enjoying yourself 'Soka?"

Ahsoka beamed with happiness as she responded "This is wonderful Lux, thanks for this; I'm having a lovely time."

Lux was delighted with her answer. He was now completely certain that he wanted to spend his life with Ahsoka and decided there and then that when the time was right, he would ask for her hand in marriage. However, he decided not to ruin this visit by doing it now, he would wait until he had set himself up a place on Coruscant so he could be near her in the temple. He knew he needed to set up a place shortly so he could take his full place in the senate. He responded "You're welcome 'Soka. I told you I would make sure you're pampered."

"Yes you did" Ahsoka uttered, "and here's your reward." Ahsoka leaned over the table and met Lux with a kiss. A few people in the restaurant recognised Ahsoka from the news reports of the trial two months before and, even though she was proven innocent, they were still slightly apprehensive of her especially when they noticed her lightsabers, but even they had to smile when they saw the kiss.

"Hmmm, I'll have to fetch you here more often 'Soka, if you're going to repay me like that" Lux said with some amusement in his voice.

Ahsoka's eyes twinkled as she smiled in response. "I guess you will" she stated playfully as she took the last bite of her nuna legs.

Once Ahsoka was finished, Lux called for the bill, and then took Ahsoka's hands in his own. The pair sat in contentment as they waited for the waiter to fetch the bill. Once he did, Lux left the correct amount of credits on the table and they left. As soon as they arrived back at Lux's residence, Lux and Ahsoka, after Ahsoka's insistence, went to bed together.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and their two padawans, Katooni and Petro had just reached the sinkhole on Utapau that the Vulture Droid that attacked them headed to. Both padawans couldn't help the feelings of doom that they shared. Indeed, all four Jedi had noticed the warnings from the Force, but this still needed doing.

As they reached the edge of the hole, they noticed that a spiral walkway had been constructed in the side of the hole and so walked down. The walkway led to an open area cut into the rock at the bottom of the hole. In the middle of the open area, there was a large table with chairs around it and a holoNet projector in the centre of the table. In addition, there were a couple of deactivated battle droids lying around.

Taking in the scene in front of him Obi-Wan stated "We seem to have found somewhere important."

Anakin replied with a hint of scepticism, "Yes, but where did the Vulture Droid go?"

"No idea Anakin" Obi-Wan then turned to Petro "Check out those droids Petro." Obi-Wan pointed to the inactive droids on the floor.

"Yes master." Petro walked up to the droids and examined them. They did appear to be completely inactive and were otherwise unremarkable "They do seem inactive master; they still have their blasters however, which I think I will get rid of." Petro picked up the blasters and threw them out of the open area.

"Good idea Petro" said Katooni. She was beginning to feel very uneasy about all of this; something just didn't sit right with her.

Anakin could sense his apprentice's unease and he had to agree, something wasn't adding up for him either. He began to study the chairs and table in the centre of the area. In Anakin's view, the addition of the holoNet projector spoke volumes as did the droids, "I think the former Separatist Council were here Master; I think this was their base."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement "Yes I think you're right Anakin. The question is: Where did they go now?"

Petro looked up "Master?" he questioned.

Turning to Petro, Obi-Wan replied "It is obvious Petro that they have left here. It would seem that Nute Gunray knew we were coming and got out quick. The rest of the council did the same."

"So, what do we do now Master?" Petro asked in response.

Katooni suddenly had an idea; she spoke up "Er Master" she said to Anakin "couldn't we slice the memory of the holoNet projector. It might have some info for us."

Anakin smirked; he'd been thinking the same thing himself. He was pleased that Katooni was already starting to heed his lessons, "That's a good idea Katooni; I will try and do that now." Anakin immediately started to pull the projector to pieces and accessed the memory circuits. The other three Jedi stood and watched as Anakin bypassed the security lookouts and forced the projector to play what was in its memory.

All four Jedi watched as a slightly shaky hologram of a Separatist senator appeared and stated that Mustafar had been made ready. Afterwards, however the memory circuits overloaded and burnt out with Anakin's tampering. "Mustafar" Anakin stated.

"Yes, so I heard, let us go" Obi-Wan began, "How long will it take you to repair the ship Anakin?"

Anakin mused for a few minutes then stated "About a few hours."

"Then we had better be going, time may be of the essence." With this all four Jedi walked back up the walk way and up onto Utapau's surface. They started to make their way back towards the ship, when a rocket roared overhead, and slammed into their ship destroying it instantly.

The Jedi turned around immediately and to their horror were met with several battalions of very active and dangerous battle droids, all of whom opened fire on the Jedi immediately. All four Jedi ignited their lightsabers and began to block the bolts. With a hint of fear, Katooni spoke up "Master, weren't these supposed to be deactivated?"

Desperately blocking blaster bolts Obi-Wan responded "Like the Vulture Droid earlier, these must have escaped the shutdown signal. They must be loyal to Gunray also."

Anakin wasn't happy "Fantastic!" he exclaimed with sarcasm "Master we're sitting docks out here."

"I know" Obi-Wan replied as he directed some fire back to the droids taking out a few "We must drop back into the sink hole. It will give us some cover."

As the four Jedi tried to edge back down the walkway; multiple baster bolts converged on Katooni. Although, she was able to block most of them, One blaster bolt, hit her in the shoulder and another hit her in her right knee. Katooni screamed in pain as she dropped to the floor. "KATOONI!" Anakin screamed, but he was too pressed himself to go to her.

Obi-Wan also noticed Katooni go down, but couldn't get to her either. However, he noticed that Petro wasn't quite so pressed, "Petro, check up on Katooni."

"Yes Master" Petro replied as he slowly moved towards Katooni. He blocked a few more bolts, sending them back towards the droids, and then knelt down to Katooni. He noticed Katooni was alive, but screaming in agony. He could tell that her right leg and right arm were both immobilised. Even though he knew the answer, he asked "Katooni, are you ok?"

Katooni shook her head; she feared that this was her end. Pain like she was in must mean that she was dying as far as she thought, "It hurts Petro. I'm dying, I know it."

Petro's heart sank; he examined her wounds. As far as he could tell, her injuries were not life threatening, but he could tell from how limp her right arm was, that all the nerves feeding that arm had been severed. Although he wasn't a healer, he was certain that although she would live, her arm maybe permanently paralysed. Still at least he could comfort her and put her mind at rest about dying, "It's ok Katooni. You're not dying; I don't think its life threatening." He chose not to say anything to her about the nerves. He turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin "It's ok Masters; she is alive. I don't think she is in any danger."

Obi-Wan was relieved "Watch over her Petro."

"Yes Master" Petro stood over her with his lightsaber ignited; he deflected any blaster bolt that came near.

Anakin was doubly relieved; he wanted nothing more than to go to his injured Padawan, but the sheer number of droids attacking them made it impossible. Still, he had to end this now; calling deep into the Force, Anakin let out a huge Force blast that sent dozens of droids falling into the sink hole. Using the rest bite from that, Obi-Wan and Anakin leapt into action and jumped into the droids and took them head on. After the initial hit, the droids were no match and the entire platoon was destroyed. Although Obi-Wan and Anakin could see that there were more droids active that could attack them, for the moment, they were quiet.

Anakin wasted no time and ran beside Katooni; seeing that she was alive, he smiled at her "Katooni, I see you're going to make me worry, just like Ahsoka does."

Even though she was in more pain than she had been in her entire life, Katooni still had to giggle at the joke; she then screwed face as the pain hit again "It hurts Master."

Anakin's heart constricted as he noticed the same thing that Petro noticed. He quickly looked up at Petro, who nodded to show that he had seen it too. Anakin then looked back down at Katooni; he was silently reeling from the fact the Katooni may never be able to use that arm again, but for Katooni's sake, he decided not to show it, "Yes it will hurt, but we will get out of here soon Katooni. Master Kenobi and I will see to it." Katooni managed a smile as he turned to Petro "Watch her."

Obi-Wan walked over. He could sense the distress in Anakin and Petro, and looking at Katooni, he could see why. There was no way she could use that arm again as far as he was concerned. Struggling to find the words, he just looked at the injured and pain filled girl with sorrow and compassion. 'At least she is alive" he thought to himself.

Sensing Obi-Wan's presence, Anakin looked up at his former master, "Master, what will we do now. With the ship destroyed, we are stuck here and Katooni needs a healer."

"Yes, not to mention the rest of the battle droids that are sitting and waiting for us to come out of this sinkhole." Obi-Wan replied. He mused for a moment then continued, "I will try to contact the Temple. Let us hope that Master Yoda can get someone to us." Obi-Wan got out his comlink and holo projector from his belt and entered the connection details for the temple.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The Jedi council were discussing the re-merging of the Separatist Parliament with the Republic Senate. Although Chancellor Padmé Skywalker and a select team of senators would be the ones actually doing the re-merging, the Jedi council had agreed with both sides that a Jedi representative would assist the process and provide protection.

The council had already decided that Ahsoka would be the prefect knight for it as she had already been to Raxus and she has made it clear that she wishes to prevent wars in future, not to mention, it would be a relatively easy introduction into solo missions for her and the ideal follow on to what she was doing now on Onderon.

Master Windu was just about to finalise the timing of the mission, which was scheduled for the following week, when an emergency transmission came through to the council chamber's holo system. Once the call was answered, a holo image of Obi-Wan Kenobi came into view. It was obvious from his facial expression that not all was well. "I take it you have a problem Obi-Wan?" Master Windu asked.

"_Yes Master. There is a huge army of droids here on Utapau that have escaped the shutdown signal and who appear to be loyal to Gunray himself. Unfortunately, our ship has been destroyed and we are trapped here. In addition Padawan Katooni has been seriously injured."_

Master Shaak Ti looked visibly shaken by the news, "How is she?" she asked.

"_She has been hit twice by blaster fire; once in the leg and once in the shoulder. Fortunately, her injuries are not life threatening, but Anakin, Petro and I believe her right arm may have been paralysed. Masters, Anakin and I have destroyed the initial attack, but there are more droids coming to us. There may be too many of them, even for us."_

"Send help to you we will" Master Yoda said "but hold out until it arrives you must."

"_Thank you master, we will hold out as long as we can…."_

The council could see blaster bolts appear in the transmission and Obi-Wan ignite his lightsaber, and then all of a sudden, the transmission was cut off. "Hmmm, desperate their situation is" Master Yoda began "send help immediately we must. Time of the essence it is."

"It will take over a day for us to reach them from here" Kit Fisto stated "From the sound of it, I doubt they can hold that long."

Master Plo Koon, thought for a second then stated, "I have an idea master."

"What is it Master Plo?" Master Mundi asked.

"Little 'Soka is on Onderon. Being in the Inner Rim, she is only half the distance from Utapau than we are. In addition, her ship is many times faster than anything we have in the temple at the moment and her ship has medical facilities on board for Katooni."

Master Yoda mused for a moment before stating, "Contact her we must; their only hope young Knight Tano may be."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka Tano, had just got out of the speeder that she had borrowed from Lux; she was on her way to visit Barriss Offee on her public work sentence on Onderon. Ahsoka knew that Barriss had been ordered by the courts to assist the rebuilding after the civil war and Separatist occupation of Onderon and so was hoping that the council's insistence that she check up on Barriss was just to be safe rather than any real problem.

Noticing the Togruta approach the building site, the foreman approached Ahsoka and noticed her lightsabers "Ah, Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano I presume. The senate told me you were coming; you're here to check up on prisoner Offee I take it."

Nodding Ahsoka replied "That's correct." Since she was knighted, Ahsoka had made an effort to speak with a bit more maturity to everyone outside the Order, knowing that was what was now expected.

"I will take you to her." The foreman led Ahsoka through the site, to a section out the back, where Ahsoka could see Barriss using the force to lift blocks into place in the walls of new homes. Ahsoka smiled immediately; even though she was here on official Jedi business, she was still visiting a friend and there was nothing that said she couldn't enjoy it.

Barriss Offee suddenly sensed someone approaching and wondered what was happening. She looked around and immediately broke out into a huge smile as she saw Ahsoka walking towards her. It was the foreman who spoke first however, "Prisoner Offee, there is a Jedi Knight here to assess your progress. Please go with her and answer her questions."

Barriss's eyes widened as she heard 'Jedi Knight'. Ahsoka had left the order as far as Barriss knew; oh well, that was something she could ask Ahsoka. "Yes immediately foreman" she replied. Barriss followed Ahsoka to the works canteen where they could sit in peace. As soon as they entered the canteen, the two girls hugged each other, "Ahsoka, you actually came to visit me."

Ahsoka gained a beaming smile "Of course I did Barriss. You are my best friend after all."

Barriss shook her head "I'm so sorry for doing that to you Ahsoka; your forgiveness is helping me through this." Barriss looked at Ahsoka; she noticed that Ahsoka looked a lot better than when she saw her in the prision. In addition, Barriss noticed Ahsoka's lightsabers; it seemed to Barriss that Ahsoka had re-joined the Order, "Did I hear 'Jedi Knight'?"

"As I said before Barriss I forgive you. In fact you have helped me slightly too. Redeeming you helped me make a very important decision."

Barriss's face lit up "So, you did re-join. I'm so glad; I'd have been slamming myself for the rest of my life if you would have continued to suffer. But knight?"

Ahsoka nodded "I know; that was the shock of my life. I asked to see the council and officially asked to re-join the Order and Master Yoda answered by knighting me. I could barely stand afterwards."

"I bet you could barely stand" Barriss responded. Barriss was delighted for Ahsoka and it made her feel slightly better about herself. However Barriss still wondered how she was going to make it up to Ahsoka. Smiling, Barriss continued "If it were me, I doubt I could stand for a week after that." Barriss then realised she was sensing something in Ahsoka; something slightly naughty. Barriss smirked "Am I right in what I'm sensing Ahsoka? You're seeing someone aren't you?"

Ahsoka's head-tails blushed with a purple colour, "Maybe" she replied.

"Ah ha, who is it?" Barriss was enjoying this.

Ahsoka's head-tails blushed even more, "Senator Lux Bonteri actually. We've slept together twice."

Barriss's eyes widened, "AHSOKA! Well, well, well. It's a good job the attachment rule was lifted then."

"Yes isn't it," Ahsoka replied with naughtiness in her voice; she could sense the shock but delight in Barriss. Ahsoka was relieved; there was no problem with Barriss. The council's concern was unfounded. Ahsoka then continued, "In fact, it was Master Yoda along with Anakin that set me up with Lux."

Barriss's mouth dropped open, "What? Wow, it really has changed in the order." Barriss's eyes twinkled with mischievousness, "Anything else you…em… want to tell me Ahsoka?"

"Only that, as a way of saying sorry to me, the senate built a ship for me" answered Ahsoka, "We are allowed some personal possessions now, and that's one of mine."

"You've got your own ship?" Barriss questioned, "Well, there's no one who is more deserving. I'm delighted for you."

"Thanks Barriss" Ahsoka smiled, but she did have a job to do here, so asked, "Have you had any problems Barriss?"

Barriss realised that Ahsoka would have to report to the council so responded, "I admit, I have had to work to keep the dark side at bay. I am winning, but I still have to fight with myself occasionally. I promise you Ahsoka, I won't fall again."

Ahsoka smiled to reassure her friend, "I know you won't Barriss. Don't worry; the Dark Side is hard to break away from. I'll try to get you some help when I get back. How is the work here?"

"It's hard Ahsoka, but actually, I love it. It really feels good to be building something rather than waging war."

"Yes, I know Barriss" Ahsoka responded, "In fact; I don't do much fighting anymore. I've committed to preventing wars now, so the council are going to send me to former Separatist worlds I think to aid in the restoration of the Republic on them."

Barriss smiled, "That's really great Ahsoka. That's exactly what a Jedi Knight should be doing. I hope I will get the chance to do that myself someday, if I can keep the darkness out."

Ahsoka, remembering the conversation with her future self responded, "Don't worry Barriss; you will beat the darkness I know it. One day you will be a fellow Jedi Knight I'm sure and so is Master Unduli."

"Thank you Ahsoka; you are a dear friend."

"As are…." Ahsoka was cut off by her comlink going off. Ahsoka sighed as she answered the call. A hologram of the Jedi Council appeared

"_Ah knight Tano, sorry to interrupt you we are." Master Yoda stated._

"Master Yoda, good to hear from you. What can I do for you?" Ahsoka asked.

"_In trouble your former Master is. Needs your help Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi and their Padawans do."_

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "What's happened Master?"

"_Trapped on Utapau they are; destroyed their ship has been. Under serious attack they are. Injured Padawan Katooni is."_

'Oh no' Ahsoka thought to herself. "How bad is she Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"_Hit by blaster bolts she has been. Lost the use of her arm she has; permanent the damage may be."_

"No! Poor Katooni; I will leave to pick them up immediately" Ahsoka stated, as she made to stand up, but was stopped by Barriss, "Barriss?"

"Let me help please," Barriss began, "I'm still a trained healer. It sounds like her nerves to her arm have been severed. I can repair them, I know it."

"It's not up to me Barriss," Ahsoka stated," It's up to the council." Ahsoka turns to the hologram of the council, "Let her help Masters; Barriss is right, she is a healer."

"_Yes, she is a healer," Master Shaak Ti stated._

"_A good test for Padawan Offee this will be. Go with you to pick them she will. Attempt to heal Padawan Katooni she will" Master Yoda said._

Barriss smiled, "Thank you for this chance Masters. It will be wonderful to be a healer again. I will not let you down I promise."

"_Knight Tano," began Master Windu,"You are now responsible for Padawan Offee. You are to watch her, just in case."_

"Yes Master Windu. We will leave straight away Masters" Ahsoka stated.

"_Clear this with Barriss's worksite we will. May the Force be with you."_

With that, the connection broke. "Come on Barriss, let's go. They won't be able to hold out much longer" Ahsoka said.

Barriss nodded in agreement and the two of them ran to the speeder. Once the clearance was received from the Jedi Council, Barriss and Ahsoka were allowed to leave. Ahsoka drove straight to her ship, and both girls ran on board. As quickly as she could, Ahsoka powered up her ship's engines and took off as Barriss sat beside her. _The New Horizon_ climbed into space and Ahsoka set her course for Utapau. She left a message to tell Lux where she had gone and that she would be back shortly and then made the jump into hyperspace.

**Well, that's chapter 20. I hope you all like it as it's the longest chapter I've yet written. I hope you don't lynch me for Katooni getting hurt, but she doesn't die, I promise you that. What do you think of the Barriss development? I thought that Barriss would be dying to help once she heard about Katooni, so wrote it accordingly. **

**Anyway, next chapter; do Ahsoka and Barriss make it time to save Anakin, Obi-Wan and the two Padawans? Will Barriss be able to restore moment in Katooni's arm? And what will happen to the mission to get Gunray?**


	21. Chapter 21: The Rescue?

**Hello every one. Thanks for the reviews. Also, if you haven't seen it, the first chapter of the tie in story is up. It's called 'A Counsellor's Story'. Anyway here's the next chapter; Anakin, Obi-Wan, Petro and Katooni are in trouble on Utapau and Katooni may have lost the use of her right arm; will Ahsoka and Barriss reach them in time and can the movement be restored in Katooni's arm if they can?**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 21 – The Rescue?**

Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were in a desperate situation; their ship destroyed, they, along with their two padawans, were therefore trapped on Utapau and under constant and heavy attack by battle droids that had escaped the shutdown signal. The droids had been attacking in waves for the last eight hours and all four Jedi were exhausted. Katooni in particular was in bad shape; since she was hit by blaster fire, she had become aware that she could no longer feel or use her right arm or walk and had become incredibly distressed and no matter how many times she tried to open herself to the Force, the pain from the injury to her shoulder itself and from the injury on her leg kept breaking through.

During one of the slight rest bites, her master, Anakin Skywalker, had even tried to send her to sleep with a Force suggestion, but the pain was just too much for her and she kept waking up screaming in agony. Anakin was distraught at the situation; he would have much preferred to take that injury himself rather than let a twelve year old girl take it.

Realising that there was nothing more they could do to ease her pain, the three other Jedi had moved her down the spiral walkway, away from the blunt of the attacks and Petro was ordered to guard her. Petro was feeling sick himself; Katooni was one of his closest friends; a friendship that was formed initially in the crystal caves on Ilum and cemented during the rescue of Ahsoka on Florrum. The only thing that calmed Petro slightly was the knowledge that Katooni would live; provided they all managed to escape this situation, he would still have his friend; he just didn't know if she would be able to continue as a Jedi. After all, a Jedi that can't move her right arm can't use a lightsaber, and so, realistically, can't be a Jedi. Petro hoped with all his will that wouldn't be the case.

Obi-Wan had moved beyond thinking; he could understand why Petro and Anakin were still distressed but he realised that he needed to keep a relatively clear head. The droids were bound to attack again; there were simply too many of them for them not to. He knew there was nothing he could do for Katooni, even though like the others he badly wanted to do something for her, so he turned his attention to getting them out of this situation. Although he had managed to contact and inform the temple, Obi-Wan was well aware that, in all likelihood, it wouldn't really help. Utapau was over a day away from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and with how tired all three fit Jedi were getting, the chances of surviving another sixteen hours were looking increasingly slim. What was concerning Obi-Wan was that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see another way off Utapau. The fleeing former Separatist Council must have taken any ships that were here. He kept it quiet of course, but he was beginning to suspect that this was it for the four of them.

Petro looked at his master; he could guess what Obi-Wan was thinking as he was thinking similar; they were dead if they couldn't get off this planet now. "Could we try contacting the Republic fleet Master?" Petro asked as he walked towards Obi-Wan. Although Padmé Skywalker relinquished the emergency powers as soon as the war was over, the senate had voted to keep the clone army and navy for now to deal with any Separatist remnant that refused the order from the Separatist parliament to end hostilities.

"Unfortunately not my young Padawan," Obi-Wan replied, "the holo transceiver has been hit. Its beyond repair I'm afraid."

Anakin looked up and responded, "Let me have a look at it Master. I may be able to do something."

Obi-Wan handed the pieces of the destroyed transceiver to Anakin and said, "Have a go Anakin, but I think its ashes."

Anakin inspected the charred pieces in his hand and nodded his head, "You're right Master; this is toast."

Just as Obi-Wan was about to reply, red coloured blaster bolts streamed towards them again. "They're back!" Obi-Wan shouted. As he ignited his saber again and started to block bolts, he noticed to his dismay that this was the big attack. The remaining droids had all attacked together; now they were in trouble.

Seeing the desperateness of the situation, Katooni put her pain to one side and looked around. She could see a blaster from one of the droids that had been destroyed; holding out her good hand, she called the blaster to her with the Force and despite the pain, started to shoot droids as Petro defended her.

Despite the attack, Anakin had to smile at his Padawan's spirit; calling a blaster to her hand meant that she could at least be of some help. He felt proud at that moment. Anakin called Katooni's lightsaber to his left hand and wielding both her and his own lightsaber, he attacked the droids with all his remaining energy.

Despite the efforts of all the Jedi, this attack was too much and they all knew it; there were simply too many droids. Just as they were about to be overwhelmed and killed, heavy blue laser bolts started to rain down; each bolt taking out several droids. As the Jedi looked up for the source of the lifesaving fire, they all smiled as the unmistakable outline of _The New Horizon_ swept overhead, its wingtip laser cannons making mincemeat of the battle droids. "Ahsoka!" Anakin exclaimed with happiness as he dropped to his knees with relief. As the ship flew to one side and banked, its turbolaser turret opened up on the droids; the dual barrelled gun took out dozens of droids with each shot. This was followed by a few blasts from the ion gun turrets which neutralised the remaining droids.

After standing up, Anakin walked up to Katooni and picked her up. Even though he tried to do it as carefully as he could, she still whimpered in pain as he did so. He carried her up the spiral walkway onto Utapau's surface. He watched as _The New Horizon_ settled down on to the surface and the boarding ramp dropped. As Obi-Wan and Petro joined him, they made their way to the ship and walked up the ramp. All four Jedi were surprised however when they sensed two Force signatures on the ship rather than one.

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano made her way down from the cockpit and met Obi-Wan, Anakin, Petro and Katooni. Ahsoka instantly started to worry as she noticed Katooni in Anakin's arms. "Katooni!" she stated as she ran to meet them. She looked up at Anakin, "Get her to the med bay Master. The council granted Barriss permission to try and heal her; she's waiting there for her."

"Barriss?" Anakin questioned. He wasn't sure that was a good idea; he knew that Barriss had relinquished the Dark Side, but being on the council, he also knew that Barriss was being watched on her public work sentence and still wasn't completely trusted. He wasn't certain he wanted her anywhere near Katooni.

Petro also looked pale after hearing that; the last time he had seen Barriss Offee, she was crazed by the Dark Side and trying to kill Master Skywalker. Petro, along with the rest of his clan, had watched that duel and he couldn't hide that fact that he was terrified. He definitely didn't think this was a good idea. "I don't want to go anywhere near her master," he stated as he turned to Obi-Wan.

Katooni had to admit, she wasn't over the moon after hearing that either however, if there was a chance that the movement could be restored in her arm, then she would take the risk. Jedi were supposed to forgive and forget after all.

Obi-Wan could sense the unease in Anakin and Petro after hearing that Barriss Offee was on-board. He had to admit, he wasn't certain about this himself but if Master Yoda had granted his permission, and he obviously had, then that was good enough for him, besides, Ahsoka had a point, Barriss was one of the best healers in the temple before her fall. Now she had banished her darkness, she could be again if she could keep the darkness out; this was a good test. "Anakin, Petro, Ahsoka is right, Barriss can help Katooni; far more than a medical droid."

Anakin started to think for a moment; he didn't trust Barriss and he knew it would be a while before he did but there were four able bodied Jedi on this ship, more than enough to handle her if things did go wrong. "Ok, in an attempt to restore the movement in Katooni's arm, I suppose it's worth it but I think we need to watch her."

"OK Anakin, you stay with your Padawan" Obi-Wan replied.

"I could use some help with the guns Master Kenobi," Ahsoka stated, "I noticed some Vulture Droids on the way in; they will be waiting for us I suppose."

"Yes I suppose they will be," Obi-Wan sighed as he gestured for Petro to follow him and Ahsoka to the cockpit.

As soon as Ahsoka sat in the pilot's seat, she retracted the boarding ramp and powered up the engines. As soon as they were airborne, Ahsoka guiled the ship out of Utapau's atmosphere and programed the navigation computer for Coruscant. Before she could complete the calculations however, four Vulture Droids appeared on the scopes and started their attack run.

Obi-Wan, who had sat in the co-pilot's seat, instantly powered up the weapon systems and targeted the incoming fighters. As soon as they were in range, the turbolaser turret opened up on them. The Vulture Droids were quick, but they couldn't cope with the fire from the turbolaser turret. During Ahsoka's ship's construction, Anakin had upgraded the weapon control system with automatic tracking; consequently, two Droids were cut in half instantly and the other two barely made it through to fire. Fortunately, _The New Horizon_ was equipped with shield generators off an Arquitens Class light cruiser so the fire from the fighters didn't do much but it was uncomfortable all the same.

One of the droids flew directly in front of the ship and Ahsoka had to laugh at the droid's stupidity as she opened fire with the wingtip lasers. One bolt caught the droids wing sending it out of control before it exploded. As the final droid made its second pass, Obi-Wan swept the turbolaser turret around and blasted it on his first shot.

As soon as the last droid fighter was dispatched, the calculations were complete and Ahsoka made the jump to lightspeed. Ahsoka was pleased by how her ship performed during its first taste of combat; she was astounded by how powerful the guns were. The dual barrel turbolaser seemed to have come from a star destroyer which was probably the reason that only one of them could be fitted. At least she now knew her ship could fight if she really needed it too; not that she wanted to.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Anakin could feel the ship making the jump into hyperspace as he carried Katooni into the medical bay. As soon as he entered, he was met by a very concerned Barriss Offee backed up by a med droid. If he was honest, Anakin wasn't too happy to see either of them. Putting it to one side, he laid Katooni down on the table in the middle of the room; trying to keep unease and distain out of his voice he turned to Barriss and asked, "Can you help her?"

Even though he was trying to hide in, Barriss could sense that Anakin was uneasy with her; she couldn't blame him. She had tried to kill him and she had tried to frame Ahsoka. Barriss knew that Anakin loved Ahsoka like a daughter so she quite understood his attitude. "I will scan her and see what I can do. I promise you Master Skywalker, I will do my very best." Barriss bit her lip; should she say the next bit? She does need to apologise but would he listen? She decided to risk it, "Master Skywalker….I….I wanted to say sorry. I know I messed everything up and I understand if you don't reply. I will never be able to make it up to everyone I know, especially you and Ahsoka, but I will never stop trying."

Katooni was surprised by this; she couldn't detect any Dark Side around Barriss anymore, but she was interested by what her master would say to this so she turned and looked at him. Anakin was speechless for a second; he wasn't sure whether to be happy or not. Finally, after he also failed to sense any darkness, he replied "You can make it up to me by healing Katooni and getting her arm to move again, as for Ahsoka, just keeping yourself free from the Dark Side so that my fellow council members and I can let you back into the order will be enough for her."

"Thank you Master Skywalker, I will do my best." Barriss turned to Katooni, "Now Katooni, I'm going to run this scanner over you. I want you to be still. I know it hurts and the droid will get you something for the pain but I need to run this scan first."

Katooni nodded, "Ok", she lay as still as was possible as Barriss ran her scan; its blue light sweeping Katooni's whole body.

After a few seconds Barriss looked at the results and said, "As I thought, the blaster bolt went through the nerve cluster that feeds you right arm. The wound itself is fairly superficial but it's the nerve damage that has caused the problem. The injury to your leg can be repaired by a few hours in a bacta tank."

Katooni looked at Barriss, "Can anything be done about my arm?"

Barriss continued to muse over the results for a second before she replied, "Yes, I should be able to restore the movement in your arm." Barriss looked serious for a moment, "However Katooni, you must realise that although I think I can repair the nerves and restore your movement, you will be out of action for a while as your nervous system learns to function again and you may not regain full strength in the arm due to the residual damage."

A few tears escaped Katooni's eyes as she said, "I understand. At least my arm will work."

Anakin jumped up and held Katooni in an embrace for a few seconds, "Don't worry Katooni. As you said, you should regain the use of the arm. If you lose a bit of strength, we'll adapt your saber skills to compensate." Letting go of Katooni, he turned to Barriss and nodded his consent.

Barriss nodded, "Lay still Padawan Katooni." Once Katooni was in the correct position, Barriss placed her hands over Katooni's shoulder and opened herself to the Force. Through the Force, Barriss visualised the nerves that fed Katooni's arm and saw how and where they had been severed. She concentrated all her power and started to pull the ends the nerves back together, taking each nerve fibre individually with the Force. Barriss found some fibres had to be slightly dissected due to heat damage before they could be knitted back together by using the Force to do it all. Barriss lost track of time and the room around her as she immersed herself deeper into the Force and tried to redirect and restart the nerve impulses so they followed normally in the nerve tissue again.

Katooni could feel an energy sweep through her damaged shoulder unlike anything she had experienced before. Like every youngling, Katooni had been to the healers before but it was nothing like this. The warmth seemed to heat her whole body as it swept down her arm and through her nerves to her spine. She mentally winced as she felt heat and pain in her right arm for the first time in over nine hours. Katooni had to work really hard to avoid recoiling and screaming as pain briefly flashed down her arm and then slowly, the numbness started to recede.

It was at least a quarter of an hour before Barriss opened her eyes, "I've done what I can. I think I've succeeded but we won't know until you move your arm successfully Katooni. Now I can give you something for the pain." She turned to the med droid, "Get Padawan Katooni a pain killer suitable for her species."

"Yes ma'am" the droid replied. It had been programed to follow the orders of Jedi Healers just in case any were on board and since Barriss was temporarily acting as a healer, the droid obeyed her every word. The droid went away for a few minutes before it returned with two pills and a glass of water and handed the pills to Katooni.

"Thank you," she replied before placing the pills in her month and swallowing them with the water.

"How long will it be until we know whether it worked Barriss?" Anakin asked.

Barriss shook her head, "Difficult to say. It will take some time for her nervous system to work again as I had to stun it briefly to do what I needed to do. I guess we will know in a couple of hours."

At that moment, they were joined by Obi-Wan, Petro and Ahsoka. Again, Ahsoka had left the autopilot guide the ship whilst in hyperspace. "How is she?" Obi-Wan asked.

Barriss replied "I think I've repaired the damage Master Kenobi, but we will have to wait to be sure and she will be out of action for a while anyway."

"I knew you could do it" Ahsoka stated gleefully. "I told you Barriss, you will be back someday."

Petro hung back and couldn't help the hint of fear and uncertainty he had. He still didn't like Barriss as he found it inconceivable that Barriss had left the Dark Side behind completely.

Ahsoka sensed Petro's fear and decided to do something before he got in trouble with Obi-Wan. She gently guided Petro out of the room and asked, "What's wrong Petro."

"I'm scared Master Tano," Petro said looking down, "the last time I seen Barriss Offee, she was trying to kill Master Skywalker."

Ahsoka instantly understood; she knew fear after her ordeals, "I understand Petro, but fear needs to be overcome. Believe me; I've been scared like you wouldn't understand. The visions I had of Darth Sidious scared me so much I ran away from the Jedi Order, but by confronting my fears I'm back and now, I'm a knight. Barriss won't hurt you or anyone else now; she has beaten the Dark Side. You mustn't let your fears determine who you are. I did that and almost starved to death. Try talking to her when you get the chance. If you're not comfortable doing it alone then I could be with you or maybe your master, Obi-Wan can."

Petro smiled; Ahsoka made sense. Maybe he should try and overcome his fear and dislike of Barriss Offee; what if she had changed? "Thank you Master Tano; I may try that."

Ahsoka smiled, "Now, do you want to see the rest of my ship? You've never been on it before have you?"

Petro's eyes lit up. "Yes, thank you" he replied as Ahsoka led him away.

Obi-Wan was secretly listening from just inside the med bay. He was incredibly impressed by how Ahsoka handled Petro then. Obi-Wan realised that Ahsoka was also proving to be a natural teacher just like her former master Anakin. He knew, as all the council did, that Ahsoka does get a Padawan of her own at some stage in the future but, unlike the other members of the council he knew that Ahsoka would teach her very well.

Obi-Wan's thoughts were interrupted by cries of some joy behind him. He turned around to see Katooni with a big smile on her face and Anakin hugging her tightly. As Anakin noticed his former master looking at him he stated, "Katooni moved her right hand Master. Not brilliantly, but she moved it."

"Well done Katooni. That is excellent news." He turned to Barriss, "And well done to you. This is a big step back for you Padawan Offee."

Barriss was beaming from ear to ear, "Thank you Master Kenobi. It felt so good to be doing something right and noble again. The Dark Side took it from me; I'm glad I've found it again." She turned to Anakin and Katooni," Katooni, now you have moved your hand, you should get most if not all the movement in that arm back, but you will have to work at it and you will need physiotherapy. I'm sure that will be arranged for you in the Halls of Healing. As I said, don't be surprised if you lose some strength in that arm but other than that, you should be ok after a few months."

"Thank you Padawan Offee. This means so much to me" Katooni replied with some tears in her eyes.

"Thanks come from me too" Anakin added, "You've gone along way today to earn people's respect and forgiveness."

Barriss smiled in reply; this was a day she would remember for a very long time, she was sure. This was a day that she had finally overcome the last of the darkness which had destroyed her and turned her into that monster that bombed the temple and framed her best friend for the crime. Now Barriss was certain; she had a new beginning and a fresh start and she doubly sure of one thing; The Dark Side would never claim her again.

**Well that's a good place to leave it right now. One person suggested I leave Katooni permanently disabled, but I couldn't do that. I may leave Katooni with a slight weakness though, I'm not sure. What do you think? Anyway, next chapter; everyone gets back to the temple, but what do the council say? What will happen to the mission to get Gunray now? Katooni's treatment moves to the Halls of Healing.**


	22. Chapter 22: After Effects

**Hi everyone thanks for your reviews. It really means a lot that people are reading and liking this. Anyway, here's chapter 22 and everyone makes back to the temple after Ahsoka rescues them, but what do the council say? Just a note, there will be quite a bit on people's thoughts and reactions to the previous events in this chapter.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 22 – After Effects**

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano guided her ship down for a landing in the docking bay of the Jedi Temple. The last twelve hours had been hectic to say the least. Ahsoka noted that _The New Horizon_ needed refuelling after effectively flying across the galaxy twice in under a day. She had to admit, she was looking forward to a wonderful week with Lux, she wasn't expecting having to rescue Anakin, Obi-Wan, Petro and Katooni from a disastrous mission but at least everyone was alive even though Katooni suffered a horrific injury. The one very good thing from this was Barriss. In Ahsoka's view, Barriss had gone a very long way towards full redemption with healing Katooni. Ahsoka winced however when she thought of the effort and the pain in front of Katooni that was required to regain full movement in her arm.

After healing Katooni's arm as well as she could, Barriss had spent the rest of the trip looking around Ahsoka's ship and talking with everyone. Barriss was astounded with the ship. It was clear that everyone went out of their way for its design and construction and in Barriss' opinion, Ahsoka deserved nothing less and Barriss was over the moon for her even though she had taken more opportunities to tease Ahsoka over Lux and laughed even more when Anakin joined in. After dealing with Katooni's arm, everyone had been happier to talk to her. This meant a great deal to Barriss and had proven to her that she was no longer alone. Maybe now, she really had a future and maybe one day, she would be allowed back into the order.

To say Anakin Skywalker was relieved was an understatement. This mission was the closest he had ever come to death and that included the time he was injured on Maridun. Anakin however, wasn't so bothered about his own close call, they'd all had the same, but rather he was worried for Katooni. He was glad that Barriss' attempt at healing her had worked but he was worried for what was to come; he knew she would be undergoing physiotherapy for months and even then, she may not get full strength back in her right arm. As her master, this was posing him a big problem. He would have to adapt how he taught her lightsaber skills to compensate and although he had acted confident when he assured Katooni, he wasn't sure how to do it yet. Secretly he also wondered the effect that it may have on Katooni's confidence; it wasn't the best to start with but this may really hit Katooni mentally. He would definitely have to talk to Obi-Wan about that.

Obi-Wan was concerned; the mission, even though Ahsoka had saved them all from death, was a complete failure and worse, Katooni had been hurt. At least the damage had been mostly reversed. Obi-Wan could sense the concern in Anakin over his apprentice. At one time, Obi-Wan would have told Anakin to relax and not worry, but now, he was more willing to accept the feeling and so decided to let Anakin be, after all, Anakin's feelings had proven themselves to be far from bad things.

Secretly, Obi-Wan had finished the mission feeling incredibly impressed all round even though it was a failure. After all, many good things had come out of it. The biggest of these was Barriss; he no longer needed Ahsoka's report on her; it was clear she was well on her way to defeating the Dark Side completely and if she kept on this road, she would be back in the Order very soon. He was also impressed with Anakin, who acted like a true Jedi Master. Obi-Wan was relieved he no longer had to worry about him. He also needed to praise his own new padawan, Petro. He had also done well this mission; in fact, he had read the situation better than he himself had. Finally, Obi-Wan was considering recommending that Ahsoka be considered for teaching; she had proven again how natural she was with younglings and had calmed down a fearful Petro superbly; far better than he could've done.

Petro was glad his first mission was over even though it was obviously a failure. He hoped the council would understand about that. He was slightly embarrassed about how he had reacted to Barriss. Even though he still couldn't trust her fully, it was obvious that she wasn't a threat anymore. There was one thing that both concerned and confused him though. He was very concerned about Katooni but even though she was one of his best friends, he was extremely confused as to why. After all, movement in her arm had been restored even though it would need work. Why therefore, did he want to comfort her? With the change of code in the Jedi Order, he decided to consult his master Obi-Wan once they returned to their quarters.

Although Katooni was still in pain, thanks to the pain killers that Barriss had given her, it was now more than bearable. The main thing in Katooni's view was her right arm was working again, at least in some fashion. She knew she had a lot of work ahead of her to completely heal and it would be a long and probably painful road but at least she had friends to help her. Petro had really stepped up for her and had defended her for hours; she smiled as she realised she would have to thank him for that. Of course, she had her master Anakin. During the mission to find Ahsoka, Katooni had seen just how much Anakin cared for Ahsoka; now Katooni began to realise that Anakin cared for her in a similar way.

Everyone walked down the boarding ramp with Anakin carrying Katooni. "Thanks for the rescue Snips," he shot a smile, "but you rescuing me makes a change."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "I was always in time to save your life Skyguy."

Obi-Wan put his head in his hands, "Will you two ever grow up? Or are you going to be children to your old age?"

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other and sniggered, "Where's the fun in growing up master?" Anakin returned.

"Immature!" Obi-Wan shook his head, "I can hardly wait until your twins are born Anakin; they'll almost certainly be more responsible than you. Come on; I'm sure the council are waiting for us."

"You go ahead master" Anakin stated, nodding his head, "I'll take Katooni to the healers before I join you."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Ok Anakin." As Anakin walked away carrying Katooni, he turned to Petro, "Come on Petro."

"Yes Master" Petro replied.

Obi-Wan gestured to Ahsoka who nodded in reply; she then turned to Barriss, "We need to go as well. I'm sure the council will want my report on you and I'm sure they will want a report on Katooni's condition."

Secretly Barriss shook slightly; the council always scared her slightly, but now they really concerned her. They along with Chancellor Padmé Skywalker had spared her but she still felt apprehensive; she knew they would be studying her. Using the Force to calm herself, she asked, "They'll want to see me? But I'm still a convict technically."

Ahsoka could sense her friend's unease and decided to use the same calming tone that Master Mai used with her, "Of course they will want to see you Barriss. You just saved the movement in Katooni's arm. They'll want to gauge you for themselves now."

Reluctantly, Barriss nodded and the four of them stated to walk out of the docking bay. Just before she left, Ahsoka made a point of putting in a refuel request with the quartermaster before she quickly caught up with the others and headed for the council chamber.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan, Petro, Ahsoka and Barriss stood before the Jedi Council. Barriss could sense that she was getting quite a bit of the master's attention; indeed, practically every one of them was studying her and it was making her uncomfortable. Still, at least it was better circumstances this time. It was Obi-Wan however, that had the first question asked of him. The fact that he was on the council himself didn't seem to faze anyone especially Master Yoda, "Good to see you all safe it is Master Kenobi but a failure your mission was."

Obi-Wan replied, "Yes Master. Anakin and I got the feeling that Viceroy Gunray knew we were coming somehow. It would appear that those battle droids were deliberately left as a trap. It's the only explanation for how they escaped the shutdown signal that we could come up with."

"Was there any sign of where he went Obi-Wan?" Master Windu asked. Surprisingly to everyone, his tone was calmer and more understanding than normal.

"Anakin sliced the memory of a holo projector we found there. From it we did find out that Mustafar had been made ready for something. It was the best lead we could find; everything else had been taken."

"Where is Master Skywalker?" asked Master Mundi.

"He's just delivering his Padawan, Katooni, to the Halls of Healing Masters" Obi-Wan replied, "He will be along shortly."

"Your Padawan, perform how did he?" asked Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan turned briefly and smiled at Petro, "He performed well master. In fact I think he and Katooni read the situation better than I did and he defended her very well."

"Padawan Petro," Master Plo Koon began, "We would like to hear your report on your defence of Padawan Katooni."

Petro gulped; he didn't expect this. He thought for a second as he hoped his reply would be accepted, "Once it was clear that Katooni had gotten seriously hurt, my master ordered me to guard her. I stood over her with my lightsaber active and blocked any bolts that came towards her or me."

"Did you make any attempt to take on the droids?" Master Shaak Ti asked.

"No master. I was ordered to just defend Katooni. During the final attack, the one that almost got us, Katooni used a blaster from a destroyed droid in her good hand to take out a few. I must thank Master Tano for rescuing us."

"Padawan Offee, give us a report on Padawan Katooni's condition you will" Master Yoda stated.

Barriss collected her thoughts and composed herself before she replied, "As soon as Katooni was carried on board Ahsoka's ship, I could tell her right arm was paralysed. After scanning her whole body, I found the she had been hit twice by blaster fire. The injury to her right leg was superficial and in my opinion, could be treated in a Bacta tank quite easily. The bolt that hit her in the shoulder however went through the nerve cluster that fed her right arm. This cut off all feeling and movement in that arm. Feeling I could reverse most of the damage, I entered a healing trance and reconnected the nerves using the Force."

"Do you feel your treatment was successful Padawan Offee?" Master Shaak Ti asked.

"Yes I do master. I witnessed that she was able to move her hand slightly after the treatment. In my opinion she will however require months of physiotherapy to gain most of her movement back and she may be left with a slight permanent weakness in that arm." Barriss was amazed that the council was treating her the same as they were everyone else during this report; she hoped that was a good sign.

Master Yoda was impressed, "Done well you have Padawan Offee. A good sign this is. If succeed on your public work sentence you do, a place back in the Order as Master Unduli's Padawan there may be."

Barriss smiled, "Thank you Master. I will succeed, I promise you."

"Knight Tano," began Master Windu, "We are impressed with Padawan Offee's progress so far, but we still want to hear your report on her."

Ahsoka nodded, slightly conscious of the fact the Barriss was standing right beside her, she began, "As you requested Masters, I visited Barriss at her placement on Onderon. When I was led to her, I could see her using the Force to place building blocks into a wall of a house they were building. As soon as I started talking to her I could tell she was pretty much like the Barriss of old and she took great delight in quizzing me over Lux. Although I was embarrassed, I was delighted to see the old Barriss back."

"Do you see any issues with her at all Knight Tano?" Master Mundi asked.

Ahsoka quickly glanced at Barriss and nodded to her slightly. Barriss returned the nod. Ahsoka turned back to the council and replied, "I asked her if she had any problems and she did confess to me that she did have to fight with herself occasionally to keep the darkness away. From what I have seen of her, I have no doubt that she will beat the darkness, but I ask that she is assigned help to make it easier on her. I ask this from experience masters based on how much Master Ticarti Mai has helped me."

The council members looked at each other before Master Windu asked," Do you feel that Padawan Offee could handle herself as a Jedi again when her sentence is over?"

Ahsoka gulped slightly; she didn't want this responsibility, but she remembered her future self having lunch with Barriss, so all must work out, "Yes, unquestionably. Although as I said, she could use some help for now."

"Padawan Offee, accept help you would?" Master Yoda asked.

Barriss answered immediately; she would definitely appreciate help, "I feel I will defeat the darkness in the end anyway, but I would certainly be grateful of help."

"Very well" began Master Yoda," Help you through this, Master Unduli can. Inform her when she returns we will."

Barriss bowed, "Thank you Masters."

Master Yoda smiled before he turned to Ahsoka again, "Done well you have young Knight Tano. Completed your own mission and rescued Master Kenobi, your former master and their Padawans you did. Justifying your knighthood you are. Congratulations to you in order are."

"Thank you Master." Ahsoka had a broad beaming smile across her face; she was definitely appreciated now.

Obi-Wan smiled also before he spoke up. He knew how much Ahsoka liked younglings, "If I may; my fellow council members, I have noticed now on several occasions that Ahsoka is a natural with younglings. She calmed Petro earlier today far better than I myself could have done. If she wishes it masters, I want to recommend that she be considered as a teacher and maybe, assigned a class of her own."

Master Yoda nodded and surprised everyone when he said, "Noticed this myself I have." He turned to Ahsoka, "A natural teacher you are Knight Tano; learnt it from your former master you have. Gain a Padawan yourself in the future you do. Know this we all do. Knight Tano, like to teach a class would you?"

Ahsoka thought about it for a second. Yes she loved younglings, but could she really teach them? She thought back to the Gathering trip several months before; she had taught then and she enjoyed it. Of course, she had also taught the rebels on Onderon. Ahsoka broke out into a smile as she answered, "Yes, I love younglings Master Yoda. Thank you, I'd love to teach."

"Look into it I will.."

Master Yoda was interrupted by the council doors opening. Anakin Skywalker walked into the room, "I apologise for my lateness Masters. Katooni cried slightly as she was admitted into the Halls of Healing. I think the seriousness of her injuries and the healing ahead finally got to her. I had to take a bit of time to calm her."

"Hmmm, traumatic such injuries can be," Master Yoda began, "Had a report on her condition from Padawan Offee we have. Terrible this is; a long road to recovery she has."

Anakin nodded, "Yes Master, the healer on duty requested that Barriss fill him in on what she has done and the outcome."

Master Windu spoke, "Padawan Offee, we are sending back to your public work on Onderon. Before you go however, you need to update Katooni's medical records and brief the current healer on duty."

"Yes Master," Barriss bowed with respect.

"You will do fine Padawan Offee. This is a new beginning for you" Obi-Wan injected. He then turned to Petro, "You may have a few hours off Petro as I'm needed here for a while. You did well today; you certainly came out of this looking better than I did."

"Thank you Master. I think I'll visit Katooni." Petro bowed with respect to all the masters and turned to head out of the door, before he heard Master Yoda.

"Padawan Offee, dismissed you are. Go with Padawan Petro you will. Need your update on Katooni the healers do."

"Yes Master" Barriss quickly turned and both she and Petro walked out of the door. Petro had to admit, he was still a little scared of being alone with Barriss, but so far, she hadn't done anything to anyone. He decided to follow Ahsoka's advice and this would be the perfect time to speak to Barriss and put his mind at rest.

Once Barriss and Petro had gone, Master Windu stated, "We must discuss what we are going to do about Viceroy Gunray. He must be dealt with."

Obi-Wan and Anakin both took their council seats before Anakin replied, "Given what happened to us on Utapau, I suggest we take some clones and a Jedi Cruiser when we go to Mustafar. If they've done it once, they can do it again."

"We will have to see if the senate approve that" replied Master Plo Koon. Once the emergency powers were rescinded by Chancellor Padmé Skywalker, although the clone army and Republic fleet were kept, it was officially peace time and therefore, the senate had to approve any use of the clone military.

"Yes" stated Obi-Wan, "but I think they will. It was the senate that requested that we hunt Gunray after all. With the former Separatist Parliament re-merging with the senate next week, it will give them added incentive."

"True that is," Master Yoda had a cautionary tone in his voice, "but assume it we must not. A back up plan we must create."

"Well we will certainly need more than four Jedi next time" Anakin mused. In truth he was actually feeling slightly shamed by Gunray's trap. What made it worse was not just Katooni's injury, but the fact that both Petro and Katooni had realised something was wrong where neither Obi-Wan nor himself had.

"Yes, we don't know what we will be facing on Mustafar" agreed Kit Fisto.

"I could certainly go with you" Shaak Ti added, "and Luminara is back from her assignment tomorrow, so she would be free also."

Obi-Wan's heart leapt slightly after hearing that and he gave a slight smile. He then mentally slapped himself for acting like a teenager, "Yes that would make a difference" he added in a professional tone. He hoped that Anakin had missed his reaction.

Anakin hadn't missed it, but decided to use it later; now that will be fun. Keeping a straight face he added, "The more the merrier, but if they leave battalions of droids then realistically, I still say we need a clone company."

Ahsoka started to feel slightly guilty; she may not like fighting anymore, but somehow letting Anakin and Obi-Wan and the rest attempt this again without helping them seemed wrong. Ahsoka knew that the council would probably want her to return Barriss to Onderon, but that could be done on the way. In addition, although Ahsoka wants to spend time with Lux, she did decide to re-join the Jedi Order and so, must expect the duties of a Jedi. Making a decision she said, "Masters, I am willing to help on this mission as well. I feel I need to start doing some full Jedi duties again."

Sitting in his council chair, Anakin couldn't hide his pride at hearing that, but still he had to question, "Are you sure Snips? You're still not fully recovered. Will you be ok?"

"I know I'm not fully recovered Master, but I feel I need to do this to fully recover. I've got to overcome my unease with fighting….." Ahsoka looked down before she continued, "…..and with the clones."

"Hmmm a wise statement that is Knight Tano," Master Yoda began, "Face their fears all Jedi must."

"If you're happy Ahsoka," began Obi-Wan, "then your help in this would certainly be appreciated."

The other council members nodded with their agreement. Master Yoda then spoke up, "Decided it is. Go to Mustafar Masters Kenobi, Skywalker, Ti , Unduli and Knight Tano will go. Master Kenobi, take Padawan Petro you will; needs experience he does. Petition the senate for clone troop backup we will."

Ahsoka smiled before she asked, "Masters, may I have permission to contact Lux..er Senator Bonteri? He is expecting me back on Onderon."

"Contact him you may. Dismissed you are."

"Thank you Master." Ahsoka gave a slight bow as she walked out of the door. Although she has scared herself slightly by volunteering for this mission, deep down Ahsoka knew it was the correct thing to do. She would have the rest of her life to spend with Lux, but she knew she may lose Anakin or even Obi-Wan if this mission was as hard as they faced before. Besides, history always proved that Anakin needed someone to watch his back; it would be just like old times.

As Ahsoka closed the door behind her, Anakin spoke, "With your permission masters, I would also like to spend some time with Padmé before we leave."

"Spend time with your wife you may. Take a couple of days to prepare for this mission will."

"Thank you Master." Anakin bowed and walked out of the door. He was delighted he had time to go to Padmé; he missed being with his wife and now she was pregnant, he knew she needed him even more. He would make sure he made the most of this time as, if the previous mission was anything to go by, the mission on Mustafar was not going to be fun.

**Well that's chapter 22. This is an important set up chapter as it sets up a few things notably the final mission against Gunray; I promise you will like that and also important developments for Ahsoka and Barriss. If anyone has read the first Chapter of A Counsellor's Story then Ahsoka being assigned as one of the Order's teachers shouldn't be that much of a surprise as I did hint about it there. Oh one thing, yes we will see some of Katooni's progress and don't worry, it won't be easy for her. What do you all think of Ahsoka's decision at the end? Anyway, in the next chapter, the final mission to get Gunray leads to a massive free for all battle on Mustafar.**


	23. Chapter 23: Three Traps

**Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Just a quick note: Ahsoka volunteered for the mission because she felt it was the correct thing to do but it doesn't mean it was a completely sensible decision. Anyway, here's chapter 23 and the mission on Mustafar gets very interesting. One final thing, this chapter is going to be a long one and there will be a few changes of scene in this chapter as during the mission, everything is going on at the same time.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 23 – Three Traps**

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was on her way to the flight deck of the Jedi Cruiser _Resolute_. In the two days since she had volunteered for this mission, she was already starting to regret it. It wasn't the mission itself she regretted so much; she knew volunteering for that was the right thing to do; rather, it was having anything to do with clones again that she regretted.

Ahsoka had a taste of how easily the clones could turn when they were firing at her during her period on the run. Ever since then she knew that they couldn't be fully trusted, at least in her eyes. What were really making it worse for her were the visions of Order 66 that she suffered after her rape. Indeed, since she found out that the senate had approved the use of the clone army for this mission, she had struggled to think about little else. Still, she had re-joined the Jedi Order and was a Knight now, so she must do this; she owed it to herself.

One thing that was perhaps going to make it easier on her was the fact that as a knight herself now, she was now a general and so had been assigned a company of her own so at least she wouldn't be around the exact clones that fired on her. That in fact was the reason she was heading to the flight deck. Whist the cruiser was in hyperspace, her former master, Anakin Skywalker, was going to introduce her to her captain and her men. She knew very little about them as of yet only that they were a new unit that had been formed especially for her and that they had been formed after the war had ended so they were more of a peace keeping unit. She was feeling a little bit happier about that.

The other thing that was helping her was the fact that Lux promised her that she would be treated completely like a queen when she returned to him on Onderon after the mission. Even though Master Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luminara Unduli and even Petro had all teased her ruthlessly about it, calling her 'The Jedi Queen' amongst other things, since Lux told her, it was giving her that extra bit of strength to carry out her part of this mission, although she wasn't sure exactly what that was since the final planning would only be carried out once the situation on Mustafar was known as Nute Gunray could have left all kinds of fun for them to deal with.

As Ahsoka entered the fight deck area, Anakin met her immediately. As soon as he saw her and started to walk towards her, he could sense Ahsoka's unease and inner conflict. He knew why of course; since Ahsoka was on the run and fired at, clones were not Ahsoka's favourite people in the galaxy. Being on the council, he had considered giving Ahsoka a role in the mission where she wouldn't be around clones, but he was told by both Master Yoda and Master Windu that she had to overcome her fear so the compromise was made to assign her one of the new peace keeping units. As he reached her he stated, "You Ok Snips? Are you ready to meet your men?"

If she was being truthful, Ahsoka was anything but ok and was most certainly not ready to meet her men, but she had to overcome her fear; she knew it was vital for her recovery. "I suppose so master," she returned with a sigh.

"I know you're wary of clones since your trial Ahsoka," Anakin stated, "but you were proven innocent, your troops have been informed of this. They will follow you." Anakin wasn't certain if his words would really help, but he had to try anyway.

"It's not just that Master." Ahsoka looked to the floor; she really didn't want to be here. Suddenly she wished that Master Mai was here; she needed a counselling session round about now.

"What then Snips?" Anakin questioned.

"Master, I can still remember the visions I was tormented with; the visions of Sidious and Order 66. I know it was avoided master but…" Ahsoka's voice dropped off; her uncertainty and fear just a little too much.

Anakin instantly understood; he'd forgotten about that. It was Ahsoka's visions that told everyone about who Darth Sidious was and of his evil plans; of course Ahsoka wouldn't trust clones after seeing that in her visions. Adopting an understanding tone, he said "It's ok Snips, I understand. Listen Ahsoka, Order 66 has been removed from the list of orders given to your troops. In fact, it will be removed from all clones in the end; it will just take time. They won't turn on you, I promise."

Ahsoka managed a weak smile; she felt a bit better after hearing that. Maybe she could be ok with these new clones after all. She certainly wasn't quite as fearful as she was and she was now more ready to meet her captain.

Sensing her improvement in mood, Anakin put an arm around her, "Now Snips, let's meet your captain." Ahsoka shakily nodded in reply and Anakin led her through the flight deck to an area on the far side. She could see a company of clones that had been formed up parade style and a captain in front. Like the rest of his company, his armour had orange flashes, chosen deliberately to match Ahsoka's skin colour, and his helmet had a stylised painting of an Akul on it, further referencing Ahsoka's Togrutan heritage. Anakin led Ahsoka up to him and stated, "Ahsoka, meet Captain Drak. He's the captain of Keeper Company of the 639th."

"Captain" she replied. Ahsoka couldn't completely hide her discomfort at that moment.

Captain Drak had of course been filled in on Ahsoka's situation and mental condition. He therefore knew that he would have to work at gaining his general's trust as would the whole company. In fact, he had just spent the last half an hour prepping his brother's for this meeting with their new Jedi General for that very reason. "Morning General Tano" he stated with respect. "All troops are prepped and ready for your inspection."

"Thank you Drak" she replied. To her surprise, Ahsoka found that she couldn't help the smile that had formed on her face.

Anakin smiled; this was going better than he initially thought it would, "I must prepare Rex and his men. Will you be alright Snips?"

Ahsoka thought for a moment. Although she was uncomfortable, she wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought she would be, so responded, "I think so Master."

"Then I will leave you get to know your men Snips." Anakin pointed upwards, "There's a planning briefing about the mission on the bridge at thirteen hundred. Fetch Captain Drak with you."

"We'll be there Master" she replied. Anakin flashed a smile before he walked away. Adopting a professional tone and doing her best to hide her fear, Ahsoka turned to Captain Drak, "Let's begin the introduction and inspection Drak."

"Yes Ma'am" he replied. Drak led Ahsoka around the entire company, introducing her to each trooper as he went. He knew that Ahsoka was fearful of clones after she was on the run and so made a point of playing down each trooper's fighting ability and playing up their loyalty. Each member of Keeper Company had been chosen because his loyalty was well above average. This was done because of Ahsoka's mistrust.

At the end, Ahsoka said, "I'm impressed Drak, but there's one thing I don't understand: I was told that this was a peace keeping company. What's the difference?"

Drak smiled; he was glad his men had been able to impress their general; it would go a long way towards gaining her trust but he didn't expect her question. However, he still answered immediately, "Once Palpatine, Count Dooku and General Grievous were all killed, our superiors on Kamino decided to alter the last six weeks of our training since it was obvious that the war was all but over. We have been given extra training in civilian concerns, battle prevention and crowd control and I have been given some understanding of the current political situation."

Ahsoka smiled; it was good to see the clone's role adapted to suit the new peace time situation. It was also obvious to her that this company had been assigned to her to help her prevent wars. In her view, that was definitely a better use for them. This mission was undoubtedly the kind of mission these particular clones had been trained for. "I see Drak," she replied. Ahsoka looked at her crono on her wrist, "Come on Drak, we'd better go. The briefing is in ten minutes."

"Yes General." Drak turned to his men, "Company dismissed." As the members of Keeper Company went their separate ways, Drak followed Ahsoka out of the flight deck and headed to the bridge.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka felt the Jedi Cruiser drop out of hyperspace as she led Captain Drak on to the bridge. As she looked around, she could see that everyone else was there already. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Petro were stood on the right of a holo projector and Shaak Ti and Luminara Unduli were stood to the left. As soon as she was spotted, Obi-Wan stated, "Good Afternoon Ahsoka. I see you've met Captain Drak."

"Yes Master Kenobi. Have we missed anything?" Ahsoka asked as she walked up to the holo projector and stood by Shaak Ti. She decided to make every effort to be as strong as was possible; she was determined to beat her fear of the clones and her uncertainty with fighting.

"Nothing yet young one," Shaak answered, she then turned to Obi-Wan, "Do we know what we are up against Obi-Wan?"

"Not fully Master Ti no," Obi-Wan replied. Stroking his beard, he then mused, "However, our initial scans have revealed large concentrations of droids around these two structures near huge lava flows." Obi-Wan pressed a few buttons and a holo image of two floating buildings over a very large lava flow appeared.

Luminara studied the hologram before she asked, "How far apart are these buildings Obi-Wan?" Even with the seriousness of the situation, she still smiled as she looked at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile slightly himself as he noticed Luminara's smile but he put his own delight to one side and answered, "About sixteen hundred metres give or take. They are separated by that entire lava flow, one of the biggest on the planet."

Anakin hadn't missed the exchange of smiles but decided to concentrate on the task at hand, "That's too far to go from one to the other with that lava there. I suggest we form two teams; one for each building."

Having a slightly evil thought, one that might kill two birds with one stone, Ahsoka decided to jump on that idea ,"Yes Master, you, Master Ti and myself could take the building on the left and Master Unduli, Kenobi and Petro the one on the right."

Anakin had to smirk; he caught on to Ahsoka's thinking immediately, "I think you're right Snips. Everyone else agree?"

Shaak Ti had also caught on to Ahsoka's thinking and was smirking herself when she replied, "Yes, I think that is as good a plan as is possible."

"I have no objections" Luminara added. She didn't quite catch the double meaning in Ahsoka's plan.

Obi-Wan also missed the extra meaning, but still answered, "I suppose that will do the job. We do need to check out both structures."

Petro just stood watching, and noted that he wasn't asked. He was however the Padawan here so would have to go along with it anyway. He wasn't entirely happy; he was still thinking of the previous mission that led to Katooni getting hurt which was the reason she wasn't here now. Petro had to admit, he will miss her on this mission as he had gotten to enjoy visiting her in the Halls of Healing over the last two days.

"I guess that is settled" Shaak stated, "plus we can situate the various clone companies around the two structures. Captain Drak, you and your men will follow General Tano and me as we enter the structure at the front."

"Yes General" Drak replied.

Anakin then cut in "And Rex and his men will follow me. We will enter the building from the rear. If Gunray is in there, we will trap him in the middle."

"Yes Sir" Rex replied.

"The remainder of the troops can come with us then," Obi-Wan said, "Cody, we'll split up the men, half will follow Petro and me as we enter the front, and the rest will follow Luminara as she enters from the back."

"Got it General."

"Alright everyone, we need to launch immediately so if Gunray is there, he can't get away" Shaak ordered. With that, everyone headed back down to the flight deck where gunships were being prepped. Once everyone was on their respective gunship, the order was given and they swarmed off the ship.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan and Petro along with a company of clones set down in the front landing platform of one of the buildings. Like all buildings on Mustafar, it floated above the lava on gravity supports and a large grey doorway was directly in front of them. As they ran up to it, it was clear it was looked. Igniting his saber, Obi-Wan proceeded to cut through the door when an entire company of battle droids appeared from their hiding places in the supports and opened fire.

Immediately, the clone troopers returned fire as Petro started to block bolts with his saber, "What should we do Master?" he asked.

"Keep the droids off me Petro," Obi-Wan replied, "I'm almost through." Obi-Wan continued to slice through the door as Petro continued to block.

Petro looked around, "Trooper, we need some fire over here. Master and I are pinned by Droids on that platform." Petro pointed to a platform just to the right that had clear shots at him and Obi-Wan.

"At once commander." Several troopers moved around and started to fire at the droids on the platform. Although they took out a few droids, Petro noted that several clones were taken out as well.

"Master, we're not going to last much longer."

Obi-Wan was finally able to complete his cut, "Come on Petro, let's go. Cody, hold the droids here."

"Yes sir."

Obi-Wan and Petro went inside and made their way to the centre of the building.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Luminara Unduli along with another company of clones landed at the rear of the same building. As soon as they settled down, they found themselves under fire from all sides. Deflecting blaster bolts, Luminara stated, "Concentrate on keeping the droids out here, I need to get inside"

"Yes General." The captain turned to his troops "Well, you heard her, keep them off her." The clones set themselves up in a defensive square and returned fire. All the time they were trying to keep fire of Luminara.

Spying her chance, Luminara made a dart for the door and cut her way through it. Once inside, she proceeded to make her way through it. What concerned her however was the fact that she wasn't sensing anyone in the building apart from herself, Obi-Wan and Petro who she knew had entered from another entrance.

She checked out every room in the building until she came to the control room. As she entered the room, she noticed that Obi-Wan and Petro had made it there as well. "I take it you found nothing also Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No. if Gunray is here, he must be in the other building." As he finished that sentence, there was a loud alarm that suddenly went off and they could feel the building start to move.

Luminara ran over to the consoles, "The gravity supports have been turned off. The building is sinking into the lava. We've got to get out of here."

Obi-Wan nodded as they all started to run. Obi-Wan got on his comlink, "Cody, get everyone off. The gravity supports were set to fail, the building is sinking."

As they ran, the building began to break up, and a massive crack opened up beneath Luminara's feet. "Luminara!" Obi-Wan screamed as she fell through the crack.

Luminara felt herself fall through the floor. She had already prepared herself to die when she suddenly stopped falling a few feet above the lava. She looked up and saw Obi-Wan with his eyes closed and arms stretched towards her.

Obi-Wan's relief was tangible as Luminara came into his arms. As soon as she settled, she immediately started to sob slightly as her close call started to have an effect on her. She took a few seconds to rest her head on his chest, before all three of them began to run again. As they ran through the door, they jumped onto the nearest gunship which took off immediately. Once on board, Luminara collapsed into Obi-Wan's arms and made up her mind that she wasn't leaving them until they were back on the ship.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Anakin along with Captain Rex and Torrent Company landed at the back platform of the second building. To his surprise, the landing was surprisingly peaceful. This only made him more suspicious as he approached the door with the clones. He could sense that there was someone inside the building and he hoped it was Gunray, but he wouldn't know until he got there.

He ignited his lightsaber and began to slice through the door. He was suddenly blown backwards by a huge explosion that rocked the whole of the rear of the building. As he hit the floor, his world went black.

Captain Rex had also been blown by the explosion, but unlike Anakin, he had managed to land relatively well. After getting his bearings for a few seconds, he noticed Anakin lying in a heap near the gunship, "General!" He exclaimed as he ran to Anakin. He tested Anakin for a pulse and was relieved that he found one; however, it was clear that Anakin wasn't in great shape; his left leg was pointing in a strange direction and was obviously broken and there was a trickle of blood coming from Anakin's mouth and ears. He turned to another clone who was recovering, "Help me get the general back to the ship."

"Yes sir," The two clones picked Anakin up and dragged him back to the gunship. Rex looked around; it was clear the bomb had taken out a large number of his men; there was nothing they could do now but retreat. The surviving clones jumped back onto the gunships who took off immediately.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Shaak Ti and Ahsoka along with Keeper Company had landed moments before. They all knew something was wrong when they heard a huge explosion. None of them had any idea what it was, but they all knew it wasn't good. "I didn't like that Master Ti," Ahsoka stated.

"Neither did I Ahsoka," Shaak replied, "Let's keep going". The two Togruta women crept slowly towards the door. The Force was telling both of them that something terrible had happened. Realising that this was probably a trap, Shaak said, "Stop. After that explosion, this is too easy."

"Yes it is too easy Master" Ahsoka replied. She thought for a second and turned to Drak, "Drak, send two of your men to check out the overhanging supports. They're not just going to let us walk in."

"At once general," Drak turned to two of his men and pointed at both of them, "you two go. The rest of you stay here."

"Sir! Yes sir." The two clones ran off and started to inspect the supports. All of a sudden, the two of them opened fire and destroyed battle droids fell to the ground, "It's a trap, and they're everywhere."

As soon as everyone heard that, they all started to fire at the supports. Immediately red blaster bolts started to rain down on Shaak and Ahsoka. Shaak ignited her saber and Ahsoka ignited both of hers and both Jedi blocked the bolts. "We're trapped Master" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"I can sense someone is inside Ahsoka. The clones and I will hold the droids, you go and get him."

Just as Ahsoka was about to reply, the door opened and two Droidekas rolled out unfurled, deployed their shields and started firing. "Great, death rollers" Ahsoka exclaimed, "We haven't got time for this. Master Ti, cover me."

Shaak immediately started to block the bolts from the Droidekas; she was puzzled about what Ahsoka intended to do. She stood in shock, along with the clones as Ahsoka used the Force to lift both Destroyer Droids off the ground and flung them sideways into the lava. With wide eyes, Shaak stated, "That was inventive. Now go Ahsoka, I don't know how long we can keep the rest of the droids at bay."

Keeping her lightsabers active, Ahsoka ran inside, slicing through several droids with her white blades as she went. She honed onto the presence that she felt inside. She knew it wasn't a Force user, rather it was definitely someone rather cowardly; that fit Nute Gunray perfectly she reasoned. With that in mind, she wasn't at all surprised when she entered the control room and found herself face to face with a very terrified Gunray. "Well, well, well, if it isn't that little welt worm Gunray."

Gunray gulped immediately; all the traps that he'd put in place, the droids that he'd managed to keep away from the Parliament's shutdown signal and still the Jedi had found him. He was wanted by both sides now and he knew he was in trouble, still he had to try, "I'm innocent in all this; I'm just a small pawn."

Ahsoka smirked, "I don't call that explosion I heard or the ambush we just ran into innocent."

"Please, I was only trying to defend myself. Don't hurt me" Gunray was begging.

Ahsoka got out her binders, "You're coming with me Gunray." Remembering what happened two years before when Ventress rescued Gunray from the _Tranquillity_, she added, "and no one's going to rescue you this time."

As Gunray tried to run off, Ahsoka shook her head with amusement and lifted him into the air with the Force. Letting out a scream, Gunray begged, "Put me down, and let me go please I'm a victim here."

"Will you come peacefully?" Ahsoka asked.

"ANYTHING!"

Ahsoka burst out into laughter as she dropped him. Gunray was the most snivelling wretch she had ever encountered and she had met a few. Before he could get up, Ahsoka ran and clamped him in binders. "Come on you snivelling worm." Ahsoka dragged Gunray out of the door and out of the building. She wasn't at all surprised when the droids stopped firing as soon as she appeared with Gunray in binders. After all, the droids aren't going to fire on their master.

As soon as the droids stopped, Shaak Ti looked around and smirked when she saw Ahsoka dragging Gunray out in binders. She walked up to them and stated, "Well done Ahsoka." She turned to Gunray, "You're going to pay for what you have done Gunray; the senate will see to that."

Ahsoka smiled as she ordered "Drak, take care of this wretch." Ahsoka was delighted, she had overcome her fears and succeeded with the mission. She had no clue how everyone else had got on but they obviously hadn't found Gunray because she had. The one thing that did concern her though was Anakin; he was supposed to have entered through the back door, but there was no sign of him; she hoped he was ok.

Captain Drak ordered two of his men to escort Gunray to the waiting gunship and Ahsoka and Shaak walked on board another one. At some point, someone will have to deactivate these droids, but since neither Jedi had the codes to do that, a member of the former Separatist Parliament will have to do that. All the gunships lifted off and headed back to the Jedi Cruiser.

-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as Ahsoka stepped down on to the flight deck of the _Resolute_ with Shaak, she noticed the rest of the gunships. Ahsoka smirked as she witnessed Obi-Wan kiss Luminara, who was in his arms and obviously slightly distressed. Ahsoka looked up and saw that Shaak was smirking at the sight of Obi-Wan and Luminara as well. The funniest aspect of that was Petro who was standing with a gaping mouth at what he was seeing. Both Ahsoka and Shaak burst into laughter as soon as they saw it.

As Gunray was being led to the brig by Captain Drak's men, Ahsoka walked over to Obi-Wan and Luminara. As she got closer, she could sense the relief in Obi-Wan and to her surprise the slight fear in Luminara; there was no doubt, something big had happened on their part of the mission. After realising this, Ahsoka was just about to turn away before she heard Obi-Wan state, "Well done Ahsoka, Cody told me you caught Gunray."

"Thank you Master Kenobi. His droids ambushed us, but I was able to go inside whilst Master Ti and my men held off the droids." Ahsoka flashed a smile as she looked at Luminara; this close, she could sense the love that had built between them.

"The building we were in was rigged to sink," Obi-Wan began, "the floor opened up underneath Luminara and she fell. I managed to catch her with the Force before she hit the lava." The relief in Obi-Wan was obvious, even without the Force.

Ahsoka was stunned; no wonder Luminara was slightly scared but, there was no doubt; this had definitely brought them together, "I hope you don't mind me saying this Master Kenobi, but it looks like you've caught her in more than one way."

Luminara looked up from Obi-Wan's chest and smiled at Ahsoka, "Am I that obvious child?"

Ahsoka couldn't help laughing, "I'm sorry Master Unduli, but yes."

Luminara smiled as Obi-Wan kissed her again. Luminara smirked as she said "Finally; I've been waiting a month for you to do that Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled; so that's what the future Ahsoka meant, "Really?"

"Yes"

Ahsoka smiled as she walked away; they definitely needed some time alone together. Ahsoka laughed as she remembered her future self mentioning the son that they will both have. As Ahsoka looked up, she saw Anakin being carried on a stretcher; even from here she could see he wasn't good. "Master!" she exclaimed. She immediately ran to catch up with them and followed them to the medical bay.

**Well that's chapter 23. I'm sorry if it was a little bitty but I wanted to show the fact that everything was happening at the same time. I really need help with action scenes don't I? I wanted to show in this chapter that Ahsoka volunteered for the mission knowing it was the right thing to do, but did it without really thinking. I also deliberately showed her giving her new clone captain orders, but not really talking to him like she did with Rex. It does take her a while to overcome her fear of clones as you can imagine. I wanted to do something that finally threw Obi-Wan and Luminara together, hence the floor incident. Anyway, next chapter; Ahsoka reports to the council, we find out about Anakin's condition and Ahsoka spends the rest of the week with Lux.**


	24. Chapter 24: A Healing Report

**Hi everyone. I'm astonished; over two hundred reviews. Thank you all and keep them coming as I read everyone. Anyway on to chapter 24 and Ahsoka gives her report on Gunray's capture and we find out about Anakin's condition.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 24 – A Healing Report**

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was relieved; the mission to capture Gunray was a success and even better, she had overcome her fear of clones and fighting to do it. She knew it would be a while till she was completely comfortable, but it was a very good start as Captain Drak had proven himself to be very capable and loyal. The other thing which had brought her a great deal of joy to her heart was Obi-Wan and Luminara; it was obvious that those two had finally got together just like her future self had implied that they would. She knew she could now watch in glee as that development unfolded.

The big problem however was Anakin; his condition was far from good. Indeed, she had spent the entire trip back in the cruiser's med bay beside her former master along with Obi-Wan and Luminara. Even Shaak Ti had spent a reasonable amount of time with the seriously hurt and unconscious Jedi Master. What worried everyone was the fact that the med droid seemed unwilling to discuss Anakin's condition; as a general rule, med droids were only programed to do that if the patient had a serious chance of dying.

It was with a very heavy heart therefore that once the cruiser had landed, Obi-Wan, Shaak and Luminara told Ahsoka that she must see the council to give her report. It was essential as she was the one who actually captured Gunray. Ahsoka couldn't help the tears in her eyes as she agreed; she knew deep down that they were right but she decided that as soon as the council meeting was over, she would head straight to the Halls of Healing. After all, Anakin didn't abandon her even after she initially left the order so she wouldn't abandon him now.

If he was being honest, Obi-Wan didn't want to go straight to the council either. Anakin was the closest he had to a brother so this was hurting him. He quite understood Ahsoka wanting to follow Anakin to the Halls of Healing, he did himself, but even with the change of Jedi Code, duty must still come first. Once Anakin was transferred to a gurney and moved to the healers, Obi-Wan, Shaak, Luminara, Petro and Ahsoka made their way to the council chamber.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The five Jedi entered the council chamber. Ahsoka could tell that the news of Anakin's condition had reached the rest of the council members already as there was a wave of sadness and concern that filled the room. She did her best to keep her emotions under as much control as possible although she knew that despite her best efforts, she was radiating sadness and slight despair. She could sense the same from Obi-Wan, Shaak and Luminara and she could sense shock from Petro.

Master Yoda was full of worry and not just for Anakin; as soon as the five Jedi entered the room, he could sense the shock, sadness and despair in all five of them. He was especially concerned over Ahsoka; he was worried that this would set Ahsoka's recovery back somewhat. Steps would have to be taken to make sure that wasn't the case. "Good to see you all back it is. Skywalker's condition; terrible that is. Pray to the Force for his recovery we do."

The five Jedi nodded as Master Windu asked, "Did you succeed in capturing Nute Gunray?" Although he hid it very well, even Mace himself couldn't deny that the news of Anakin's injuries had upset him; he just chose not to dwell on it.

"Yes, Gunray is being escorted to the military prison by Captain Drak and his men as we speak," Obi-Wan replied. For once, he forgave Master Windu's slightly forthright attitude as he sensed the concern underneath. Obi-Wan then continued, "As for how he was captured, I don't know as I'm happy to say that Ahsoka was the one who actually found him."

"Congratulations Knight Tano. Overcame your fears you did," Master Yoda began, "Shown your skill and cunning again you have. Give us your report you will."

Ahsoka paused for a moment to compose herself and get her emotions under control before she started her report, "Master Shaak Ti and I along with Keeper Company set down in front of the building. As we approached the door, we heard a loud explosion. Neither Master Ti nor I liked it and we knew something had happened. We discovered later that that's what injured Master Skywalker. I sent two of Drak's men to investigate the supports as we felt this was too easy and sure enough, they reported that it was a trap and we were surrounded." Ahsoka paused for breath before she continued, "Sensing that there was someone inside, Master Ti ordered me to go inside and apprehend whoever it was whilst she and the clones held the droids. As I made my way inside, I entered the control room and met Gunray. As he tried to run, I lifted him in the air with the Force and clamped binders on him after I dropped him. The little worm did nothing but plead innocence the whole time I was there."

"What happened to the droids?" asked Master Mundi.

"As soon as Ahsoka dragged Gunray out in binders, they are stopped firing on us," Shaak replied. "We couldn't deactivate them as we didn't have the codes; we had no choice but to leave them."

"Hmmm, send a member of the former Separatist Parliament to shut them down we must," mused Master Yoda. He started to sense something between Obi-Wan and Luminara; he instantly knew what it was and couldn't stop the smile that he formed as he asked, "Master Kenobi, something happened on your part of the mission yes?"

"Yes Master," replied Obi-Wan. "Petro and I along with half of Cody's men landed in front of a second building whilst Master Unduli with the remaining half of the troops landed behind. The plan was for us to enter from different directions. As soon as we landed, and started to slice through the door, an entire company of droids attacked. Cody and his men held the droids off, whilst Petro and I searched inside the building."

Luminara then took over, "The same thing happened with me. As I landed, we were attacked from all sides. The clones formed a defensive square and I made a dash, cut through the door and entered the building."

"Was anyone in the building?" questioned Master Windu.

"No" Obi-Wan answered, "As soon as Master Unduli met up with Petro and me, alarms sounded and the building started to sink into the lava. We quickly found from the consoles that the building had been deliberately rigged to do this." Obi-Wan looked down as he continued; the close call still affecting him slightly, "As we ran out, the building began to break up and the floor opened up beneath Master Unduli."

The council members sat up straight, looking at Luminara, Master Mundi asked, "Were you hurt Master Unduli?"

"No I wasn't" Luminara answered, she couldn't hide the slight fear from the event even now, "As I fell through the floor, I knew I was heading for the lava. I had prepared myself to become one with the Force, when Master Kenobi stopped me with the Force and brought me into his arms."

"Hmmm, cemented the bond between you this has. Sense the feeling between you I can. Love each other you do. Validates the conversation Knight Tano had with her adult self this does." Master Yoda kept an amused smile on his face as he watched Obi-Wan and Luminara look at each other and blush.

"I guess it does" Obi-Wan responded.

Master Windu decided to bring the focus back to the mission; there was an important question that needed an answer "Was there any evidence that Gunray was behind those three traps?"

Ahsoka watched as the other four Jedi in the party nodded to each other and then looked at her. She thought for a second and then replied, "He must be behind it. When I found him, he was in the control room of the first building and as Master Ti stated, the droids stopped firing as soon as I brought Gunray out in binders. That proves he was the droid's master at the very least."

"Hmmm prove that it does." Master Yoda was appalled; the brutality of the three traps was uncalled for and although Anakin was seriously injured, the order could have lost six Jedi on this mission. The fact that this happened in peace time meant only one thing and he decided to state it, "Terrible Gunray's crimes are. Wanted for war crimes he already is but added to his charges, multiple counts of murder and attempted murder will be." Even Master Yoda couldn't hide the slight hint of anger as he added, "Pay for these crimes, Nute Gunray will."

"I congratulate you all on a successful mission." Master Windu stated. "We will now press the senate to allow us a role in his trial. The fact that he tried to kill several Jedi means his trial is also a Jedi issue."

Everyone nodded with agreement at that before Master Yoda again spoke, "Dismissed you all are; recover from this mission you all must. Knight Tano, spend the rest of the week with Senator Bonteri you may." In truth, Master Yoda was making sure that her recovery wouldn't be hit too much by Anakin's injury.

Ahsoka started to smile, "Thank you Master. I will return for my mission next week. I think I will check up on Master Skywalker's condition before I go."

Master Yoda smiled and nodded to her and then turned to Obi-Wan and Luminara. He pointed at the two of them with his walking stick, "Spend some time together you two must. Need it you do."

"Yes master." With that, the five Jedi left the council chambers. Ahsoka headed immediately to the Halls of Healing. She wanted to check up on Anakin; she wasn't even sure if she should leave him to go to Onderon.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The route that Ahsoka took towards Anakin's room meant that she also passed Katooni's room. As Ahsoka went past she was met by a very tearful Katooni. Ahsoka could sense that Katooni was devastated; she was injured herself of course but the news of her master being seriously hurt on top was too much. As soon as Katooni saw Ahsoka, tears appeared in her eyes, "M…..M….Master Tano…what…what am I going to do?"

"Katooni, are you ok?" Ahsoka was extremely concerned. Ahsoka noted that Katooni could at least walk now so that was something. Ahsoka's heart sank as she saw Katooni shake her head in response. Ahsoka had an idea, "Are the healers allowing you to move around yet Katooni?"

"Yes, they said the injury to my leg has fully healed so I can walk if I want" Katooni replied.

Ahsoka noted that Katooni's arm was sitting in a more natural position but she still wasn't moving it. "Are you getting any movement in your arm yet?"

Shaking her head Katooni replied, "No, just the slight movement in my hand I regained straight away. I'm getting a lot of pain. The healers said that the pain is good however; it shows my nerves are working."

Ahsoka bent down on one knee in front of her; placing a hand on Katooni's good shoulder she said, "It'll take time Katooni. Barriss said it would. Now, do you want to visit Anakin? That's where I'm going now."

Managing a weak smile, Katooni nodded, "Yes, thank you Master Tano."

Ahsoka gently put an arm around Katooni, "Come on then." She led Katooni the rest of the way to Anakin's room. As the two girls approached Anakin's room, the sound of a woman crying could clearly be heard inside. Ahsoka closed her eyes and reached out with the Force, "Padmé" she exclaimed. Sure enough, as Ahsoka and Katooni approached the open door, they could both clearly see Padmé in tears and resting her head on the chest of her unconscious husband.

"Ani….P…Please don't leave me," Padmé's words were choked and faint but could be clearly heard nevertheless, "I need you Ani…..Th….the twins will need you. They will need their father. Please Ani, please come back to me." Padmé, as chancellor, was chairing a meeting about the re-merging with the Separatist Parliament that was to happen the following week when the news about Anakin came to her. As soon as it was known, Senator Bail Organa agreed to chair the meeting and Padmé raced to the temple.

Ahsoka took a moment to study Anakin; his left leg was in a cast and there were bandages around his head indicating a head injury. Ahsoka watched the scene and emotion built up inside her. Padmé was so strong; to see her like this combined with Anakin being motionless on the bed and Katooni crying was too much; Ahsoka broke down in tears.

Hearing two girls crying behind her, Padmé turned around, "Katooni, Ahsoka. Come here." She held her open arms out and both young Jedi walked into the embrace. Padmé managed to control her own tears slightly; Katooni and Ahsoka needed it. Katooni was still only twelve and although Ahsoka was now a knight, she was still only sixteen and, at least in the eyes of the voting system, she was still a child.

The three women stayed in the embrace for ten minutes before they were joined in the room by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli. Even in her distressed condition, Padmé had to smile when she noticed Obi-Wan's arm around Luminara.

Obi-Wan's heart missed a beat when he saw Anakin's condition; the med droid on the ship had kept them completely in the dark and now Obi-Wan could see why. He was also concerned for Padmé, Katooni and Ahsoka; he could sense the distress and hopelessness in all three of them. Being as gentle as was possible he asked, "How is he?"

Tears welled in Padmé's eyes again as she answered, "He hasn't moved Master Kenobi; not since I got here."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes with pain as he nodded. In truth, he wasn't sure how he could handle it if Anakin did become one with the Force. Sensing Obi-Wan's pain, Luminara tightened her grip on him; she would help them through it; all of them. Luminara still believed that she owed Ahsoka and if Ahsoka and her friends needed help, then she would give it

The five people in the room stayed in silence for seemed like hours but was in reality just twenty minutes. No one could think of anything to say; after all, what could be said? It was clear to everyone that Anakin wasn't well. Finally the unpleasant silence was broken when a Jedi Healer walked into the room; he noticed the number of people in the room and smiled at them.

"What's wrong with him Master Pry?" Obi-Wan asked pointing at Anakin.

The healer sighed but answered, "Master Skywalker's injuries are serious but actually, he's been relatively lucky…relatively. His left leg is shattered in two places; it will undoubtedly require surgery to repair but should otherwise be fine. The biggest problem however is that he has a small fracture to the base of his skull. That is why he was bleeding from his ears. The good news is that it doesn't seem to be causing a problem and should, therefore, heal of its own accord. After extensive scans, the other piece of good news is that there is no evidence of any brain injury just a heavy concussion. He should wake up at some point soon. However until he does, there are no complete guarantees."

A huge wave of relief spread around as the news sunk in. "So he should be ok?" asked Padmé.

"Yes he should be," the healer replied, "your husband should make a complete recovery chancellor. With the aid of bacta and Force healing, he should be ok in three to four weeks."

Finally, with her tears under control Ahsoka exclaimed, "Thank the Force."

Obi-Wan could sense that Ahsoka meant her statement and he could sense her relief but he knew that this still wasn't doing her recovery any good, "Ahsoka, Luminara and I will watch over Anakin and Katooni; go on, get off to Senator Bonteri, you're still recovering yourself and you did very good today Ahsoka; Anakin will be proud of you."

"I can't leave him Master," Ahsoka pleaded, "He wouldn't leave me."

Padmé decided to settle this; she wasn't going to allow Ahsoka to relapse due to worry over Anakin. Padmé herself was worried enough for both of them, "Go Ahsoka. Anakin will be fine; the healer said so," Padmé smirked, "you need to look after yourself Ahsoka."

"Padmé?" Ahsoka questioned. She couldn't understand why Padmé was smirking at her.

"Lux is waiting for you; tell him he has orders from me to spoil you rotten for the rest of the week."

Ahsoka looked around; she could instantly see that Luminara and Katooni were in agreement; this wasn't an argument she was going to win was it? Sighing she said "Fine, but if Anakin asks where I am when he wakes make sure you tell him this was your order."

Padmé burst out in laughter; now she knew her husband would be fine, it felt so good to be laughing again, "We will Ahsoka, don't worry."

Ahsoka nodded and smiled. She turned to Obi-Wan, "What day next week does my next mission start Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard for a second then answered, "I think Mace said he would call you to the briefing on Wednesday."

Ahsoka replied, "Ok, I'll be back on Tuesday." Ahsoka smiled again; she now had four full days with Lux. She waved her goodbyes to everyone and walked out of the door and walked to the docking bay.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka was walking up the boarding ramp of her ship, _The New Horizon_, when she heard a female voice call her from behind. She turned around and smiled as she saw Master Ti walking towards her.

Shaak smiled at Ahsoka then said, "You're going to Senator Benteri then?"

"Yes Master I am. Master Yoda said I could and Master Kenobi along with Padmé Skywalker basically insisted I go. Is there a problem?"

Shaak shook her head, "No child; I'm glad you're going. I only wish love was allowed in the order when I was your age. Now it is, we must take full advantage. I just want to remind you Ahsoka that I know you and Lux will end up sleeping together again. There's nothing wrong with that Ahsoka, in fact I'm envious, I just want to remind you that humans are genetically compatible with us Togrutas Ahsoka."

Ahsoka frowned, "What do you mean Master Ti?"

"I mean, make sure that you and Lux take the proper precautions Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled; she knew what Shaak meant now, "Oh I see; I guess we haven't thought about that until now. We haven't bothered up till now; perhaps we should from on. Mind you Master Ti, I know this might sound slightly stupid, but I don't mind the prospect of Lux getting me pregnant at some point in the future."

Shaak's eyes widened after hearing that, "Well, if that is your decision then you are quite within your rights; after all, there is no rule against it now but you are a little young still Ahsoka."

"Yes, you are right Master; I will discuss it with Lux."

"That is good to hear Ahsoka and I won't tell anyone about this talk; I know topics like this can be embarrassing. Now, go and have fun."

"Thank you Master Ti." Ahsoka turned and walked up the ramp and into the cockpit. She checked that her ship had been refuelled before she powered up the engines and guided the ship out of the docking bay. As soon as the ship was in space, Ahsoka set the navigation computer for Onderon and made the jump into hyperspace.

**Well, that's chapter 24. I think it's turned out different to my other chapters so far as I really wanted to show how upset everyone was over Anakin and I wanted to make it clear that Ahsoka was still delicate and people were aware of it. I hope I handled Katooni right in this this chapter as that was the hardest part. Please tell me what you think of the final bit of this chapter. I wanted someone to nudge Ahsoka with respect to precautions and thought Shaak Ti would undoubtedly want her to be sensible. Please tell me what you think. Anyway, next chapter Anakin wakes up and Katooni has some treatment but does it go well? The council discuss Gunray's trial with some members of the senate.**


	25. Chapter 25: Treatment Hell

**Hello everyone thanks for all your reviews and comments. I'm really glad this story is followed and liked. Anyway, here is chapter 25 and Anakin finally wakes up, Katooni has some treatment that could go better and Gunray's trial is discussed. **

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 25 – Treatment Hell**

His eyes were heavy as he finally approached consciousness. The Last thing Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker remembered was being thrown backwards by an explosion. As his eyes finally opened he scanned around; this was not Mustafar, this was….this was…The Halls of Healing...Back at the temple? How long had he been out? How had the mission gone? The one thing he could be sure of was the pounding in his head; it felt like a proton torpedo had detonated in there.

As he looked around, his attention immediately fixed on his wife who was sitting by his bedside obviously asleep. His heart clenched when he saw the tear stains on her face and round her eyes; it looked like she'd been crying for a while and had finally fallen asleep through exhaustion. "Padmé" he uttered as he managed a smile, "My Angel."

Padmé's uncomfortable and rather disturbed sleep was interrupted by a voice; indeed, she didn't even realise that she had fallen asleep until the voice woke her up. Blinking, she looked up and noticed her husband's blue eyes looking at her, "ANI!" she exclaimed with joy, "Ani, you're awake." She stood and threw herself down into Anakin's arms, meeting him with a kiss.

As they separated from the kiss, Anakin asked, "How long have I been out Padmé?"

"A day and a half Ani" Padmé replied before they met with a kiss again. As they separated again, she said, "Stay there Ani, I'll be back but Master Kenobi, Master Unduli and Katooni insisted I tell them when you woke." She quickly ran out of the door as fast as her pregnancy would allow.

Anakin waited patiently on his bed. He immediately started to wonder where Ahsoka was. He suddenly had a horrible thought; Padmé didn't mention her; did that mean she didn't make it? No, he wouldn't believe that; the Force told him that Ahsoka was fine but he still wondered where she was.

It was a few minutes later when Padmé came back into his room followed by Obi-Wan, Luminara and Katooni. As soon as she saw him awake and sitting up, Katooni ran and threw her good arm around Anakin, "Master, you're alright."

Anakin wrapped his arms around his Padawan, being careful not to put any pressure on to her injured shoulder or arm and replied, "Yes Katooni; I'm fine….I think." He looked at Obi-Wan, "Hi Master."

Obi-Wan couldn't hide his relief as he replied, "Well, it's good to see that you're not bothered by this Anakin. You gave us all quite a scare, especially your wife. How are you feeling?"

"Like the explosion has happened again in my head Master" Anakin relied.

Obi-Wan nodded, "That'll be the concussion and skull fracture."

Anakin's eyes widened as he said, "I guess it will be." He then glanced around some more and asked "Where is Ahsoka?"

Obi-Wan replied, "We sent her to Onderon to be with Senator Bonteri Anakin. She didn't want to leave you but it was obvious to Padmé, Luminara and I that your condition was causing her own recovery to falter. We felt she was in danger of relapsing so we insisted that she went."

Padmé spoke up, "Its true Ani. Ahsoka broke down in tears; even I could tell the effect it was having on her. I sent an order to Lux to spoil her for the rest of the week."

Anakin nodded; the last thing he wanted was Ahsoka relapsing because of him, "I'll see her when she gets back then." He looked back down to Katooni who was still in his arms, "How are you doing Katooni? How is your healing going?"

"I can walk now Master," Katooni replied, "but I still haven't got any more movement in my arm back yet."

"It's ok my young Padawan, it'll come." Anakin said. His heart went out to Katooni; Anakin himself would probably be healed quite quickly now, but Katooni would take months, "Have you started any treatment yet?"

"No Master, not yet, but I do have my first physiotherapy session this afternoon."

"Right," Anakin began, "you know Katooni that it will hurt but it will help you. I would come with you but I've a feeling that I won't be allowed to leave here."

Katooni nodded as Luminara spoke, "No, you will not be allowed to leave here Skywalker. You will stay even if Obi-Wan and I have to hold you down."

Padmé giggled at Master Unduli's comment. With a smirk she added, "And I won't let you move either."

Anakin sighed slightly before he asked Obi-Wan, "Master, what happened with the mission?"

Obi-Wan was slightly hesitant about answering about the mission; Anakin needed to heal from his injuries rather than concern himself with a completed mission but eventually he replied, "Gunray set up traps for us Anakin. One of them was the bomb that hurt you; Captain Rex reported most of his company were taken out by it. The building that Luminara and I landed on was set to sink into the lava and the floor opened up under Luminara. I managed to capture her with the Force and brought her into my arms."

Anakin noticed the smile on his wife's face and connected the dots; he smirked and enquired, "Master? There's more to Master Unduli and you isn't there?"

Obi-Wan sighed with defeat and took Luminara's hand, "Yes ok Anakin, you win; we have got together."

Anakin broke out into a grin, "Finally master; it's only taken you, what? A month and a half?"

Obi-Wan shook his head; Anakin wasn't going to let him forget this was he? Obi-Wan decided on a comeback, "Yes well, if I remember Anakin it took you ten years to see Padmé again."

Padmé stared at Obi-Wan with a smile on her face as Anakin quickly replied, "Yeah Master, but I was only nine at the time."

Padmé burst out into laughter; two Jedi Masters teasing each other on how long it took them to get the girl was the funniest thing she had ever seen; she didn't mind one bit that she was one of the girls they were talking about.

"Hmmm, amusing conversation this is."

Everyone in the room spun round in shock and then all of them bowed as they saw Master Yoda hobble into the room, "Good morning Master Yoda" Obi-Wan stated.

Yoda looked up at Anakin; he could sense at once the slight pain that Anakin was in and the concern he had for Katooni, "Good to see you awake it is young Skywalker."

"Thank you Master Yoda," Anakin replied, he quickly asked, "Was Gunray found on Mustafar Master?"

"Found and captured by young Kinght Tano he was; did well she did" Yoda answered.

"Well done Snips" Anakin quietly said to himself

Master Yoda again spoke; he needed to reveal the purpose of his visit," Need to discuss Gunray's trial the council do. Pressing the Senate for a role we are. Needed for the meeting you are Master Kenobi." He then turned back to Anakin, "Ready for Tarkin's trial also we now are Skywalker; discuss that when recovered you are we will."

"Yes Master" Obi-Wan replied. He quickly kissed Luminara on the cheek, "I'll see you later Luminara."

"I'll be here Obi-Wan" she replied.

Anakin smiled at his former master and Luminara but he was slightly puzzled by what Yoda said; he assumed Tarkin would've been dealt with by now. What was the hold up? He asked "Master Yoda, why hasn't Tarkin been tried yet?"

Master Yoda expected that question; it was well over a month since Tarkin confessed to raping Ahsoka after all. However, there was a very good reason it had been delayed. Although Anakin was on the council, he wasn't told since he was the arresting Jedi and he was close to Ahsoka. The remainder of the council needed to avoid a conflict of interest. "Delayed Tarkin's trial we did; felt young Knight Tano was too traumatised we did. Able to cope with testifying against her attacker she was not; decided to wait until recovered she was we did."

Anakin nodded; yes that was true. There was no way Ahsoka could have handled another trial at that stage even though she would have been the victim and witness rather than the defendant that time, "Do you feel Ahsoka could cope now Master?"

"Discuss that with Master Mai we will, but delay Tarkin's trial any longer we cannot."

Anakin nodded again as he lay back against his pillow, "Padmé, Katooni and I will help her Master."

Master Yoda nodded as he spoke, "Keep you informed on the discussions on Gunray's trial we will Master Skywalker. Rest now you should." Master Yoda then turned and hobbled out of the door with Obi-Wan behind him.

Katooni looked at the chrono on the wall, "I must go Master; my appointment with the physiotherapist is coming up."

"Yeah, you get off Katooni" Anakin replied, "I'll come to you once I'm allowed out."

Katooni nodded, stood up and walked out of the door. If she was honest, she wasn't looking forward to this appointment. The healers had warned her that physiotherapy could be painful and required a lot of effect for not much reward initially. However, if Katooni ever wanted to properly move her right arm again then she would have to put up with it.

Once Katooni had left, Padmé sat on the bed and snuggled into Anakin's arms, "I'm so happy you're ok Ani; I love you."

"I love you too my angel," Anakin replied.

Luminara could sense the love between the husband and wife; at that moment she realised a similar thing was building between her and Obi-Wan and that realisation brought her a massive wave of happiness; she smiled as she said, "I'll leave the two of you. Get well Skywalker."

Anakin and Padmé both smiled at Luminara's comment before she too walked out of the door and made her way to her quarters.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan Kenobi followed Master Yoda into the council chamber. This was going to be an important talk; it was imperative that Gunray's trial happen as quickly as possible but it was generally felt within the council and indeed, by many knights and masters, that the Jedi Order should have some role in his trial. Obi-Wan Kenobi himself was relaxed about the affair; he would have liked the Jedi to have a role but was not altogether bothered as long as Gunray was dealt with.

Master Windu began the discussion; he definitely wanted to be part of the trial. In his view the war very nearly destroyed the Order and Nute Gunray was a very big part of the war, "We need to figure out what part we need to play in Gunray's trial. We then need to petition the senate."

Master Plo Koon was the next to speak, "Based on Little 'Soka's report, I think we should prosecute. His latest crimes were completely against the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure about that, "Have Jedi ever prosecuted in a trial before? I don't think we have to my knowledge."

"Served to both prosecute and defend Jedi have, but a long time ago that was" Master Yoda stated, "but, even then, uncommon it was. Learnt it from the Cassmasi we did"

Master Mundi mused of a moment before he said, "It would show the galaxy at large that we are interested in obtaining justice for the people."

"Yes" agreed Master Shaak Ti, "but it may also show the galaxy that we intend to make that justice; surely after the Clone Wars, we don't want to send that signal."

"I agree" said Master Fisto, "we need to be seen as bringers of justice not makers of it."

"Hmmmm, an easy answer to this there is not" Master Yoda mused. He too believed the Jedi should have a role in the trial but he was open as to what.

Master Stass Allie was keen for diplomacy as she usually was, "Maybe the senate would agree to us prosecuting if we agree to leave the sentencing purely to the chancellor, Padmé Skywalker."

"Agreed, to administer justice, our place is not" Master Yoda injected.

"Then it would appear we have our answer" said Obi-Wan; he was quite willing to go with whatever everyone else decided on this.

"Well, who would our prosecutor be?" asked Master Shaak Ti, "It would have to be one of us on the council."

"Someone intimidating" began Master Fisto, "we wouldn't want to make it easy on Gunray, but it would also have to be someone fair. I would not be a suitable candidate" he added with a laugh.

Master Yoda mused for a moment as he considered who would be best, "Hmmm, prepared to serve would you be Master Windu?"

Master Windu thought for a moment; he didn't expect to be picked for this and he wasn't even sure if he was the best choice. In his mind, Master Plo Koon would be a more suitable choice with Plo having a seat on the Council of Reconciliation as well as the High Council. Nevertheless, it was his duty so he replied, "I am Master Yoda."

"Any objections are there?" Master Yoda asked. He looked around and saw everyone shaking their heads, "Then agreed it is. Petition the Senate with our wish that Master Windu serve as prosecutor we will."

Obi-Wan spoke up, "I will have to visit Anakin again to keep him informed. Whilst I'm there, I will have a word with Padmé. Having the chancellor in agreement will certainly help us."

"Agree I do. Complete our discussion is."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood up. He bowed his head to his fellow masters and headed out of the chambers. The talk hadn't been as bad as he expected it to be and he had to laugh at the prospect of Master Windu as a prosecutor; he almost felt sorry for Nute Gunray. He'll have to tell Anakin this; it'll make his day.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Padawan Katooni was waiting patiently on her bed in the Halls of Healing. The time for her first session of physiotherapy had arrived and she was apprehensive; the only thing she knew she could expect was pain; not something she relished. Apart from that, she didn't have much of an idea what to expect. The healers had told her that it would involve the manual manipulation of her arm to encourage her nervous system to respond properly again. The pain, she was told, would come from the fact that the muscles in her arm had tightened with the confused nerve signals. The healers had also made it clear that unfortunately, the more pain she felt, the better the final outcome would be as it proved the nerves were working.

Just then, a female Twi'lek entered her room. She had green skin and green eyes and she was wearing medical scrubs. "Hello," she said, "Katooni isn't it?"

"Yes" Katooni replied.

"I'm just going to examine your arm in its current state" the healer said, "can you please move whatever you can in your right hand or arm."

Katooni proceeded to move her fingers slightly, "That's all I can move at the moment."

"That's good Katooni actually; your nerves are obviously working. Barriss did a good job it seems. It seems to me that the rest of the muscles in your arm are just confused by the slightly different signals they are getting. Now, are you ready to begin?"

"Yes" Katooni replied with some hesitation; in truth she wanted to be somewhere else at that moment but there was no hiding now.

The healer took hold of Katooni's arm, "I want you to try and raise your right arm. I know you probably can't do it yet, but it's important you try and tell me when you try."

Katooni tried to raise her arm, but as expected, it didn't really work and her arm just twitched slightly. Even that was an improvement, "I'm trying" she said.

The healer nodded and very slowly raised Katooni's arm up. The healer noticed initial resistance, as she expected, but noted that it lessoned as the arm moved.

As soon as her arm was raised, pain shot from Katooni's shoulder and arm. Katooni whimpered as she felt her muscles complain bitterly, "Aghhh, that hurts."

"It will do" the healer reassured, "don't worry, it's a good sign and if the pain gets too much, I can give you something for it." Katooni nodded as the healer continued, "Right, try to lower the arm again."

Katooni did as she was told and to her amazement her arm did flinch slightly which caused Katooni to smile. Seeing this, the healer again moved Katooni's arm down. Katooni suddenly screamed in agony.

The healer let go of Katooni's arm immediately but the pain screamed down Katooni's arm and wasn't going away. Her pain threshold was quickly reached and Katooni screamed again, "IT HURTS. MY SHOULDER, MY ARM AGHHHH!"

The Force instantly told the healer that something was wrong, "Katooni, give me a pain score, one being a slight pain, ten being that worst pain you have ever had."

"Eleven" Katooni screamed; the pain causing tears to appear in her eyes.

Grabbing a scanner, the healer scanned Katooni's arm and shoulder, she silently cursed at the result, "Katooni, it appears one of the repaired nerves has got trapped in your shoulder joint. I have no idea how this has happened but it is being pressed by the joint. That is why you're in pain."

"Can you release it?" Katooni asked.

The healer thought about it for a while, "No, I don't think so. I think you may require surgery to release it."

Katooni went pale; "I'm not going to get my movement back am I?" she broke down in tears.

"Try moving your fingers again Katooni" the healer stated. Katooni's fingers wiggled as before which was a relief both to Katooni and the healer. The healer then added, "The nerves are still connected and are still basically working so I think you will, but you will need to recover from the surgery first."

Katooni sobbed uncontrollably as she nodded, 'What'll I do now?' she asked herself as she struggled to cope with the pain. "I can't handle this pain" Katooni whimpered.

The healer grabbed some pain medication and a syringe, "I'll give you something for that now." After measuring out the correct dose for a young girl of Katooni's age, the healer injected the pain killer into Katooni. "Right stay there; I'm just going to arrange the operation. I'll be right back. It's possible you may need to be transferred to Galactic City Hospital; they have a specialist neurosurgical team." The healer turned and ran out of the door.

The fact that the healer ran really upset Katooni. The Force confirmed to her that the healer hadn't told her the complete story. This set back finally overwhelmed Katooni as she just lay back on her bed and sobbed.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Padawan Petro was walking through the Halls of Healing; he knew that Katooni was having a physiotherapy session at that moment but he'd had permission from Obi-Wan and the healers to visit her after it was done. As he neared her room, he started to get awful feelings from the Force; he knew something had gone wrong. This was confirmed when he heard Katooni scream in pain then break out in tears.

His eyes widened with shock as he saw a healer run out of her room and head for the circle of healers. He quickly ran into Katooni's room and he almost died a death when he saw her collapsed on her bed in fits of tears. He could sense her immense pain; it was pulsating through the Force in waves.

He immediately ran and pulled Katooni into an embrace, "It's ok Katooni; it's ok. What's wrong?"

Katooni smiled with Petro's embrace; for some reason it made her feel slightly better, "My nerves are trapped Petro; I need an operation before my arm can work and I'm in constant pain."

Petro was glad that no one could see his eyes at that moment as he gained a few tears in them; this was terrible news. For a reason he couldn't quite understand this upset him, "I'm here for you Katooni and I'm sure Master Skywalker will be too once he is ok."

"Thank you Petro" Katooni uttered as her tears dried up slightly.

The healer walked back into the room and smiled at the sight of the two Padawans holding each other, "Ahem" she said as the two padawans parted and Petro moved to leave. He was stopped by the healer, "No, it's fine, you can stay." She then turned back to Katooni, "I've spoken to the other healers; you will be transferred to the specialist team in Galactic City Hospital early next week. I know this is a setback Katooni, but I promise you, it is only a small one. In addition, your master, although he won't be fit and he'll be on crutches, may be well enough to accompany you by then if you wish."

Katooni managed a weak smile, "Thank you" she replied.

The healer smiled, "I'll leave you with your friend. I'll make the next appointment after the operation. Until then Katooni, keep moving your fingers and I'll give you a repeat prescription for pain killers." She turned and walked out of the room.

As soon as she left, Katooni started to cry again. Again Petro comforted her and to his amazement he found that he liked comforting her and it seemed to him that Katooni liked it as well. He would really have to discuss this with Obi-Wan as he wasn't altogether sure what it meant.

**Well that's chapter 25 and poor Katooni; please don't hate me; she does recover I promise you. I wanted someone to be there for her at the end since, for obvious reasons, Anakin couldn't be and thought that Petro was ideal. **

**One other point, I mentioned something about Jedi's being prosecutors in this chapter. I don't know for definite if they have been but since they fight for justice I thought it likely that they have at some point. If I'm wrong then I'm sorry and of course, this story is AU. I know the council section wasn't the best; it was never going to be really but it was essential to set up the trial of Gunray.**

**I hoped you all liked how I handled Anakin waking up; I hope I got it right. Anyway next chapter; Ahsoka spends time with Lux and then prepares to come back for her next mission. Note: If you like the two of them together, you will love the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26: Ahsoka's Bliss

**Hello everyone. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and gave your ideas; it is much appreciated. I'm sorry this has taken a while but unfortunately, I haven't been that well this week. Here is chapter 26 and what some of you have been waiting for. This deliberately is a nice chapter and is purely to demonstrate the fact that Ahsoka is beginning to fully recover even though she's not fully there yet. Anyway, on with the chapter and Ahsoka and Lux are basically in heaven.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 26 – Ahsoka's Bliss**

It had been three days since Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano had arrived on Onderon and she had just woken up. She was now quite used to sharing Lux's room and it made her wish that Lux could be with her in the temple when she went back. Although the worries over her former master's injuries were still swirling around in the back of her mind, they weren't exactly the first thing she was thinking of at that moment. In fact, she was almost purring with contentment; she had spent the last three days in the company of the guy she loved with all her heart, Senator Lux Bonteri.

The only sad part of the situation was the fact that this was the last day she could spend on Onderon with Lux. She was needed back at the temple as she due to start a new mission the following day. Although she knew the mission was on Raxus, she didn't know what it was yet so she would have to see the council when we got back. It is for that reason that Lux had informed her that he had something very special planned for this day. Ahsoka had to wonder what it was but she also found herself loving the mystery so she had decided not to press Lux too much on it; although she will ask the odd question about it.

Ahsoka was also slightly puzzled over where Lux was. As soon as she woke a few minutes before, she noticed that Lux was not with her and had obviously got up some time before she woke. Ahsoka could sense that Lux was still in the house so she wasn't worried; it just puzzled her slightly. She was just about to get out of bed when Lux came back into the room with a tray in his hands. Ahsoka beamed as Lux placed the tray in front of her on the bed and kissed her on her forehead. "Today, you get spoilt 'Soka" he said.

"Thank you Lux" Ahsoka answered as she kissed him back. Ahsoka's stomach started to growl as she saw the full breakfast on the tray. Ahsoka smiled as Lux lay beside her as she ate. Ahsoka adopted a playful tone as she asked, "What is this special event you have planned for me then?"

Lux chuckled with mirth as he responded, "You'll have to wait and see 'Soka but first, you'll need a dress."

"Lux?" Ahsoka questioned, "I haven't got a dress."

Lux smiled, "No, but you will have after today and don't worry about the cost either."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "You mean….?"

Lux cut Ahsoka off with a kiss on her lips as he answered, "Yes, I'm going to treat the most beautiful girl in the galaxy to a no holds barred shopping trip."

Ahsoka's head-tails blushed, "Oh Lux…." She leaned in and the two met with a kiss again. Ahsoka was in bliss; she couldn't ever remember feeling like this before. She knew at that moment that her heart truly belonged to Lux and it had since she first met him on Raxus. Ahsoka now knew that it always would.

Lux also was in a state of glee; this was the best moment of his life. This was the first time he had felt complete in the six months since Steela had passed. Although he had loved Steela, since her death he realised how much he had always loved Ahsoka and now, for the first time he knew how much he now belonged to Ahsoka and he could tell how comfortable they were with each other.

Lux knew that time was short if Ahsoka and him were to fit in what he needed to fit in but he had to admit, he could quite easily sit right here holding Ahsoka in his arms all day and he would be quite happy. Nevertheless, he would have to move if he was to get Ahsoka to the King's Ball that night. He kissed Ahsoka again before he stated, "I'll let you get dressed then I will take you into town and you can spend as many of my credits as you want."

Ahsoka beamed in reply and her face then gained an evil smirk, "You may regret that statement" she playfully added.

"I'll never regret anything for you 'Soka" he replied and with a final kiss, he left the room to allow Ahsoka to dress.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A couple of hours later and Lux and Ahsoka were walking around the Merchant Quarter of Iziz, the capital city of Onderon. Ahsoka had already purchased a few plants and ornaments which she intended to brighten up her quarters in the Jedi Temple with. Now, they were looking for a dress. Lux had told Ahsoka that the dress needed to be very high class and that money was no object but he refused to give Ahsoka any hints about why the dress was needed.

Lux led Ahsoka to a high end boutique that specialised in high end women's clothing. As the two teenagers walked into the store, they were met by one of the store's personal fitters. She was a short human woman with shoulder length blonde hair with dyed pink highlights, fair skin and brown eyes. She was wearing a grey business like top and a knee length skirt. Lux and Ahsoka could see her name was Rita from a name tag she was wearing. "Good morning, how can I be of service?" she asked.

Lux gestured towards Ahsoka and answered, "I am looking for a high end ball gown for my girlfriend here."

'Ball gown?' Ahsoka questioned herself but she stayed silent.

Rita looked Ahsoka over, "Ah yes, Togruta. You'll need a dress to compliment your skin colour my dear. I'm sure I can help you with that." She then caught a glimpse of Ahsoka's lightsabers and her eyes widened slightly, "She's a Jedi! That is a surprise. So the stories I heard of Jedi now being allowed to love are true then?"

"Yes we are allowed to love now" Ahsoka answered.

Rita smiled and nodded, "If the two of you would follow me, I'm sure we will have something that will suit the young lady." Lux and Ahsoka followed her into the shop to a private fitting area at the back. As they were walking, Ahsoka glanced around. She had never been in a shop like this before as up until now, Jedi did not have high class clothing. Ahsoka was blown away by the dresses, tops and skirts that she saw on the shelves; they were all of the highest quality and made of fabrics that Jedi were not normally allowed to go anywhere near. Now, however, the code had been altered so Ahsoka realised there was nothing wrong with her being here now. As they reached the fitting area, Rita spoke again, "If you will bear with me, I think I know the perfect gown for the young Togruta lady." She walked off, leaving Lux and Ahsoka alone.

Remembering some of the prices she had caught glimpse of, Ahsoka asked, "Are you sure about this Lux? The prices here…."

He answered her by kissing her and holding her hand, "I told you 'Soka; cost doesn't matter."

Ahsoka smiled as Rita came back into the fitting area. The shop assistant couldn't help but flash a small smile as she noticed the two teenagers holding hands. "I think I've found the perfect gown. Suitable for all high class social evenings and its colour even matches your facial markings." She held up a gown for Ahsoka to look at.

Ahsoka's eyes instantly widened; she had never seen such a beautiful dress before. It was exactly the same white colour as her facial markings. Made of the finest silk, the dress had bare shoulders and was shaped to fit perfectly. The front of the dress had lace sections that would allow a certain amount of skin to show through. The mid-section had an internal corset to hold its shape and the dress ended in a flowing skirt that would obviously almost reach the floor. The end of the skirt was made of frilly lace and looked almost like a cloud. "That's….that's beautiful" Ahsoka uttered.

"Would you like to try it on Master Jedi?" Rita asked.

"Yes please" Ahsoka replied.

Rita handed the dress to Ahsoka, "The changing room is just through there."

Lux waited patiently whilst Ahsoka changed. When she reappeared, Lux almost lost himself, "Ahsoka, you look incredible."

Ahsoka head-tails blushed with a purple colour, "Thank you Lux."

"You do look wonderful my dear" Rita added, "I think that dress is just you. How's the fit? Is it ok?"

"It fits me fine," Ahsoka replied, "I can't believe how comfortable it is."

"It's the highest end gown we have here. It has been specially designed to be comfortable for long periods."

Lux nodded, "Good, how much is it?"

Rita smiled, "Well good sir, as I said, it's the best gown we have in the store and so I think its price is very reasonable at a thousand credits. We also have matching gloves and with the young lady being a Togruta, we also have a matching headdress with jewel inserts that she can wear between her montrals."

"A thousand credits for a dress?" Ahsoka barked with wide eyes, "Lux, you can't."

Lux held his hand up to silence her, "Fine, we'll take it and the gloves and headdress."

"Lux, are you sure?" Ahsoka asked again, "You've already bought me some plants and ornaments for my quarters back at the temple."

"You are worth every credit 'Soka" he replied.

Ahsoka gained a massive smile that showed the tips of her fangs, "Well, I'd better change out of this dress; I don't want to walk around town in it." Ahsoka walked back into the changing room to put her usual Jedi attire back on.

Whilst Ahsoka was gone, Rita went to retrieve the matching gloves and headdress and Lux smiled; his bank account was going to take a massive hit today there was no doubt about it but even he could see the joy that he had brought to Ahsoka today; it was clearly written on her face.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka reappeared in her usual clothing carrying her new dress which she handed back to Rita when she appeared. Rita then led Lux and Ahsoka to the store's tills, "I will get the dress, gloves and headdress wrapped for you whilst we settle the bill."

Lux nodded, "Yes, that's fine."

After entering everything through the tills, Rita stated "With the dress, gloves and headdress, that'll be a total of one thousand seven hundred and sixty credits, please sir."

Ahsoka stood dumbfounded as she watched Lux count out the required number of credit chips; that was pretty much her entire monthly credit line at the temple. She wondered at that moment what the masters in the temple would say if they were here and she really wondered what Anakin would say. "That should be right" Lux stated as he placed the last of the credit chips on the counter.

"That's fine" Rita responded as she handed the newly wrapped dress, gloves and headdress to Ahsoka. Once everything was completed, Lux and Ahsoka walked out of the shop. If she was honest, Ahsoka was in a state of shock as she didn't expect Lux to spend money like that on her. She was truly over the moon but she still didn't know why the dress was needed.

Lux led Ahsoka back to the speeder. As they both got in and placed the packed dress next to their other purchases, Lux stated, "I've got somewhere special to show you for the rest of the afternoon."

As the speeder took off, Ahsoka asked, "Where?"

"You'll see 'Soka. You love nature don't you?" Lux kept an amused smile on his face as he guided the speeder up into the Onderon Mountains not far from where the rebel base used to be.

Ahsoka smiled in response; she loved nature. Indeed, she shared that love with many Jedi and she was a little bit sad that she couldn't see more of it during the Clones Wars. Feeling extremely happy, she rested her head on Lux's shoulder as the speeder climbed higher into the mountains.

Ahsoka frowned when Lux suddenly landed the speeder in a clearing among some trees on a mountain side. As the two of them exited the speeder, Lux took her hand, "Close your eyes 'Soka."

"Lux?"

"Trust me" Lux replied. Ahsoka smiled with amusement then did as she was told and closed her eyes. Lux put his arms around her and led her through a gap in the trees. Ahsoka could tell she was being led slightly uphill she could also sense the living Force erupt around her telling her of the huge amount of life around her. All of a sudden, Lux stopped causing Ahsoka to do the same. "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes and a huge smile appeared on her face, "Lux, it's beautiful." As Ahsoka looked around, she could see a sparkling freshwater lake in front of her. It was surrounded by trees and vegetation and the surrounding mountains could also be seen through the trees. She could see fish swimming in the lake and small flying animals that looked like small mantas flying all around over the lake. Sunlight was illuminating the whole area and reflecting off the water.

Lux pulled Ahsoka into his arms. "Yes it is beautiful but it's still not as beautiful as you" he uttered as he brought her into a kiss.

Ahsoka's whole being just melted, "Oh Lux" she sighed as they separated. "Can we stay here?"

"Yes 'Soka we can….." Lux quickly kissed her again "…..but we must get back for tonight."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked. At that moment, she wanted to spend the rest of her life right there in Lux's arms watching the wildlife around the lake.

Lux pondered for a second; was this the right time to tell her? He decided with himself that this was as good a time as any, "Because I've been invited to a ball that King Dendup is holding tonight for all the people that gained Onderon its freedom and you're invited to come with me."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "You mean?"

"Yes 'Soka. I want you to come with me. I want to make it official that we are together."

Ahsoka smiled and leaned into Lux's arms, "Well, that qualifies as a good reason to get back then."

Lux smiled and held her close. In his mind, this was the important step in their relationship before asking her to marry him. He knew he would be doing that within a few months as he was due to start looking for an apartment on Coruscant in the next few days as he will be needed full time in the senate soon. In fact, he may even surprise her in the temple when she comes back from her next mission if he can find a place in time.

The two teenager's lips met with a kiss again before they both settled down in each other's arms to enjoy the beauty of the lake and forest for the rest of the afternoon. As it approached late afternoon however, the two of them walked back to the speeder and flew back to Lux's residence.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was early evening and Lux's speeder landed outside the Royal Palace. Lux and Ahsoka got out of the speeder. Ahsoka was wearing the white ball gown, gloves and jewel insert headdress that Lux had bought her earlier in the day and Lux was wearing a white shirt with a black tie and suit.

"I'm a bit nervous about this Lux" Ahsoka uttered. Attending a royal ball was not a usual Jedi activity and she had nothing in her training to prepare for it.

Lux gave Ahsoka a quick kiss and responded "It'll be ok 'Soka I promise. You'll do fine and you look a million credits."

Ahsoka flashed a quick smile in response as Lux took her hand. He led her up the palace steps and into the palace. Once inside, their arrival was noted and they were directed towards one of the palace's ball rooms. Ahsoka could hear music coming from the ball room and after their identities were confirmed, the doors into the room were opened for them and as soon as they walked into the room, one of the guards announced their arrival, "SENATOR LUX BONTERI AND JEDI KNIGHT AHSOKA TANO."

Ahsoka watched with slight discomfort as everyone in the room looked at her and Lux, but mostly her. She had to smirk however once she sensed the feelings of some of the men in the room. As Lux and Ahsoka walked into the room, they were met immediately by Saw Gerrera. He smirked as soon as he noticed Ahsoka and Lux holding hands; he turned to Lux and said, "I see you've got lucky after all Lux."

Lux blushed in response which caused Ahsoka to laugh, "Yes…yes I have" Lux finally managed to reply.

"I'm happy for the two of you" Saw added. He then turned to Ahsoka, "Welcome General Tano. I heard about everything that happened to you and I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm glad you have overcome it."

"Thanks Saw" Ahsoka replied, "What are you doing now?"

"King Dendup has appointed me as the head on Onderon Security" Saw replied, "It's keeping me busy. Things are quiet now however."

Ahsoka smiled "That's great, I'm glad you have got a good position."

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I must mingle" Saw said, "As a soldier, I'd prefer a battle any day" he added with a laugh. He then turned back to Lux, "Look after her Lux." He then walked away.

Lux turned to Ahsoka, "I'm glad he's happy now. It took him longer than me to get over Steela's death." Ahsoka closed her eyes with a hint of grief as she nodded in agreement. Listening to the music, Lux added "Care to dance 'Soka?"

"I can't dance Lux" Ahsoka answered as her head-tails blushed, "I've never been taught how."

Lux took her hand, "Just follow my lead." They joined the other couples on the dance floor and Ahsoka started to follow Lux. Although she was uncomfortable initially, Ahsoka quickly started to like dancing.

Lux and Ahsoka continued to dance for an hour until they noticed the floor had been cleared somewhat. They were just about to leave the dance floor themselves when the music changed to a slow song. They looked towards the band and noticed that Saw and King Dendup had been talking to the band and were now both smirking at them.

"I guess this is a setup" Lux uttered.

"I guess it is" Ahsoka replied. Lux held Ahsoka close as they continued to dance to the slow music. Ahsoka noticed that the people in the room were smiling at Lux and her together and she could sense their genuine encouragement and support. It was clear to her that everyone in the room was very happy to see the relationship between her and Lux.

After a brief round of applause, everyone came back out on to the floor. Once they were no longer alone, Lux and Ahsoka met with a kiss as they continued to dance; an act which brought about a huge number of people shouting "Awwww." Neither Lux nor Ahsoka cared from that moment on that people had noticed them; they were both too happy to take any notice.

Eventually, after Lux and Ahsoka had tired of dancing, they made their way off the dance floor and sat at one of the side tables. Immediately, servants set a drink and some food in front of the two of them. As they started to eat, King Ramsis Dendup approached them. Both Lux and Ahsoka immediately stood up and bowed with respect. "Your majesty" Lux added.

"Please" Dendup responded, "the two of you have done more for Onderon than almost anyone else." He turned to Ahsoka, "General Tano, please know that you will always have the full backing of the people of Onderon and we are all happy you have overcome the difficulties that happened to you."

Ahsoka could sense the genuine warmth in the King as he spoke those words. The welcome she had had at this ball had really helped her recovery and she knew it. She was also delighted that everyone here had accepted her and Lux. Smiling she replied, "Thank you Your Majesty."

Dendup smiled at her then turned to Lux, "You will have to take your full position in the Republic senate soon Senator; the people of Onderon now need our views heard."

"I agree" Lux replied, "I will be looking for an apartment on Coruscant in the few days so I can do that."

Ahsoka beamed with happiness at hearing that as King Dendup answered, "That is good to hear senator. I'm glad the two of you got together; I'll leave you to each other now. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

As Kind Dendup walked away, Ahsoka asked Lux, "Are you really getting a place to stay on Coruscant?"

"Yes I am 'Soka. As I told the king; I need to take my place in the senate" Lux lightly stroked Ahsoka's face with his hand, "and I want to be near you."

Ahsoka smiled as they continued to eat. After they had finished the food and drink, they sat together enjoying each other's company as a few of the rebels came up to briefly talk. Eventually, the ball started to wind down and people started to leave and Ahsoka started to yawn. Noticing that, Lux asked "Tired 'Soka?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Yes Lux I am and I need to get back to the temple tomorrow."

"Come on then" Lux led her to the speeder and after saying their goodbyes to everyone; they took off and headed back to Lux's residence. Once they arrived back, Lux and Ahsoka went back to Lux's room and went to bed together.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The following morning, Lux flew Ahsoka back to her ship which had been kept at the space port. As they both got out of the speeder, both of them had tears in their eyes as they kissed each other again. As they separated, Ahsoka stated "Bye Lux. I'll be back after my mission as soon as I'm allowed."

Lux couldn't hide his sorrow in the fact that Ahsoka had to leave; he knew that Ahsoka would be able to sense it but he replied, "its ok 'Soka, I'll be on Coruscant myself soon. I might even be there by the time you finish your mission."

Lux's words made her feel better about leaving but she was still slightly sorry, "I'd love that Lux."

"As would I. Now 'Soka; go and be the Jedi you are and always wanted to be."

"Thanks Lux" Ahsoka stated smiling. She leaned in and kissed him, "I love you Lux."

"I love you to Ahsoka" he replied. Ahsoka finally dragged herself up the ramp of her ship, _The New Horizon,_ carrying her purchases, including the dress, with her, and made her way to the cockpit. Ahsoka couldn't help a tear as she powered up the engines and the ship lifted off. She guided the ship out of Onderon's atmosphere and into space; setting the navigation computer to Coruscant, she made the jump into hyperspace.

**Well, that's chapter 26. As I said at the beginning; sorry it took so long. I hope you all liked that as this proved to be the hardest chapter for me to write. I don't know much about women's clothing so if I got anything wrong in the description of Ahsoka's dress then I apologise to all the women out there. If anyone has any thoughts on how I can improve this aspect of the story then please tell me. Anyway, next chapter; Ahsoka makes it back to the temple and catches up with Anakin, Katooni gets transferred to Galactic City Hospital for her Operation and Ahsoka speaks to the council and finds out about her mission to Raxus.**

**One final thing; I've been thinking about the sequel of this story and I'm wondering whether to just combine it into this one to just make this story go right through. Please give me your insight into which approach might be best; to combine and form one long story or go for the separate sequel. Don't worry; the story will be the same whichever.**


	27. Chapter 27: A New Mission

**Hi everyone. Thank you to all of your reviews of the last chapter. I'm glad it was mostly liked and please keep the reviews coming as I love them. I also want to inform you all that I have decided to merge the sequel into this story so this story will now run all the way through. Anyway, here's chapter 27 and Ahsoka makes it back to the temple and catches up with Anakin, Katooni heads for her operation and Ahsoka gets the details of her mission on Raxus.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 27 – A New Mission**

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano set her ship down in the docking bay of the Jedi Temple. She was still sobbing slightly over having to leave Lux on Onderon however she was still the happiest she had ever been. The fact that really was making her happy however was that she could always go back after her mission and Lux will be coming to Coruscant very soon. In addition, Ahsoka now realised that she had the best of both worlds; she was the Jedi Knight she always wanted to be but in addition, she knew she had the married life of everyone else to look forward to.

Ahsoka had to smile; the last four days were the best she had had in her life and Ahsoka decided she would remember the lake among the forest in the Onderon Mountains for the rest of her life. She also had to smile about the time spent with Lux. In addition of course, Ahsoka had everything that Lux had bought her; the plants and ornaments for her quarters and that unbelievable dress for her. Ahsoka had to laugh however; how many of her friends would want to borrow that dress? Quite a few she reasoned.

Ahsoka knew that she would have to see the council as she needed to find out about her next mission on Raxus but she decided to visit Anakin in the Halls of Healing first. The worry about his condition had been at the back of her mind since he was injured by the bomb on Mustafar. As soon as she powered the engines down, she picked up the dress and headed down the boarding ramp and headed to the Halls of Healing.

-0-0-0-0-0-

As soon as Ahsoka walked into Anakin's room, she gained a smile as she noticed Anakin awake. As she expected, Padmé was also with Anakin. "Master!" Ahsoka bleated.

Anakin looked up and immediately smiled, "Ahsoka. I heard you got Gunray. Well done Snips."

"Yeah, I got the little worm." Ahsoka took a second to study Anakin. His head was still bandaged and his leg was still in a cast but there was no doubt Anakin looked considerably better than he did four days before. Ahsoka wondered if he felt any better, "How are you Master?"

"I'm a lot better Snips. At least my head has stopped pounding now."

"That's good Master" Ahsoka replied.

At that moment, Padmé started to smirk; she looked at Ahsoka and asked, "It's good to see you Ahsoka…Well?"

"Padmé?" Ahsoka questioned in a deliberately innocent voice. In reality, Ahsoka was quite well aware what Padmé was asking. She put on a deliberately innocent expression.

Padmé rolled her eyes, "How did it go with Lux? As if you didn't know that's what I meant." Anakin also gained a smirk on his face and both the husband and wife looked at Ahsoka expectantly.

Ahsoka's lekku started to blush. "Wonderful" she replied sheepishly, "he took me to the king's ball."

Padmé eyes widened; she instantly knew the significance of the king's ball and so replied "Awwwwww that's so cute. You two are officially together now then?" Padmé began to notice something Ahsoka was keeping draped over her arm and she secretly smirked.

Ahsoka's lekku blushed even more, "I guess we are." As Ahsoka said those words, happiness erupted right through her.

Anakin sensed the upwelling of happiness in his former apprentice. He smiled in response then started to laugh, turning to Padmé he said, "I guess I won't be the only married Jedi for much longer then huh?"

Padmé burst out in laughter as Ahsoka looked at Anakin with wide eyes. In reality, she wanted nothing more than to become Lux's wife but at least she had to keep some kind of front up, "Master! Lux and I aren't ready for that yet."

Anakin stifled another laugh, "Sure you're not Snips" he said with deliberate sarcasm. Teasing Ahsoka was always fun; almost as much as teaching Obi-Wan. "You want him to propose right now don't you?"

Padmé beamed with happiness as she joined in the teasing, "Awwwwww. There's going to be a wedding soon. Very soon once I talk to Lux."

Ahsoka gained a silly smile as her lekku blushed with a black colour. Yes she did want Lux to propose now and she could tell Anakin could sense it. She could sense his amusement and joy. Ahsoka therefore knew that Anakin was happy with her and Lux. Realising there was no way she could deny it she tried to change the subject, "So, how are your injuries doing Skyguy?"

Anakin burst out into laughter immediately; Ahsoka's change of topic didn't fool him for a second and he wasn't going to let her get away with it, "I'll take your change of subject as a yes then Snips."

"Alright Master" Ahsoka replied, sighing with defeat, "Yes, I'm waiting for Lux to propose to me."

Anakin smirked with delight as Padmé squealed. Clapping her hands together Padmé stated, "Right, when Mr Bonteri is next in the senate, I'll work on him. I'll make sure he doesn't leave you hanging for much longer Ahsoka." Padmé turned her attention to the dress hung on Ahsoka's arm. Padmé pointed at it and asked, "What's that Ahsoka? It looks wonderful."

Ahsoka was secretly celebrating about what Padmé had said but kept that hidden. Ahsoka decided therefore to jump on Padmé's slight change of subject; she held up the dress for Anakin and Padmé to see and answered, "This is the ball gown Lux bought me for the ball. He bought me matching gloves and a matching headdress as well."

Padmé stood in shock for a second before she began to run a finger over the dress, "Ahsoka, Lux bought this for you?" Ahsoka nodded in response and Padmé shook her head in disbelief, "Ahsoka this dress is made of Saava Silk. Do you have any idea how rare and expensive that form of silk is?"

Ahsoka smirked, "Yes, I was with Lux when he bought it me. I stood in shock as he handed over seventeen hundred and sixty credits."

Anakin sat bold upright in his bed, "S…s….seventeen hundred and sixty credits?" His mouth dropped open in shock

Padmé's eyes flashed with amusement; she had a feeling Anakin was feeling inadequate after hearing that, "Well Ahsoka, I guess Lux followed my order to spoil you rotten although I might need to have a word with him about money."

Anakin was still shaking his head in disbelief when he added, "Keep that dress safe Snips whatever you do and it might be best not to let Master Windu hear of it; it will blow his mind!"

Ahsoka and Padmé both burst out in laughter. Padmé then said "Well at least I know who's got a good dress if I need to borrow one."

Ahsoka chose not to respond to that and just rolled her eyes with amusement. She then decided to ask the question she wanted an answer to again, "How is your heeling going Master?"

This time, Anakin did choose to answer, "I'm recovering ok Ahsoka. Apparently, my skull fracture isn't causing a problem and my fractured leg will be ok after the resetting operation tonight. It's Katooni I'm worried about."

Ahsoka started to worry and fear the worst, "What's…what's wrong with her master?"

"The healer told me that one of the nerves in her shoulder got trapped" Anakin looked down; Ahsoka could sense his distress. "It's causing her massive pain and will take an operation by specialists to repair."

Ahsoka began to tear up, "Poor Katooni. Can I visit her?"

"I think she's going into Galactic City Hospital today for the op today Snips."

Ahsoka nodded, "I'll visit her after I come back from my mission. I still don't know what it is. Do you know Master?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes, I do know the basics of what your mission is Ahsoka, but you're better off going to the council as I don't know the details as I've missed the last few council meetings due to being in here." Anakin looked at the chrono on the wall, "Actually Snips, I think you need to get to the council."

Ahsoka looked at the chrono herself, "Yes, I think you're right master. I'll take a couple of things to my quarters then go to the council. I'll see you just before I go master."

"See you then Snips" Anakin was feeling a lot happier after Ahsoka's visit.

"Goodbye Ahsoka" Padmé added.

Ahsoka smiled, "Bye. See you both soon." Ahsoka turned and walked out of the door and headed to her quarters. Ahsoka hoped her next mission was something she could handle. Although she was feeling better than she had in well over two months, even Ahsoka herself knew she still wasn't perfect. She would just have to wait and see.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jedi Padawan Katooni had been in pain since the previous week. Despite the pain killers the healer prescribed her, the trapped nerve in her shoulder was causing her intense agony. It was with some relief therefore that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with his Padawan Petro, was escorting her to Galactic City Hospital. Originally, Anakin was going to escort her despite his injuries however the plan was changed when his own operation on his leg was scheduled for that evening.

Katooni couldn't help but think about what was about to happen. A specialist team of neurosurgeons were going to free the nerve from her shoulder joint. Although she was relieved her pain was about to be addressed, Katooni had to admit she was worried too. There was a small possibility that the operation could damage her nerves further.

Whilst Obi-Wan was flying the speeder, Petro was comforting Katooni on the speeder's back seat. Petro had discussed his feelings with his master; he was surprised to say the least when Obi-Wan told him that it sounded like Petro had feelings for Katooni. Petro had been even more surprised when Obi-Wan actually encouraged his feelings for her rather than tell him off. As he was sitting in the speeder, Petro began to realise his master was right; although he still didn't understand it fully, he did like Katooni and he hoped she liked him. In an effort to comfort her, Petro wrapped his arms around Katooni, "It'll be ok Katooni. I know it will."

Katooni smiled at him, "I hope it will Petro" she said whilst snuggling into his embrace, "I want to be a Padawan again. My Master is counting on me."

Obi-Wan overheard that statement and added, "Anakin knows you need time Katooni. Don't worry." Obi-Wan quickly looked backwards and smiled when he saw the two Padawans embrace. He could sense Petro was helping Katooni and he could definitely sense some feeling between the two of them but he knew they were still too young to fully understand. It would be a few years at least before anything could happen but Obi-Wan was certain they would get together in time. He wondered at that moment what Anakin was going to say.

"Thanks Master Kenobi" Katooni responded, "I just hope that my Master will be ok."

"Anakin will be fine Katooni," Obi-Wan said, "You just worry about getting yourself fit. Anakin can take care of himself. Now, prepare yourself, we have arrived at the hospital." Obi-Wan set the speeder down in front of the hospital doors and the three Jedi got out of the speeder. "Let's go and introduce ourselves."

Petro and Katooni followed Obi-Wan into the hospital building. Katooni couldn't help the fear that was starting to rise up inside her. The fact that she was a Jedi and should control her fear meant nothing to her; at that moment she was just a little girl that was about to have a very serious and very scary operation and she was terrified. Petro sensed her fear through the Force and again wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her into a full embrace as she started to cry. "Shhh its ok, it's ok." For a reason even he didn't quite understand, he lightly kissed Katooni's forehead. He immediately felt a fool; why did he do that?

Katooni smiled in response. For some reason, she didn't mind what had just happened although it did confuse her. She had watched Ahsoka and Lux kiss and she had watched her master kiss his wife but she never thought anyone would kiss her. For some reason, the operation she was about to undergo didn't seem quite so frightening anymore.

Obi-Wan had noticed what was happening immediately behind him and was now beaming widely after witnessing the touching exchange between Petro and Katooni; maybe they will get together quicker than he thought. Yes, he'll have to warn Anakin. "Come on you two. The reception is just here."

"Yes Master" they both replied. Both Katooni and Petro couldn't help but giggle to each other as the reality of what Petro had just done sank in.

Still smiling slightly, Obi-Wan led the two Padawans to the reception. As they approached the receptionist, a plump human woman with darkish skin, red hair and grey eyes greeted them. "Good day to you Master Jedi. How can I help you" she asked.

Obi-Wan replied, "Good morning. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi; I'm escorting Jedi Padawan Katooni. She is here for her neurosurgery."

The receptionist searched through her desk computer for a few minutes, "Ah yes, Katooni. Here she is. Please take a seat; I'll let them know she's here. Doctor Kikrea should be out to see you all shortly."

"Thank you" Obi-Wan responded. The three Jedi had been sitting in the waiting room for about twenty minutes when a male Kaminoan walked into the waiting room dressed in a medical gown. Since the beginning of the clone wars, many Kaminoans took up medical positions throughout the Republic and many of them stayed on in their positions once peace was finally declared. He walked up to the three Jedi, "Master Jedi. I'm Doctor Kikrea. I'm here for Katooni."

Katooni gulped slightly and after one last embrace from Petro she stood up. As she did so, Obi-Wan said, "Petro and I will have to leave you now Katooni as we won't be allowed in with you. We will be back as soon as your op is done and we are allowed in. I'm sure Anakin will be fit to visit by then also."

Katooni nodded, "Thank you for escorting me Master Kenobi." She then turned to Petro and gave him a quick kiss which caused Petro to blush immediately. Katooni then said, "Thank you for calming me down and being there for me Petro."

Obi-Wan smiled; he could sense the feeling between Katooni and Petro was growing in front of his eyes, "It was no trouble young one. Now I'm afraid we must get back. I wish you luck Padawan Katooni; all of the Jedi are with you. Come on Petro."

"Yes Master" Petro replied. He then turned to Katooni, "I'll visit you as soon as I can."

"I'll look forward to it" she said quietly as she watched Obi-Wan and Petro walk out of the door. Katooni then followed Doctor Kikrea to the neurology unit. As she followed the doctor through the hospital, a hint of fear returned. Katooni wished that Petro had been allowed to come through with her and in particular, she wished Anakin and Ahsoka were with her. Well she would just have to see how the operation turned out; at least she shouldn't be in pain after it.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka entered the council chambers after being summoned inside. She looked around; all but two of the masters were in. Anakin obviously wasn't there and Obi-Wan was absent also. Ahsoka guessed that he was escorting Katooni to the hospital. She walked to the centre of the council chamber and bowed, "Masters."

Master Yoda took a second to study Ahsoka with the Force; he could sense immediately that her mental condition was almost back to where it was before the temple bombing. She was almost fully recovered but not quite; he knew therefore that the council would have to be careful when they told her about Tarkin's trial. Since she was needed on Raxus, Yoda decided to just tell her the bare minimum initially, he therefore stated "Morning Knight Tano. Fully rested and happy I trust you are?"

"Yes Master Yoda, thank you" Ahsoka responded, "Lux looked after me well." Ahsoka watched as Master Shaak Ti again gained a smile on her face.

"Good to hear this is" Master Yoda said, "but a mission we have for you now. To Raxus you will go."

Ahsoka nodded as Master Windu spoke up, "Knight Tano, the former Separatist Parliament is merging with the Republic Senate. We have been asked by both sides to provide a Jedi overseer."

"Jedi overseer?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Watch over the merging process you will Knight Tano" Master Yoda answered, "Making sure of security and dealing with minor disagreements your task will be."

Ahsoka was secretly puzzled about that. Politics weren't her thing so she stated honestly, "I don't know much about politics master."

"Matters that does not Knight Tano." Yoda answered, "Only supervising will you be."

Ahsoka frowned slightly; now she was confused. Master Plo Koon sensed her confusion and decided to clarify, "Little 'Soka, a selected member of the Republic Senate will be the person actually carrying out the re-merging process. Your task is to provide security and to make sure everything is fair to both sides."

Ahsoka smiled slightly; that made much more sense to her but it did leave her with a question, "Who is the senator Masters?"

"Senator Riyo Chuchi, assigned the task she has been" Master Yoda answered, "Guarantee her safety you will Knight Tano. Meet you in the docking bay in the morning she will."

Ahsoka smiled; Riyo Chuchi was one of her best friends. She would have someone to talk to on this mission at least, "Yes Master."

Master Shaak Ti leaned forward and stated, "Remember young one; be mindful. The members of the Separatist Parliament were enemies but we must convince them we are now on the same side. Not every member of the parliament is happy about the war ending and the re-merging process; there may be some issues."

Ahsoka realised that this was not a dead easy mission; there were some dangers in this task. Ahsoka could quite believe some of the former Separatists wanting to cause trouble; she would have to look out for that, "I'll be careful Master."

"Good to hear that is. Use your mind and trust in the Force you must." Master Yoda paused for a second before continuing; he was wondering just how much to tell Ahsoka. "News we have for you Knight Tano."

"News Master?" Ahsoka questioned. What could the council tell her that she didn't know?

Master Windu decided to fill Ahsoka in. For once Mace tried to be as understanding and compassionate as he could be as he stated "Knight Tano, the trial of Admiral Tarkin has been scheduled for next week. As the victim of his assault and false imprisonment, we ask you to prepare to testify."

Ahsoka immediately closed her eyes with pain. She tried desperately to hold her emotions but she couldn't hide the slight fear that instantly appeared as the whole rape instantly flashed through her mind again. Tears appeared in her eyes as she began to break down however, she reached into the Force and responded, "Thank you for telling me Master. I'll…I'll try my best to be ready, but…..but….it won't be easy for me."

"Understand this we do. Help you through it we will."

Shaak Ti sensed Ahsoka's mental distress and she was instantly worried. She didn't want this unhinging all of Ahsoka's progress and she had an idea, "Master Yoda, would it be possible for Senator Bonteri to be with Ahsoka in the courtroom?"

Ahsoka gained a weak smile after hearing that and Master Yoda responded, "Hmmm, a good idea that is Master Ti. Look into it I will."

"Thank you Master" Ahsoka stated; she was genuinely happy that the council were now doing their best to help her. With that, she had almost forgotten about their betrayal over two months berfore.

"Welcome you are young Knight Tano. Now rest you must; begin tomorrow your mission to Raxus does."

Ahsoka bowed, "Yes Master." She turned and headed out of the council chambers back to her quarters. As she walked, she couldn't help but think about testifying in Tarkin's trial. If she was honest, she could really do without that and she was struggling to keep in control as the rape and false imprisonment kept replaying in her mind. As she got back to her quarters, she burst into tears but realising she had a mission the following day, Ahsoka knew she needed help and put an emergency call to Master Ticarti Mai.

**Well, that's chapter 27. I hope you liked it. I admit, this chapter wasn't my best but it is important as it introduces the mission to Raxus which will be important to Ahsoka's recovery as something wonderful happens on it but I'm giving you any clues yet. Also this chapter tells you that Tarkin's trial is not going to be easy for Ahsoka and will be a final hurdle for her to overcome.**

**What do you all think about Petro and Katooni? I will tell you now that yes they will end up together but at the moment, they are still too young to fully understand so it will be a while but I felt it was important that their feelings start during her injury.**

**Anyway, next chapter; Ahsoka meets Riyo Chuchi and the two friends head off to Raxus for the mission to start and we will catch up on how Katooni's operation worked out.**


	28. Chapter 28: Journey to Raxus

**Hello everyone, thank you all for your brilliant reviews and the suggestions also. Here is the continuation with chapter 28. Ahsoka meets up with Senator Riyo Chuchi and they start on their journey to Raxus and we will catch up with Katooni and the outcome of her operation. Just a note, Ahsoka and Riyo have quite an important chat during this chapter.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 28 – Journey to Raxus**

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano busied herself with the preparing of her ship. Ahsoka had noted that the galley of _The New Horizon_ was starting to run out of food so she decided to re-stock the supplies. After all, she owned this ship, not the Jedi Order so she couldn't expect anyone else to do it. Ahsoka wondered briefly if part of the reason the senate and the council built this ship for her was to teach her responsibility. If so, it was certainly a better lesson than Master Yoda or Skyguy lecturing her about it.

Ahsoka was due to escort her good friend Senator Riyo Chuchi to Raxus on a mission to re-merge the Separatist Parliament into the Republic Senate; a process that was going to be far from easy Ahsoka guessed. Ahsoka was glad it was actually Riyo who was going to be carrying out the re-merging process as Ahsoka herself wouldn't have a clue where to begin. Maybe she should take this opportunity to learn a bit more about the political process; it would be very handy considering it appeared that the Jedi Council were going to send her on quite a few missions of this type and in addition, she knew she was going to be married to a senator very soon.

If Ahsoka was being honest, she was slightly more tired than she should have been; even with the assistance of Master Ticarti Mai, the news about the trial of Admiral Tarkin that was scheduled for the following week had upset her initially. She had suffered flashbacks and nightmares about the rape and false imprisonment during the night and had found herself waking up violently on a couple of occasions. Thankfully, the flashbacks went away after a few hours allowing her a few hours of peaceful sleep so even though she was tired, Ahsoka felt quite a bit better.

Although the news had upset her and caused flashbacks, Ahsoka had finally decided during the night to testify. Even if it caused her pain and set her back in her recovery, she wouldn't allow that sleemo to get away with it; seeing him rot in the very prison he imprisoned her in would be the final part of her recovery and she was very happy with the prospect. Jedi weren't supposed to hold grudges or seek revenge, but she allowed herself to indulge just this once. She had to laugh when she realised that Anakin would be even more annoyed with Tarkin than she was and she couldn't wait to see Anakin's reaction in the trial.

Ahsoka was so lost in her own thoughts, she almost didn't notice when a speeder flew into the temple's docking bay and set down. Indeed, it was only a nudge from the Force that got her to notice it at all. Ahsoka smiled immediately as she saw Riyo Chuchi climb out of the speeder. As soon as the Pantoran girl noticed Ahsoka, she smiled and walked over to her immediately. Riyo and Ahsoka met with a friendly embrace, "Ahsoka, it's great to see you" Riyo stated gleefully.

"And you senator" Ahsoka returned smiling.

Riyo of course knew about everything that Ahsoka had been through and she had been extremely concerned for the past two and a half months. She was delighted to see Ahsoka looking relatively well but asked the question anyway, "I'm so sorry for everything you had to go through. How are you doing Ahsoka?"

"I'm doing alright Senator, but I'm a little upset at the moment" Ahsoka closed her eyes briefly and looked down before she continued, "I've just been told that Admiral Tarkin's trial is being held next week and it's brought some memories back that I'd rather forget."

Riyo wrapped her arms around Ahsoka; she instantly knew why Ahsoka was distressed. Riyo didn't think she would relish the prospect of testifying if she was in Ahsoka's position either, "Oh Ahsoka. Don't worry; we'll all be there to help you. You do know that Padmé will be presiding over the trial as chancellor. I promise she won't let him get away with what he did to you."

Ahsoka's lekku darkened slightly; she was slightly embarrassed. She was a Jedi; she was supposed to be the strong one but she now needed support from her friend Riyo Chuchi. Ahsoka didn't care however; her friend's embrace and words were certainly helping her, besides Riyo's words were the truth; Ahsoka giggled slightly as she thought about Padmé presiding over Tarkin's trial. She almost felt sorry for him; almost. Ahsoka started to feel better as she replied, "Thank you senator; you're right…..it….it just hurts still sometimes."

"I know it does Ahsoka" Riyo answered, "I understand. Oh one thing Ahsoka; we're friends, call me Riyo."

Ahsoka chuckled, "Ok Riyo, whatever you say."

Riyo burst out in laughter at her friend's cheek, "That's better" she giggled.

Ahsoka smiled; for the moment, the memories of the rape and the fear of the impending trial disappeared. At last Ahsoka felt more like herself again and she decided to make the most of it and start the mission, "Should we get going Riyo? I presume they are waiting for us on Raxus."

"Yeah I think we should Ahsoka" Riyo replied, "The Separatist Senators need me there as I have the communication codes we will need for the merging process."

Ahsoka briefly frowned; she had no clue about anything that Riyo had just said. Ahsoka hoped desperately that Master Yoda's words were accurate and that she herself wouldn't need to know about politics for this mission. Shrugging it off, Ahsoka gestured towards her ship, "After you."

Riyo smiled and walked towards the boarding ramp of Ahsoka's ship. As she got close, she looked the ship over and said, "So this is your ship Ahsoka. It's fantastic. I was delighted when Padmé suggested building this for you and I voted yes immediately."

Ahsoka beamed as she led Riyo up the boarding ramp. "Yes, I love it" she replied, "I can't say thank you enough for it." Ahsoka and Riyo walked to the ship's cockpit and sat down. Ahsoka powered up the ship's engines and steered the ship out of the docking bay, up into Coruscant's morning sunlight and out into space.

As Ahsoka was setting the navigation computer for Raxus, she asked, "Riyo, I know we are presiding over the re-merging process, but what exactly will we be doing on Raxus?"

Riyo looked at Ahsoka and smiled. Riyo knew that Ahsoka never had a head for politics and was pleased to see she was trying to learn, "We will be carrying out the steps required for the former Separatist Senators to move their operation to Coruscant and join the Republic Senate."

"What steps? I'd have just thought the Senators would just have to walk into the Republic Senate and sit down." Ahsoka asked puzzled as she pulled the hyperspace lever. She really couldn't see why the re-merging required a process at all.

Riyo watched as the view out of the cockpit turned from normal space into the blue swirling pattern of hyperspace; she sighed and answered, "The senators themselves aren't the problem Ahsoka. Yes, they can just walk into the Senate and sit down. The problem is the infrastructure and lines of communication that are around them."

Ahsoka picked up on Riyo's sigh as was concerned if she had asked too much. She turned on the ship's autopilot, nodded and said, "Please don't think I'm imposing Riyo but I think I'll be doing more of this kind of mission and so I really need to learn about the political process."

Riyo smiled, "I'm delighted to hear that. Do you want to know about the process I'll be doing on Raxus?"

"Yes please."

Riyo nodded and began, "Well Ahsoka, as I said, the problem with the Senate and Separatist Parliament re-merging again is the infrastructure and lines of communication. Every senator needs a support structure to operate, buildings, staff, voting system; that kind of stuff and every senator needs to be able to communicate with their own star system and planetary government as well as other senators. The current problem is that the support structure and communication lines for the members of the former Separatist Parliament were all geared for the Separatist Parliament on Raxus, not the Republic senate on Coruscant."

Ahsoka's face lit up with understanding, "Ah I see. So if they moved right now, they wouldn't be able to operate as they wouldn't be able to communicate or function."

"Yeah, that's it Ahsoka" Riyo replied, "What I'll be doing is altering the communication settings for all the Separatist Senators so they can talk to Coruscant and their home world. That's why I've got the communication codes with me. In addition, I'll be allocating each senator an office and staff etcetera on Coruscant. After that, it is just a simple case of the senators flying to Coruscant."

"I see" Ahsoka replied. She was relieved that she finally understood what her mission was for but she was glad that she was just here to supervise and for the security of Senator Chuchi. Ahsoka then laughed, "Sounds boring."

Riyo then laughed herself, "Well, you asked." Riyo then decided to tease Ahsoka slightly and there was one topic she could use, "So Ahsoka, what about Senator Bonteri?"

Ahsoka's lekku instantly started to blush with a purple colour, she replied with an innocent tone, "What about him?"

Riyo gained an evil smirk, "Don't give me that Ahsoka; the whole senate is delighted about you and him."

Ahsoka became very sheepish, "They are? Oh….er…..we're doing great if that's what you're asking."

"So you and him are an item then?" Riyo asked enjoying herself immensely. It wasn't often she got the chance to tease a Jedi over a topic like this.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at the thought of it, "Yes we are."

"I'm so happy for you Ahsoka" Riyo added "Happy for the two of you in fact." Riyo began to smile herself; she had her own reason for liking the change in the Jedi code.

Ahsoka instantly sensed Riyo's happy feelings and she decided to enquire, "You seem happy Riyo. Has something happened?"

"Yes actually" Riyo replied. She was still in a slight state of shock since she had first heard about this. She continued, "I've found out in the last week that I've got a cousin that I didn't know about."

Ahsoka beamed, "That's wonderful."

"Yes, I found out that my aunt on my mother's side actually had a daughter that my mother and I didn't know about."

Ahsoka was happy for Riyo but she was confused; why wouldn't Riyo or her mother know about her aunt having a daughter? It didn't make sense, "Why didn't you know about her?"

Riyo frowned slightly "Well, apparently, my aunt tried to forget about her since the girl was found to be Force-Sensitive and since my aunt lives on the other side of Pantora, we were never told."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "You mean she's in the Jedi Order?"

Riyo smiled, "Yes she is. With the changes in your order, the girl has just got back in touch with her mother so subsequently, just got in touch with my mother and me also."

Ahsoka beamed with delight. She knew that quite a few Jedi had been contacting their birth families since the change of code. She decided to find out more, "Have you met her?"

Riyo shook her head, "No I haven't. I have no idea what she even looks like other than the fact that she's Pantoran of course. I have been messaging her however."

Ahsoka racked her brain. Since she re-joined the Jedi Order, Ahsoka had spent some considerable time around the temple recovering from her ordeal. She tried hard to think if she had met a Pantoran girl in the temple but she couldn't remember one, "Do you know her name Riyo?"

Riyo caught on to Ahsoka's chain of thought and so answered, "Yeah I do. Her name is Eleesha; Eleesha Altari. From what I gather, she is thirteen years old."

"I'll keep a look out for her; I may bump into her in the temple." Ahsoka mused for a moment, thinking about the girl's age, "Thirteen…hmmm….she may be a Padawan now judging by her age."

Riyo's face saddened slightly as she said, "I don't think so Ahsoka. From…From what she has told me in her messages, she's failing."

"Failing?" questioned Ahsoka sadly. She hated to think of anyone failing especially a relative of a close friend like Riyo Chuchi.

"Yes. It's something to do with her lightsaber skill lacking or something. I don't really understand." Riyo looked down, "Anyway, she said to me that she thinks she's going to the education something or other."

"Educational Corps?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yeah, that's it" Riyo replied. "Apparently, she's good with academic stuff so she thinks the Order will use her for that."

"Oh" Ahsoka replied. Ahsoka knew what going into the Jedi Service Corps felt like. For a while, Ahsoka thought that she would end up there before Master Kenobi and Master Yoda picked her to train under Anakin. Still she decided to put a positive spin on it as it was always made clear that Service Corps members still do vital job for the Order and the Republic, "Well Riyo, she'll be doing an important job; teaching is one of the Order's main goals."

Riyo smiled and nodded, "I'm just glad to know about her and I hope I'll meet her at some point."

"Yes" Ahsoka replied, "it's quite possible that you'll meet her. Quite a few Jedi have contacted and met their birth families since the code changed."

Riyo was really happy with that answer but wondered about Ahsoka so she decided to ask, "Ahsoka, have you contacted any of your family?"

Ahsoka closed her eyes and breathed hard; this was still a slightly painful topic for her; even after almost fourteen years, "To be honest Riyo, when Master Plo found me as a youngling on Shili, I was being cared for by my tribe. I was separated from my family by a pirate attack and no one knows if my parents survived but judging by the fact that I was never claimed it was assumed that they didn't so everyone assumed therefore that I was an orphan."

Riyo closed her eyes tight; she was struggling to cope with the news that Ahsoka had been suffering all her life, "Oh, I'm sorry Ahsoka; I didn't know."

Sensing Riyo's thoughts, Ahsoka put a hand on Riyo's shoulder, "its ok Riyo. I've accepted the fact that that is the reality for me and I'm used to it."

Riyo still felt sorry for Ahsoka but decided to be kind and change the topic, "How long till we get to Raxus Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka checked the navigation computer, "About twenty hours."

"Ah ok" Riyo replied, "is there anywhere on the ship where I can sleep? It was late last night when the last of the codes came through."

"Yeah" answered Ahsoka, "take one of the cabins towards the back."

"Thanks Ahsoka" Riyo replied as she got up and made her way towards a cabin. She made sure to stay away from the master cabin as that was obviously Ahsoka's. As she walked, Riyo thought again about Ahsoka and her parents; she briefly wondered whether anyone had fully tried to find out about them. She decided to speak to Padmé about it after the Senate and Separatist Parliament had completed the merge.

Ahsoka started to think about the mission to come; she wondered how it would go. She knew there was nothing dangerous about the task that Riyo had to do, but for some reason the Force was telling Ahsoka to be watchful and that Riyo may be in danger. Bearing in mind these people were former Separatists, Ahsoka was quite willing to trust the Force on this topic. Ahsoka sighed and decided to get some rest herself as she was still tired. Making sure that the autopilot was functioning correctly, Ahsoka left the cockpit and walked to her master cabin for some rest.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jedi Katooni at first had no idea where she was as she woke up; she was still feeling the effects of some strong anaesthetics and the colours and swirls in front of her eyes were still visible. She had been warned before the operation that the drugs would have that effect on her when she woke so she wasn't worried. As the minutes went by, her brain cleared and the colours disappeared. Katooni was relatively pain free but as her shoulder was under bandages she had no idea how the operation had really gone.

Katooni looked around; the room was small and coloured white. It was clear to her that she was the only person in it. She was lying on a typical hospital bed similar to the one she had had in the Halls of Healing back at the temple. She was surrounded by monitors measuring everything from her heart rate to her oxygen saturation. In the far corner, there was a holo projector so she would have something to entertain her once she was well enough.

Being on her own, it meant that if possible, she was even more fearful than she was before. If this operation had failed, the last chance she had of recovering the movement in her arm had gone and what if they had made it worse which she knew there was a slight chance of. She tried desperately not to think about it but no matter how hard she tried, the fears and thoughts continued to swirl inside Katooni's mind for several minutes until Doctor Kikrea walked into the room. He checked a few of the monitors Katooni was still attached to before he turned to her, "Ah Katooni, awake I see. How are you feeling?"

"A bit woozy" Katooni replied honestly.

The doctor nodded, "That is quite normal. Don't worry; it will pass in about fifteen minutes. Are you in any pain?"

"No, I'm not in pain mostly" she said, "but I am getting a twinge from my shoulder occasionally."

"That's good. You will get twinges from the incision itself so tell us if it gets any worse."

"I will doc," Katooni assured. She noticed that so far, Doctor Kikrea had made no mention of how the operation had gone and it made her anxious; surely if the op had gone well that would be the first thing he would say to her. The fact that it wasn't….Katooni went pale at the thought. She gulped and decided to just ask outright, "How did the operation go doctor?"

Doctor Kikrea smiled and replied, "By and large it went well Katooni. As your healer in the temple suspected, one of the repaired nerve fibres had got trapped in your shoulder joint and that was causing you the intense pain. The surgical team successfully freed the nerve fibre in question and we have secured it and the rest where they should be." His expression then dropped slightly and Katooni could start to sense his emotions again as the drugs cleared from her system. She could tell there was a 'but' coming. He then continued, "However we did find that some of the repaired nerve fibres had heat damage."

Katooni went pale again, "What does that mean doctor? Will I be able to use my right arm again?"

Doctor Kikrea put up both his arms to calm her and replied, "Don't worry we are certain that the movement in your arm will return. Barriss Offee, was that her name? Well whatever, she did a very good job; we certainly couldn't have repaired the nerves like that. However, I need to inform you that it is likely that you will lose some strength."

Katooni nodded and smiled with relief with the knowledge that her movement would return. In addition, she wasn't to upset about losing some strength; Barriss had told her that it was a possibility after all and Anakin had assured her that he would adjust her training to suit. She was just glad the majority of the damage wasn't permanent. "Thank you doctor," she stated, "What happens now?"

"Well, you need to recover from the surgery young one" Doctor Kikrea answered, "So we will keep you here for a few days at least. Once we are certain that the incision is healing and your pain has fully gone, which I think it probably has, we will let you return to the healers in the temple."

"Thank you doc," she then bit her lip; the prospect of spending a few days here alone didn't really appeal to her, "Er…doc, will I be allowed visitors now?"

"Yes, there's no problem with visitors now. Do you want me to contact the temple for you?"

"Yes please," Katooni smiled and suddenly, her eyes widened as she remembered something, "Oh, can you find out how my master, Anakin Skywalker, got on with his operation? He had one about the same time as me."

"Certainly. Now, rest Katooni. You need time to heal. I'll get the administrators to switch on the holo projector for you" he replied. Katooni smiled as Doctor Kikrea left the room. Katooni couldn't remember being as relived in her life as she realised she had a second chance. She knew she would have to adapt her lightsaber style once her movement returned but she would let Anakin worry about that. For now, she would enjoy a rare moment for a Jedi; an opportunity to let someone take care of her. She smiled as the holo projector sprang into life; now to find something interesting to watch.

**Well, that's chapter 28. This is actually quite an important chapter, in particular the conversation between Ahsoka and Senator Riyo Chuchi. That talk is actually important for a few reasons and if you have read "A Counsellor's Story" then you will know one of the reasons already but there are other reasons it's important. I know I've made the mission Ahsoka is on sound boring in this chapter; that's because the Jedi Council planned it to be but don't worry, the mission does turn out to be more interesting than that.**

**I hope you liked how the operation went for Katooni. I felt it was important to give her some relatively good news for once as I've been horrible to her for several chapters. Her recovery does have a few more hiccups and setbacks but she is on the road to recovery now and I gave her a nice ending to this chapter to reflect that.**

**Anyway, next chapter; Ahsoka and Riyo reach Raxus and the merging process begins but does everything go to plan or does someone cause a problem? In addition, Anakin is finally allowed to visit Katooni.**


	29. Chapter 29: Raxus Interest

**Hi everyone; as ever, thanks for the reviews. Quite a few of you have picked up on the importance of Eleesha. It will be a little while before Ahsoka meets her however. Anyway here's chapter 29 and Ahsoka and Riyo reach Raxus and the mission begins and in addition, Anakin can finally visit Katooni. Just a note; this chapter starts a bit slow but just wait.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 29 – Raxus Interest**

The flight to Raxus had been uneventful for Ahsoka and Riyo. Both girls had managed to catch up on rest whilst the ship was in hyperspace. Ahsoka was grateful that she hadn't experienced any more flashbacks or nightmares but she was still worried. The warnings she had been receiving from the Force were getting clearer and stronger. Ahsoka was certain therefore that Riyo was in danger and that something would happen during this mission; she would have to be very mindful now.

Riyo had spent that last hour of the flight putting the communication codes she had in order. Riyo had to admit, she wasn't overly happy about doing this procedure on the former Separatist capital but she knew that this was the beginning of a new era of peace. Riyo wasn't going to tell Ahsoka of her worries of course; she reasoned that Ahsoka had enough of her own problems at that moment without dealing with Riyo's problems as well.

Ahsoka set _The New Horizon down_ in Raxus' spaceport and after she shut the engines down, she led Riyo down the ship's boarding ramp. Ahsoka shuddered slightly as she set her feet down on Raxus; the last time she was here, Raxus was still enemy territory and that excursion led indirectly to the death of Mina Bonteri. In fact, the only good thing that came out of that particular event in her mind was meeting Lux Bonteri for the first time. It is for that reason that Ahsoka knew that Raxus would always have a place in her heart.

The other thing that Ahsoka found unsettling was the battle droids. She had been informed by the space traffic control officer on final approach to land that a battalion of battle droids had been re-activated and re-programmed to act as additional security as they were the best option available on Raxus to assist Ahsoka. Although Ahsoka had been told that the droids would not fire on her but would instead follow her orders, Ahsoka was still uneasy; she was used to slicing battle droids with her lightsabers not giving them orders. Ahsoka swallowed therefore when she noticed a group of four droids walking to meet Riyo and her.

"Senator, Master Jedi" the lead droid began, "we have been programmed to be your security, please follow me. Senator Fonti wants to begin as soon as possible."

Ahsoka could sense that Riyo was uneasy about the droids also but Riyo seemed to be doing a good job at hiding it as she replied, "Well lead us to her. We will begin immediately."

"Roger, roger." The four battle droids led Ahsoka and Riyo to the back of the landing platform where they were both met by a female Gossam. Ahsoka hadn't had much to do with Gossams before and knew very little about the saurian specious. With that in mind, Ahsoka studied the female Gossam both visually and with the Force. She had grey wrinkled skin and no hair. Ahsoka could sense that Senator Fonti was definitely more in favour of the new peace than others in the Parliament probably were. As Ahsoka looked at her, she remembered that she had seen this senator before and Ahsoka secretly smiled to herself when she remembered that the Gossam female supported Mina Bonteri's attempts at peace the last time Ahsoka was on Raxus.

As soon as Riyo and Ahsoka got close enough, Ahsoka bowed with respect and Riyo stated, "Greetings Senator Fonti; I'm Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora," Riyo gestured towards Ahsoka, "and this is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano."

"I'm at your service Senator," Ahsoka stated as she stood up from her bow.

Senator Fonti was slightly unsettled by the presence of a Jedi but let it pass as she responded, "Welcome to Raxus the two of you. The parliament senators are anxious to begin the process of the merge so they can get back to work."

Ahsoka could sense no falsehood in Senator Fonti's words but even so, she wasn't convinced but she decided to say nothing; she would just be vigilant and watch as was her part of the mission. Ahsoka therefore decided to let Riyo do the talking.

"We are all anxious to begin Senator" Riyo stated as Senator Fonti led Riyo and Ahsoka into a waiting speeder. As soon as they were on board, the speeder took off and headed to the parliament building.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Padawan Katooni was waiting in her room in the Galactic City Hospital. It had been a day since she awoke from her operation and she was the most comfortable she had been for a while; certainly the most comfortable she had been since her physiotherapy session anyway. Just as Doctor Kikrea said, her pain had gone and she was just left with slight twinges from the incision. Katooni vowed never to smile or smirk at anyone in discomfort again even if it was Petro after one of his rule breaking antics.

Katooni was happy, one of the nurses had confirmed that Doctor Kikrea did indeed get in contact with the temple and the nurse informed her that her master, Anakin Skywalker, was apparently well enough to visit her today. Katooni was waiting patiently however as she hadn't been told exactly when Anakin would come; probably when he could convince either his wife Padmé or Master Kenobi to fly him here she reasoned.

In fact, Katooni had been enjoying herself for the last twenty four hours; she couldn't remember having as much time to simply entertain herself before. When she was an initiate, she was constantly having lessons and lightsaber practice with her clan and since she became Anakin's Padawan, her time had been spent training with him or helping him tease Ahsoka, Obi-Wan or both. Katooni never knew that there was so much interesting stuff on the holoNet; as a youngling, she wasn't really allowed to watch it that much. She had watched a documentary on the various creatures of the galaxy and she had also watched a news bulletin about the merging of the Separatist Parliament and Republic Senate with interest especially when the reporter mentioned the Jedi Knight that was supervising the process. Katooni wondered with amusement what Ahsoka would say if Ahsoka knew she was on the news.

Katooni's thoughts were interrupted as she sensed two people approaching her room. Katooni smiled as she read their Force signatures; she could tell immediately that they were Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Katooni looked up just as the door to her room opened; she smiled as she saw Obi-Wan walk in with Anakin hobble in on crutches after. "Master" she exclaimed.

Anakin smiled and hobbled beside her bed immediately, "Hi Katooni." He frowned a little, "How'd it go?" Even after he woke after his operation, Anakin's worry was purely for his apprentice; in his mind, she really didn't deserve to be going through the pain and hurt she was.

Katooni could sense her master's concern and she remembered Ahsoka telling her about how Anakin does worry. She decided to put his mind at rest and answered immediately, "According to Doctor Kikrea, my operation went fine and I'm not in pain anymore Master."

Anakin was visibly relieved, "That's good Katooni. Did he say if your movement would return?"

"Yes," Katooni replied, "he said it would but I may lose a bit of strength."

Anakin nodded as Obi-Wan stated, "That's good to hear little one." Obi-Wan was himself relieved that Katooni was going to be ok.

"Hi Master Kenobi," Katooni said as she looked around; she half expected Petro to with Obi-Wan. She wondered where he was, "Where's Petro?"

"He's had to stay in the temple young one," Obi-Wan replied, "he'll come to see you with other members of your former clan tomorrow."

Katooni smiled with the knowledge that her friends were coming to see her. Feeling rather happy, Katooni turned back to Anakin, "How are you doing Master?"

"I'm on the mend Katooni," Anakin replied. He could sense how much Katooni was concerned over him as well. It reminded him of Ahsoka when she came back from Onderon, "I'm allowed to hobble around now my leg has been fixed and my skull fracture has been largely healed by the healers. They say I'll be ok in two to three weeks now."

Katooni was visibly relieved by her master's response and was feeling much better with herself than before. For the first time, Katooni felt safe about discussing the future and she decided to raise the one doubt she still had left, "Master, can I ask, what will I do….lightsaber wise? Now I know my arm will be weaker, I'm starting to wonder."

Anakin understood her question as it was a valid one. If he was honest, Anakin wasn't entirely certain about the answer he needed to give; he still wasn't sure if there was an answer in fact. He quickly glanced to Obi-Wan, hoping that the older man had an idea but eventually Anakin turned back to Katooni and said, "We will work on it Katooni. I think we need to see exactly how your arm fully heals and take it from there." Anakin knew it was a cop out but there wasn't much more he could say really; he just hoped that Katooni wouldn't pick up on it.

Katooni nodded; Anakin's response made sense even though it wasn't entirely what she wanted to hear. For now, Katooni just decided to accept the answer and worry about it later, "Ok Master" she sighed.

Anakin sensed the improved mood in Katooni but also picked up on the slight doubt she had left. Not being the most mature individual in the galaxy, Anakin quickly thought of something to take Katooni's mind off it; catching sight of the holo projector, he smirked and asked, "So Katooni, been watching anything interesting?"

"Yeah, I found a great documentary on animals" Katooni responded; her interest in the topic was obvious to see.

"That's good Katooni," Anakin smirked again, "Watching the holoNet is essential to recovery in my opinion."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Does everything come back to the holoNet for you Anakin?"

"Of course it does Master" Anakin answered playfully, "At least I'm not too old to enjoy it like you."

Katooni giggled at her master's response as Obi-Wan shook his head, "Well at least I can find important topics to pass my time with Anakin."

"Boring things you mean Master" Anakin quipped as Katooni burst out in laughter.

"Please tell me Anakin that you will let Padmé take the lead with your children" Obi-Wan begged, "I don't think the galaxy could handle two more children with your idea of fun."

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan. Anakin noted Obi-Wan's smug grin and he could sense the huge level of amusement in Katooni. There was no doubt that she was enjoying this immensely, "Ok Master, as long as you let Luminara look after yours when you get them" Anakin returned.

It was Obi-Wan's turn to glare as Katooni burst out in laughter again; her sides starting to hurt, "Please….I can't stop laughing…ha ha ha…..My stitches are going to go."

Anakin and Obi-Wan smirked at each other; it was good to see Katooni laughing again. It reminded them both of the first time Ahsoka had laughed after she re-joined the Order. There was no doubt, laughter was the best medicine. Anakin smiled and asked, "Watched anything else Katooni?"

Finally gaining some control of her laughter, Katooni responded, "Actually yes Master; a rather interesting news report about the senate and Separatist Parliament re-merging." Katooni then smirked herself, "Do think Master Tano will like the fact that she is on the news?"

Anakin stifled a laugh; he knew Ahsoka enough to realise that she will hate that. He decided to watch that report when he got back; even though he made a point of never watching the news usually as during the war it was just too depressing, he would watch that to see what they said about Ahsoka. Any reporter who said anything bad or unkind about Ahsoka would get acquainted with his lightsaber he decided. "No, I don't think she'll like that" Anakin answered honestly.

Unlike Anakin, Obi-Wan was interested in the topic itself, "Did they say how the process was going Katooni?"

Katooni shrugged, "They didn't say too much about it Master Kenobi; only that the merging process was proceeding as planned."

Obi-Wan nodded as he checked the chrono on the wall; he turned to Anakin and said, "I think we need to get back Anakin."

Anakin was a little hurt about having to leave Katooni but nodded, "See you later Katooni, I'll try to visit you again before you return to the temple but it depends on whether the healers let me out. I would sneak away and visit you anyway but….." he glanced around, noticing Obi-Wan's smirk, "…..Padmé has practically bound me to my room in the Halls of Healing until I'm well."

"Goodbye Master" Katooni managed to utter between her sniggers. Katooni found the idea of her master being bound by his wife hilarious.

"Goodbye young one" Obi-Wan stated as he turned and left the room with Anakin hobbling behind him. Katooni smiled; Anakin's visit had certainly brightened her day and her mood. Katooni reasoned that she will be laughing for most of the day now; the image of Anakin being bound by Padmé just wouldn't leave her mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka was standing in the parliament building on Raxus. She had been presiding over the re-merging process for a total of six hours now. Indeed, everyone involved had just returned from lunch. Ahsoka wasn't sure whether it was because she was full of food, bored out of her mind or as confused about the affair as a four year old initiate but she was uneasy. For reasons best known to itself, the Force had been screaming warnings to her for the last few hours and Ahsoka knew better than to ignore them. It is for this reason that Ahsoka had managed to keep her attention high despite how much she longed to just sleep right through it.

Despite her confusion, Ahsoka had been able to work out more or less what Riyo Chuchi was doing because she had paid such close attention. It appeared to Ahsoka that each member of the former parliament was meeting with Riyo, during which time Riyo would upload new communication codes and assign new offices. That was as much detail as Ahsoka needed to know, although if she was honest, she'd have liked to have known more however she was here to guarantee fairness and security though nothing untoward had happened yet. Ahsoka couldn't escape from the feeling that something would happen however and she didn't like it; not one bit.

Ahsoka's was snapped out of her thoughts by yet another former Separatist Senator walking up to meet Riyo, Punn Rimbaud. Ahsoka remembered that she was against the idea of peace between the Separatists and Republic when Ahsoka was here last. Ahsoka decided to keep a close eye on her therefore as the senator sat down in front of Riyo. Riyo smiled and said "Ah, Senator Punn Rimbard I presume. Give me a second to find the codes and we'll begin."

It was obvious to Ahsoka that Punn was still against the merge as she responded, "I hope this doesn't take too long."

"About twenty minutes" Riyo replied as she was searching through her list of codes, "Ah, here we…."

Riyo was interrupted by streams of blaster shots and red coloured blaster bolts started to fly everywhere. Ahsoka leapt into action, igniting both her lightsabers immediately, she was just in time to block a bolt that was just about to take Riyo's head off. "Everyone Down" Ahsoka screamed. Ahsoka looked around hastily, cursing the fact that the Force had been correct about the threat. She quickly focused on what appeared to be a gang of Black Sun members tearing through the parliament floor firing at anyone they could. 'Black Sun?' Ahsoka questioned herself, 'Why would a crime syndicate attack the re-merging process?'

Using the Force to enhance her strength, Ahsoka leapt high into the air and landed right in front of the mobsters and started frantically blocking their fire with her white blades. "A Jedi!" one of them roared.

"Kill her and move on; the boss wants this done as quickly as possible" another one answered. Ahsoka guessed that he was their leader.

'Dream on' Ahsoka thought as she sent them flying with a Force blast. She dashed forward and, feeling she had no real option, ran one of the gang members through with her main saber. As he slumped down, the rest of the gang opened fire on her. Ahsoka gulped as she blocked their fire; she knew she couldn't keep this up and she had to protect the senators. Ahsoka again called on the Force, this time to enhance her speed and made a dash at the guy she thought was the gang's leader.

He spotted her coming and fired both the blasters he was carrying, but Ahsoka was too quick and nimble; she dodged his fire and tried to capture him in binders. After he jumped out of the way, Ahsoka again realised that she had no option; as she blocked his fire with her shoto, she swung her main saber, slicing both of his arms off.

The rest of the gang were stunned; they realised quickly that they weren't going to succeed in their mission with Ahsoka here. As battle droids entered the parliament floor and started to fire on them, they realised that they were outnumbered and outgunned. The second in command killed the member that Ahsoka disabled so he couldn't talk and they turned and fled from Ahsoka and the battle droids.

Ahsoka was appalled by the mobsters killing one of their own. Putting her own uneasiness aside Ahsoka turned to one of the droids, "Protect the Senators."

"Roger, roger."

Ahsoka had to blink her eyes quickly at the situation; she still couldn't get used to the fact that the battle droids were now on her side. She briefly shook her head and dashed out of the door; she needed desperately to capture one of the gang alive.

Ahsoka ran out of the building and used the Force to locate the fleeing mobsters. Ahsoka kept her lightsabers lit as she ran as hard as she could after them. People on the streets dived out of the way in fear as she ran as most ordinary people on Raxus were still afraid of Jedi. As she got close; she could sense the gang member's fear. She reasoned they were scared of their boss and what he would say about their failure; Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at that thought.

All of a sudden, a stream of blaster bolts started to head in Ahsoka's direction. 'They know I'm following them' Ahsoka thought as she blocked their fire. She called on the Force to enhance her speed and stamina and she caught sight of the gang in front of her. Ahsoka cursed as she saw a ship fly overhead and land in front of the gang. Ahsoka realised there was only one chance to capture one of the group now and she hoped that she was skilled enough to do it. Ahsoka had never thrown a lightsaber before but had seen Anakin do it. She composed herself, dug into the Force and threw her main saber. Using the Force to guide it, the lightsaber flew forward and severed the leg of one of the mobsters before it returned to Ahsoka's hand.

Ahsoka had no time to praise herself or think. As the injured gang member collapsed to the floor, Ahsoka ran up to him and pointed her main saber at his throat. "Got you" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Ahsoka watched as the rest of the gang ran on board the ship and take off. To her dismay, one of the ship's crew appeared with a blaster in his hand and killed his fallen comrade before the ship flew off in the Raxus sky.

Ahsoka let out a frustrated snarl; that was the second time the gang killed one of their own to prevent him from talking and now Ahsoka would have no idea who was behind the attack. Ahsoka couldn't believe how cowardly the attackers were; they were more concerned with their own escape than their friends' lives. Using the Force to calm herself, Ahsoka extinguished her lightsabers and returned them to her belt. She wondered if anyone in the parliament building had been hurt or killed and she prayed to the Force that no one had.

**Well that's chapter 29. I'm going to leave it there as it's a natural break in the mission. I told you Ahsoka's mission would be more interesting than it seemed. The attack here is the beginning of something big, but it will be a while before it comes to the fore. I wonder if anyone can guess who is behind his attack.**

**Anyway, next chapter; Ahsoka makes contact with the Jedi Council to inform them of events and makes her way back to the parliament building but makes a discovery on the way and Katooni is visited by some of her former clan mates.**


	30. Chapter 30: A Raxus Discovery

**Hi everyone. I noticed many people have guessed who was behind the attack and someone has commented on how the attack didn't fit and was weak. Actually that is part of the plan and those questions will be asked here and answered soon. Just a note; I'm looking for someone to pre-read my chapters as I have no one to do so. Anyway, here is chapter 30 and Ahsoka contacts the council and makes her way back to the parliament building and makes a nice discovery on the way and Katooni gets more visitors. This is a very long Chapter. WARNING: There is a slightly unpleasant scene in this chapter.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 30 – A Raxus Discovery**

A cool early evening breeze swirled around Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano as she stood on Raxus. Her annoyance fuelled as she processed the attack which had just happened. What really upset her was the fact that on two occasions, the mobsters killed one of their own to stop them from talking. Ahsoka began to think as she stared sadly into the darkening Raxus sky.

To Ahsoka, many things about that attack on the re-merging process didn't add up; she was the first to admit that she didn't know much about the Black Sun but from what she knew, they typically weren't that cowardly. These attackers just killed their own and ran; that just didn't compute in her view. The other thing was why the Black Sun were involved at all; what would a crime syndicate gain from interfering with the Separatist Parliament and Republic Senate merging? Why was the attack so weak that Ahsoka herself along with a few battle droids were enough to send them running? Ahsoka shook her head as she drew a blank on all these questions. Ahsoka hoped that the council would be able to make more sense of this than her.

Ahsoka began to think about who the 'boss' was that the gang's leader referred to. Ahsoka could have understood one of the former Separatist Senators arranging for an attack on the re-merging; in fact Ahsoka had half expected it, especially after all the warnings she had received from the Force. However if one of the senators was behind this then she would have expected either battle droids to attack or perhaps bounty hunters not the Black Sun. In fact this thought made Ahsoka wonder if the attackers were actually Black Sun or not; they dressed like Black Sun and sort of acted like it but their cowardice still confused her.

Seeing no way to ease her own confusion, Ahsoka decided to do her duty and contact the temple. She got out her personal holo projector and entered the connection details for the temple hoping that she was within communication range if she patched it through her ship sitting in the space port. To her relief, after a few seconds holograms of the Jedi Council appeared.

"_Greetings Knight Tano" Master Yoda stated, "News for us you have yes."_

Ahsoka composed herself for a second before answering, "Yes Master. I'm sorry to inform you that the re-merging process has been attacked."

"_Attacked?" Master Windu bellowed._

"Yes Master" Ahsoka answered; she could tell the level of shock in the council members as she continued, "attacked by the Black Sun it appears."

"_The Black Sun?" Master Mundi questioned, "Why would the Black Sun attack? It makes no sense."_

_Obi-Wan stroked his beard and then asked, "Are you sure it was the Black Sun Ahsoka?"_

Ahsoka sighed as she realised that the council were as confused as she was, "No Master Kenobi, I'm not sure if I'm honest. They did dress and act like The Black Sun, but they were too…..I don't know…..cowardly."

"_Cowardly you Say young Tano?" Master Yoda asked._

"Yes Master, cowardly. They ran as soon as the battle droids entered the room to assist me in taking them on" Ahsoka insisted.

"_It could be somebody pretending to be Black Sun" Master Plo Koon mused._

"_Yes" Master Shaak Ti answered, "but who and why?"_

"_Did you get any indication of who was behind the attack Knight Tano?" Master Windu asked in a serious voice._

Ahsoka shook her head, "Not really Master Windu. They did mention a 'boss' at one point proving that there is someone behind this but they didn't give any indication about who it is. In an effort to find out more, I did follow them as they ran away masters to try to capture one."

"_Did you succeed young one?" Master Stass Allie asked._

Ahsoka sighed, "I did capture one of them master but…" Ahsoka dropped her head as sadness filled her, "….unfortunately, as the rest of them jumped on a ship that picked them up; one of them produced a blaster and shot him before I could secure him. They killed two of their own in fact. I'm sorry I failed masters."

"_Hmmm, shameful acts those were, but blame yourself you should not."_

"_Don't be hard on yourself Ahsoka" Obi-Wan added kindly, "You did well to fight them off."_

"_Agree I do" Master Yoda stated, "Done well you have young Tano."_

Ahsoka smiled; the words of the masters had helped to restore her confidence, "Thank you Masters."

"_Were there any casualties?" Master Shaak Ti asked._

"I don't know for certain master" Ahsoka responded, "I saved Senator Chuchi from a bolt that was heading towards her so I think she is ok but I don't know about the Separatist Senators yet."

"_Where are you Knight Tano?" Master Windu asked._

Ahsoka quickly looked around and noticed the Parliament building in the distance. Ahsoka did a double take once she realised how far she had actually ran. Ahsoka made a quick guess before she responded, "About a mile away from the Parliament building master."

_Master Yoda closed his eyes for a second before he opened them and said, "Be mindful you must young Knight Tano. Assume the danger has passed you must not." He then looked down, "Worrying this attack is. Sense a darker hand behind this I do. Meditate on this I will."_

"_Head back to the Parliament Knight Tano," Mace Windu began, "Make sure the merging process continues and that it is protected."_

Ahsoka bowed, "Yes Master." With that, the connection disengaged and the council hologram vanished. As Ahsoka put her projector back on her belt, she sighed and turned her attention to walking back. Ahsoka decided to take it slower on the walk back; the warnings in the Force had gone and she was too tired to run back. She turned around and began to walk heading towards the Parliament building.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka had been walking for ten minutes and was approximately half way back to the Parliament building. Ahsoka had made a point of looking around her as she walked as she didn't usually have the opportunity to sight see. There was no doubting Raxus' beauty and it seemed ironic to Ahsoka that such a beautiful planet had been the capital of such an evil regime as the Separatists. Ahsoka mentally slapped herself and had to remind herself that the former Separatist people were not evil; never had been. They had been fooled by Sidious and Dooku just like the Republic had been. As she walked through the city streets, Ahsoka noted how it slightly reminded her of Onderon and the recent memory of four blissful days with Lux filled her mind again.

Ahsoka let her mind drift inside those blissful memories for a few moments before she noted the sky was indeed getting darker; it would be night soon and Ahsoka really wanted to get back to the Parliament building before it got too late. She still needed to determine if there had been any injuries of course and in particular, she needed to confirm if Riyo was ok even though Ahsoka was fairly sure she was.

Just as she was about to quicken her step however, Ahsoka froze in place; she suddenly encountered a very strong presence in the Force. Far from being concerned, Ahsoka smiled wildly; this was one of the brightest, happiest and most innocent presences she had ever felt. Indeed, Ahsoka could feel the light side of the Force emanating in waves from whomever or whatever it was. Ahsoka knew that such a feeling in the Force had to be investigated; it would have been negligent to do anything else.

Making a quick decision, Ahsoka followed the Force signature down a side street and about a hundred metres down came across a large and imposing building; the kind of building that made people want to be somewhere else rather quickly and Ahsoka would have left if it were not for the case that the Force signature she was seeking was inside. She questioned herself for a moment about whether this was really a good idea or not but quickly realised that such a bright innocent Force signature like she was sensing had to be found. Sighing, Ahsoka walked up to the building and read the thankfully illuminated sign. It was a bold sign written both in Aurebesh and in the High Galactic Alphabet.

"_CONFEDERACY OF INDEPENDENT SYSTEMS CENTRAL ORPHANAGE"_

Ahsoka gulped as her heart sank. A Separatist orphanage? She was surprised that they even bothered and if she was honest, the prospect filled her with dread and she knew at once that what was inside would probably not be pretty. This had become about more than just a single Force signature, this had become about the prospect of possibly hundreds of abandoned and, knowing how the Separatists used to operate, potentially mistreated younglings. The thought sickened Ahsoka. It also made Ahsoka realise that the Force signature was possibly a child; hence the large amount of innocence she was sensing in it.

That thought finalised Ahsoka's decision and she walked into the building's main entrance and headed for the counter that was labelled 'Reception'. As Ahsoka walked up, she noticed a middle aged woman. She had shoulder length red hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. The woman was wearing a white blouse and a navy coloured scarf come neck tie. Ahsoka couldn't see what else the woman was wearing due to the desk. The woman looked up and paled as she saw Ahsoka walking towards her. It was clear to Ahsoka that the woman was still afraid of Jedi.

"M…M….Master Jedi" the woman finally managed to utter as she stared at Ahsoka's lightsabers.

Ahsoka could sense the woman's fear quite clearly through the Force which saddened her somewhat; she needed to convince this woman that she wasn't a threat and she needed to do it quickly. "Good evening; I'm Ahsoka Tano. I'm the Jedi overseeing the re-merging process." Ahsoka immediately mentally slapped herself again; that wasn't the most helpful thing she could have said to the woman.

"H…..How can I h….help y…you?" by now, the woman was shaking with fear. Up till this point, everyone within the Confederacy had been told to fear and hate the Jedi and here was a Jedi right in front of her and she was terrified. The fact that Ahsoka was just a teenage Togruta girl did little to ease her fear.

Ahsoka gulped slightly as she sensed the woman's thoughts again; she held her hands up in a calming fashion, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," Ahsoka smiled, "We're all on the same side now." Ahsoka sent soothing waves to the woman through the Force.

Finally the woman relaxed, "Thank you. I was concerned when you came in. You're the first Jedi I've ever met and with what we were told about your kind…"

Ahsoka smiled as she stated, "I understood don't worry." Ahsoka truly did; she wasn't that keen of Jedi herself during the month she was alone starving on Shili. "Can you tell me more about this place?"

"Well we are…or were the central orphanage for the Confederacy. If a child lost his or her parents on its home world, it would be transferred here after a little while. We also catered for children who were abandoned."

"I see" Ahsoka replied. In reality, the woman's answer didn't tell Ahsoka much; she had figured all that out for herself; what else would an orphanage do exactly? Ahsoka dismissed her own sarcastic thoughts and asked, "How do you look after them?" Ahsoka quickly thought of a quick lie; sometimes being taught by Anakin Skywalker really helped. She added, "I will have to know because the Senate will undoubtedly need to come here." It wasn't much of a lie Ahsoka reasoned.

The woman closed her eyes and dropped her head, "Not…not as well as we should to be honest. We've never had the funding or the resources to do things properly."

Ahsoka shook her head with the knowledge that her fears were probably true. Now she desperately needed to see the children no matter how painful it would be and in addition, the Force signature that had brought her here was shining brightly now. Ahsoka wondered how to proceed; she couldn't just say that there was a Force-Sensitive child here and she had sensed him or her from outside but she did have to see the kids so neither could she just leave. After a few seconds thought she decided to latch onto the woman's own concerns, "Well maybe I can do something about that. As a Jedi, it is my duty to protect and aid the vulnerable. I will bring this up with Chancellor Padmé Skywalker as I know her well. She will definitely help you." That was true; Ahsoka knew it. There was no way Padmé would let this place go without funding once Ahsoka told her of it. "Can I ask to see the children and the conditions? I promise it's not to judge, it's just to gauge how much aid will be required."

The woman looked at her blankly for a while. She still didn't really trust Jedi but there was something about Ahsoka that had put her more at ease. However, was this Jedi lying? Would she really bring aid? The woman wasn't sure. Finally she decided that she had very little to lose; the orphanage was on the verge of bankruptcy anyway and the children would almost certainly die then; this Jedi may be their only hope. The woman sighed and replied, "Ok, but please don't hate me when you see them. I…I really want to care for them properly; I just don't have the resources."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, I thought you were the receptionist."

The woman managed a slight laugh, "No, I'm the manageress. We don't have the money available for a receptionist."

Ahsoka's lekku darkened slightly with embarrassment, "Oh, I see. Em…what's your name?"

"Skeeta Karfa" the woman replied as she gestured behind her, "Shall we begin?"

"Please" Ahsoka said. She mentally prepared herself for what she was about to see and if she was honest; she wasn't looking forward to it. Ahsoka could sense that the woman, Skeeta, did really care about the younglings under her care and Ahsoka wasn't surprised that the Separatists didn't fund her properly. Turning her attention to what brought her here, Ahsoka concentrated on the Force signature she sensed and tried to determine its location as Skeeta led her through a set of double doors.

Ahsoka's heart sank again and tears appeared in her eyes as she took in the scene in front of her. There was just one big room with lines of cots crammed in. Ahsoka did a quick count of the number of rows and quickly estimated that there were over three hundred children crammed in the one room. The cots were in far from top condition and Ahsoka saw that many of the metal frames of the cots were beginning to corrode and some had even slightly collapsed.

Ahsoka was barely keeping her emotions in check as she followed Skeeta though the room. What surprised and saddened Ahsoka the most were the children. They all seemed to be young; Ahsoka estimated that they were all under six years old and they seemed to be dead; not in a literal sense but they all seemed to be lifeless and the way they looked emptily at her without any sound made Ahsoka's heart bleed. That was except for one.

Ahsoka's attention was immediately drawn to one child right at the back who was standing up between the cots with a bright happy smile on his face. He was a human male who Ahsoka estimated was around two to three years in age. He had untidy black hair that kept falling in front of his eyes which were a deep blue, a freckled face and the cheekiest grin Ahsoka had ever seen. It reminded her so much of herself at that age that it almost hurt. Ahsoka couldn't help but tear up again as she noticed that he was basically wearing rags.

As soon as he saw Ahsoka he emitted a squeal of excitement, ran right to her and threw his arms around her legs. Ahsoka melted on the spot and immediately picked the boy up into her arms. As she did so, she was staggered by how strong he was with the Force; it was clear to her that he was the source of the Force signature that brought her here. Given the conditions all the children were living in, Ahsoka was amazed by how bright, happy and innocent his Force aura was; it was nothing less than a miracle in Ahsoka's eyes. With a smile, Ahsoka said, "Hello there, I'm Ahsoka. What's your name?"

The child beamed as he replied, "Hilo 'Soka. I'm Danse."

Ahsoka burst out in laughter at the shortening of her name. It was quite clear that he couldn't pronounce 'Ahsoka' properly yet. "Do you have a surname Danse?" Ahsoka asked.

Danse pouted his bottom lip as he gave an innocent expression. Ahsoka could sense that he was thinking, "Ya…..Lavar….ya…Danse Lavar, that's me." He threw his arms around Ahsoka's lekku and neck, which hurt her slightly but Ahsoka didn't mind, and he pressed himself against Ahsoka's chest delighted that someone was holding him.

Ahsoka beamed at the child and turned to Skeeta, "How did he come to be here?"

"His parents were both killed when he was a year old." Skeeta replied, "No one knows who done it but it was said they were killed by one of those laser sword things." Skeeta pointed to Ahsoka's lightsabers.

Ahsoka froze; there was only one person who could have done that, Count Dooku. The Sith Lord must have sensed Danse's strength with the Force and killed his parents so he could adopt him at some point. Ahsoka shuddered with the prospect; she thanked the Force that Count Dooku was dead; now Danse's gift could be put to good use.

Ahsoka made up her mind; she couldn't help the other three hundred or so kids directly but she could help Danse and she would. He was coming back with her; the Jedi would take him. Ahsoka knew the council would as she would hound Skyguy until he made his fellow council members agree. As for the other kids; Ahsoka decided that that the first thing she would do once she got back was tell the council about this orphanage and tell Padmé also.

Inside however, Ahsoka was crying. The plight of these children had hurt her; Ahsoka knew that her mental health was still less than perfect and seeing kids in this condition was too much. Ahsoka knew that she would have nightmares about this and she knew her recovery had been affected. She decided that the second thing she would do at the temple was run to Master Mai.

Burying her hurt, Ahsoka asked Skeeta, "How old is he?"

Skeeta smiled. Even she could see that Ahsoka had taken to Danse and that he had definitely taken to her, "He had his third life day last week."

Ahsoka nodded; that was just what she wanted to hear; the council would have no reason to refuse him now. That was exactly the same age as she was after all. Ahsoka had one more question, "Do you look for people to adopt these children?"

"Yes, that is what we desperately want, but no one seems to care enough to do it so usually the kids stay here until they're seven then we have no idea where they go as up until now, a government official takes them."

Ahsoka immediately started to cry; she knew exactly what used to happen to the kids after that. Count Dooku would think nothing about having the lot of them killed and that is almost certainly what he ordered to happen. Either that, or turned into slaves. Between her tears Ahsoka stated, "I'll take him. He is strong in the Force; the Jedi Order will provide him a home."

Skeeta stood in shock; this was the first time a child had ever been claimed. This Jedi was telling the truth; she was going to help. Skeeta could see it with Ahsoka's tears. "Yes certainly. If you would follow me Master Jedi; there are a couple of forms to fill in."

Ahsoka nodded and put Danse down, "Stay here for a bit as I've got to fill in a couple of forms."

Danse looked heartbroken, "Please….Please don't leave me." Ahsoka could see tears forming in his eyes.

Ahsoka's heart clenched. She leaned down and put a hand on the child's shoulder, "I'm not leaving you. I'll just be half an hour and I promise I'll come back. Ok?"

Danse wiped away his tears and nodded, "Ok" he said brightly. He stood by his cot with a longing expression on his face as Skeeta led Ahsoka into an office. Ahsoka was secretly concerned about the forms. After she returned to the Jedi Order and was knighted, Master Yoda did explain about these kinds of forms for just this reason; she hoped she had been paying enough attention.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka walked out of the office. Filling in the forms was far harder than even she thought but she had succeeded and after Skeeta had contacted the parliament over Ahsoka's request; Ahsoka had gained permission from the authorities to take the child as the Jedi's claim on a Force sensitive child was now valid on Raxus due to the merging. Ahsoka had to admit that she was more than relieved but was surprised once she realised that despite the difficulties, the process had only taken three quarters of an hour.

Ahsoka walked back through the main room, desperately avoiding looking at the children for a second time; she wasn't sure her heart could take it. She saw Danse waiting with a few tears in his eyes. As soon as he saw Ahsoka, his face lit up and he ran to her. "Soka, 'Soka" he exclaimed. His excitement flowed through the Force and his immense joy was enough to help with Ahsoka's inner torment.

Ahsoka melted again; she knew this little boy would have a hold on her heart strings for many years to come. Ahsoka knew at that instant how Master Plo Koon must have felt when he discovered her on Shili almost fourteen years earlier and she beamed as she picked him up again, "Do you want to come on my ship with me Danse?"

Danse beamed, "I get to go on your ship? Wow!"

Ahsoka chuckled and nodded as she carried him out of the door. She stopped at reception and turned to Skeeta, "Thank you so much for your help. I promise I will bring your plight to the attention of the Jedi Council and the chancellor when I get back."

Skeeta shook her head, "No, it is I who should be thanking you Master Jedi. Not only have you saved a child, but your assistance may save all of them."

Ahsoka smiled and waved her goodbye as she walked out of the building carrying Danse. She walked back up the side street and turned back in the direction of the Parliament building. All she needed to do now was make sure that the re-merging process continued and introduce Danse to Riyo Chuchi.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was fifteen minutes later when Ahsoka made it back to the Parliament building. She looked around and was relieved when there was no sign of any more attacks. Finding Danse had definitely slowed her down there was no doubt about that but Ahsoka knew that finding Force sensitive younglings was one of the duties of Jedi Knights and she could not have lived with herself if she had have ignored the Force signature.

As she entered the main parliament room, Ahsoka was met immediately by a very concerned Riyo Chuchi, "Ahsoka, finally. Everyone was worried when you never returned." Riyo then saw the little boy that Ahsoka was carrying.

"Yeah Riyo…about that…." Ahsoka added carefully, "…..as you can see, I got side-tracked."

Riyo smiled, "So I see. Awwww, he's adorable. Where did you find him?"

Ahsoka laughed and then replied, "First of all, Riyo, meat Danse Lavar."

"Hi Danse," Riyo gushed with happiness; in her view the child was just so cute.

"Hilo" Danse replied grinning from ear to ear, "Are you going on 'Soka's ship too?"

Ahsoka and Riyo both burst out in laughter, "Yes I suppose I am Danse."

"Yay!"

Ahsoka was struggling to control her laughter but she had some serious things to discuss as well, "We need to talk to Padmé Riyo. I found him in a former Separatist orphanage."

"You what?" Riyo was shocked and already seriously worried. Riyo realised immediately that the words 'separatist' and 'orphanage' didn't go together that well. "What was it like Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka grimaced as she thought about the recent memory; the lines of silent kids were still painful, "Trust me Riyo, you don't want to know, and there were over three hundred children in just one room."

Riyo's face screwed up as she was overcome with emotion; she dropped her head in her hands, "Over three hundred in one room?"

"Yeah" Ahsoka replied, "If you want an idea of the conditions, take a look at Danse's clothes. There may have been more than that as there could have been more rooms."

Riyo looked at the rags Danse was wearing and her heart nearly stopped, "Ahsoka, we've got to do something about this."

"I know. I could get Danse out because he is clearly Force sensitive but I think only Padmé can do anything about the place as a whole."

Danse clearly demonstrated that he had been listening to least some of the conversation, "What's the Force 'Soka?"

"You'll find out when I take you back to where I live Danse" Ahsoka replied as she chuckled. This whole affair had certainly been an emotional roller coaster for Ahsoka. She didn't mind though; Danse was out of that orphanage and heading for a better future and that's what mattered.

"Ok" he replied happily.

Ahsoka smiled at Danse then turned back to Riyo, "Have there been any injuries Riyo?"

"Fortunately no" Riyo replied, "Did you get any of them?"

"I did capture one Riyo but the gang killed him themselves."

Riyo shook her head, "Well at least the merging process is continuing. Another senator is about to meet with me."

"Then let's get to it" Ahsoka replied. She knew it was going to be a long night and now, Ahsoka had a small child to care for. Once she got back, Ahsoka decided that she would sleep for a week.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Padawan Katooni had been allowed out of her room for the first time since her operation. Doctor Kikrea was delighted with how she was healing so had allowed her to sit in the hospital garden. It was small and certainly not as impressive as the gardens at the temple but it was nice nevertheless.

Coruscant was certainly chilly early in the morning but Katooni didn't mind; it was just good to be out of a hospital ward and breathing some fresh air. She was enjoying her time in the open air when she sensed three Force signatures approaching her. Katooni looked up and her face broke out into a warm genuine smile as she saw Petro, Zatt and Ganodi walking towards her. "Petro, Zatt, Ganodi! It's fantastic to see you."

"Hi Katooni" Petro replied as he hugged her. The other two Padawans followed close behind and each hugged Katooni also.

"Hello Katooni" Zatt added. The Nautolan hadn't seen Katooni since she was picked by Master Skywalker and he was delighted to see her now, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great Zatt" Katooni replied, "I'm not in any pain at all now."

"I was so upset when I heard what had happened to you Katooni" Ganodi began, "that my master had to calm me down." All the clan had formed a hugely strong bond during their adventure on Florrum and Ganodi in particular felt close to Katooni as the two of them were the only two girls in their clan.

Katooni smiled; it was nice to hear that her former clan mates still cared for her, "Who is your Master Ganodi?"

Ganodi smiled, "I got lucky actually. About a week after Master Skywalker picked you in that lightsber class, I got talking with Master Secura. She said that she had never had a Padawan but was thinking of taking one so after a few days, she picked me."

"That's great Ganodi." Katooni replied. She turned to Zatt, "What about you Zatt."

"I'm not actually allowed to say who my master is" Zatt replied sadly, "he is a Jedi Sentinel and one who the council insist keeps his identity secret. He picked me after he saw my affinity with technology."

Katooni nodded; she wasn't really sure if she liked that too much but there was nothing she could do about it. Katooni looked around, "Do any of you know where Byph and Gungi are?"

"Yeah" Petro replied, "They are both on missions with their masters at the moment. They both send their regards."

Katooni nodded, "Ok, I'll catch up with them soon."

"So what's it like being Master Skywalker's Padawan?" Ganodi asked; she had been dying to ask that question since she had arrived.

"It's funny" Katooni replied as she burst into laughter, "He teases everyone and it's impossible to stop laughing sometimes."

Zatt adopted a clam and caring voice; there was one question that the entire clan member had wanted to know the answer to for well over a month, "What was it like finding Ahsoka?"

Katooni closed her eyes with the pain of the memory, "It was awful Zatt; I've….I've never seen anyone starving to death before. Master and I had a talk about it after the code had changed. I still can't believe she was raped and left in that state." Katooni started to cry.

Petro sat down next to Katooni and put his arms around her to comfort her; he realised he had been doing that a lot recently, but he didn't mind; in fact, he kind of liked it and Katooni seemed to need it.

Seeing how much the topic had affected Katooni, Ganodi decided to change the subject, "Have you had any news about your arm yet Katooni?"

Nodding Katooni, managing to control her emotions, replied "Yeah, my movement should return."

"That's great" all three Jedi replied together.

"I told you it would be ok" Petro added.

"Yeah you did Petro. Thank you." Katooni managed a smile.

"Well, we had best be off" Ganodi stated; she really wanted to stay longer but unfortunately, she knew she couldn't, "Master Secura said I must get the speeder back to the temple soon and since I'm the only one who can fly."

Petro and Zatt nodded; neither of them wanted to leave either but they had no choice. "See you soon Katooni" they both stated.

"Goodbye, all of you," Katooni stated as she watched them all walk away. For Katooni, their visit had been wonderful although it was a bit sad that Byph and Gungi were on assignment. Well they were all Jedi; so it does come with the title Katooni reasoned. She would just have to catch up with them again. She had to wonder who Zatt's master was however; he sounded intriguing.

**Well, that's chapter 30; I told you all it was a long one. As you can all see; there is a great deal of mystery surrounding the attack against the remerging process and no one is certain who it was that carried out the attack or why. You may get some answers next chapter.**

**I hope I handled the orphanage scene correctly as its one of the scenes that I had planned from the beginning and it was quite difficult. I had to write the fact that Ahsoka had conflicting emotions; happiness from finding Danse against despair and sorrow at the state of the orphanage and kids. I hope you all liked that and I hope you like Danse. He won't be a continuing character as he's only three, but I thought it would be nice if Ahsoka found a youngling like Master Plo found her. I'm after a bit of input here, what do you think Padmé will do as chancellor once Ahsoka tells her about the orphanage?**

**I know I haven't done brilliantly with the visit scene. I was tempted to include all of her friends but decided that it was unrealistic as they were all Padawans and likely to be on missions. Note about Zatt's master; I haven't taken the easy option. We will meet his master at some point; it's just, as Zatt says, he needs to keep his identity secret because of his role. I did a search on Aayla Secura and I couldn't find any mention of a Padawan, so if I'm wrong then I'm sorry.**

**Wow that's a lot of notes this time, but this chapter needs it. Anyway, next chapter; the re-merging process ends and Ahsoka and Riyo return home. What do the council make of Danse? And what does Padmé do with the news? Oh…and someone else muses about the outcome of the attack….hint.**


	31. Chapter 31: Raxus Legacy

**Hi everyone; thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you all liked Danse. I also want to thank the two people that agreed to pre read my chapters; I'll be in touch when the next one is ready. Anyway, here is chapter 31 and Ahsoka and Riyo return home after the re-merging process is finished, Ahsoka takes Danse in front of the Jedi Council, Padmé gets told about the orphanage on Raxus and Riyo asks her a favour and someone else muses over the attack on Raxus.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 31 – Raxus Legacy**

It had been a long two days; of that Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was certain. As she suspected, the process to merge the former Separatist Parliament and Republic Senate had been far from easy, not to mention tedious for the most part. Of course, the process wasn't helped by the attack of The Black Sun, if indeed it was them that attacked; Ahsoka still wasn't sure. At least however, the process was now complete and the mission was a success even if it was rather more problematic than initially planned; the only thing left was to get the Separatist Senators to Coruscant and the senator could do that themselves.

Ahsoka was spent, completely. For the last twenty hours of the mission, she has had a small child to take care of as well; not that she minded. Danse was adorable and his discovery made all of this worthwhile; not to mention that finding that orphanage might have saved all those kid's lives. Ahsoka prayed to the Force that the council would accept him and allow him to be trained as Ahsoka could sense just how strong with the Force Danse was but she would get a midi-chlorian count from him once she got him on her ship, just to be sure.

Ahsoka looked to Senator Riyo Chuchi as the two girls walked back to Ahsoka's ship. Ahsoka smiled; Riyo had insisted that she carried Danse for a while as she thought that he was just too cute and Ahsoka had to admit, Riyo looked every bit the mother; the thought made Ahsoka burst out in laughter, which caused Riyo to glare at her with puzzlement. "What's amusing you Ahsoka?" Riyo asked.

Ahsoka grinned, "Motherhood suits you Riyo." Ahsoka smirked inside; this was payback for all the teasing Riyo had given her over Lux Bonteri over the last two days.

Riyo glared at Ahsoka before she relaxed into a chuckle of her own, "Yeah, I could get used to it I suppose." Riyo glanced down to the sleeping three year old she was carrying and smiled.

"Well you'll have to have your own then Riyo" Ahsoka responded with a playful tone, "He's destined for the Jedi."

Riyo mock pouted, "Awwww."

Ahsoka smirked at her friend as they reached the boarding ramp of _The New Horizon_. It was funny, before she returned to the Jedi Order, Ahsoka had never even thought of having her own ship, now she couldn't imagine going anywhere without it. Ahsoka held her arms out towards Riyo, "Pass me Danse Riyo. I'm going to take him to the medical bay and get the med droid to check him over. You can settle yourself in if you want."

Riyo nodded and handed Danse over to Ahsoka before she climbed up the ramp and headed to the cabin she had picked out on the journey to Raxus.

Ahsoka flashed a quick smile as she wondered how Danse was managing to sleep through all this. She carried him up the ramp and into the medical bay. Being careful not to wake Danse up, Ahsoka laid him down on the gurney in the centre of the room and activated the medical droid. "Ma'am" the droid stated as it activated.

"I've found a three year old child" Ahsoka began, "I want you to check him over for any illness and I want a midi-chlorian count."

"Yes Ma'am" the droid responded as it began to scan Danse.

Ahsoka nodded and walked out of the door and headed to the cockpit. Sitting in the pilot's seat, she took off, headed into space and set course for Coruscant. As soon as the ship was in hyperspace, Ahsoka relaxed and pondered the last few days in her mind and also what was to come; Tarkin's trial.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Patience. That was his specialty. Oh yes, patience, he had spent years as a mindless monster on Lotho Minor until his brother had found him; A brother he'd had to watch his former master kill. He had no problem therefore with the fact that he would have to wait a while longer. For a Sith, time could be an ally; an opportunity to plan and that's precisely what Darth Maul had done.

In a strange way, Darth Maul had to thank the Jedi; somehow they'd managed to eliminate both Count Dooku and his former Master Darth Sidious. Maul was still wondering how Sidious' plan had failed so miserably; as far as Maul knew, Sidious didn't even have the opportunity to fight. Oh well; maybe Darth Sidious wasn't as worthy as Maul had initially thought and it saved him having to avenge Savage Opress at least.

It had taken Maul a while to break out of the cage that Sidious had kept him in after their duel but now, he was back and ready with a plan of his own. With everyone else dead; Darth Maul proclaimed himself as the true Lord of the Sith and his intention was simple; revenge, and he would use his allies in the Black Sun and his subjects on Mandalore to do it. True, he still had to deal with a slight uprising led by rouge elements of Death Watch, but they were a trifling problem.

As Maul sat in his palace on Mandalore, the vey palace that used to belong to Duchess Satine Kryze, he grinned evilly as his own plan; a plan that was worthy of his former master no less. He had just heard word of the failure of the attack on the re-merging process of the Separatist Parliament and Republic Senate and of course he'd punished the Black Sun members he sent on the attack for their failure and cowardice in the only way that a Sith should; by ending their miserable lives. Although he'd put on a show, in reality, the members he'd sent had done their job.

In truth, Maul wasn't actually interested in the outcome of the attack; he was intelligent enough to realise that he couldn't actually stop the re-merging process and he wasn't actually that bothered about it anyway. Maul knew that with the loss of Savage, he wasn't anywhere near strong enough to take on the Republic yet, even with his criminal allies and the people of Mandalore, especially after the merge. That in fact was the true reason for the attack. Maul smirked at his scheme; he hadn't told any of his subjects or allies his full plan of course; they lacked the vision to understand. The attack was bait; no more, no less. It was a baited fishing line ready to capture his true target.

Maul knew that there were many of the former Separatist Senators that disapproved of the merging that had just been completed and Maul knew that attack would lure one out. Why? Maul almost sniggered to himself; any Separatist Senator that came to his cause would fetch with him or her the activation code for billions of Battle Droids. With those droids added to his criminal allies and the loyal elite soldiers of Mandalore that he was training, he would over run the Republic and the accused Jedi. Oh yes, revenge would be his.

Maul mused on the possibility of an apprentice; maybe that Togruta girl who foiled the attack; no, Maul could sense that she was unmovable from the light but he would find someone. For now, Maul would just let his scheme play out. He knew it would take time but he would just have to wait for someone to contact the Black Sun and he would have hooked his prey. He knew that the Jedi would question if the attack was truly by the Black Sun, which is why the attack was deliberately weak, so they were unlikely to pick up on it, but those Separatist Senators were too foolish to think and would walk right in. It was a calculated gamble; but one that would pay huge dividends if it came off.

His plan was elaborate he had to admit; perhaps more elaborate than he would have wanted but the position he was in meant he wasn't strong enough for simple plans. He would have to wait for that and that was the one thing he was very good at; waiting.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Twenty hours after leaving Raxus, Ahsoka set her ship down in the docking bay of the Jedi Temple. She had been slightly surprised by the results of Danse's medical check; the droid had told her that he had a slight infection in his chest but was otherwise healthy. It was his midi-chlorian count that shocked her however; over eighteen thousand. Only Anakin Skywalker had a count higher than that and Ahsoka herself had a count that was over a thousand less. Ahsoka was certain therefore that the council would allow his training now. What reason would they have to refuse?

As Ahsoka and Riyo walked down the boarding ramp with Danse walking behind looking at everything in wonder, Riyo asked, "Ahsoka, are we going to report to Padmé about the orphanage? I really don't want those kids to suffer any more." Riyo also fully intended to talk to Padmé about Ahsoka's family but she wasn't going to tell Ahsoka in case the outcome was bad.

"I don't want them to suffer either, but I've got to take Danse to the council first" Ahsoka answered, "You can wait here Riyo if you like. I won't be long."

"Yeah ok" Riyo replied as she sat on the boarding ramp.

Ahsoka smiled at her friend before turning to Danse, "Come on Danse. There are a few people that you need to meet. They're nice I promise."

"Ok" the boy replied happily. His excitement was lighting up the Force like a beacon; Ahsoka was sure that Master Yoda could probably sense the child already.

Ahsoka chuckled at the boy's brightness as she took his hand and led him out of the door. Although Ahsoka was certain that the council would accept Danse, she was still nervous; what if they didn't? She didn't have any idea what would happen in that case and the thought upset her; she really didn't want Danse ending up in another orphanage.

As Danse walked with Ahsoka he was constantly looked around him and his eyes got wider and wider. He was in a state of awe at the vast corridors and open spaces of the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka had to smile; she remembered feeling exactly the same herself almost fourteen years before. The temple had almost overwhelmed her as well when Master Plo Koon had brought her in. She chuckled and asked, "Do you like what you see Danse?"

"Yes" he replied, "I want to stay here."

"Hopefully you will Danse" Ahsoka answered as they approached the council chambers. "I want you to be polite and happy. Despite their appearances, these people are your friends."

"Are they your friends 'Soka?" Danse asked in innocence.

Ahsoka secretly dropped a little; trust a child to ask a question like that and it was a much harder question than the child obviously thought. Ahsoka had of course forgiven the council but she wasn't sure about friends just yet. Ahsoka decided that they weren't her enemies and were more than acquaintances so yes, she decided, they were friends but not close friends like Riyo, Barriss, Katooni, Lux, Padmé and Anakin. Mind you, Ahsoka considered Anakin and Padmé as family and Lux…well Lux was part of her; part of her reason to exist; she knew she wouldn't he happy again without him. Hiding her slight uncertainty, she replied, "Yes Danse, they are my friends."

Danse smiled and nodded. Clearly the three year old didn't have any idea of the importance of the meeting as he showed no nervousness whatsoever; Ahsoka envied him slightly on that front. "Yay!" he exclaimed. Ahsoka guessed that it was his favourite response to anything that he liked.

Ahsoka opened the door slightly and waited for the invitation to enter. She walked into the centre of the room leading Danse with her. Immediately, the attention of the council members focused on the child. Danse's smile continued to get broader as he looked around and all the council members smiled back. "Greetings Knight Tano; welcome you back we do" Master Yoda began; he then smiled, "Brought a friend you have."

"Yes Master" Ahsoka replied with a smile. Ahsoka pushed Danse slightly forward, "I want to introduce Danse Lavar."

"Hilo" Danse stated. His voice was bright and happy and his awe and wonder radiated through the Force.

Obi-Wan smiled and got up from his chair and slowly approached the three year old. He got down on one knee and stated, "Hello little one. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan sensed the child's Force sensitivity immediately; there was no need to ask Ahsoka about why she fetched him here.

Danse studied Obi-Wan for a second and an amused and cheeky grin appeared on his face, "You have fur on your face."

Ahsoka turned away and struggled to hold a laugh behind her hand; so much for politeness. Many of the council members, however, failed to control their laughter and now, Stass Allie and Master Shaak Ti were both shaking with laughter. Obi-Wan himself was chuckling as he said, "Yes I do don't I? Now, how old are you little one?"

Danse held up three fingers, "Three" he said. Ahsoka smiled at the child; he couldn't pronounce 'three' properly either.

"Find him where did you?" Master Yoda asked.

Tears appeared in Ahsoka's eyes as soon as Yoda asked the question. She had been devastated by the scenes inside the orphanage on Raxus. Secretly, Ahsoka didn't want to recall the details but she knew she had to tell the story. Reaching into the Force for strength, Ahsoka began her story, "I was returning to the parliament building on Raxus after I reported in. As I walked, I became aware of a bright, happy and innocent Force presence. I decided to take a few minutes to follow the signature Masters and I came across a former Separatist orphanage."

"A Separatist orphanage?" Shaak Ti asked. This concerned her considerably; there was no way the Separatists under Count Dooku would have cared for orphan children properly.

"I'm afraid so Master" Ahsoka responded. She was properly crying now and her distress was starting to concern many of the masters; they really didn't want Ahsoka to relapse. Through her tears, Ahsoka continued, "I decided to…to find the Force signature as I could sense it was inside the orphanage so I went inside. Masters…it …it was…" Ahsoka broke down in tears and Obi-Wan pulled the girl into an embrace.

Danse looked up at Ahsoka in sorrow. He hated to see her in so much pain. Obi-Wan adapted a quiet and caring tone; he could tell the Ahsoka was still delicate, "Shhhh, its ok. What was it like Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka wiped her tears, "I'm sorry for being so weak Masters. It...It was terrible. Over three hundred younglings crammed into one room without proper clothing or bedding. The cots were rusting and falling apart and all the kids looked like death as they looked at me. It….it broke my heart. Danse was the only youngling there who was bright and happy. When I sensed how strong in the Force he was, I took possession of him."

Master Windu surprised everyone when he responded, "There is no need to apologise Knight Tano; that scene is disturbing to say the least."

Stass Allie had been appalled by Ahsoka's story; she was weeping herself as she added, "This is terrible. We must do something for those children."

Finally gaining some control of her tears, Ahsoka responded, "Senator Chuchi and I were planning to report to Chancellor Skywalker about it. The senator is waiting in the docking bay for me."

"That's a good idea" Obi-Wan stated, "There's no way Padmé will allow that to continue."

"Agree I do" Master Yoda added, "Report to Chancellor Skywalker you will Knight Tano." Yoda gestured to Danse, "Trained as a Jedi you wish for him young Tano?"

Relieved to be talking about a happier topic, Ahsoka responded, "Yes Master. I have sensed he is extremely strong in the Force." Ahsoka handed Master Windu a datapad, "I got the med droid on my ship to do a midi-chlorian count; the result was high."

"Yes, I see" Master Windu stated, "His count is very high." He passed the datapad to the other Masters on the council.

A couple of council members looked at each other with surprise as they read the result. After reading the result himself, Yoda hobbled over to Danse, "How feel you Young one?"

"Happy" Danse exclaimed "Soka gave me a ride in her ship. I like her; she has been very nice to me. I like the blue lady also; she bought me some clothes."

The council members chuckled at the boy's response. Stass Allie and Shaak Ti both fell in love immediately; this kid was a bundle of joy. Obi-Wan was outright laughing; the only thing he was sorry about was that Anakin was still in the Halls of Healing and was missing this, "Blue lady?" he questioned.

Finally over her mild break down, Ahsoka laughed, "His nickname for Senator Chuchi." Danse had started calling Riyo by that nickname on Ahsoka's ship when he temporarily forgot her name. Ahsoka almost fell over with laughter at the time.

"Ah" Obi-Wan replied.

"Hmmm, full of happiness this child is" Master Yoda began. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force. He waited for a few seconds until he gained the answers that he was looking for, "Bright his future is; a powerful Jedi he will be. Allow his training this council does. Deliver him to the temple crèche Master Ti will."

Ahsoka smiled brightly at Danse, "You did it Danse. You can stay here; you will be well cared for from now on."

"Yay!" he responded. He then looked up at Ahsoka and asked a question, "Are you going to be my new mummy 'Soka?"

Ahsoka's face screwed up in pain as she looked at the council. She wanted to adopt Danse so much it almost hurt, but was it the right thing to do? Would the council allow it? There wasn't a rule against it now after all. Ahsoka's eyes gained a pleading look as she silently pleaded with the council for guidance. Ahsoka wished that Anakin was there at that moment.

Master Yoda immediately sensed her conflict and her wish. Yoda could sense that a bond had formed between Ahsoka and Danse already but he also knew that Ahsoka was still only a teenager and that she was still slightly unstable mentally; Ahsoka just breaking down had proven it. He sensed that to separate them would cause much pain but she was too young and they wouldn't have to be separated even if Danse was put in the crèche, "Your decision that is Knight Tano but consider your own age you must."

Ahsoka nodded and her heart broke as she realised the truth; she was only sixteen years old; true her seventeenth life day was only in a week but she still wasn't old enough to legally adopt, "I can't Danse; I want to but I'm not allowed. I'm too young myself but I do love you Danse and I swear I'll visit you."

Danse was slightly down but he said, "I love you to 'Soka." His words brought joy to Ahsoka; this council meeting had undoubtedly been an emotional rollercoaster for her and she knew that it still wasn't over. The actual mission still needed discussing.

Master Shaak Ti stood up and took Danse's hand, "Come Danse, I'll take you to someone who will look after you. Ahsoka can see you soon." Danse nodded with joy as he followed the older Togruta out of the council chambers.

After the doors closed, Master Plo Koon asked, "Were there any more problems during the merging after you returned to the parliament building Little 'Soka?"

"Fortunately no Master Plo" Ahsoka answered, "The re-merging process has completed. The senators just need to move to Coruscant now."

"Done well on this mission you have Knight Tano" Master Yoda added; he knew how much this mission had affected Ahsoka and he wanted her to rest. Therefore before any more questions about the mission could be asked, he added, "Emotionally draining it has been for you. Affected your recovery it has. Worry about the attack, you should not; take over the investigation I will. Three days off you may have; prepare to testify you must. Tarkin's trial important for you it is; provide justice and closure for you it will."

Ahsoka was physically and emotionally exhausted and if she was honest, she was terrified of the trial that was to come so she was glad of the days off; she needed to speak to Master Mai immediately but she still had one more thing to do, "Thank you Master. I will see Chancellor Skywalker with Senator Chuchi and then rest." Ahsoka also knew that even though she couldn't be his mother, Danse would be a big part of her life for years.

"Give Chancellor Skywalker our regards you must."

"I will Master" Ahsoka responded as she bowed and left the council chambers. She made her way back to the docking bay where she joined Riyo. Both girls then climbed into a speeder and headed to the chancellor's office.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka and Riyo approached Padmé's office. It was the first time Ahsoka had been to that office since Palpatine was brought down and she re-joined the Order. If she was honest, the office did bring back some of her uncomfortable feelings but she was surprised that they weren't as bad as she thought; Ahsoka wondered if she was finally getting over all the hurt she had suffered. Also, the fact that Ahsoka was here for a reason was helping her; she really had to get some help for those kids.

Riyo was also determined to get help for that orphanage. Riyo herself hadn't seen the orphanage but based on what Ahsoka had said; Riyo had no intention of seeing it; in that state anyway. Riyo wondered exactly what Padmé would do about the orphanage but whatever Padmé did, Riyo knew it would be better than leaving the place as it was.

Ahsoka and Riyo looked at each other before Riyo knocked on the door. They both hoped that Padmé had the time to talk. Ahsoka also wondered if Padmé was visiting Anakin again.

To their relief Padmé's voice came ringing out, "Come in." Riyo opened the door and entered the office with Ahsoka following her. Padmé smiled, "Ahsoka, Riyo." She ran and embraced her two friends, "What brings you two here."

"The merging process has completed Chancellor" Riyo stated; she decided to be official about the process even though Padmé was a close friend, "We just need to wait for the senators to come to Coruscant now."

"That's great" Padmé replied, "Finally we will have peace. Master Yoda told be about the attack; is every one alright?"

Ahsoka wasn't so bothered about formality and answered accordingly; she wondered for a moment if Master Ticarti Mai was rubbing off on her slightly, "Everyone's fine Padmé but I did make an unpleasant discovery."

Padmé was relieved that no one was hurt but Ahsoka's words worried her, "What? What is it Ahsoka?"

"Tell her" Riyo insisted; she had a feeling how badly this had affected Ahsoka.

"Padmé, I found…." Ahsoka paused for a second before she continued, "…..I found an orphanage on Raxus that was run by the Separatists."

"An orphanage?" Padmé asked in horror; that could not be good.

"Padmé is was dreadful; over three hundred kids in one room wearing nothing but rags and sleeping in cots that were falling apart. The kids were lifeless and empty." Ahsoka closed her eyes and drew on the Force to keep her composure. Every time she told this story it got harder and hurt more, "They looked like they had lost hope; my heart broke on the spot."

Padmé could see how it had affected Ahsoka; she'd have to tell Anakin. Ahsoka needs him. She threw her arms around Ahsoka and Padmé's face screwed with pain; this cannot continue and as long as she was chancellor, this wouldn't continue. "That is atrocious. I'm not allowing that to continue." Padmé put her hand on her growing stomach and thought of her twins growing within her. "I will not stand by while kids are suffering like that."

"So, you'll do something about it?" Riyo asked.

Padmé smirked, "Oh yes, starting with seeing it myself."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "It's not pretty Padmé; are you sure you want to see it?"

"Positive" Padmé replied, "How else am I going to see what's required to help those kids?"

Ahsoka knew from experience that nothing would change Padmé's mind; her friend always was one for action and Ahsoka remembered an illegal trip behind enemy lines. Ahsoka also knew that Padmé, being pregnant and the chancellor, needed protection, "I'll come with you as escort."

Padmé and Riyo looked at each other; they both knew that that wasn't a good idea; Ahsoka had been affected enough as it was. Padmé shook her head, "Oh no you won't Ahsoka; you've been affected too much as it is. Anakin will never forgive me. I'll take a clone escort."

"With respect Padmé, you need a Jedi escort" Ahsoka began, "Remember the attack."

Riyo nodded her head in agreement, "She's right Padmé."

Padmé rolled her eyes in amusement; Ahsoka sounded so much like Anakin at that moment it was hilarious. Padmé started to laugh as she replied, "Fine, I'll contact Master Yoda."

Riyo and Ahsoka both smiled. "Thank you Padmé" Ahsoka said.

"Thank you for telling me about this the two of you."

Ahsoka smiled, "Master Yoda gave be three days off to prepare for Tarkin's trial so I better get back. See you soon."

Padmé smiled, "See you soon and don't worry about Tarkin Ahsoka. I'm presiding over that trial; with the evidence against him and the confession that my husband obtained, Tarkin is going to prison for a very long time. I will not let him get away with what he did to you."

Ahsoka felt a lot better after hearing that and waved her good bye as she walked out of the door; she wondered why Riyo was staying there but just assumed it was senate business.

Once Ahsoka had gone, Riyo turned to Padmé and said, "Padmé, there is something else that I want to talk to you about but I didn't want to do it in front of Ahsoka."

Padmé was puzzled; it wasn't like Riyo Chuchi to be secretive, "What is it Riyo?"

"Well, on the way to Raxus" Riyo began, "Ahsoka and I were talking. I told her about the cousin that I'd just found and I asked her about her family."

"Hmmmm, that's interesting; I'd always wondered about that myself. What did she say in response?"

Riyo's eyes dropped to the floor, "She told me that she was separated from her family by a pirate attack and no one knows if her parents survived. When Jedi Master Plo Koon found her, Ahsoka was being cared for by her tribe as everyone assumed her parents were dead as they didn't claim her."

Padmé closed her eyes and shook her head; Ahsoka had suffered far more than even Padmé herself was aware of. It was no wonder, therefore, that the poor girl had some mental health issues; with this new information, Padmé was surprised that they were as mild as they were. With a sad voice she responded, "That's terrible; the poor girl. She's been living with that for all those years? No wonder the false accusations against her hurt her so much."

"I know" Riyo agreed, "Do you think her parent's survival should be looked into? If they did survive, Ahsoka could sure use them at the moment; I know she's got Lux Bonteri, but even so."

Padmé mused for a second, "Yes, I think it should be looked into. I'll have a word with the senator for Shili and I'll have a word with Anakin."

"That's great Padmé but I don't think we should tell Ahsoka; just in case."

"Yeah, I agree with that Riyo" Padmé confirmed, "We will keep it a secret from her unless we do find them."

"Thanks Padmé," Riyo checked the time, "Well I'd better get back to my office. I've got to check in with the chairman."

"See you soon Riyo and say hi to your cousin for me; I'd like to meet her at some point."

"Yeah, I would myself. Bye my friend." Riyo left Padmé's office and headed to her own office; she was glad that the process completed successfully but she couldn't help worrying about Ahsoka. Whatever came up, Riyo was going to make sure that she attended that trial; she had a feeling that Ahsoka was going to need all of her friends.

**Well, that's chapter 31 (updated to correct a mistake). I hope you all liked it and I hope you like Darth Maul's plan. I did consider showing Maul killing the members that failed the attack but decided that Maul's planning and thoughts were more important at this stage as he is now just playing a waiting game.**

**I also wanted to show in this chapter that Ahsoka's emotions are becoming confused with everything that is happening to her and it's the beginning of the build-up to Tarkin's trial which will be big for Ahsoka as I'm sure you can imagine.**

**Anyway, next chapter; Ahsoka gets back to her quarters in the Temple and has a nice surprise, Katooni also gets back to the temple and Anakin is finally freed from the Halls of healing and visits Ahsoka with Katooni.**


	32. Chapter 32: Temple Returns

**Hello everyone and thank you for all the reviews and suggestions I have had for this story. I will take some of them into consideration. I am sorry this has taken a bit of time as this chapter needed a bit of planning. Anyway on with the next chapter; Ahsoka gets back to her quarters in the temple and gets a nice surprise. Katooni is also allowed back to the temple and visits Ahsoka with Anakin who is finally allowed out of the Halls of healing. There won't be much action in this chapter as it's a set up chapter for Tarkin's trial so please bear with me.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 32 – Temple Returns.**

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano meditated in her quarters. It had been a while since she had last meditated due to the mission she had just been on. After reporting the orphanage on Raxus to Padmé, her emotions were so mixed that she decided that meditation was vital. There was another problem that was plaguing her mind; no matter how often she tried to calm herself, she couldn't help but feel anxious and fearful of Tarkin's trial that was coming up in just three days. The prospect of talking publicly about Tarkin raping her in her cell was shaking her to her bones.

Ahsoka knew that although she was in a considerably better frame of mind than when she had left the order over two and a half months before, which was the reason she re-joined, Ahsoka knew that her frame of mind was still far from perfect; hence the reason she was still officially on light duties. One thing that was bringing joy to her however was the fact that she wasn't alone this time; on the contrary, she had the entire Jedi Order behind her, not to mention Padmé and Lux Bonteri and Ahsoka knew that her former master, Anakin Skywalker, would do anything to help her. In fact she wouldn't be at all surprised if Anakin found an excuse to kill Tarkin and although she knew it was wrong, she couldn't really disagree with him if he did.

Ahsoka was also a little bit sad that she wouldn't have the time to visit Lux on Onderon; she would spend the vast majority of the time in hyperspace and with the trial only three days away, it wouldn't really be worth making the two journeys. She wanted Lux with her more than she could really say and she was more than a little upset that he wasn't with her.

Eventually, as she meditated, she started to feel at peace and a smile spread across her face as she saw blinding whiteness. By now, Ahsoka was completely used to this and just waited for the inevitable. For a second, Ahsoka sniggered at herself for getting used to something as freaky as this but she was used to it nonetheless and sure enough, her future-self appeared in front of her.

Ahsoka smirked, "I had a feeling I would be seeing you again."

"I said I would pop into your meditation to say hi child" the adult Ahsoka answered with a smirk of her own.

Ahsoka laughed, "Yep, I guess you did." She then realised an opportunity to find out more about her future, "So, how did your padawan's knighting ceremony go?"

The adult Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and answered, "Fine and it is wonderful to see her as a knight herself. However, Skyguy, Katooni, her and me are still all pretty inseparable."

"That's great" Ahsoka said. After thinking for a few seconds, she decided to ask more even though she was well aware that her future self was unlikely to answer, "What's her name?"

The adult laughed, "Nice try; although I am allowed to say that you are already aware of her although you still haven't met her yet. Don't worry child; it won't be much longer until you do meet her."

Ahsoka frowned; she hoped that she would find something out about her future padawan but it seemed that she would have to wait. Still Ahsoka wondered exactly why her adult-self had appeared to her this time. She wondered if it had anything to do with Tarkin's trial. Ahsoka decided to fish for information, "I'm….I'm not good at the moment."

"I know you're not child" the adult responded, "That is one of the reasons I'm here. I remember Admiral Tarkin's trial." She sighed and looked at her past self in pity, "I won't lie to you child; it will be painful for you and you will break down but I promise you, it will be the last of the pain. By the end of the trial, all the pain and hurt you are experiencing will be a distant memory."

Ahsoka couldn't hide her fear of her future self's words, "I…I just don't know if I'm strong enough to do it….to testify I mean."

The adult Ahsoka nodded in understanding, "I remember being you at this time and I remember this conversation. It will be hard child but you won't be alone as you well know. Everyone in the court room will be on your side; I promise you child, it will not be like your trial. Just trust in the Force and trust yourself and you'll be fine. In fact, something will happen that will repair most of your faith although obviously, the Force won't allow me to say what."

Ahsoka managed a weak smile, "I hope so." Ahsoka then realised that for the first time, she was sensing her future self's emotions and she could sense immense joy. Ahsoka's eyes widened, "I'm sensing your feelings. How am I doing that?" She smiled, "Why are you so happy?"

The adult Ahsoka smiled, "The Force has lifted some limitations off you; that's all it will let me say for now. You'll have to find out the rest for yourself." She then gave a huge beaming smile showing the tip of her Togrutan fangs, "As for why I'm happy; Danse has just been picked as a padawan by Barriss and…" she smirked; this'll confuse her past self, "….Mina has just passed her Initiate trials."

Ahsoka's mouth dropped open as some joy swept through her; Danse was going to be a padawan and this information proved to her that Barriss does fully succeed in defeating the darkness but Mina? "Mina? Who's Mina?"

"I'm not going to tell you everything child" the adult Ahsoka answered with an evil smile, "I can't spoil all of your surprises can I? But you will find out reasonably soon."

Ahsoka shook her head; this was a lot to take in. In fact, Ahsoka was puzzled; her future-self had never told her this much before and one thing was puzzling her. Why was she this time? "Why are you telling me all of this? I thought the Force wouldn't let you."

The adult Ahsoka was expecting that question and already had an answer prepared, "As I told you child; some limitations have been lifted off you. They were lifted when you told Master Yoda about your communication with me."

"Limitations? Why would the Force put limitations on me?" Ahsoka wondered out loud; she knew for certain that she wouldn't get an answer.

"I can't tell you child but I know you already know that. I can give you one clue now however; you are the first Jedi in history to communicate with your future self. What else has happened to you that might not have happened before?"

Ahsoka frowned at her future self and shook her head at the clue. Ahsoka had no idea what her future self was saying but maybe that was the point; she would have to think about that, "I'll think about that but I need Tarkin's trial over with first I think."

The adult nodded then gained an extremely serious look on her face, "There is another reason I dropped in on you, child; I bring a warning from the future and you must pass it on to the council when you are next in front of them."

"What?" Ahsoka asked. This was also new; it was the first time her future-self was going to warn her of problems and it made Ahsoka even more suspicious about this ability of hers.

"Tell them that the situation on Mandalore cannot be allowed to continue. If it does continue then it could destroy you all."

Ahsoka froze; she didn't expect something as serious as that. She took a few deep breaths before she responded, "I'll pass it on. Should I tell them where I got this warning?"

The adult Ahsoka nodded, "Yes, make sure you do tell them that you got it from me. It's important that you do for more reasons than one."

"I will tell them then but how do I prove it? I mean….it's not something that happens every day."

The adult Ahsoka screwed her face for a moment. Ahsoka could tell that her future-self was wondering what she was allowed to tell. Eventually the adult answered, "You've just fought off the attack on the re-merging process on Raxus haven't you? Well tell the council that that attack is directly linked to the Mandalore situation. That should make them take notice."

Ahsoka nodded; this had overwhelmed her but she knew how important it was; her future-self wouldn't have said it otherwise, "Ok, I'll make them listen."

After hearing her past-self say what she needed, the adult Ahsoka's face brightened up again and she stated, "Well I had better go child or rather, you had better go." She then smirked, "You will have a visitor very soon and I promise you'll love it. Goodbye child." The adult Ahsoka faded and Ahsoka sensed that she had returned to her own time.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and glanced around her quarters and then sat there trying to process what she had just learned. She made a mental note to pass on the warning and she was extremely worried. In addition, Ahsoka was confused; she had heard of Force visions before and she had indeed had some visions herself like the ones she had of Darth Sidious but this was different. She had been explicitly told by her future-self of a direct threat; something unusual was definitely going on around her. Maybe Master Yoda could help her determine what it was.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Senator Lux Bonteri stood at the entrance of the Jedi Temple. He had just secured an apartment on Coruscant but he was told that it wouldn't be ready for a few days. He had got the apartment because he was now needed full time in the senate and Onderon needed representation. At first, he was slightly concerned that the apartment wouldn't be ready but he was surprised when the Jedi High Council contacted him and told him that he could stay in the temple with Ahsoka until his apartment was ready.

He was waiting therefore by the entrance as he was told that a member of the Jedi High Council would meet him and escort him inside. He was over the moon that he would be staying with Ahsoka and in addition, he had been told of her worries and concerns over the trial that was coming up. Lux vowed that he would help Ahsoka get through that trial even if it meant that he had to keep her in his arms for the whole of Tarkin's trial.

Lux watched as a female Togrutan Jedi walked out of the temple doors and headed towards him. From a distance, Lux thought for a second that it was Ahsoka herself until he noticed that this Jedi was older with longer head-tails and her facial markings were considerably different. He was certain that he had never met this particular Jedi before and he wondered who she was.

"Good evening Senator Bonteri" she said as she approached him. "I'm Jedi Master Shaak Ti and I'm here to escort you to Knight Tano's quarters."

"Good evening Master Jedi" Lux responded. Even now, he still wasn't great at addressing Jedi Masters properly.

Shaak smiled as started to walk back inside the temple and gestured for Lux to follow her, "Good, now we have the formalities out of the way. It is good to finally meet you. Ahsoka thinks a lot of you senator."

As they walked inside, Lux's eyes widened. He had heard Ahsoka talk about the Jedi Temple but her stories were nothing compared to seeing it for himself. He was blown away by the spectacle; so blown away, it took him a few seconds to answer, "Well Master Ti, I think a lot of her."

Shaak could sense the love inside Lux and she smiled, "You really love her don't you?"

"More than anything" Lux replied as they rounded a corner into a corridor that led to the knight quarters.

Shaak nodded, "This is a big change for us Jedi Senator. The alteration of the Jedi Code was the most important decision the Jedi Order has made in over a thousand years. This is the first time the council has allowed the partner of a Jedi to stay in the temple for a period so please accept our apologies in advance if anyone seems awkward with you here."

"I understand Master Ti and thank you." Lux bit his lip; he knew that Ahsoka wasn't great at that moment as the council had told him but he wondered how bad she was, "Er….Master Ti, can I ask how Ahsoka is? So….so I know before I see her."

Shaak briefly closed her eyes and answered, "We are very worried about her. I'm sure you know that she is suffering from P.T.S.D. The truth is senator that she found an orphanage on her last mission that was extremely unpleasant and has obviously deeply affected her. Combined with the trail of that monster who raped her, it is having a massive detrimental impact on her recovery. Her counsellor, Master Ticarti Mai, has warned us of a possible relapse. I assure you senator, young Ahsoka needs you more than ever right now. That is why we contacted you once we found out that you had got an apartment here on Coruscant."

"I'll help her; I promise." Lux closed his eyes; how bad Ahsoka was had hurt him and he was determined that she would not relapse.

"That is good to hear senator" Shaak replied as she stopped outside a door. Shaak briefly reached out with the Force and smiled once she sensed that Ahsoka was inside. "Here we are" Shaak stated as she knocked the door and Lux and Shaak waited.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka's mind was racing with the information that her future-self had told her. She was now racking her brain trying to figure out exactly who Mina could be. The only Mina that Ahsoka knew of was Mina Bonteri, Lux's mother and she was unfortunately deceased. Ahsoka knew that Mina had to be Force-sensitive as her future-self had stated that she had just passed her Initiate trials. The only thing that Ahsoka could think of was that maybe she would find another youngling on a mission at some point.

Ahsoka's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door and she could sense Master Shaak Ti on the other side of the door. Ahsoka wondered why Shaak Ti was visiting her but Ahsoka stood up and answered the door nevertheless. As the door opened, Ahsoka saw Shaak looking at her, "Good evening Master Ti." She then caught sight of who was standing next to Shaak and Ahsoka's eyes widened, "Lux!"

Immediately the two teenagers threw their arms around each other and met with a kiss. "Nice welcome 'Soka" Lux teased before he kissed her again.

Ahsoka beamed from ear to ear before she turned slightly embarrassed towards Shaak Ti, "Er…sorry Master Ti."

Shaak burst out in laughter, "Don't apologise young one. It was lovely to see."

Ahsoka smiled and asked a question both to Lux and Shaak, "How long can Lux stay here?"

Shaak could sense Ahsoka's hope and she could sense Ahsoka's Togrutan predatory instinct beginning to show. Shaak chuckled and said, "He can stay with you until his apartment is ready Ahsoka."

Ahsoka's grin got even wider as she asked, "Apartment?"

Lux replied, "Yep, as I said Ahsoka, I'm needed in the senate and I want to be near you so I've just got an apartment here on Coruscant but it will take a few days for it to be ready."

Ahsoka gained a lustful smirk on her face as she led Lux inside her quarters after his reply. She turned to Shaak Ti and said "Thank you Master Ti."

Shaak sensed Ahsoka's intentions and for a second she almost felt sorry for the human senator. She laughed to herself as she realised that she wouldn't have to give Ahsoka any tips after all. Shaak just hoped that Ahsoka had remembered the talk she had with her on the boarding ramp of Ahsoka's ship just over a week before. Still, Shaak couldn't help but chuckle as she stated, "Have fun you two and this is not a situation for either of you to hold back tonight. I will leave you two in peace." She turned and walked away totally convinced that she had just witnessed one of the most beautiful scenes in the recent history of the Jedi Temple.

"Good bye Master Ti" Shaak heard both teenagers say together and she heard the door close. Shaak made a mental note to inform everyone on the council not to call Ahsoka for the rest of that night; Shaak knew that Ahsoka would be far too busy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Padawan Katooni had just returned to her room in the Halls of Healing in the Jedi Temple after being escorted back by Master Luminara Unduli. She had finally been discharged from Galactic City Hospital as she had recovered well from her operation. Her on-going care had now reverted to the Jedi Healers whose task it was to make sure that her incision was allowed to heal completely so that Katooni could resume her physiotherapy.

Although she had to stay in the Halls of Healing, she had been told that she was allowed out during the day as long as she was accompanied. Katooni was grateful about that. Being stuck in a medical ward all day was the quickest way to go insane in her mind.

Katooni was far more comfortable than she had been since before her injury occurred. She now had almost no pain at all and even her right hand and fingers were moving better. Katooni knew that it would be a while before she got any more movement back but she no longer minded; the important thing was that she would get movement back.

Katooni looked out of the window in her room; it was ten o'clock in the morning now and Katooni could see that the volume of air-speeders had dropped off after the rush hour. Katooni could see the morning sun light up the cityscape outside and she wished at that moment that she could go outside for a little while. Maybe she could convince one of the masters or healers to accompany her she reasoned.

A Force presence approached her room and Katooni immediately broke out in a smile. As she looked around from the window, her master, Anakin Skywalker, hobbled into the room. She took a few seconds to study him; to her delight, Anakin was almost back to normal. Apart from the fact he was still on crutches, you would never know he had been injured and it warmed Katooni considerably to see her master well again. "Master" she bleated.

Anakin smiled at his apprentice, "Hi Katooni. I'm glad you're back; I would have picked you up myself but the healers still won't let me fly." He hobbled up and pulled the girl into a gentle embrace.

Katooni sniggered; that was her master all over; always trying to defeat healers and what not so he can help. "It's ok Master; Master Unduli picked me up. It was quite funny actually; I could torment her about Master Kenobi."

Anakin smirked as he was delighted that he was teaching his latest apprentice the art of the perfect tease. Anakin never had to teach Ahsoka that; she was capable enough on her own in that regard. "Yep; that definitely needed doing my young Padawan."

Katooni grinned and became quiet, "I wish I could go somewhere now. The healers said I could take trips out of the Halls as long as I'm accompanied."

Anakin was well aware of his padawan's situation as he had asked a healer just before he came in. He also knew that Ahsoka was back in the temple after her mission and so he had an idea, "Katooni, come on, let's go visit Ahsoka in her quarters."

Katooni beamed and nodded. Katooni considered Ahsoka as one of her closest friends so she was delighted with her master's suggestion and immediately jumped off her bed and asked Anakin to help her put her boots on.

Anakin hobbled out of the room with his apprentice following close behind him. The two of them walked out of the Halls of Healing and headed towards Ahsoka's quarters. Both of them knew that it would take them longer than normal due to Anakin's injury.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Anakin and Katooni stood outside of Ahsoka's quarters. Just before Anakin was about to open the door and walk in; both master and Padawan sensed a second person inside of the quarters and both of them burst out in laughter. Anakin in particular was in hysterics; it was only mid-morning which meant that Lux must have been with Ahsoka all night. 'At least you're having fun Snips' he thought to himself. Anakin waited until Katooni and he managed to control their laughter before he finally decided to knock on the door.

The door opened and Anakin took his first look at his former apprentice. To his surprise, she looked quite tidy and seemed extremely bright and happy. "Master! Katooni!" she bleated, "Please come in the two of you."

Anakin flashed a brief smile before leading Katooni inside, "Morning Snips; you're not alone I sense."

Ahsoka beamed, "No, the council have allowed Lux to stay with me until his apartment is ready."

Katooni couldn't stop herself from starting to giggle, "Where is he?"

Ahsoka's lekku blushed purple. Ahsoka had surprised even herself during the night; even she didn't know that she could be that lustful, "He's still asleep; he's kind of tired at the moment."

Anakin and Katooni burst out in laughter; neither of them could control their amusement anymore; this was just too funny. Seeing their laughter, Ahsoka's lekku blushed even more with the knowledge that both her friends were aware of the situation. Anakin eventually managed to utter, "Well, it's good to see you happy Ahsoka."

"I've never been this happy since I was your Padawan Skyguy" Ahsoka responded. She totally meant her words; she didn't even care about the trial at that moment.

Anakin was delighted with his former apprentice's words and added, "That's great to hear Snips. So, how did your mission go?"

Ahsoka sighed and looked to the floor, "The re-merging process was completed Master, but we were attacked by the Black Sun and I found a former Separatist orphanage which was terrible."

"Nasty" Anakin replied.

Ahsoka then smiled slightly, "The only good thing was that I discovered a three year old boy called Danse who is strong in the force. I rescued him from the orphanage and the council have allowed his training."

"Awwwww" Katooni stated, "I would've liked to have seen him."

"He is cute" Ahsoka answered with a grin, "In fact; you don't know how much I wanted to adopt him."

Anakin laughed again as he remembered Ahsoka with younglings, "You always were one for kids Snips."

"So how are you Master?" Ahsoka asked even though she could both see and sense the improvement in her former master's condition.

"I'm good Ahsoka" he replied, "Everything has healed apart from my leg and the healers say that that will only be a couple of weeks now. I'm due to attend my first council meeting later today."

Anakin's words struck a note with Ahsoka as she remembered her future-self's warning. She decided to tell Anakin beforehand but wondered whether it was safe to in front of Katooni. She decided that it was worth the risk; this was too important not to, "Actually master, with you saying that; there is something I need to tell you."

Anakin sensed Ahsoka become more serious and he knew that she had something important to tell him, "What is it Snips?"

Ahsoka glanced at Katooni and sighed; she would just have to go for it, "Master, I've had another visit from my adult-self in my meditation." Ahsoka watched Katooni's eyes widen.

Anakin suddenly became very serious; he could sense the importance of this, "What did she say?"

"She gave me a warning from the future master. She told me that the situation on Mandalore must be dealt with; it could destroy us if it's not."

Anakin went quiet for a while as he processed the warning and he noticed that Katooni suddenly looked extremely scared. She was scared both of the warning and also the fact that Ahsoka could communicate with the future. Anakin put his council member's hat on for a second and commanded, "Come and discuss it with the council later Snips; this is extremely serious."

Ahsoka sadly nodded. With some fear, Katooni managed to utter a question, "H…how can you communicate with the future Master Tano?"

Ahsoka closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't know Katooni; no one does. We think it's got something to do with my white lightsaber blades but apart from that; no idea." If she was honest, Ahsoka wasn't actually that bothered about it as she had gotten used to her future-self popping into her meditation as this was the third time; fourth if Mortis was counted.

At that point, the three Jedi heard Lux Bonteri stirring in Ahsoka's bedroom and Anakin said, "Come on Katooni. Let's leave Ahsoka and Senator Bonteri." He then smirked as the perfect opportunity to tease Ahsoka came up, "They'll need to be alone so Ahsoka can tire him out some more."

Katooni giggled as Ahsoka groaned. "Master! That's gross" Ahsoka bleated.

Anakin and Katooni roared with laughter as Anakin managed to utter, "I'll get the council to call you later Snips; until then continue to rest and prepare for the trial." Ahsoka nodded as Anakin hobbled out of her quarters with Katooni behind him. They both made their way back to Katooni's room in the Halls of Healing.

**Well that's chapter 32. This has been quite a difficult chapter as it sets up many aspects of this story. Not only does it start to put Ahsoka in the right frame of mind for Tarkin's trial, but it sets up a couple of other things which I'll keep secret for now. One hint I will give is; pay close attention to what the adult Ahsoka said in this chapter; there are several important facts hinted at there.**

**I just want to say a quick thank you to Shilo Thaliana for looking this chapter over for me; it is very much appreciated.**

**You'll be happy to know that the next chapter will be the last before Tarkin's trial (I know you're all looking forward to that). Ahsoka will be called to the council to discuss her latest conversation with her future-self, Tarkin's trial is discussed and Master Luminara Unduli is sent to visit Barriss Offee on Onderon to help her fight the dark side within her.**


	33. Chapter 33: Discussions

**Hi everyone. Over 300 reviews; I am astonished thank you all so much. There have been a few of you who have asked about Ahsoka's Padawan; well, it won't be very long now till we all meet her. Also, I was laughing when I read how many of you have guessed about Mina. Anyway, on with the chapter; Ahsoka speaks to the council about her future-self's latest visit, Tarkin's trial is discussed and Luminara Unduli visits Barriss on Onderon to aid her.**

**The Order Redeems: Chapter 33 – Discussions**

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was anxious; she had just been summoned to the council to discuss the latest visit by her future-self and so as a result, she was waiting by the doors of the council chamber. Ahsoka knew that this visit by her future self was considerably more serious and important than the first two and she knew the council would ask questions; as she told her future self; warnings from the future were not everyday occurrences.

One thought in particular was worrying her; although the council knew of her future self's visits, explicitly knowing about threats from the future was a totally different matter. Would the council think that she was dangerous? After all, although Ahsoka had forgiven the council, they did turn her over to the senate to be tried and probably executed; could she be completely certain that they wouldn't lose trust in her again?

Ahsoka closed her eyes and drew on the Force to compose herself as she allowed the more logical and reasonable part of her mind speak to her. There was one simple fact; her future self was still a Jedi so all must be well; Ahsoka remembered having to remind herself that when she first informed the council that she could communicate with her own future and she felt kind of silly having to do it again.

"Enter you may Knight Tano."

Master Yoda's words interrupted Ahsoka's thoughts and after taking a few seconds to compose herself, she entered the chambers and stood in the centre of the room. She wasn't at all surprised to see that all of the council members were in attendance. It occurred to Ahsoka that they may have summoned due to the serious information that she had given Anakin. She bowed with respect and waited for the questions that would surely come.

"Visited by your adult self again you have been Knight Tano" Master Yoda stated. He didn't need to ask the question as they knew already.

Ahsoka was uneasy; although she was now used to the visits of her future-self in her meditation, she knew that to everyone else this was an unnatural ability in the Force. It was with some trepidation that Ahsoka responded, "Yes Master. She visited me last night as I meditated just before Master Ti escorted Senator Bonteri to my quarters."

"Master Skywalker has informed us about what you told him young one" Master Shaak Ti stated. She tried to be as calm and understanding as possible; she knew that Ahsoka was under a lot of emotional stress at that moment with Tarkin's trial just two days away. Shaak reasoned that being given a serious warning by herself from the future must be really distressing for Ahsoka. "Can you please tell us exactly what she said?"

Ahsoka nodded slowly, "Yes Master. Her exact words were, 'Tell them that the situation on Mandalore cannot be allowed to continue. If it does continue then it could destroy you all.' I think she was prevented by the Force from saying much more."

"By 'them' she was referring to the council?" Master Windu asked. He was uneasy about this when Ahsoka first told them that she could communicate somehow with herself in the future, but getting explicit warnings from the future was almost impossible to believe.

"Yes master." Ahsoka answered truthfully. "She explicitly told me to tell you the warning and that I got it from her. She said it was important for more reasons than one."

Obi-Wan was stunned by this revelation. If the warning was true, it gave them an opportunity to avoid a disaster. He decided that he had on know more, "Did she give you any other details Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka put on a slightly pained expression, "Well she did say that the attack on the re-merging process on Raxus that I fought off is directly linked to the situation on Mandalore. I'm not sure exactly what she's referring to masters. Maybe you do."

Obi-Wan sat upright; he knew exactly what the future Ahsoka was referring to, "Darth Maul!" Obi-Wan shook his head, "If he was going after the process that was merging the former Separatist Parliament with the Senate, then he must be planning something big."

"I thought Maul had disappeared" Master Mundi asked.

Master Yoda closed his eyes and with dismay in his voice, he responded, "Correct Obi-Wan is. Returned Darth Maul has; sense his dark hand strongly I do. Hmmmm grave this warning is; act on it we must; only way to prevent a catastrophe it is."

"Why would Darth Maul attack a re-merging process that he had no real chance of stopping?" Kit Fisto asked.

Ahsoka frowned for a second as an idea entered her head; she remembered being concerned about former Separatist Senators causing trouble during her mission on Raxus. Ahsoka began to wonder if Maul was thinking the same, "Masters, erm…..I may have an idea about that."

"Please tell us your idea Little 'Soka" Master Plo stated.

Ahsoka gulped slightly, "Masters, during my mission on Raxus I was always concerned about some of the former Separatist Senators. As you all told me when you assigned me the mission, some of them weren't happy about the peace deal that was brokered. It is possible that Darth Maul is thinking the same?"

"What do you mean Knight Tano?" Master Windu asked. He had to admit, Ahsoka's question was an interesting one.

Ahsoka answered immediately; for some reason, the Force was telling her that her idea was correct and it gave her confidence, "Could he be trying to seek allies among those senators who were unhappy with the peace deal?"

Master Yoda was taken aback by Ahsoka's clarity of thought. He had to admit, that idea never crossed his mind and yet after hearing Ahsoka state it, he was realised that it was more than possible, "Hmmmm very possible that is Knight Tano. Seen through his plan you have. Think of our actions to counter it we must; delicate the situation is."

Anakin had been sitting quietly in his council chair until now; he was quite prepared to let Ahsoka tell his fellow council members everything and he couldn't hide the pride that he had in his former apprentice. Anakin realised however that, as unpleasant as it was, there was only one real answer to this situation, "Masters, I think we have no option but petition the senate about peacekeeping on Mandalore. If Darth Maul is doing as Ahsoka suggests, then the time to stop him is now before he finds the ally he is looking for."

"I see where you are coming from Skywalker" Master Mundi responded. "But officially Mandalore is still neutral even though the war is over. I do not believe the Republic has any legal authority to send troops even though I do agree it is required."

Obi-Wan thought about the situation, "Maybe Anakin does have a point though." When everyone in the room looked at him, Obi-Wan continued, "If we could find out Maul's intentions and prove that he is perhaps looking to restart the war, then the senate would then have the legal authority to sanction action."

"Agree I do. Find out the exact situation we must. Discuss this we will." Master Yoda then turned his attention back to Ahsoka, "Grown stronger your unique ability has Knight Tano; have a strong connection to the Unifying Force you do. Strong enough to traverse time I sense."

Ahsoka was astonished but she was still unsure what it meant. However there was one thing she could add, "Master, my future-self told me that some limitations were lifted off me when I informed the council that I could speak to her. I have no idea what it means however."

"Limitations lifted you say?" Master Yoda closed his eyes. He knew that would explain why the adult Ahsoka could warn her past-self on this occasion so that made sense to him. However, it still didn't totally explain how Ahsoka was doing it in the first place. He knew that he needed to know more but that Ahsoka didn't know any more than she had told them, "Meditate on that I will. Now, another topic requires our attention it does."

Ahsoka nodded as Shaak Ti stated, "We need to discuss Admiral Tarkin's trial with you young one. We know how difficult this will be for you but we do need to discuss it with you."

With a hint of fear in her voice Ahsoka answered, "I understand Master Ti. I need to get it over with now; it's causing me too much pain."

Anakin's heart broke slightly as he sensed his former Padawan's emotions, "Are you ok Snips?"

A few tears appeared in Ahsoka's eyes, "Not really, but I'll fight through it. What will I have to do masters?"

Obi-Wan shook his head; Ahsoka had gone through too much pain already in his view and it wasn't really fair to put her through it again. However, he knew that her testimony was vital, "We need you to tell the court about what he did to you Ahsoka. I wish we didn't need you to do this but we do. Although we have his confession, the court will still need to hear your statement. We will all be there with you Ahsoka, I promise you are not being abandoned this time and you will NOT be on trial."

"Will I need to be there for the whole trial Masters?" Ahsoka asked.

"No you won't" Master Windu answered, "We would like you to be there for the beginning, your testimony and sentencing if possible."

Ahsoka nodded but she couldn't help the build-up of pain that was happening within her. She tried desperately to continue, "I just hope…I just hope…." She tried everything she knew to keep control but the pain and memories were too much. She dropped to the ground and sobbed.

Not caring about Jedi or council protocol, Anakin got up from his chair, grabbed his crutches and hobbled to Ahsoka. He got down to her level and as all the council members looked on in sadness; he pulled the crying girl into his arms. He turned his head around, "Masters, do we really have to do this? I don't think she can take it."

Shaak Ti looked at Anakin comforting his former apprentice and sighed. She instantly agreed that Anakin was right; Ahsoka couldn't take it; it was too much. "No Skywalker, no she can't. We will have to find another way. We cannot put her through that again."

To everyone's surprise Ahsoka raised her hand; she remembered her future-self's words and decided that she must trust herself; it was the only way her recovery would ever be complete. Between her sobs she managed to utter, "No…no, I'll do it; I must do it. The memories will haunt me forever if I don't."

"Are you sure Snips?" Anakin asked. He really didn't want to put someone he loved so much as Ahsoka through that testimony. He was quite sure that Padmé would agree with him also.

Ahsoka raise a slight smile as she began to regain control, "Positive Master. I know it will hurt, but I need to do it."

"Took courage that decision did Knight Tano" Master Yoda stated, "Proud of you we are."

"Thank you Master" Ahsoka responded as she managed to stand back up, "I just hope I can control myself better during the trial."

"Don't worry about it Little 'Soka" Master Plo answered, "No one will judge you."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded as Master Windu spoke up, "We will act on your warning Knight Tano and you are dismissed for now. You have our support young one."

Ahsoka bowed with respect and left the room. Ahsoka was annoyed with herself for breaking down again but she couldn't help it. At least she knew that it wouldn't be a problem for much longer. Ahsoka hoped that her future-self's words were true and that this was the last of the hurt she would have to experience and at least those emotions were out of her system now and she started to feel better as she headed back to her quarters.

As soon as the council doors were closed and Anakin had retaken his seat, Obi-Wan asked, "What are we going to do about Ahsoka's warning?"

"Need to find evidence of Maul's intentions we do" Yoda answered. He started to run through various ideas in his head. He needed to think of something that they could do that would get into the mind of Maul. Unfortunately however, try as he might; he kept coming up blank; this was an unusual situation. They were trying to find out about a plan before it was even fully in operation as it was clear to Yoda that the attack on Raxus was just Maul's first move. "Patience we must have. Present itself in time the evidence will."

"I'm not sure" Anakin stated, "I think we need to act on this now or at least very soon."

"I hate to say it masters…." Obi-Wan gave a slight cough as he tried to cover up the fact that he was agreeing with Anakin. He would never hear the end of it from Anakin otherwise, "….but unfortunately Anakin is right. It is clear to me that the adult Ahsoka warned her past self like this because we may not have as much time as we think. Maul may have the ally he's looking for by now."

"You have something in mind Obi-Wan?" Master Windu asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I know someone on Mandalore who is resisting Maul and the corrupt government he put in place" Obi-Wan said slowly, "She has been fighting Maul since he took over. If I could get to speak with her, she may be able to help us get the evidence we need."

"And who is this woman?" Stass Allie asked. She was intrigued by how slowly Obi-Wan was speaking.

"Satine's sister" Obi-Wan answered with a sigh.

"Bo-Katan Kryze is a terrorist Obi-Wan" Master Windu bellowed, "We cannot possibly trust her."

"She has been fighting Maul" Obi-Wan responded, "besides when we last spoke she told me to bring Republic support."

"I don't like it" Windu returned.

"Neither do I master, but we need to do something." Obi-Wan stated. He believed that this was probably their best chance of proving Maul's intentions.

"Hmmm, attend to Admiral Tarkin and Gunray's trials we will then seek her out you will Obi-Wan. With you your Padawan will go."

"Yes Master" Obi-Wan stated. He was happy that he had gotten what he wanted but he knew that she wasn't going to be easy to find; this was going to take some time, "I will begin subtle enquiries at once. It may take a couple of months to locate her."

"Very good" Master Yoda said, "Ended this discussion is. Prepare for Admiral Tarkin's trial we all must. Ready our case we will."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Luminara Unduli had just landed on Onderon and was approaching the building site that Barris was doing her public work sentence in. She was concerned immediately when the council told her that Barriss Offee may need her help to resist the dark side. Obi-Wan had told her of Ahsoka's findings about Barriss during the dinner that they had together the night before and Luminara was determined that she would do everything she could to aid Barriss even if it meant taking a leaf out of Anakin Skywalker's book.

Luminara watched as the work's foreman approached her, "Good morning. Erm….Master Unduli is it?"

Luminara did her best to hide the nervousness that she had. For some reason this meeting was concerning her, "That's correct. I'm here to see Barriss."

"Follow me please." The foreman led Luminara through to the back of the worksite. She smiled as she looked around; it was good to see new homes being constructed for once. Like every Jedi, Luminara had had enough of war and was delighted that the Republic was again in a time of peace.

"How many new homes are you building here?" Luminara asked.

The foreman looked at her; he was surprised that a Jedi Master was taking any interest at all, "In total, we have plans for over twenty four hundred. The Separatist occupation and civil war took a heavy toll on our world Master Jedi."

Luminara nodded; the foreman's words were true on many worlds after the war and it led to what she was here for, "How is Barriss doing foreman?"

The foreman smiled, "She has surprised us actually. We were all slightly fearful when she was assigned here on her sentence but she has been an excellent worker with good manners and a willing temperament. Since she went with that Togruta girl to save someone, she has also helped us with any medical conditions that crop up."

Luminara smiled as she asked, "Any problems?"

"There are none to speak of. I know she has issues with herself from time to time but I don't understand that Force stuff."

Luminara nodded as the foreman led her to a section out the back of the worksite. Luminara noticed Barriss doing some Force healing on one of the workmen; it appeared to Luminara that he had pulled a muscle and Barriss was relieving his pain. Luminara smiled; it was good to see her Padawan back doing what she always wanted. In Luminara's view, this was a very good development indeed.

Barriss Offee was too consumed by her task of healing at that moment to notice any changes in the Force. It wasn't until Barriss had found and reversed the man's source of pain and relaxed that she sensed someone had arrived. Barriss quickly realised that it was someone very familiar, "Master!" she exclaimed as she got up and walked straight to Luminara.

"Good to see you Barriss" Luminara stated. She then turned to the foreman, "Is there anywhere that Barriss and I can talk privately?"

"Yes" the foreman replied. He pointed to a building just across the site, "Go into the canteen just over there; it will be empty at this time of day."

Luminara nodded, "Come on Barriss." Luminara led Barriss to the canteen. As soon as they both entered, Luminara pulled Barriss into an embrace, "How are you doing Barriss? I got worried when the council told me that you needed help."

Barriss smiled, "I'm doing ok Master, but yeah, some help would be useful. I…I still find it difficult to meditate without some dark thoughts."

"I understand Barriss" Luminara began; she had expected Barriss's words, "The dark side is both inviting and intimidating at the same time. It will be difficult for you for a while. I am here to help you."

"Thank you Master. I am determined not to fall again."

"I have an idea Barriss" Luminara began. She had been thinking of this since she left Coruscant as she suspected it was meditation that was causing Barriss the most problem. Barriss had always been very keen on meditation since Luminara took her as her Padawan. "Let us meditate together now and I can help steer you away from the dark thoughts."

Barriss looked at Luminara with some hesitation. She wished more than anything that her meditation could be free again but it still held some fear for her; she was determined but was she strong enough to defeat the darkness within her? Eventually, she realised that it was the fear itself that she needed to overcome. "Ok master."

"Then let us begin Barriss" Luminara commanded. Both women sat cross legged on the floor, closed their eyes and opened themselves to the Force. Luminara concentrated on Barriss as she felt her Padawan open herself, "That's good Barriss, open yourself slowly and keep control."

Barriss sank into the Force like she had done many times before. This time however, she could sense her master's presence right next to her in the Force. It wasn't long before the inevitable dark thoughts appeared. 'You're limiting yourself' 'Remember the power you had. You can have that power again.'

"I can hear them Barriss" Luminara said soothingly, "you can beat them; concentrate on me and the light that surrounds us. Think of the healing you love to do." Luminara decided that now was the perfect time to use attachments which were now allowed, "Think of Ahsoka Barriss; she freed you from the darkness; think of your friends and the darkness will go."

Barriss' face gained a slight smile as she latched on to her master's presence, "No, I don't want the power I had; it killed people. I want…I want to be a healer. I want to be a Jedi, I want my friends. I want to do what's right." As soon as she stated those words to herself and the Force, the dark side thoughts dissipated. Barriss beamed as she wallowed in the peace that was left and her mind purged itself of the last embers of hate and doubt.

"Well done my Padawan" Luminara stated as she smiled herself, "You have made a big step today. I can sense that your Force signature is now light and free."

"Thank you Master" Barriss replied as both women opened their eyes. She felt lighter than she had for years; her journey back was almost complete. Barriss knew that there would still be the occasional dark thought but she no longer feared it.

"Now Barriss, what do you hope to do now?"

"Well Master…." Barriss thought for a few seconds, "After my sentence is over, I want to come back to the Order if the council will let me. Also…" Barriss paused; she wondered whether to admit this to Luminara,"…..also master, I've spoken to Ahsoka about her relationship with Lux Bonteri and it's made me think."

Luminara smiled; she knew exactly what Barriss was thinking about, "You want to fall in love don't you?"

"Is it that obvious master?"

"Yes it is Barriss" Luminara smiled, "and I don't blame you. In fact I have never felt happier myself."

Barriss' eyes widened, "You Master?" She then smirked; this was definitely something Barriss never thought that she would hear. Barriss decided that she had to press this issue, "Who is it Master?"

Luminara blushed; she knew Barriss would ask that, "Actually Barriss, Master Kenobi and I have been spending some time together."

Barriss grinned with amusement, "Wow, I'm missing everything aren't I?"

"You won't for much longer Barriss; In fact, your sentence may be cut short if you continue to do well."

"I hope so Master, but equally, I quite like it here especially since they have let me heal minor injuries that occur here." Barriss answered, "I hope one day I can be a healer in the Order again."

"You will be Barriss of that I have no doubt" Luminara replied, "And I have no doubt that you will be knighted."

Barriss' face became serious as she decided to ask something which had been bothering her, "Do you think the council will let me back in Master? Do you think they will ever let me take the trials?"

Luminara put her hand on Barriss' shoulder to reassure her, "I'm certain they will Barriss; you just need to keep on the path you are currently on" Luminara laughed, "I can tell you one thing; I think Ahsoka will have something to say if they don't."

"I'm sure she would" Barriss replied laughing herself.

Luminara checked her chrono and sighed. She knew her time on Onderon was limited; everyone who was remotely involved with Tarkin's trial was required to be ready for it. Luminara was required to be there since it was Barriss who had framed Ahsoka and there was a possibility that Tarkin himself was involved with the plot indirectly, "I'm afraid I must return to Coruscant Barriss. Admiral Tarkin's trial is in a couple of days and I will be in hyperspace for a large part of tomorrow. I want to be there whilst that animal pays for violating poor Ahsoka. I know revenge is not our way but justice certainly is and no one deserves justice more than Ahsoka."

Barriss closed her eyes and sobbed slightly, "I'm so sorry for all of this. I wished that I had talked to you Master. Please tell Ahsoka that I'm with her the whole time."

Luminara stood up, "I will tell her Barriss. I'm sure it will help her. That poor girl; will her pain ever end? Anyway, goodbye Barriss; I will come again and assist you a bit more."

"I look forward to it. Thank you Master."

Luminara smiled as both women left the canteen. Luminara waved a final farewell as she walked back to the speeder that she had hired. She was extremely relieved; Barriss did have a few problems but not half as many as she feared. Although Luminara knew since Ahsoka first redeemed Barriss that Barriss would succeed, this was the first time that Luminara actually allowed herself to fully believe it. There was no doubt in her mind that for the first time since the Clone Wars started, things were looking bright.

**Well that's chapter 33. I wanted to show here how close Ahsoka is to another break down; the prospect of testifying is really interfering with her recovery but I also wanted to show her determination to recover hence the reason Ahsoka insisted that she testify even though Shaak Ti offered her a way out. Also, what does everyone think of Obi-Wan's plan? That sets something up that will happen not long after Ahsoka meets her padawan. In addition, I would like to know your opinions on Luminara helping Barriss. Do you all think I handled it right? **

**Anyway, the next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for; Tarkin's trial. Just how bad does it get for Ahsoka? What will happen that will restore her faith?**


End file.
